RockmanExe Destiny Revolution
by LeaveFishysWishbones
Summary: New Life, new Future. The Navis just lost their Network and Cyber world, so they now live in the Human world with their Net Ops as they face new chalenges. Which means, new Enemies, and true Love...Lan/NettoxMeiru/Maylu & Megaman/RockmanxRoll
1. Welcome Back! The Sakurai Girls!

***I DO NOT OWN . IT BELONGS TO CAPCOM AND SHOPRO.  
THE SERIES DESTINY REVOLUTION (initial DR) IS A FAN-MADE SERIES!  
I HOPE YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THAT SINCE THE SERIES HAS ENDED, I THINK I SHALL HELP KEEP IT'S EXISTENCE WITHIN THE FAN-FIC.  
PLEASE ENJOY AND THANK-YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.***

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 1- Welcome home! The Sakurai Girls!_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

***Netto's Prologue**

**"Hi my name is Hikari Netto, a 16 year old high school student. Today here in the present future, it changed our lives forever. Now it's a really long story but I don't want to talk about it but, the truth is, Net navis now don't live in the Cyber world anymore. It seems that their home and network are destroyed, caused by an atomic bomb that mysteriously appeared, so my father, Hikari Yuuchirou, known as Hikari-hakase, managed to get all of the net navis from the Cyber world, here, in the Human world! Also since my father isn't traveling anymore he is living at the lab with my mom. My mom decided to let me live at home alone with Rockman, just to see if we can handle taking care of ourselves as we grow older, and right now, while I am still young but old, my life is becoming less complicated as it usually was back in my good days.**

* * *

**_~June 14th, Summer...~_**

"Alright class, now I know that today your summer vacation starts so I want you to have fun ok?"

"Yes sensei!!!"

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Ah! Finally summer vacations starts, and no school until fall! Isn't that great Meiru-chan?" Netto paused.

"Oh yeah..I forgot..You moved back to Netopia did you, to go take care of your terminally ill mother..." Netto was disapointed as he walked home, downed.

Meiru moved back to Netopia right after Netto defeated Cache.

"Im home.." Netto called out softly as he laid his suit case (whatever you call it as you enter highschool that bag thingy) on the counter and sat down on the couch watching TV.

"Netto-kun, look! You got mail from someone." Rockman said as he gave the mail to Netto.

"Who's it from?" Netto asked to himself as he opens the mail.

"To Netto and Rockman, From an old friend."

_**-Netto starts reading the mail aloud as Rockman listens-**_

_Dear Netto and Rockman,_

_We are coming back home to Densan City, and moving back next door.  
I hope you are prepared to seeing us. I was finally ready to move on, when my mother passed away while I was taking care of her, so once you get this letter, we will be arriving in Densan City at the airport at 12:30 PM on June 15, but the problem is that we need someone to pick us up, so mind if you'd come with Yaito-chan and the others to pick me and Roll up? Thanks!  
From an old friend,  
~The Sakurai's~ P.S. Roll says hi.  
P.S.S We were thanked enough that your father helped all of the Navis to escape the Cyber world here into the Human world, now Roll feels like a sister to me since we got to meet in person! :3_

* * *

Just right after Netto got done reading his mood changed from sad to happy.

"Isn't this great Rockman!? Meiru-chan and Roll are coming back to Densan city!" Netto shouted out with excitement.

"Yeah!" Rockman nodded with excitement too.

* * *

_**A day later....12:31 PM**_

"Jeez...Where are they? Didn't I say "12:30"??" The red headed girl sighed.

"Now, now, Meiru-chan, they are only 1 minute late, they can't possibly-" Roll paused as she and Meiru caught their eye on a pink limosine.

"Is that what I think that is?" Meiru asked anxiously.

"I think..." Roll replyed back to her.

They watched the people coming out of the pink limosine and caught their eye on the pink navi and the red headed girl.

"Hey!!!! Meiru-chan!!! Roll-chan!!!" Everyone called out waving their hands and arms.

"Everyone!!!!" Meiru and Roll called out back to them.

"Roll-chaaan!!!~~" The tall buff navi ran towards Roll and gave her a big hug.

"G-Gutsman!! Long time since we've seen each other!!" Roll giggled as she saw one of her good friends greeting her.

"Meiru-chaaan!!!~~" The tall round (round!??? FAT!) teenage boy ran towards to Meiru and gave her a big hug too.

"D-Dekao-kun! Long time no see!!" Meiru said as she giggled along with Roll who happens to be chatting with her navi friends.

And as for Netto and Rockman, they greeted their old friend last.

Meiru and Roll as for themselves were shocked when they saw Netto and Rockman.

"N-Netto?? Is that you?" "M-Meiru-chan??" Meiru was really shocked when she saw the browned haired boy. He looked completely different. His hair was down, no more headband, exept it's actually around his arm, and he was wearing his high school uniform. It was black with no tie but gold buttons. He was actually nicely dressed to go to school in the uniform, but as Meiru was staring at him, she blushed lightly. She thought Netto was handsome but cute.

And as for Roll when she saw Rockman, he didn't look different, he was wearing his battle suit, exept he grew. He was about 2 or 3 inch taller than Roll. Roll was really happy when she saw Rockman. She called out to his name and gave him a big welcome hug. And when Rockman saw Roll, she didn't look different either, she was wearing her battle suit, but she did grew, and was about 2 or 3 inch shorter than him. Also Roll managed to grow some breast but it wasn't big, it was practically a size of a childs fist.

But as for Meiru now when she saw Roll hugging Rockman, she felt like hugging Netto, but she was nervous though.

When Netto was looking at Meiru, right after he said her name, he identified her looks and thought about it, her hair is long but not as long as Roll's hair, about in the middle between her shoulder and waist, she is about 2 or 3 inch shorter than him, she was wearing an earing and hairclip that had Roll's symbol on it, and she was wearing a Netopia high school uniform that was a T-shirt, with a vest and a ribbon tie, with a short mini skirt above her thighs and wearing a tall black sock with it. She also managed to have bigger breasts than before, it was a cup sized. Seeing this was making Netto blush heavily.

"So Netto and everyone, ready to take me back to my home?" Meiru asked while getting prepared.

"Yep, right this way!" Yaito said as she lead everyone back to the pink limosine and headed to Meiru's house, and they threw a big, Welcome home Party.


	2. Delivery

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 2- Delivery!_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

**_~At the Sakurai Resident~_**

"Netto I made your favorite." Meiru showed Netto a plate of curry.

"Ah, thanks Meiru-chan!" Netto grabbed the plate of curry and starts eating it like a pig. By the look of it, this made Meiru giggled. She was finally home, where she belonged and she was able to reunite with them as a team, and everyone were enjoying the party and playing games.  
Outside at the backyard where it was dark and quiet, Roll was watching the stars and the moon.

"I wonder if I saw a shooting star, I would be able to make a wish....But...but what will I wish for?" Roll was thinking while she was watching the stars and the moon. But when she was thinking, she felt a tap on the shoulder, which startled her.

"Aaah!" Roll cried out softly with a squeak. She jumped.

"Oh did I scared you?" It was a blue navi looking at Roll worried that he almost gave her a heart attack.

"Yes!" Roll said angrily. She didn't like to be startled. The blue navi who was Rockman was quite offended by the pink navi.

"Sorry it's just that I-"

"I like this place.." Roll interupted Rockman calmly.

"What place?" Rockman asked.

"This place, the Human world..." Roll said as she spreads her arm, breathing in the natural air.

"Oh..Yeah..The place is great isn't huh?" Rockman said as he walked next to Roll, joining the relaxation.

"Yeah..." There was a pause.

"It's quiet.." Rockman said calmly.

"H-hey..." Roll said nervously.

"Yeah?" Rockman asked anxiously.

"This might be a weird question but...Can I hold onto your arm?" Roll asked nervously, hiding her blush. When Rockman heard this his face started turning red, after all, it has been 4 years since they've been seperated.  
But before Rockman was able to reply he was interupted by his Net Op.

"Hey Rockman!!! The party is over! Come on we have to go now!!!" Netto called out while he was saying good bye to everyone who came to the party.

"K, Netto-kun! Good night Roll-chan." But right just before Rockman left, Roll stopped him.

"Rockman!" Roll called out to him.

"What is it?" Rockman asked.

"So..Are you going to come visit me tomorrow?" Roll asked. Rockman was silent. He replied back to her.

"Im sorry..I have to go substitute at the Navi School, they hired me for only a day, because I have high knowledge, and the school is just right next door to the Akihara High School." Rockman said sadly.

"Oh, ok then...but will I still get to see you tomorrow?" Roll asked again.

"Mmmm, I guess I will visit you when I am done." Rockman answered.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Roll said waving. Rockman nodded and walked home.

The next morning Rockman and Netto left the house. Rockman walked to the Navi School to teach how to Net battle properly with their default attacks, Meiru and Netto walked to the store, helping her shop for some clothes and food, and Roll stayed at home watching televison.  
"Haaa...How boring..." Roll sighed as she walks around the house until she found a note on top of a pink outfit with a box underneath it. Roll read the note aloud.

_Roll-  
I need you to wear this outfit and deliver the box to Rockman, Room 103, ok?  
P.S. Take off your helmet, but keep your boots and gloves on. Oh and wear the socks too._

_~Love Meiru_

"So Meiru-chan wants me to wear this huh? Well I guess this wouldn't hurt a bit to change..." Roll said as she got dressed into a pink outfit that seemed to be a pink jumpsuit, only different. It was like a vest but only a 1 piece, which is like a dress but different though,  
the shorts were above her thighs and it makes her outfit looks like a 2 piece but It was a 1 piece so it made it look like she is wearing a vest and a short, the boots and gloves perfectly matches the color of it and her soul emblem was able to go through the middle. The black socks also looked perfect with the outfit. When Roll took off her helmet, she had 2 thick bangs in front and 1 on each side she has a thick long hair with a green ribbon that holds the thick part of her hair at the near end. Also she realized that there were 2 antenaes, 1 on each side that connects to her head. Her ear was not a human ear, it was the ear cover that she wore her helmet with. And when Roll looked at herself in the mirror she was amazed how cute she was.

"Wow...I look amazing.." Roll said while admiring herself, she then just remembered that she had to deliver the box to Rockman that Meiru left on the counter.

"Oh snap, I better deliver the box to Rockman before Meiru-chan gets mad at me!" Roll ran out the door and head towards to the school where Navis go to.

10 minutes later, Roll arrived at the school.

"Ok..now, Room 103, room 103, room 103...Aha!!" Roll found Room 103 where Rockman was teaching in. She peeked through the door window and slid it the door. Roll came running towards Rockman. Who was unaware...

"Rockmaaaaaaan!!!!~~~" Roll called out running towards him, jumped, and gave him a huge hug right in front of all of the young teenage Navis who were about Netto, Meiru, Rockman, and Roll's age, but lack of knowledge.  
But as Roll hugged Rockman, Rockman lost his balanced and Roll ended up on top of Rockman.

"Owwww..." Rockman said groaning. Hearing this caused Roll to get off of him.

"Oh! Im sorry Rockman!!!" Roll cried out in panic. She did not meant to knock him over.

"It's not really your fault Roll-chan.." Rockman said, rubbing his back of the head. He was not wearing his helmet, and was also not wearing his battle suit either. He was just wearing a black suit with a blue tie.

"Are you alright?" Roll said letting out her hand so Rockman can get up easily.

"Yeah Im fine-" Rockman paused as he looked at Roll. She was wearing a pink jumpsuit but only different. The pink jumpsuit helped showed her true skin, arm, neck, and legs. She also wasn't wearing her helmet either but the antenaes seemed to be connected to her head though.  
Roll saw Rockman looking at her, and caused her to blush bright red on the cheeks. She hid her face in the hand, and while Rockman was seeing this, he blushed lightly, and started to panic.

"W-wait! I was just looking at what you were wearing, Im serious! It wasn't like I was looking at something else on you!" Rockman panicly said as he was getting up, looking at the blonde haired navi, who was on the ground still hiding her face.

"I know that! But-but..." Roll said nervously as she calmly got up.

"But what?" Rockman asked anxiously.

"I got a delivery for you." Roll said as she became no longer nervous. She handed the box to Rockman, and he accepted it.

"Whats in the box?..." Rockman wondered.

"Mmmm..I don't really know but I am pretty sure that is for you..I think Meiru-chan made it, like she made my outfit that I am wearing right now." Roll answered thinking positive.

"If I were you I'd open it when I get home." Roll told Rockman and then she mentioned something.

"Right." Rockman said as he carries the box on top of the teachers work desk.

"Oh and by the way, Rockman."

"Yes?"

"Don't you got teaching to do?" Roll asked with a light blush and a tiny smile.

"Oh right! Sorry class!" Rockman appoligized to the students. The students blushed and were gossiping about Rockman and Roll about their "scene". Hearing this caused Rockman and Roll to blush even more.

"Well since I've got nothing to do, I am just going to sit on the chair here at the teachers desk." Roll said walking towards it. This made Rockman to sweat drop. When he was done teaching, Rockman and Roll were walking home together, and Roll decided to stay at Rockman's house until Meiru and Netto comes home.

"Rockman are you going to open the box?" Roll asked, she was curious of whats in the box.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Rockman said as he carried the box to where Roll was at and opened it.

"It's just clothes." Rockman said taking them out of the box.

"Hmmm..Looks like you're going to wear them everyday like me then!" Roll said with a giggle. Rockman sweatdropped again and decided to change into it in his room. As he came out Roll was snickering and admiring him.

"So how do look?" Rockman asked anxiously hoping that it wouldn't look bad on him.

"You look good!" Roll said with a giggle and admiring him. Rockman was blushing. The two chatted for awhile until Netto came home, who brought along Meiru so they can just relax, but when they saw Rockman and Roll, their eyes were wide.

"Wow Roll! That sure perfectly matches you!" Meiru cried out with amazement.

"And Rockman too. Sure looks good with the shirt!" Netto complimented Rockman.

"Well I guess I did a pretty good job of making these." Meiru said, being proud of herself.

"Yeah you did." Rockman said with amazement and Roll too.

"So who wants to watch a scary movie tonight, including this as a sleepover?" Netto announced.

**"MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"** Meiru and Roll called out.

**"EEEEHHHH!!!!!!!!!"** Rockman was shocked and terrified, he was always been afraid of ghosts that were in scary movies.

"And so this settles it! Sleepover and scary movie, IT IS!!" Netto called out.

**_"Yaaaaaay!!!!!!!!"_** Meiru and Roll were excited and happy.

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!!!!????"** Poor Rockman...


	3. Roll's true fear

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 3- Roll's true fear_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

***Note!  
_LeaveFishysWishbones: Okay guys, I definately screwed up Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 so I fixed my mistakes and grammar errors because since I am asian I have bad grammars so yeah.  
Plus this beginning of the chapter takes place on that same day when Netto started the scary movie/sleepover thingy, and this takes place at night, so please enjoy and review if you can. I need your support!!!_**

_**~Night~**_

"Hurry up you guys!!! Movie is about to start!~" Netto complained unpatiently.

"Shut up! Girls have to tidy up in their pajama's ya' know!!" Meiru yelled back angrily and annoyed by Netto, who was acting like an immature 7 year old, complaining for candy. (haha!) Then she turned back to Roll and asked her a question.

"Roll, are you almost done getting dressed?" Meiru asked softly. Roll turned her back and replied.

"Ah...Yes! Im done!" Roll replied back and came down stairs in her pajama's. She was wearing pink long pants that was 100% made out of wool, and a pink long shirt with 5 pink buttons in the middle that was also made out of woll 100%, a and she was also wearing a shade light pink hat that looked like a santa hat and it had twin tails.

"So Rockman, do I look cute?" Roll asked with a cute smile.

"Y-yes, very much.." Rockman sweatdropped and blushed at the same time, he thought Roll looked cute, but silly, because she looked like an innocent 5 year old wearing cutesy clothes. When Roll sat on the couch next to Rockman, Meiru finally came down stairs after taking 10 minutes, getting dressed into her pajama's.

"It's about time you came down here." Netto said anxiously and looking at Meiru at the same time. She was wearing a pink long sleeved night gown and pink kitty slippers.

"Well...Anyways, what movie are we going to watch Netto?" Meiru asked walking to the couch and sitting next to Netto and Roll.

"We are going to watch, Resident Evil Degeneration!!" Netto said aloud. (You know that japanese movie that kinda takes place in the live action Resident Evil....*PS Capcom created it, O.O)

"Oh yeah and Rockman, this is a Ghost free movie so it's okay for you to watch." Netto told Rockman, and he was relieved.

"Since this movie is Ghost free, Netto-san, then whats in the movie instead, that makes it scary?" Roll asked.

"Well Roll, this movie seems to contain, *reading slowly and carefully quietly* , it contains zombies and blood, many blood, and gore too." Meiru answered.

**"EEEEEEHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????!!"** Roll was shocked, she didn't like the looks of zombies, the blood, and the gore. When she watched a zombie movie with Meiru once, she got really scared and never told her that she was afraid of them.

"Whats wrong Roll-chan?" Rockman asked.

"N-nothing!!!" Roll replied quickly as she tried to do a fake smile to make it look like she has no problems with the movie that they are going to watch.

"Ok." Meiru said not paying attention to the subject that Roll was in.

"Are you sure Roll, or are you, **CHICKEN**!!?" Netto asked with a funny smirk on his face.

"A-am not!!!" Roll shouted angrily at Netto.

"Now, now, Netto-kun lets just leave Roll-chan alone so there wont be any trouble." Rockman said calmly as Roll puffed her cheek.

"Come on Netto, put in the movie already!!" Meiru complained like a 7 year old.

"Ok, ok!!" Netto did as he was told and inserted a disc into the TV, and they watched the movie for 2 hours and went to bed at 10.

Netto, Meiru, and Roll decided to sleep in the living room, moving all of the couches, so it wouldn't be in their way, and Rockman decided to sleep alone in his room, but slept on the floor because he and Netto shared room together.  
But he did not have problems sleeping on the floor though, he was used to it. The four slept soundly and dreamed. Netto dreamed about kicking Enzan's butt in Netbattling, Meiru was dreaming about her lost mother, Rockman dreamed about beating Blues in Netbattling by a one hit KO' (lol he wish) and Roll was dreaming....dreaming about something..She was dreaming that she was in a zombie world, getting chased by her friends who became zombie. Her dream turned out to become a true nightmare that it caused her to wake up in the middle of the night. It was 12:04 AM and she was shaking. Roll decided that she should walk around the house until she heard a footstep coming from the stairsteps. This startled Roll, and she was about to burst into tears until she heard a voice.

"Roll-chan, are you okay?" asked a similiar voice. It was Rockman. He was wearing light blue pajama's that was like Roll's but it was dark blue striped and dark blue buttons.

"Rockman, is that you?" Roll asked.

"Yes, but are you okay, I ask." Rockman said wondering why Roll was awake in the middle of the night.

"Yeah. But why did you come down here?" Roll asked Rockman as she became calmed.

"Oh I was just checking to see if you guys needed some blanket and pillows since there are 3 of you guys sleeping together." Rockman answered Roll.

"Oh...well I..." Then Roll started shaking.

"Roll-chan, do you want to sleep with me instead? So you can feel safe and comfortable?" Rockman asked. Roll was blushing, and mumbled to herself.

"S-sleep...with...Rock..man??....." Roll asked to herself quietly with a heavy blush, she never knew that she'd go this far with her problems.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't seem to be answering..." Rockman said confused.

"Y-yeah, I guess I'll go in and sleep...with...you....." Roll said as she grabbed a pillow and a blanket and carried it upstairs.

"Do you need any help?" Rockman asked softly.

"N-no Im fine." Roll answered back as she sets her pillow and blanket next to Rockman's. They did not sleep together like a couple, but they were about 12 inches away from each other.

"Good night Rockman." Roll said turning her face away from him.

"Good night Roll-chan." Rockman said and slept soundly right after he said good night. Roll slept soundly too but she had the same nightmare again and woke up at 2:01 AM.

"N-not again..." Roll said to herself quietly while she was shaking. She then opened her covers and decided to walk around the house, but before she did she heard a voice.

"Having troubles sleeping?" Rockman asked Roll softly while rubbing his eyes. Roll turned her back and looked at him.

"Y-yeah..." Roll said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rockman asked, not forcing Roll to.

"I-I guess soo.." Roll said as she sat next to Rockman, who was starting to sit up too.

"So whats wrong?" Rockman asked wondering what is going on.

"I-I had a...nightmare...." Roll said as she began to shake again.

"What was it about?" Rockman asked.

"Well you see, I was in a world full of zombies....you...Meiru-chan....Netto-san....everyone....were zombies...and you were all chasing me....wanting to hurt me...especially when you guys were ravenous.." Roll said as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Roll-chan...Are you...are you afraid of zombies?" Rockman asked trying to comfort Roll.

"Not just...zombies...Blood too..." Roll said again. As she tried to hide her face that was full of tears and red blush. She was very embarrased.

"It's okay. See, Im afraid of ghosts and you're not." Rockman said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but I have 2 fears and you have 1!" Roll said angrily. This made Rockman look like a fool.

"Well if you want, you can scoot in next to me, for comfort...if you want." Rockman said. This made Roll happy.

"Y-you mean it?? You really do?" Roll asked with curiousity.

"O-Of course if you want to, Im not forcing you to though.." Rockman said again. This made Roll laugh a little.

"Thank-you Rockman!..." Roll yelled out quietly with a soft whisper, and hugged Rockman.

"Uhhhh...." Rockman was speechless, he was blushing madly. He tried to let go of Roll softly but he couldn't. She fell asleep on him and this made him not wanting her to let go. He was actually enjoying this and decided to gently lie down with her but keeping her on top of him, and fell asleep soundly.

* * *

When it was 8:00 AM, Netto and Meiru found themselves sleeping together. They were wondering where Roll was at because they remembered her sleeping with them last night, so they searched for her around the house.

"Netto, have you seen Roll yet?" Meiru asked with a worried look on her face.

"Nope not yet..." Netto replied back to her.

"Well, where else could she be??" Meiru asked still looking for her.

"Maybe Rockman knows, we'll go ask him." Netto said and Meiru nodded. They both agreed so they ran upstairs to Netto and Rockman's bedroom.

"Rockman, have you've seen Roll-" Netto and Meiru found themselves shocked. Roll was sleeping in Rockman's room the whole time when she first started having her nightmares.

"Roll!!!" Meiru yelled. This made Roll jump. Roll was rubbing her eyes and Rockman waking up.

"M-Meiru-chan....Why did you have to yell?" Roll asked, still rubbing her eyes and Rockman too.

"I was worried about you Roll! Why did you leave us like that, last night!?" Meiru asked angrily. She was mad and worried about Roll. Roll started crying because she made Meiru worried sick about her.

"I h-had too!!" Roll cried out, bursting into tears. Rockman, who was next to her was rubbing her back, softly to comfort and calm her down.

"But why? Why Roll? What happened?..." Meiru asked softly, she felt sorry for Roll, and felt guilty too. She shouldn't have yelled at her. She never knew that Roll had a terrible problem before.

"Meiru-chan, that was mean of you..." Netto said quietly feeling sorry for Roll, and was scared of Meiru.

"Roll-chan is afraid of zombies and blood, Meiru-chan." Rockman said, trying to comfort and calm Roll down. The poor blonde haired navi was still crying, but it wasn't worse than before though.

"She is?..." Meiru asked, wondering if it's true.

"Yeah, it looked like she had a nightmare and came into Rockman's room last night." Netto said.

"That makes sense though, but Roll, why didn't you tell me that you were scared of zombies and blood??" Meiru asked anxiously.

"Because I was also afraid that you guys might make fun of me! Only idiot people would be afraid of zombies and blood!" Roll yelled aloud while wiping her tears.

"You are not an idiot, Roll-chan!" Rockman said angrily.

"Yeah!" Netto and Meiru said at the same time.

"See Roll-chan, Im afraid of ghosts. And you're not. Not everybody has the same fears! You are 100% not alone that is afraid of zombies and blood!" Hearing this made Roll realized that. She began to cheer up.

"You're right, everyone." Roll got up.

"Im sorry that I've been such a fool to tell you guys earlier." Roll bowed and started to smile. Everyone was relieved that she cheered up.

"But maybe if I don't and think about them anymore, I might not have the same problems again!" Roll said cheerfully.

"Yeah but lets try to mention about "it"." Netto said as Meiru giggled.

"Yeah, but, Im sorry for yelling at you Roll. I promise that I will not let or force you to watch those movies again." Meiru said as Roll hugged Meiru. Meiru began to feel comfort and better so she hugged Roll back, forgetting that she was mad at Roll. When Rockman and Netto saw this they began to blush. They were so cute when they hugged. They were like sisters. And so for now on, Roll will no longer be able to see zombies or blood again, ok maybe blood, but just lay of the zombie subject...


	4. First day on a Job

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 4- First day on a Job_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

"Gooooodmooooooorrrnniiing Roll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meiru yelled out. This made Roll jump and fell off of her bed.

"Oooowww...Meiru-chaaan....You didn't have to yell...." Roll complained on the floor.

"Well....Anyways....Guess what!!" Meiru yelled again, this annoys Roll.

"What!" Roll yelled back as she got up on her feet rubbing her eyes.

"I got a job!!" Meiru yelled out excitedly, she was jumping and dancing. At the Hikari Resident, in Netto's room, Netto and Rockman looked through the window, and saw Meiru dance. They both laughed hard that Meiru can hear them.  
She opened her window and yelled.

"Shut up!!!!!!!!!!" Meiru yelled out and Netto and Rockman began to shred in fear. Their faces turned white as if they were a ghost. They almost had a heart attack from Meiru's strong loud voice that startled them.

"Jeez, what is wrong with boys these days..." Meiru puffed her cheek as she gets dressed into a waitress uniform. For female it was a dress. It was light bright pink with white mini apron, and a shade light pink ribbon around her neck, and she was also wearing hat that looks like what maids usually wear.

"So Roll, how do I look?" Meiru asked her Navi.

"Meiru-chan, You look cute!" Roll said aloud, she was amazed by her Net Op's looks.

"Oh yeah Meiru-chan, where do you work at?" Roll asked.

"Oh, I work at the Sweet Cafe. The most popular cafe resturant where teenagers go to!" Meiru said while she was tying her hair into a pony tail.

"Hey, do you think they hire Navis?" Roll asked.

"Well, I don't think so, but I am pretty sure they do hire Navis at the Net Cafe though next door where I work at." Meiru said, wondering why Roll asked.

"Why do you ask?" Meiru asked Roll.

"Because, I was thinking that I should get a job too!" Roll said cheerfully. Meiru was quite surprised that Roll was thinking about working too.

"Well...You need to fill out an application first, before they can accept you Roll." Meiru said. This made Roll sad.

"Oh..Well, I'll do it anyways!" Roll said stubbornly, Meiru thought that she wasn't going to give up easily. This made Meiru happy though, that her Navi have confidence in herself.

"Well, good luck! Im heading out to work now, so be good Roll, while Im gone. There will be food for you on the counter, and I should be home by 7:30!" Meiru said as she leaves the house.

"Bye..." Roll waved. She then got dressed into her outfit that Meiru made for her and walked to the Net Cafe. While she was walking many people and Net Ops were staring at her antenae. This made Roll uncomfortable because she thought they were looking at her.

"Why are people looking at me like that." Roll said to herself in, hopelessly confused. Then she kept walking until she reached her destination, Net Cafe.

"Woah, this place is full of fashion dressed, teenage Navis..." Roll said as she reached to the counter where the waitress is at.

"Hello, what would you to order, miss?" The female Navi waitress asked Roll.

"Oh no Im not ordering anything." Roll said quickly.

"Oh, well what do you need then?" The female Navi waitress asked again.

"Do you know where I can get an application for this job?" Roll asked. The waitress giggled.

"Silly Navi! Here in the Net Cafe, we don't do those human things!" The waitress again giggled, but hard.

"Oh..well, then-" Roll was inturupted.

"Then you're hired!" The waitress said as she got a box for Roll.

"Eeeehh!!!???" Roll was confused. She recieved a box from the waitress.

"Here, put this on and you'll start your job." The waitress said as she pushes Roll into a dressing room, that is only for employees. When Roll got done dressing, she was wearing a sleeve less light pink mini dress that was up to her thighs with a mini apron,  
high white socks that had dark pink ribbon around it, black high heeled shoes, small white glove with a dark pink ribbon around it too, a big dark pink bow in the middle of her chest, and a hat that looked like what maids usually wear.  
When Roll showed herself to the waitress the waitress was stunt by the look on Roll.

"My! You look adorably cute sweetie! Ready to take orders?" The waitress asked.

"Oh yes!" Roll said nervously.

"Here, take table number 6's order, he's been here for 5 minutes now, so hurry along!" The waitress pushes Roll. Roll almost lost her balanced and quickly made her way to table number 6.

"Hello, may I take your or- **EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH**!!!!???" Roll was surprised when she saw the Navi at table number 6.

"R-Rockman, w-what are you doing here!!!???" Roll was so shock. When Rockman saw Roll, he was shocked too.

"R-Roll, what are you doing here!!??" Rockman asked out loud where all of the Navis can here him. They were all staring at Rockman and Roll, and looked away.

"W-Well I should be the one asking you! Why are you here?" Roll asked.

"Well, since Netto-kun is at the Sci-lab where papa is at, not wanting me to go there for some reason, I decided that I should come hang out here." Rockman answered, leaving Roll speechless.

"Then why didn't you just come and hang out with me instead!?" Roll asked angrily. Rockman sighed.

"Because you weren't home..." Rockman sweat dropped, and Roll felt stupid.

"Right..." Roll said blushing.

"Oh and by the way Roll-chan, why are you in that outfit?" Rockman asked.

"Oh well, since Meiru-chan has a job, I decided that I should have one too, so they hired me and gave me this uniform to wear." Roll said.

"I see.." Rockman sounded like he was bored.

"Oh yeah! May I take your order, "sir"?" Roll asked, this made Rockman blush when she called him, "sir".

"Blue Rasberry shake, please." Rockman said as Roll quickly writes down his order.

"Alright, you should get your order soon." Roll said to Rockman, as she walks to the counter and to table number 8. When Roll walked towards to table number 8, there was teenage male Navi, who was about 17 years old.

"Hello. May I take your order?" Roll asked politely with a smile on her face. When the 2 male Navis saw Roll, they started flirting with her.

"Nah, Im good." The male Navi said, who was tall, then Roll turned around to take table number 13's order that was behind her. The tall navi was caught a look of Roll's underwear, when Roll was bending forward a little.

"Nice ass..." The tall navi whispered to himself and grab a hold of Roll's butt.

"Eeeeeee!!~" Roll cried out a small high pitched squeak and blushed heavily. Rockman heard Roll and came running towards her.

"Roll-chan are you alright!?" Rockman asked in panic.

"You damn pervert....**DIIIIIIIIIIEEEE**!!!!!!!!!!!" Roll punched the tall Navi's face and used her Roll whip and sliced his clothes off. She run to the Navi and gave him a great big punch in the stomach, causing him to break down the brick wall. The tall Navi ran away in pain.  
When Rockman saw this, he was quite terrified and impressed at the same time.

**"YOU DESSERVED IT YOU DAMN BASTERD!!!!!!"** Roll shouted out the broken bricked wall.

"Roll-chan, are you alright?" Rockman asked calmly. When Roll turned around she blushed hard.

"R-Rockman...? Y-you saw...??" Roll asked still blushing.

"Mmm..." Rockman nodded. Just when Roll saw the broken brick wall, she face turned completely red.

"Oh no! Im so sorry!!" Roll bowed to the waitress and everyone around her. Roll was still bowing with her eyes closed tightly shut.

"It's not your fault sweetie." The waitress said to Roll.

"It's not?" Roll asked.

"Nope, this happened many time, we understand your excuse." The waitress smiled cheerfully at her.

"Really?" Roll asked again.

"Yes hunny, but since you've been working very hard on your first day, I'll let you take a day off, just for today." The waitress said.

"Ok, I guess I'll need some rest to calm myself down." Roll said as she got dressed into her outfit again, and put her uniform inside her box, and walked home with Rockman.

"Roll-chan, you were really stiff back there, are you still alright?" Rockman asked Roll with a worried look on his face.

"Oh stop saying that! Of course Im alright." Roll said, and Rockman smiled.

"Ok, I was just wondering." Rockman said as he and Roll walked home quietly.

* * *

**_~7:40 PM Later~_**

"Roll! Im home!" Meiru called out while she took off her shoes and relaxed on the couch.

"Meiru-chan, Meiru-chan! Guess what!!" Roll yelled out excitedly.

"What is it!?" Meiru asked anxiously.

"I got a job! And I started my first day on it today!" Roll said.

"How was it?" Meiru asked.

"Mmmm...Not good." Roll said sadly, as her antenaes went low, as if when a cat is scared or sad, it's ears would usually droop down.

"Oh, well why?" Meiru asked.

"Because there were stupid perverts that would want to rape me with a pleased look on their face..." Roll answered angrily, making Meiru sweat drop and feel sorry for her.

"I see..." Meiru said, again with another sweat drop.

"Well Im going to take a bath now, did you take one yet though Roll?" Meiru asked.

"No, I guess I'll join you." Roll said as she gets her towel and head straight to the bathroom.


	5. Being Human, not so good

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 5- Being Human, not so good _

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

**_~Early morning~_**

**Ding Dong!!**

"Im coming!" Meiru called out while getting her toast from her toaster. Meiru opened the door. It was Netto and his Navi Rockman.

"Oh Netto, Rockman." Meiru said as she allows them to come inside.

"So what are you guys here for?" Meiru asked biting a piece of her toast.

"Papa told us to bring you guys to the Sci Lab." Netto said.

"Mmmm, ok.." Meiru said while eating her toast.

"Anyways, wheres Roll?" Netto asked.

"She's sleeping." Meiru said.

"Just when did she start sleeping in?" Netto asked.

"I don't really know, it's kinda of a habit, I'll go wake her up." Meiru said as she heads up the stairs.

"Do you think they'll come with us?" Rockman asked.

"Don't worry Rockman, of course they'll come. They're probably anxious to find out." Netto replied, Rockman nodded.

"ROOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!" Meiru yelled. Netto and Rockman jumped.

"Meiru-chaaaaan!!!....Why do you have to yell!!??" Roll asked angrily.

"Get ready, or we'll leave you." Meiru said.

"We?" Roll asked.

"Netto and Rockman are here. They are going to take us to the Sci Lab for something." Meiru said playing around with her hair.

"K, just give me 10 minutes." Roll said while getting dressed and brushing her teeth.

_~10 minutes later~_

"Roll are you ready yet?" Meiru asked calling from downstairs.

"Yep! Im coming now!" Roll called out running down the stairs.

"K, lets go." Netto said as the four head out to the Sci Lab.

* * *

**_~At the Sci Lab~_**

When the four walked into the lab they saw a box full of shots.

"Papa, we're here!" Netto called out.

"I can see that, Netto, Rockman, Meiru, Roll." Hikari-hakase said to them as he carried a box of shots.

"What are those?" Meiru asked.

"These are my latest inventions." Hikari-hakase answered.

"Are they for us?" Rockman asked.

"Yep, just for you and Roll only." Hikari-hakase said as he took out 2 shots from the box.

"What does the shots do to us, Hikari-hakase?" Roll asked.

"Well, these are optional." Hikari-hakase said.

"Optional?" Rockman asked.

"Yes, this is a special vaccine for Navis who wants to become human, but not fully human. You will still become 100% Navi, but when you take this vaccine, you will only be 70% human.

"Oh.." Rockman and Roll said at the same time.

"So does this means that Rockman will bleed if he gets injured in battle instead of data?" Netto asked.

"Yes but he will also lose data too." Hikari-hakase said.

"I see..But is this permanent? Netto said.

"Yes, which is why it is optional. It may be hard to decide but it's the Navis choice, whether he/she wants to become human or not." Hikari-hakase said. This made Roll wonder alot.

"Roll, do you want to take this vaccine?" Meiru asked.

"Hmmm...Well I do want to become human but I do NOT want to see blood...But.." Roll paused.

"But what?" Meiru asked.

"Aw whatever, I'll take it." Roll said not feeling sure about her decisions yet.

"How about you Rockman?" Netto asked. Rockman thought about it.

"Well, I'll do it." Rockman said.

"Then I guess this settles it. Are you two ready for your vacination?" Hikari-hakase asked. The two Navis nodded.

When Hikari-hakase inserted the shot into Rockman's arm, there were blood dripping down right after he took the shot out.

"Papa!" Netto cried out. Hikari-hakase nodded.

"Yes, it's a sucess! Rockman you've became human. But not 100% though." Hikari-hakase said as he turns to Roll.

"Are you ready Roll?" Hikari-hakase asked.

"Yep..." Roll said nervously. Roll held onto Meiru's hand tightly, and shut her eyes closed. When the shot came out of Roll's arm, there were blood. Roll saw the red blood dripping down. She started to look away.

"Whats wrong Roll?" Hikari-hakase asked.

"Oh yeah..Roll is afraid of blood, well I mean seeing blood." Meiru mentioned this to Hikari-hakase.

"I see...Well it looks like you two are now humans!" Hikari-hakase said as he puts away the box of shots.

"But wait, Papa!" Netto cried out.

"What is it Netto?" Hikarai-hakase asked his son.

"How come when Rockman and Roll bleed, why wasn't there any data streaming out?" Netto asked.

"That is because they are not seriously injured Netto. The injury wasn't big enough for the data to stream out." Hikari-hakase answered.

"Oh, I see.." Netto said.

"Well it looks like I have to do some errands." Hikari-hakase said as he quickly rushes out the door to his office.

"K, I guess we'll leave then." Netto said as the others follows him out the door.

"So Netto, where are we going?" Meiru asked.

"Well since there is really nothing to do, why not go walk around the mall then?" Netto asked.

"Ok, Rockman, Roll, you coming too?" Meiru asked the two Navis whom were half human now. The two nodded yes.

* * *

**_~At the mall~_**

When the four teenagers were walking around the mall, something was bothering Roll. People were staring at Roll, but only her antenaes.

"Why are people staring at me like that??" Roll asked to herself. When Rockman saw Roll covering her head, he was starting to wonder what was going on with her.

"Roll-chan, whats wrong?" Rockman asked.

"Why are people staring at me?" Roll asked.

"It's probably because of your antenaes." Rockman said to her. When Meiru heard this she thought of an idea.

"Here Roll, put this on." Meiru gave Roll two purple ribbon, that had her symbol on it.

"Put on what?" Roll asked looking at the purple ribbon.

"Here, let me put it on for you." Meiru said while she was putting the ribbon around her antenaes.

"Done!" Meiru said.

"Around my antenaes?" Roll was confused.

"You see, this makes it look like the antenaes are coming out of your ribbon instead of your head!" Meiru said, Roll thought that this was a brilliant idea.

"Thanks Meiru-chan!" Roll thanked Meiru. Now people no longer were starring at her.

When Meiru saw a new sale at the fashion store, she said to herself that she just had to have it.

"Oh my god! Lookit! New sale! And the price in 50% off! Roll I need that outfit, it's so cute!" Meiru squealed as she runs into the store and try to buy before it is sold out.

"I don't understand girls these days.." Netto said.

"Netto-kun..." Rockman sweatdropped.

"Ara, Meiru-chan..." Roll put her hand in front of her face. Feeling embarrased from her Net Op's behavior.

When the four were done shopping and walking around the mall they decided to go out for a walk around the city. While they were walking, Roll caught her eye on a Ice cream stand.

"Ne-ne, Rockman." Roll tugged onto Rockman's arm.

"I want Ice cream." Roll said.

"You want Ice cream?" Rockman asked.

"Yeah. Can you come with me? I don't feel comfortable standing alone over there." Roll said.

"Ok, Netto-kun, Im taking Roll-chan to the Ice cream stand." Rockman told his Net Op.

"K!" Netto replied back.

"Maybe I should get some too.." Meiru said to herself, then looked at Netto, who was staring at the Ice cream stand where Rockman and Roll are at. Then Netto turned his head to Meiru.

"What?" Netto asked. This startled Meiru.

"Aah! No, nothing.." Meiru said quickly with a light blush on her cheek, then turned her head away.

When Rockman and Roll were done ordering they came back to their Net Op's.

"So Roll, what did you order?" Meiru asked.

"I ordered a Chocolate cre`pe." Roll said happily eating her Ice cream.

"So it's just all chocolate huh." Meiru said.

"Mmmhmmm.." Roll said while finsihing her cre`pe.

"Hey Netto can you do me a favor?" Meiru asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you would Net Battle me at the Arcade." Meiru said.

"Net Battle?" Netto asked to himself, thinking.

"Hmm...Sure." Netto said.

"Alright, Roll lets go." Meiru said to her Navi.

"Go where?" Roll asked her Net Op, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"To the arcade." Netto answered.

"Why are we going to the arcade?" Rockman asked.

"Because you and Roll are going to fight each other there." Meiru said.

"Ehhh!??" Rockman cried out.

"Whats wrong with battling me, Rockman?" Roll asked.

"Roll-chan I don't want to hurt you." Rockman said.

"Rockman it's not like you are fighting to the death. It's just for fun for crying out loud." Netto said sweatdropping.

"Well, I guess It'll be okay." Rockman said, worrying about Roll.

"Ok are we just going sit here and do nothing or are we heading straight to the arcade?" Meiru asked angrily impatient.

"Arcade." Everyone exept Meiru said it.

"Good." The four walked to the arcade and saw some changes.

"Woah...Thats a big arena." Meiru said.

"Well since the Navis doesn't have their Network and Cyber world anymore to fight, the people decided to build an arena that is big enough for the Navis to fight in. But before you can insert battle chips you have to plug in your PET into the red light that is on the invisible wall sheild. You'll see a red dot on it so when you plug in your PET in that red dot, it turns green, which means your Navi is ready to fight." Netto said.

"But then how do our Navis get in there?" Meiru asked.

"Theres a door, you'll see a knob on the invisible wall shield." Netto said.

"Oh...Thats pretty amazing." Meiru said.

"Rockman can you take Roll inside the arena?" Netto asked to his Navi. Rockman nodded, and Roll followed him inside.

"Alright, now lets see...Red light, red light, aha!" Meiru found the red dotted light thingy and pulled out her PET from her hand bag purse.

"Ready Roll?" Meiru asked her Navi. Roll nodded.

"Plug in, Roll! Transmission!" The red dot turned green. Roll's soul symbol that was on her chest lit up and pink wave surrounded her body. When the pink wave disapeared, she was wearing her regular battle suit.

"Woah! Roll changed into her battle suit!" Meiru called out.

"That is because your Navi needs to fight in his/her battle suit. It helps your Navi stay protective in battle. If he/she does not wear it, he/she will be deleted or log out easily. Which is why it is his/her armor." Netto said.

"Oh." Meiru said, then Netto plugged his PET into the red dot light, which turned green. Rockman's soul symbol lit up and blue wave surrounded his body. This did the same thing to Roll, the blue wave disapeared and Rockman was in his battle suit.

"Same thing as Rockman..." Roll said.

"Alright, ready Rockman?" Netto asked his Navi.

"Netto-kun, I don't want to hurt Roll-chan." Rockman said to his Net Op.

"Oh come on Rockman! This is just for fun, do it for Roll." Netto said.

"But-" Rockman was interupted.

"Battle chip, Long sword, Slot in!" A greenish blue sword appears on Rockman's right hand. Rockman sighed, then he ran towards to Roll.

"Roll here, Battle chip, Wide sword, Slot in!" Roll's hand changed into a wide sword. She blocked the Long sword from Rockman and flipped backwards to defend herself.

"Battle chip, Aqua tower, Slot in!" Roll spinned and summoned a big liquidy tower that came to Rockman. Rockman didn't move, and was hit by Roll's Aqua tower.

"Rockman, are you okay!?" Netto called out to his Navi.

"What the, is he taking this seriously?..." Roll said to herself. She was a bit mad and confused.

"Yeah.." Rockman said getting up.

"Battle chip, Flame tower, Slot in!" Rockman summoned a fiery burning tower.

"Battle chip, Aqua tower, Slot in!" Then Roll summoned a watery tower.

When the two towers hit, the Aqua tower was still standing and hit Rockman.

"Rockman!!" Netto called out. This made Roll angry.

"Grr...Come on!! Take this seriously, why don't you fight me for real, why are you always getting hit by my attacks??? Why don't you just dodge??" Roll asked angrily she then got out her arrow and shot it at Rockman.

"Rockman, look out!" Netto called out. Rockman saw the pink arrow coming straight at him. Before the arrow hit him, Rockman dodged the attack.

"Rockman here, Battle chip, Long sword, Wide sword, slot in!" When Rockman recieved the two swords, he knew what attack he was supposed to do. This will cause Roll alot of damage but the fight has to end.

"Program Advance!" Rockman summoned the Program advance and it hit Roll hard. Roll came flying down onto the ground. There were alot of scratches on her armor, but worst of all there was a big cut on her stomach.

"Roll!" Meiru cried out, plugging out her PET, and came running inside the arena. Netto did the same thing too, he plugged out his PET and ran to Roll, inside the arena.

"Roll-chan, are you okay??" Rockman asked while he was panicing, he saw a big cut through her battle suit. She was bleeding and data was streaming out also.

"Oh no, she's seriously injured. Netto what should we do?" Meiru asked while tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"We need to take her to Papa's lab so he can fix her." Netto said while picking up the pink navi.

"M-Meiru-chan...It hurts..alot.." Roll said while not noticing the blood on her. She was losing concious. She was losing too many blood and data, from the big cut on her stomach. The cut was from her chest to her waist, it was more like a hole.

"Roll-chan hang in there, we'll get you help!" Rockman said. Then the four teenagers hurried their way to the Sci lab. Will Roll make it in time before something worse can happen? Will it be death for her?


	6. I like you, I love you

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 6- I like you, I love you_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

**_~At the Sci lab~_**

"Papa! Big trouble!" Netto cried out. Carrying and rushing Roll into his office.

"Whats wrong Netto?" Hikari-hakase asked.

"Roll, it's Roll!!" Meiru cried out, bursting into tears.

"Oh my, this looks bad, Meijin-san, get the medical group now!" Hikari-hakase called out while taking Roll out of Netto's arm.

"This does not look good.." Hikari-hakase said, then the medical group came and took Roll on the strechers and quickly moved her to the lab room.

"What are they going to do with her!?" Rockman asked.

"They are going to perform surgery, to stop the bleeding and infection." Hikari-hakase said with a serious look on his face. He had never saw a navi suffered very badly.

"While they are doing that, I will be asking you three some questions." Hikari-hakase said, then the four sat down on a chair.

"Alright...How did this happen?" Hikari-hakase asked.

"Well it all started first when Netto and I were Net battling at the arcade." Meiru said.

"So you and Roll were fighting each other?" Hikari-hakase aked Rockman.

"Y-yes." Rockman said nervously.

"But what did you do to Roll at the end?" Hikari-hakase asked.

"Rockman did the Program Advance on her." Netto said.

"I see...You see the Program Advance isn't just a beam attack. It can also still slice the opponent because it was made by two swords. Which means you attacked Roll on the stomach causing it to form a large cut.." Hikari-hakase said. Rockman and Netto felt guilty.

"Damn it!! This is all my fault, if I hadn't made Rockman use Program Advance, then Roll will-" Netto was interupted.

"No!!! This is all my fault, if I haven't fought Roll-chan seriously and would've defeated her with just a regular attack, then she'll, she will not end up here!" Rockman said angrily hitting the wall with his fist. There was a dent on the wall. Rockman's fist started to bleed, but no data though. He wasn't wearing his battle suit that could protect him. When he logged out, he took it off by pressing his soul emblem, and it changed him into the clothes that Meiru made for him.

"Look. This isn't you guys fault!" Meiru yelled out. This drawed Netto, Rockman, and Hikari-hakase to her attention.

"I-if I didn't ask Netto to net battle me, Roll...Roll would've been fine!" Meiru said angrily. She bursted into tears again. Netto and Rockman felt bad for her. Netto decided to give Meiru a hug. When Meiru was feeling him around her, she felt a warm spot inside of her. She looked up to him and blush. Just then the phone rang and Hikari-hakase picked it up.

"N-Netto? W-why a-are you d-doing this?" Meiru asked, still crying.

"Because I thought that this will make you feel better." Netto said.

"But why are you being so nice to me? You don't have to do this.." Meiru said putting her face into his chest.

"Well I just recieved a phone call from the medical group." Hikari-hakase said. Netto, Meiru, and Rockman started to listen carefully. It must be about Roll.

"You mean the medical group that are with Roll?" Meiru asked, drying up tears with a tissue that she found in her hand bag.

"Yes." Hikari-hakase said.

"They said that the surgery might take all day. And they want you to come back tomorrow for news." Hikari-hakase said. The three nodded.

"So for now, I want you all try not to worry about her." Hikari-hakase said, then the three left.

While walking home Netto saw Meiru with a worried look on her face.

"Meiru-chan, are you okay?" Netto asked.

"Y-yes.." Meiru said while shaking.

"Are you cold?" Netto asked again.

"N-no.." Meiru said, still shaking.

"Netto.." Meiru said nervously.

"What?" Netto asked. Surprisingly they did not notice Rockman who were with them. He didn't have anybody to talk too. The person he wanted to talk to was Roll. But she wasn't there with them.

"What if, Roll-" Meiru was interupted.

"Quiet!!" Netto yelled. Meiru was shocked and Rockman too.

"But Netto..." Meiru was scared.

"Roll will make it, Im sure! So stop your worring Meiru-chan!! Damn it! Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time!!??" Meiru bursted into tears and ran home.  
"M-Meiru-chan, w-wait I didn't mean to-" Netto paused. He felt something teared inside him. He felt like he just lost something special to him.

"Netto-kun..." Rockman said quietly to himself.

* * *

**_~Sakurai Residence~_**

In Meiru's thoughts

_(Netto you jerk! I can't believe you! Why don't you ever understand how I felt! How would you feel if I said something like that to you if Rockman was in a bad situation like Roll!?)_

Meiru sighed then got up from her bed. She walked downstairs and drank a cup of milk.

"Netto...Roll..." Meiru put her hand to her face and sobbed quietly.

_~The next morning~_

**Ding dong!!**

"Coming!" Meiru ran to the door. When she openned it, she saw Netto and Rockman.

"Oh, it's you." Meiru turned her head way from Netto.

"Aww, come on Meiru-chan! Look Im sorry about yesterday! It's just that I-"

"That I what? That I what, Netto!?" Meiru asked him angrily. Netto sighed.

"Nevermind...Lets just head out the door to my dad's lab." Netto said, the three headed out the door and started walking to the Sci lab.

"Netto.." Meiru said quietly. She felt sorry for him. She said to herself, _(maybe I should forgive him...maybe I went to far on him...for what he did for me....to keep me happy..)_

* * *

**_~At the Sci lab~_**

"Papa we're here!" Rockman called out.

"So Hikari-hakase, hows Roll?" Meiru asked.

"She's fine. She sure was a strong navi!" Hikari-hakase chuckled lightly.

"Can we see her?" Meiru asked.

"Well she's still sleeping..How about waiting here until she wakes up ok? They just got done with her surgery." Hikari-hakase said.

"Oh ok." Meiru said. She sat next to Netto, who was reading a magazine, Rockman was also reading a magazine too. She was quite bored but wanted to talk to Netto.

_(Maybe this is the right time...)_ Meiru thought to herself.

"Hey...Netto?" Meiru asked.

"Yes?" Netto replied back.

"I-I just wanted to say, that Im sorry about yesterday and today.." Meiru said with a blush. This made Netto to put the magazine away. He turned his face to hers. They we're gazing at each others eyes.

"Meiru-chan, I am the one to say sorry...And I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Netto appoligized. He was too, blushing. Meiru smiled a bit and giggled.

"Jeez, Netto! Why do you always have to blame your self!" Meiru giggled. Netto laughed a bit, scratching his head.

"Ha, I guess I always do!" Netto said laughing. This made Rockman smile.

"I guess those two are back.." Rockman said, still reading the magazine.

When Netto and Meiru stopped laughing, they both noticed that they were looking at each other. They both started to blush even more that their faces started to turn into the color of a tomatoe.

"N-Netto why are you staring at me look that?" Meiru asked him nervously.

"M-Meiru-chan I never thought you'd look that cute.." Netto said quietly so Rockman wouldn't hear him, but Meiru heard him and she was about to faint.

"E-Eehh!?? C-cute?? You think that Im cute!??" Meiru asked him and she was about to die from happiness.

"Y-yes..." Netto said turning his face a way a little bit. Meiru giggled.

"Ehe, Gosh Netto! You don't have to be that honest!" Meiru started to shake her head the "no" sign with her hands on her cheeks, trying to hide her blush. She then slapped Netto across the face, causing him to land on the ground. Rockman laughed at the scene and got back to reading the magazine.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for!?" Netto asked angrily. He wasn't that mad at her though, at least she didn't do it because she was angry.

"It's so embarrasing!!" Meiru said, still shaking her head. Netto sighed as he got up from the floor. Then the three heard a voice and foot steps coming from their right.

"Netto, Meiru, Rockman. Would you like to see Roll? She is still sleeping but I decided that you can wait for her to wakes up." Hikari-hakase said.

"K, we'll be in the room in a little bit." Rockman said, putting the magazine away.

When the three we're walking down the hall to the room where Roll was in, Netto and Meiru had a sudden feeling inside of them..Like a warm feeling..

* * *

Netto's Thoughts

_(What just happened back there?...When I was gazing into her eyes, I just noticed how beautiful they we're...But when I looked close to her face...She was actually pretty cute....Wait..what is this warm feeling that Im feeling...Could it be?....No! Damn it! I like her...She's my friend...What if we we're more than friends? Damn! Shut up! She's your best friend! If you tell her how much you feel, this might change our relationship and lives forever!)_

Meiru's Thoughts

_(What happened to me? When I was looking at his eyes..They was very dreamy looking and calm..It drove me crazy though. It made me want to look at it forever. When he said that I was cute...does he really mean it? But as our face got closer together it made me want to do something more than just gazing at each others eyes...but what is this warm feeling that I am feeling? Could it be that me and him is possible that we are just more than friends? No...wrong...but If I told him how much I feel about him..will this change our relationship and lives forever?)_As they arrived in the room they saw Roll with her eyes closed still.

* * *

"Look..It's Roll." Meiru whispered.

"Look at how much bandages she has on her." Netto whispered back.

"Roll-chan..." Rockman whispered to himself.

The three walked up towards to Roll, to take a closer look at her.

"She looks like an angel.." Meiru said.

"Yeah..Very pretty but too bad she suffered alot." Netto said.

"Roll-chan..." Rockman said again to himself. He was still very worried about her. Then Roll woke up. She heard them talking.

"Look! She's waking up!" Meiru said aloud.

"Yeah!" Netto said with joy.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman called her name. When Roll heard them talking, she had a confused look on her face.

"Roll, whats wrong?" Meiru asked.

"Meiru-chan....Why did you guys turn off the lights in here?" Roll asked. Everyone was shocked. What happened to Roll? Why did she become blind?


	7. Life in Darkness Part 1

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 7- Life in Darkness Part 1 _

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

"Roll!!" Meiru cried out.

"Whats wrong Meiru-chan?" Roll asked calmly.

"Netto-kun, go get papa!" Rockman told Netto. Netto nodded and ran off the door to get Hikari-hakase.

"My Roll...She's...she's..." Meiru started to cry softly.

"Roll-chan..." Rockman called her name softly and quietly. He then heard foot steps coming in.

"Papa take a look at her!" Netto said pushing his father beside Roll.

"Ok, ok, ok...Hmmm...Lets see..." Hikari-hakase took a close look at Roll's eyes. When he shined the light on her face, she didn't flinch or blink. She was just staring at the light emotionless. She was still too tired from the surgery.

"Well I now know what the problem is." Hikari-hakase said.

"What!??" Everyone yelled out curiously exept Roll.

"You see, she's blind because she lost alot of blood and data that flows through her eyes. If she has enough blood and data, she will regain her vision, and will be able to see." Hikari-hakase said. When everyone heard this they we're relieved.'

"But how is she going to get that blood and data?" Meiru asked.

"Thats simple, we need a human and a navi to donate their blood and data to Roll. Once I've got that, I will start the vacination and perform surgery on her eye to make sure the blood and data goes in." Hikari-hakase said.

"Wow...Thats very simple to do the cure, right Roll?" Meiru said and Roll nodded.

"Papa, I will donate my blood and data for Roll-chan." Rockman said. Netto was shocked.

"What are you saying Rockman? You'll lose alot!" Netto said angrily.

"But I want to do it for Roll-chan! Cant you see how much she's gone through already?" Rockman said to his Net Op, and Netto felt like a fool. Rockman was right. This is for Roll's sake to be able to see again. And practicaly a lesson to Rockman who nearly almost killed Roll.

"Rockman..." Netto said quietly.

"Alright, since Rockman wants to donate his blood and data to Roll we will do this in private in my lab." Hikari-hakase said, and Rockman followed him to the lab.

"I wonder how many blood and data Rockman will donate.." Meiru said, looking at Roll. She wasn't wearing her battle suit. The medical group seemed to have taken her clothes off before performing surgery. Which is why she is in those clothes that patients wear.

"Rockman..." Roll called out to his name quietly.

"Roll." Meiru said to her navi who was still tired and weak from the surgery. Just then the door opened.

"Ok I got the blood and data for you Roll." Hikari-hakase said.

"How many blood and data did Papa take?" Netto asked his navi.

"Hmm...About 6 inches of my blood and data.." Rockman said rubbing his left arm.

"Jeez that much! Thats a total of 1 feet Rockman!" Netto said elbowing his left arm.

"Ow! Don't do that!" Rockman complained, still rubbing his left arm.

"Ooops, sorry." Netto apoligized and Meiru giggled.

"Roll I want you to stay here for 2 days. Thats how long I need to finish the vacine so-" Hikari-hakase was interupted.

"NO!" Everyone gasps at Roll's behavior.

"I don't want to stay here! Since Im blind why cant I go outside for once so I can know what it feels like! I want to be with my friends, not staying here doing nothing! It hurts more than surgery, but I just want to be Meiru-chan, Netto-san, and even Rockman!" Roll yelled at Hikari-hakase.

This made Hikari-hakase thought for awhile.

"Hmmm, you sure are a stubborn navi..But I do believe that you should be okay to release you." Hikari-hakase was still thinking.

"So will you release Roll today?" Meiru asked.

"Well my answer might be yes. But before she can go we have to see if she can walk on her own." Hikari-hakase said as he stood Roll up.

"Roll, when you are ready. Take your time." Hikari-hakase said. Roll nodded. When Roll took a step she tripped over a cord.

"Aah!" Roll squeaked lightly. Then someone caught her but that person lost his balanced and fell. When Roll was on top of that person she thought it was Rockman.

"Rockman! Is that you?" Roll asked.

"Umm...Roll-chan Im right here." Rockman said patting Roll's head. Roll gasped.

"N-Netto-san, Is that you!?" Roll asked.

"Y-yes...Roll...when...did...you..get..so..heavy..." Just then Netto fainted.

"Stupid.." Meiru sweatdropped. Rockman picked Roll up and stood her up. Roll sighed sadly.

"It looks like Im not going home 'till 2 days..." Roll said in disapointment.

"Roll, I think I do believe that you can still go home." Hikari-hakase said.

"I can!?" Roll asked him with curiousity.

"Yep. What counts is that you are feeling stronger and healthier. And you sure look strong and healthy to me!" Hikari-hakase said.

"Yeah I guess your right." Roll said with a smile.

"But Roll, how is your stomach?" Meiru asked.

"Oh alot better, it feels heavy though.." Roll said.

"Well Roll in 2 days I will also check your stomach." Hikari-hakase said.

"OK. I'll see you then." Roll said.

"Oh yeah Roll.." Meiru said.

"Yeah?" Roll replied back.

"Umm..You might want to change because on your back, all we see is your underwear.." Meiru said, this caused Roll to blush.

"R-right.." Roll said covering her back. Meiru giggled and the boys blushed.

"Don't worry I'll help you change." Meiru said while she took Roll to the restroom and helped her get changed into her pink outfit.

"Alright lets head out, oh and thanks for saving Roll, Hikari-hakase." Meiru said while she was holding onto Roll's hand to help guide her.

"Haha don't thank me, thank the medical group!" Hikari-hakase chuckled and starts making the vacine for Roll.

When the four teenagers arrived home, Netto and Rockman decided to sleepover at Meiru and Roll's house for 2 days so they can watch over Roll.

"Netto thats so sweet of you!" Meiru said to the browned haired boy.

"W-What are you talking about?" Netto was blushing.

"You know, helping me looking after my Onee-chan!" Meiru giggled.

"Onee-chan?" Netto was confused.

"You know, Roll!" Meiru said elbowing Netto.

"Haha right.." Netto said while rubbing his arm.

"By the way where is Roll?" Netto asked.

"Oh she's in the backyard with Rockman." Meiru said.

"Hmm...I wonder what they are doing at this time of the day, it's like 6:30, close to dark. You know Meiru-chan haven't you realised that whenever Rockman is around Roll, he acts so strange, don't you think?" Netto asked.

"Well don't you think he's protective though Netto?" Meiru replied.

"Yeah but sometimes he'll act nervous around her." Netto said.

"He does blush around Roll sometimes whenever she hugs him or something that'll make him feel nervous." Meiru said.

"Then it may be possible that Rockman has a crush on her!" Netto said.

"You know, I think you're right, and doesn't Roll give lots of hints that she likes him, I mean, more than a friend!?" Meiru asked.

"Yep, she's been flirting with him! He's also showing affection towards her too." Netto said with a big smile on his face.

"Netto...Please don't try to think of a plan that'll ruin their relationship, and if you do, I'll beat the hell out of you." Meiru said angrily.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I wont!" Netto said with a sweatdrop.

In the backyard Roll was resting under the tree. And Rockman was practicing his punches and kicks in the air. Roll was enjoying the breeze and shade and was listening to Rockman's punches,kicks, and jumps.

"Rockman why are you training, doesn't your arm hurt from the shot?" Roll asked.

"Nope not anymore, and Im training because I want to protect you." Rockman said, still punching and kicking. He was practicing martial arts. (hahahaha :D)

"But I can take care of myself!" Roll said puffing her cheeks.

"Well not for now." Rockman said, he decided to take a break so he sat next to Roll. Roll can hear and feel him next to her.

"Why did you train in your clothes that Meiru-chan made for you? Doesn't it feel uncomfortable?" Roll asked feeling his shirt and legs. Rockman was blushing.

"Well...Because I don't feel like changing?" Rockman sweatdropped, this made Roll giggle. While the two we're enjoying the shade and breeze they decided to chat.

"Roll-chan." Rockman said.

"What is it?" Roll asked closing her eyes slowly.

"Im sorry." Rockman said holding onto Roll's hand.

"For what?" Roll asked holding Rockman's hand back.

"For yesterday. I nearly almost killed you...I didn't know that it gave you that much damage I never-" Rockman was paused. Roll put two fingers on his lips. Then released them.

"Roll-chan?" Rockman called her name softly. He was confused.

"Rockman...Don't cry.." Roll said with tears flowing down face gently.

"But Roll-chan, Im not crying." Rockman said to Roll. He was confused about her strange behavior.

"Don't cry!" Roll cried out. She was crying a bit.

"Roll-chan..." Rockman didn't know what to do. Then Roll held onto his hand and folded it.

"See? I forgive you! It's not your fault so don't....cry...Ahh!!" Roll was holding onto her stomach, the pain was coming back. She felt something warm around her. Something was holding her.

"Rock..man?" Roll was blushing. She forgot all about the pain in her stomach. Her eyes focused on his. She can tell that he was gazing at her. We're they going to kiss?

"Roll-chan.." Rockman wiped Roll's tears. He brushed her cheek gently. Roll's face was beginning to turn light red. Her heart was beating and racing.

"Rockman I.." Roll stopped. She felt his finger on her lip. She stayed silent and her eyes closed slowly. Rockman then drew Roll's face closer to his and-

**"ROCKMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Netto called out their names aloud. Rockman and Roll fell down stupidly. Their _scene_ was interupted by Netto. They almost kissed.

"Netto-kun! Why'd did you have to yell!??" Rockman asked his Net Op angrily.

"Now you know how I felt..." Roll told Rockman with an, "I told you so" face. Rockman sweatdropped and helped Roll stand up.

"Rockman, Meiru-chan just got done making dinner." Netto said.

"Oh, whats for dinner?" Roll asked.

"I requested it, and it's my favorite." Netto said with a big smile.

"It's curry...There is absolutely no doubt that his favorite is curry." Rockman said, holding onto Roll's hand, guiding her to the dining room.

"Yes..Yes, of course." Roll said. When they got into the dining room Roll just realised something as she sat on the chair.

"Wait a minute!? Why do I sound so down about curry when I haven't tried it before!?" Roll said to herself stupidly. Everyone sweatdropped from her weird behavior.

"Alright dinner is served!" Meiru called out, and everyone we're eating their delicious dinner.

"Roll, do you need help eating, or putting food in your mouth?" Meiru asked.

"Well of course I do! I cant see a thing!" Roll complaint.

"Here I'll feed you. I can eat later." Roll nodded and opened her mouth. Meiru put the curry in her mouth and Roll started chewing it. When she swallowed the curry she felt something warm in her heart.

"It's delicious..." Roll said, starting to smile cutely and putting her hands on her face, shaking her head the "no" way. She was blushing. She had never tasted anything so delicious and happy in her life.

Netto bursted out laughing, then was smacked hard on the face.

"Oww!!! What was that for!??" Netto asked will a small tear drop under his eye. He was smacked by Roll's antenae.

"Thats for making fun of me!" Roll said taking another bite of her curry from Meiru.

"But how did you know where I was at?" Netto asked rubbing his bright red cheek that had a mark on it. Rockman bursted out laughing.

"I have ears, and I can hear your big loud mouth." Roll said.

"Why you little-"

"Netto-kun, don't start.." Rockman said begging his Net OP not to go crazy. Netto sighed heavily and left the table.

"Ah, Netto! Where are you going?" Meiru asked.

"Im going to take a shower." Netto said as he headed upstairs.

"Ok, but don't take too long though! Me and Roll are going to take a bath together so don't use up the hot water!" Meiru called out.

"I wont!" Netto replied back, then the water started shooting down when Netto closed the bathroom door.

* * *

**To be continued...** _(wow I've finished 6 chapters but never used the "to be continued" part. XD oh well, :D)_


	8. Life in Darkness Part 2

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 8- Life in Darkness Part 2 _

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

**_~Sakurai Residence~_**

While Netto was in the bathroom taking a shower, Rockman, Roll, Meiru, cleaned up the dining room area and rested on the couch until Netto was done. They weren't sure what they we're going to do next. They couldn't watch a scary movie because of Roll refuses to, even though she's blind.

"Well before we do any activities, might as well bathe first before we forget." Meiru said. Rockman and Roll nodded.

When Netto got done showering he came downstairs. Meiru and Roll headed upstairs to the bathroom and took a 20 minute bath.

"Ah! I feel so refreshed..." Netto said rubbing his head.

"When their done, Im next." Rockman said turning on the TV.

"Netto-kun." Rockman said his Net Op's name.

"Yes?" Netto asked watching TV.

"Meiru-chan was wondering what we we're going to do tonight. You know like a group activity." Rockman said.

"We can play charades, karaoke, or truth or dare." Netto said.

"Yes but Roll-chan is blind remember?" Rockman replied back to his Net Op.

"I know but maybe we can play charades, and read the card her quietly of what to perform." Netto said.

"Oh." Rockman said quietly. He never thought about that.

_~16 minutes later~_

"Jeez whats taking them long?" Netto asked anxiously.

"Im pretty sure they are taking their time, Netto-kun." Rockman said, trying to calm his Net Op down.

"Well Im going to check what they are doing." Netto said while walking upstairs. Rockman followed his Net Op, trying to stop him.

"Netto-kun what are you doing!?" Rockman whispered. But before Netto knocked on the door he heard Meiru and Roll talking.

"Netto-kun are you listening?" Rockman asked.

"Shh!" Netto shushed sharply.

"Listen!" Netto whispered. Rockman obeyed, he put his head against the door. They we're listening to Meiru and Roll's conversation.

"Roll, are you sure you will be okay for 2 days, being blind?" Meiru asked, while rubbing Roll's hair with the shampoo.

"Of course I will!" Roll said, enjoying the bath with Meiru. She was relaxing and liking the way how Meiru was rubbing her hair gently.

"Well if you'd insist. Roll close your eyes, Im going to wash your hair." Meiru said as she grabbed the bucket of water, she poured it on Roll's head to her long hair.

"Jeez Roll, your hair is really long, don't you ever thought about cutting it short?" Meiru asked, this shocked Roll.

"No! Don't cut my hair! I like it the way it is!" Roll cried out. Meiru was shocked. She never knew Roll loved her hair long so much.

"Ok, ok...I wont.." Meiru said while she was scrubbing Roll on the back.

"This feels good..." Roll said relaxing. When Netto and Rockman heard this they we're about to go crazy.

"Rockman, what do you think their doing in there?" Netto asked quietly.

"I don't know!" Rockman whispered back angrily.

When Meiru washed Roll's back, Roll was already done bathing.

"Roll, you need help getting out?" Meiru asked.

"No, I want to stay here with you until you're done." Roll said.

"Ok...But just stay where you are ok?" Meiru said to Roll.

"Meiru-chan, I want to scrub you back." Roll said.

"W-what!? But Roll you're blind!" Meiru said nervously.

"What's wrong with me being blind? Im just going to scrub your back, thats all." Roll said with a confused look.

"Ok, fine you can, but try to scrub on my back, and no where else, ok?" Meiru asked.

"K." Roll replied and scrubbed Meiru's back. Meiru let out a heavy sigh. While Roll was scrubbing Meiru's back she accidentally moved her arms to the sides of her back. Her arms went forward and caused Meiru to squeal.

"Roll!! What are you doing!?" Meiru asked in panic. Roll was scrubbing Meiru's chest instead of her back.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Meiru-chan!!" Roll appoligized, and blushed heavily.

"Thats okay Roll.." Meiru said, washing her back and body.

"Come on we're done, lets get you dried and changed." Meiru said as she wraps Roll in the towel and herself, and walked towards to the door.

"Crap, their coming out!" Netto whispered loudly as he and Rockman ran down the stairs but instead they lost their balanced and fell down the stairs. When Meiru and Roll got out of the bathroom they saw Netto and Rockman lying on the floor downstairs.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Meiru asked.

"Uhh...Resting?" Netto replied.

"Oh." Meiru said as she walks Roll to their bedroom to get dressed.

"Man that was a close one.." Netto said. As he and Rockman got up on their feet.

"Well, Im going to take a shower." Rockman said as he grabbed his blue towel and headed to the bathroom. Then Meiru and Roll came downstairs as Rockman closes the bathroom door.

"Alright, now I finally got Roll done, eating, dressing, and clean, I can finally eat!" Meiru said excitedly as she ran to the dining room, heating up her curry. Roll was trying to find the couch until Netto helped her.

"Here." Netto said as he helped Roll sitting on the couch.

"Thank-you." Roll said, resting and closing her eyes.

"Roll." Netto said.

"Yes?" Roll asked.

"Around the evening,today, what we're you and Rockman doing outside?" Netto asked. Roll started to blush.

"Y-you know! Chatting and enjoying the outdoor air, just what best friends do!" Roll answered nervously, not mentioning the _scene_ that Rockman was about to do to her.

"Oh. But are you sure that you guys are more than best friends?" Netto asked. He was curious about Rockman and Roll's rare relationship.

"W-what are you talking a-about, Netto-san!? We're just r-really good f-friends, t-thats all!" Roll told him angrily. She was embarrased. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok..." Netto said back to her. He had a confused look on his face and got back to watching TV. Roll was finally relieved that her conversation with his was over. When Rockman got done taking a shower, he got dressed, and walked downstairs. He sat next to Roll.

When Roll was near Rockman, she remembered the conversation she had with Netto. _"But are you sure that you guys are more than best friends"?_ Roll started to blush, then hid her face. When Rockman saw her hiding her face, he was confused.

"Roll-chan, whats wrong? Why are you hiding your face?" Rockman asked.

"B-because maybe the light is shining on my face?" Roll said quietly. This made Rockman sweatdrop.

"Roll-chan, you're blind. How can you see the light shining on your face..." Rockman said, knowing that Roll was lying. She felt stupid, and thought to herself, _(oh no, he's onto me...)_

"J-just leave me alone!" Roll said turning her head away to the right. Rockman sighed and left her alone. About 5 minutes later Meiru was done eating her curry and walked to the living room.

"Hey! What are you guys doing lying around the couch when we can play some games!" Meiru said aloud. Netto, Rockman, and Roll got off the couch.

"We should tell ghosts stories instead." Netto said. Rockman freaked out and hid behind Roll.

"G-ghosts st-st-stories!!??" Rockman cried out. Netto and Meiru sighed.

"Come on Rockman, it's just a story, it's not like you're going to see them for real!" Netto said to his terrified Navi. Rockman took a deep breath. Netto was right, it's just a story.

"But seriously Netto. Do you have any stories to tell?" Meiru asked seriously. Netto never thought about that.

"Well maybe some of us has one to share." Netto said, hoping that one of them did. Sadly, nobody has does not have a ghost story.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to think about something else then..." Netto said sadly.

"How about we do karaoke!" Meiru said.

"What!? Karaoke??" Netto cried out.

"Yeah! We can pick a song for Roll that she knows! And she doesn't have the read the lyrics!" Meiru said with wrapping her arm around Roll's neck.

"What song does she knows?" Rockman asked.

"Sweet Outbreak." Meiru said.

"And we'll do a karaoke duet. Me and Roll versus You and Netto." Meiru said pointing at the two of them.

"Alright! Is this a bet?" Netto asked. Meiru nodded.

"Oh yes!" Meiru said a creepy giggle.

"So if me and Rockman wins, you'll treat us to go out to, All you can eat Buffet!" Netto said patting Rockman's back. Rockman sweatdropped.

"And if Roll and I wins, you'll have to be our servants for the day!" Meiru said pulling Roll closer into her arms. Roll sweatdropped also.

"And so this settles it then! Me and Rockman goes first!" Netto said, Meiru agreed. Then when Netto inserted the disc in in the TV, he grabbed 2 microphones, and handed one to Rockman.

"Lets see...Aha! Rockman, we'll sing this song!" Netto pointed at the song that they were going to sing.

"While in the place filled with light?" Rockman asked. PS _(hikari todoku bashou de)_

"Yep!" Netto said, pressed the start button on the TV. They were going to sing.

"Lets see how this'll goes.." Meiru said as she and Roll listened carefully. Then the song started.

_**Don't forget, today and tomorrow, while in the place filled with light**_

_**The things we didn't know are what we're remembering now, one-by-one Since we're together**_

_**We're clearing places we haven't seen before Like small adventures**_

_**Look, there are dreams that are falling With you beside me We'll go beyond the rainbow**_

_**Don't forget, today and tomorrow, in the place filled with light Forever and ever, we'll always be together And our hearts will grow stronger**_

When the song ended, Meiru and Roll were impressed.

"Well, what do you think?" Netto asked, handing Meiru and Roll the microphone.

"Impressive..." Meiru said taking the microphone from Netto and handing one to Roll.

"Rockman! You were great!" Roll said smiling.

"Thanks!" Rockman said, blushing.

"Alright Roll, ready?" Meiru asked. Roll nodded.

**_It's a slow slow slow story.  
Here so quiet that I can here your heartbeat.  
Sunshine is very very tender.  
I play with you until my tiny head empties.  
My bed is always your chest.  
My tired body needs your temperture._**

**_I wake you up at 5 am.  
You prepare my breakfast while rubbing your eyes._**

**_I am a small kitten.  
I am a selfish child._**

**_I love you as much as hot milk..._**

**_You are gentle and strong.  
You are simple and frank._**

**_I don't care that Im a beast, cause you are beside me..._**

**_Here is our Territory.  
Don't enter Avalon.  
It's isolated.  
This world is full of cuteness.  
A funny bite infected me with happiness.  
Here is our secret garden.  
Don't ruin babylon.  
It's so exclusive._**

**_Sweet Outbreak switched my hot mating season.  
This love is our fatal disease._**

**_Sweet Outbreak melted us.  
What a great power of, Cruel viruses.  
I love you from cradle to flatline.._**

**_In snowland there are no memories.  
We are forgotten on the stairway to heaven.  
No one is in the clinic.  
Nobody knows anything.  
After season is over, there is only the epitaph.  
If someone had luck to survive, he could find it.  
Sayonara...._**

**_Sweet Outbreak switched on my hot mating season.  
This love is our fatal disease._**

**_Sweet Outbreak melted us.  
What a great power of, Cruel viruses.  
I love you so..._**

**_Sweet Outbreak switched on my hot mating season.  
This love is our fatal disease._**

**_Sweet Outbreak melted us.  
What a great power of, Cruel viruses.  
I love you from cradle to.  
Flatline....._**

When Meiru and Roll got done singing, Netto bursted out into tears, and Rockman fell asleep, due to the soothing song that Roll and Meiru sang.

"That was so beautiful!!!" Netto cried out while rubbing his eyes.

"So who wins?" Roll asked.

"I think we win, Roll." Meiru said, with a grin. She can tell by the way Netto was behaving.

"Which means we won the bet!" Roll cried out as she and Meiru hugged each other happily.

* * *

**To be continued...** _(Plus they fell asleep right after that. :D)_


	9. Ring and Mary Toma

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 9- Ring and Mary Toma _

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

**_*Sorry for the late delay!! I had sooo much school work to do! (you know how schools are...) Anyways this chapter is quite short but at least I updated! Right? (Ps it's not Towa, it's actually Toma. Toma ish not a typo :P PSS it sounds way better than towa so it wont make u think that its a boat or somethin..)_**

* * *

"Enzan-sama we're here." The silver haired navi said as he opens the door for his Net Op.

"Thanks." The black and white haired boy walked out the black limosine and headed straight into the arcade. The silver haired navi was Blues. He had red eyes with dark black shades, his hair was in a long ponytail, he was wearing a short sleeved dark red shirt with a black tank inside, his pants were black, and was wearing a read shoe. Enzan's hair was down to his shoulder. He was wearing just wearing a black suit with a red tie. He seemed to be wearing this for his company. (seriously i do not know why he's wearing it, it just popped right into my head XD ) When they entered inside the arcade they saw groups of people around the arena. They were cheering and calling the name, Ring. Enzan and Blues walked over to the arena where people was at and watched the fight. There was a female navi wearing in green disco battle suit, with ringed shaped hair. She seemed to be, Ring. Her blonde haired Net Op, who was wearing a pink outfit was Mary Toma.

They were fighting against someone's Navi who was not very good at netbattling. When the fight was over in the arena, everyone cheered and left. Mary Toma and Ring won and stayed at the arena. Enzan and Blues walked over to congratulate them.

"That was a pretty good fight out there." Enzan said shaking hands with the blonde haired girl. When Mary was shaking hands with Enzan she caught a quick look on his face and blushed.

"T-thank you.." Mary said with a light smile. Same as for Ring, she was shaking hands with Blues!

"Oh I never got your name!" Ring said looking at the silver haired navi.

"Names Blues..Nice to meet you." Blues said with a small gentle smile.

"My name is Ring! Nice to meet you too!" Ring introduced herself happily, same as for Mary. They we're both happy that they met Enzan and Blues. They seemed to have a teeny crush on them.

"I haven't seen you around here, where do you come from?" Enzan asked Mary and Ring. Mary answered his question.

"Well we we're from Amerope...And were new here so me and Ring were thinking that you guys should take us out..." Mary blushed. She thought when she said, "you guys should take us out", she thought that Blues and Enzan were going to mistake it as a "date".

"Sure, we'll show you around the city." Enzan said, nodding. Blues nodded too.

* * *

_~At the Sakurai Residence~_

_In the early afternoon at the Sakurai Residence....._

"Hey Meiru-chan!" Netto called out while sitting on the couch watching the, Kero Kero News. Same for Rockman he's bored! So he watched the news with Netto.

"What?" Meiru asked while tying up her hair in a pony tail.

"Make meh lunch!" Netto asked with a funny look on his face. Meiru sweatdropped.

"Do you expect me to do everything for you!??" Meiru asked angrily showing her fist to him.

"Well I am the guest and this is your house!" Netto replied back trying to avoid Meiru.

"Fine! But remember you owe us!" Meiru said heading to the kitchen.

"Owe "us" what?" Netto asked. He was confused.

"You know, that bet, from last night!" Meiru said while chopping the meat and boiling water.

"Oh yeah..." Netto said stupidly. He forgot. He and Rockman had to become their servants for the day but Meiru decided to make them do the bet until Roll regained her sight.

"Yeah is Right!" Meiru said laughing.

* * *

_**To be continued...** (See!?? Short huh? But don't worry the next chapter Roll will have surgery and will be able to see again! And later in the story...What will happen if Mary and Ring meets Meiru and Roll? WTF THEY BOTH HAVE **M's** AND **R's**!!!! I sense a **BFF** coming later in the story....)_


	10. Nihao! The nurse and the doctor!

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 10- Nihao! The nurse and the doctor!  
~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

"We're finally here in Japan..." The dark blued haired girl said to her navi.

"And when we meet...we'll finally be together..." The blue haired navi said with a smirk on her face. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress with her soul emblem in the middle. She was wearing high heeled shoes, a nurse cap, small gloves and a bun in her hair.

* * *

_**~Late in the morning~**_

"Netto! Come on hurry up! We need to take Roll to the Sci lab! NOW!!" Meiru yelled out. Netto was busy getting dressed. This was driving Meiru crazy. She took Rockman's hand to Roll's and walked up the stairs, stomping. This warned Netto.

"Hurry up!" When Meiru opened the door she saw Netto still changing.

"Im going as fast as I can!" Netto said buttoning up his shirt and head straight down the stairs while the angry Meiru followed him.

"Jeez how slow can you get!?" Meiru asked angrily, as the four teenagers head out the door to the Sci lab. When they arrived at the Scilab they saw a blue haired girl with her navi. Meiru was very shocked and got nervous right away. The blue haired girl and her navi saw Netto, Meiru, Rockman, and Roll. They were quite nervous but got quite angry when they saw Meiru and Roll.

"Nihao!" The blue haired girl said waving at the four teenagers.

"Y-you!! What are you doing here!!??" Meiru asked angrily as she pointed at the blue haired girl and her navi. The blue haired girl smiled and replied back.

"Netto's father called us that we can perform surgery on someone's navi." The blue haired girl said.

"Papa?" Netto said quietly.

"Ehe but it was really nice to see you guys!" The blue haired girl jumped on Netto, giving him a big hug. This made Meiru mad.

"Jasmine! Get off of him!" Meiru demanded in anger. When Jasmine saw her face, she thought that it was funny so she bursted out laughing.

"Hey it's not funny!" Meiru said raising her fist up while sudden pink aura surround her. While the two girls where arguing and fighting the nurse navi came to Rockman and gave him a big hug.

"Rockman! It's been so long!" The nurse navi said as she smirks at the pink navi. Roll couldn't see what was happening. She was holding tighter onto Rockman's arm.

"Medi!" Rockman said in shock. But when he felt Roll holding tighter onto his arm, he was wondering what was wrong with her.

"Roll-chan whats wrong?" Rockman asked. This made Medi confused. She released her self from Rockman and stared angrily at the pink navi. Medi was quite confused why Roll's face looks emotionless.

"Why are they here?..." Roll asked with a worried look on her face. She didn't want to put up with Medi at the last time when they met. This made Medi mad.

"Roll-chan their here because they want to perform surgery on your eye so you can regain your sight back.." Rockman said softly as he was rubbing Roll's back to comfort her. When Medi saw him rubbing Roll's back she was about to burst into flames, but she also realised that Roll was the navi that she and Jasmine were going to perform surgery on.

"Rockman! Maybe when me and Jasmine are done performing surgery on Roll, you should really take me out around Akihara and Densan City!" When Roll heard this she became mad and furious. She then held onto Rockman's arm much tighter with her other arm.

"NO! Rockman will stay here with me until I recover!" Roll said angrily. Rockman was shocked but when he felt another arm around his other one, Medi was fighting back.

"Noo!...Rockman will take me around Akihara and Densan City while you stay here and recover! You'll have your NetOp in there with you!" Medi said angrily, while Rockman was in pain. When Roll and Medi heard him saying, _"ow, ow, ow...",_ they both let go and the poor navi fell down. Roll was trying to find around but she was already too late, Medi helped Rockman up and tried taking him away until he refuses to.

"Medi let go." Rockman said as Medi did what he told her to.

"Why?" Medi asked angrily.

"I can't leave Roll-chan here! She still needs my help and protection." Rockman said as he picked Roll up taking her to Jasmine, Medi followed. She was quite mad and sad at the same time. She said to herself, _(did Rockman rejected me?)_

"Jasmine, when are you and Medi going to perform surgery on Roll-chan?" Rockman asked.

"Roll? Is this the navi that was badly injured?" Jasmine asked. She didn't know that Roll was the injured navi.

"Yes." Meiru was annoyed.

"Well...Hmm....I guess well start now." Jasmine said identifying Roll.

"What about Papa's permission?" Netto asked.

"Don't worry, it's okay, I am a doctor. So we can do this surgery in the lab room now." Jasmine said as she walked to the lab room, and everybody else followed her.

"Now set her down gently.." Jasmine said as Rockman set Roll down on the bed.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Roll cried out softly. Everyone gasped. She was holding onto her stomach.

"Are you okay!?" Meiru asked. Rubbing Roll's hand.

"It's my stomach.." Roll said closing her eyes tight in pain.

"We better do something about the stomach.." Jasmine said.

"It's okay! It's just healing thats all. She had already have surgery on it so it's just normal! She just needs surgery on her eye only." Meiru said, hoping that Jasmine wouldn't do anything to Roll's stomach during the surgery.

"Ok..But Hikari-hakase said that she needs the vaccine during surgery so where is it?" Jasmine asked, everyone nodded until they heard a voice.

"I have it." Hikari hakase walked in carrying a flask of liquid.

"Papa!" Rockman called out.

"Here, this needs to go inside her eye." Hikari-hakase handed the flask to Jasmine.

"Whats in this?" Jasmine asked.

"Thats blood and data." Netto said.

"Blood? Why does she need blood? Isn't she a navi?" Jasmine was confused.

"You see Jasmine, Hikari-hakase's latest invention was to make a navi half human, so they can now bleed but will also lose data too." Meiru said.

"Oh I see.." Jasmine said staring at the flask.

"Well I will be performing surgery in about a minute or so, so will you please leave the room until I am finish?" Jasmine asked.

"Yep." Everyone said and left exept Medi who was Jasmine's helper.

* * *

**_To be continued..._** _(Oh my they came back....)_


	11. Medi's extreme jealousy!

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 11- Medi's extreme jealousy! RollxRockman!?? She wants MedixRockman!  
~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

"Roll are you ready for your surgery?" Jasmine asked the pink navi who was lying on the bed with blanket covers. The pink navi nodded yes. Medi then put her to sleep with a gas mask that also provided oxygen for her.

"Medi lets do this." Jasmine said and Medi nodded. The two medics performed surgery.

* * *

**_~The next morning~_**

**Ding dong!**

Netto ran downstairs and opened the door. He saw a red haired girl who was Meiru.

"Meiru-chan! Are you ready to go to Papa's sci lab?" Netto asked.

"Yep, I just recieved an email from Jasmine saying that Roll's surgery was finished!" Meiru said happily.

"Yeah I got one too! Come on lets head out!" Netto said, but before he headed out the door, Meiru tugged onto his shirt.

"What?" Netto asked.

"Wheres Rockman?" Meiru asked angrily.

"Oh yeah..Didn't you see him staying over at Papa's when Medi and Jasmine were doing surgery on Roll?" Netto asked. Meiru was confused.

"No...So does that mean he stayed a night over at your father's sci lab then?" Meiru asked. Netto nodded.

"Yeah." Netto said as he headed out the door and walked to the sci lab with Meiru.

When Netto and Meiru were walking to the sci lab they ran into a white haired boy with a red navi and a blonde haired girl with a colorful navi.

"E-Enzan!? What are you doing here?" Netto was shocked to see Enzan and Blues.

"I was just taking a friend around town." Enzan replied focusing his eye on Mary. Mary giggled and blushed, same as for Ring she was already attached to Blues, who didn't seemed to mind her holding his hand.

"Oh and you must be-" Meiru was interupted.

"Mary. Toma Mary. And this is Ring, nice to meet you!" Mary introduced herself and Ring.

"Nice to meet you!" Ring smiled gently.

"You too!" Meiru smiled back.

"Oh and by the way, where are you guys heading off to?" Blues asked.

"Where going to the sci lab, visiting Roll." Netto answered.

"Why is she at the sci lab?" Enzan asked.

"She was badly injured and needed surgery on her eye..." Meiru's voice then sounded faint. Mary and Ring's face looked very worried.

"Wait..who's Roll?" Mary asked rubbing Meiru's back.

"Roll is Meiru-chan's navi." Netto said.

"Oh.." Mary said.

"But hey! They were just done doing surgery on her and she's doing just fine!" Netto mentioned. Everyone was relieved.

"Well since there's nothing to do now why not we all head to the sci lab and visit her." Enzan said. Everyone agreed so they all walked to the sci lab.

* * *

_**~At the Sci lab~**_

"Papa we're here!" Netto called out. Hikari-hakase walked out the lab room.

"Oh Netto! And you brought visitors!" Hikari-hakase said, then introduced himself and everyone else too.

*One minute later after everyone introducing themselves and chatting...

"I see well she is in this room." Hikari-hakase said taking everyone to the lab room where Roll was at. When everyone saw Roll they were all relieved, and also saw Rockman, Medi, and Jasmine.

"Rockman!" Netto called out. Rockman woke up, he was resting on Roll's palm. He fell asleep when Medi and Jasmine were finished with her surgery. Rockman looked up to his NetOp and called his name.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman called out, then he saw Mary, Enzan, Ring, and Blues.

"Netto-kun...Who are those people, well exept Enzan and Blues.." Rockman asked.

"Rockman this is Mary and Ring." Netto introduced them.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" Rockman introduced himself as he shook hands with both of them.

"You too!" The two girls said happily. Then the they heard footsteps coming from the other room. It was Medi and Jasmine who just woke up.

"Morning.." Jasmine said rubbing her eyes, same as for Medi.

"Oh Rockman....why didn't you come and sleep with me last night?.." Medi asked, Rockman sweatdropped. Mary and Ring stared at Medi and Jasmine.

"Hey Rockman, who's that girl with the flower soul emblem?" Ring whispered to Rockman.

"Oh, that's Medi, and her operator Jasmine." Rockman answered aloud. Mary and Ring walked up to them and shook hands with them.

"Hi Im Mary! And this is my navi, Ring! Nice to meet you!" Mary introduced herself and Ring.

"Well Im Medi and this is my operator, Jasmine." Medi said as she released her hand from Ring.

"Nice to meet you!" Jasmine said happily as Mary stopped shaking hands with her. Just then Roll woke up. Everyone smiled as they look at her, especially Rockman, who was holding her hand gently. Medi saw this and got angry. Ring looked at Medi's face espression, she then got quite annoyed and looked at Rockman who was holding Roll's hand.

Ring thought to herself, _(is she jealous? well i think Rockman and Roll make a great couple for themselves! i hope this nurse chick wouldn't interfear with their relationship...i better keep an eye on her)  
_

Roll's eye sight were concious and a bit blurry and needed some time to heal, she then felt a warm hand on hers and noticed that it was Rockman who was holding onto her hand. Roll blushed lightly.

"Rock..man..." Roll called out to his name softly. She had a weak gentle smile that made her look like she's in heaven.

"Roll-chan..." Rockman called out to her name softly. He smiled back to her. He then stroked her long bangs and felt her cheek at the same time. Medi then got tired of watching their "passionate" scene and walked off. Ring was about to follow her before Roll asked who she was.

"Miss...who are you and your operator?..." Roll asked softly. Ring turned her head around at her and smiled gently.

"Dear...Im Ring and this is my kind operator, Mary." Ring replied, she then quietly walked off and followed Medi. Mary bowed at Roll, smiling at her.

"Mary..Ring...they seemed to be really nice people...ne Meiru-chan?.." Roll asked, Meiru nodded yes.

"Hey! Where's Medi?" Jasmine asked. Everyone looked around.

"I'll go look for her." Rockman said, but before he left Roll, he felt something holding onto him. It was Roll. She was holding onto him, putting herself against his back. Everyone gasped. Roll wasn't supposed to sit up. Her eye was still healing, especially her stomach.

"Rockman! Please don't go!.." Roll cried out. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Rockman then looked at her sad face.

"Roll-chan...I have to go look for her." Rockman said as he hugged Roll. Roll's eyes widened and tried to hug back.

"I promise that I will be back..." Rockman then let Roll go and ran out of the room and went to go find Medi. Roll was still sitting up, she then collasped on the bed as blood began to bleed through the bandages.

"Hurry! Bring me the bandages and medicine! We need to stop the bleeding, NOW!" Jasmine demanded angrily. She did not want a navi to die in her hands. Everyone then began to help Jasmine out with the surgery, but wait...Where did Ring ran off to? That's what everyone thought!

* * *

_**To be continued...** (Im finding my own story interesting....)_


	12. Medi Confesses

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 12- Medi confesses _

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

"Roll!" Meiru bursted into tears. She was then feared of her dear navi's life.

"Wait guys! Where's Ring!?" Mary cried out.

"I'll go look for her!" Blues called out as he ran out the door.

"Great now we've got four navis gone because of them being lost!" Enzan said angrily as he was making sure Roll was breathing in the gas mask that'll put her asleep and give her enough oxygen.

"Hang in there Roll!" Netto said to her, helping Jasmine bandaging her stomach.

While everyone were trying to save their friends life Rockman was still searching for Medi until he found her resting her back on the wall in the hall.

"Medi!" Rockman called out her name. Medi then caught her eye on him.

"Rockman..." Medi's tears flowed down slowly.

"Medi whats wrong?" Rockman asked. Medi then walked up to him and looked at him, showing her sad face. She then lifted her head to his ear and whispered softly to him.

"Rockman...I..love...you...." Medi whispered softly. She hugged him gently and let go. Waiting for a response.

"Medi...Im sorry..but I don't feel the same way." Medi then bursted to tears.

"Y-you don't love me?" Medi was confused.

"I love someone else..someone special who's more important to me than anybody else.." Rockman said looking out the window, picturing that girl of his dream's face. When Medi heard this, she was heartbroken and knew that he loved, Roll.

"So you love her don't you?" Medi asked angrily. Rockman was confused of her behavior.

"I do love her! And I don't love you! I told you already!" Rockman was quite annoyed by Medi.

"Fine..then love her...her love her, kiss her, hug her, or do anything to her! Because "she" is not me! And why can't "she" be me!??" Medi asked angrily. Rockman felt bad for Medi.

"Medi..we will always be friends...but that person and me...someday...she and I will be more than friends someday..." Rockman said softly he then patted Medi's head and walked off. Medi was crying. She couldn't stop. She was terribly heartbroken. She then stopped crying when she heard a voice and footsteps coming towards her.

"Well it seems that you've been rejected.." Ring said softly. Medi then got mad.

"You! What do you want!? Medi asked angrily.

"Im just saying that I think those two are better off with each other. I mean they definately look like a pretty cute pair.." Medi heard Ring's opinion and got even more angrier.

"So your supporting them!!??" Medi asked angrily.

"Woah, woah, woah! Too far!" Ring cried out trying to avoid Medi's drama.

"I am just saying!! Im not supporting them! Im just saying that they make a cute pair, thats all!" Ring sweatdropped. Medi then ignored her. (yeah right, whats her face...oh right, Ring...what a old fashion dresser..) Medi said in her thoughts.

"Jeez whats her problem now?" Ring asked to herself, getting quite annoyed by Medi's attitude.

"Ring-chan, are you there?" The silver haired navi asked. Ring jumped.

"Oh Blues-kun! You startled me..." Ring blushed and sweatdropped.

"What are you doing here alone?" Blues asked.

"Oh umm...Just taking a walk!" Ring lied.

"I see...Well we need your help, Enzan-sama and Miss Mary and everyone all need our help." Blues said as he grabbed a hold of Ring's arm.

"What happened?" Ring asked.

"It's Roll. She collapsed and losing alot of blood so she needs serious care." Blues said. Ring nodded and followed. She wasn't going to let her new friend die.

* * *

_**To be continued...** (hrmm...i think i made Medi a drama queen in this story...i better lay off my hatred for Medi...nah thats impossible, she's already gone too far back in episode 38 in the stream series....how dare she takes away Rockman in front of Roll! thats just plain darn rude...)_


	13. Rush

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 13- Rush_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

**_*LFW- Alright ya' guys! Sorry for another delay again! I couldn't figure out where to take place in the next chapter so yeah, I thought alot and was worried that you guys would'nt read the story any more! So heres chapter 13!_**

* * *

Blues and Ring arrived at Roll's room. They saw their friends and net ops trying to save Roll's life. Rockman was there too, he was panicing and couldn't stop thinking about Roll. They also saw Medi who was finally helping Roll. Even though she hated her but would probably wouldn't forgive herself if she dies right in front of Rockman. Blues helped Enzan with the oxygen mask and Ring helped putting the medicine on the wound. When they were done, they all slept in Roll's room just in case she loses blood again, and data too.

* * *

**_~The next morning~_**

Everyone woke up at the same time and checked on Roll.

"Enzan how is her heart monitor?" Jasmine asked rubbing her eyes. Medi heads towards the bathroom and washed her face, getting herself all cleaned up and fresh.

"It's getting stronger and better." Enzan smiled weakly. Everyone else were relieved. They couldn't believe that they saved Roll's life. Rockman then walked to Roll. He gazed at her gently and smiled. Medi changed the medicine pack for Roll and Ring walked to Rockman. She sat next to him and giving him a friendly hug.

"She's going to be okay." Ring smiled and stroked Rockman's hair. Ring was using her motherly instincts, treating Rockman as her own beloved son. She loved him, but only as a friend.

"What time is it?" Netto asked. Meiru looked at her PET and checked the time.

"It's 9:08 AM." Meiru said stretching she went to the bathroom and fixed her hair. Netto went in there with her and brushed his teeth. Enzan chilled out in the hallway with Blues and Medi and Jasmine were taking notes. Mary also went out to go get some breakfast for her friends.

"Ring?" Rockman asked the disco dressed like navi ^^

"Yes?" Ring asked.

"Can you please stop playing with my hair ?" Rockman was getting quite irritated. Ring released her finger and blushed lightly.

"Oops." Ring then walked and checked on Medi.

"What are you doing?" Ring asked the nurse navi. Medi looked up.

"Taking notes." Medi was still writing. Ring got bored and went out to hang out with Blues. Then Mary came back with breakfast.

"Hey guys I got food for everyone!" Mary was holding up the bags. Roll then woke up from Mary's tone of voice which was loud.

"Look guys she's awake!" Netto pointed. Meiru pushed him out of the way and also pushed Rockman out of the way too. She then grabbed Roll's hand from hers.

"Roll are you okay!?" Meiru asked. There were tears flowing down her face. Roll wiped her tears and stroked Meiru's cheek.

"Of course Im okay, Meiru-chan.." Roll said and gazed at Rockman gently. Meiru allowed Rockman to take her place. Rockman held onto Roll's hand.

"Roll-chan, how do you feel?" Rockman asked softly. Roll smiled.

"I feel fine. Where's Hikari-hakase?" Roll asked.

"He's out for awhile..But we think that you should stay here for a week so your stomach will recover.." Rockman said. Roll was quite sad.

"So then who's going to watch me?" Roll asked angrily.

"Jasmine and Medi." Roll was shock, she didn't want those two to watch over her or being lectured by them. But she had no choice.

"Fine..." Roll puffed her cheek and switched her position on the bed. Mary came over to Rockman and Roll and gave them a sandwhich.

"Here! You must be really hungry!" Mary smiled gently as she took a bite of her sandwhich. Roll bit the sandwhich. She thought it was okay so she finished it. Roll yawned and held onto Rockman's hand.

"Rockman..." Roll's eyes began to close slowly. Rockman turned to her.

"Yes?" Rockman asked. Roll tried to stay awake.

"Why is it always me that has more problems..." Roll then fell asleep soundly. Rockman smiled at her.

"I don't know..." Rockman then stroked Roll's hair and left the room. Everyone exept Jasmine, Medi, and Meiru left to head home.

"Roll..." Meiru smiled at her navi and kissed her on the fore head. Meiru walked towards to Jasmine and bowed to her.

"Please take good care of her." Jasmine and Medi nodded as Meiru left the room.

* * *

_~A week later~_

"Netto! Lets go pick up Roll!" Meiru was excited that things will go back to normal. Netto ran down the stairs and locked the door as he, Rockman, and Meiru walked to the Sci-lab.

"Netto I can't wait!" Meiru couldn't stop smiling. Netto chuckled at the looks of Meiru's happy face. The two arrived at the Sci-lab where they saw Jasmine and Medi with Roll, who was standing up.

"Roll!" Meiru jumped on Roll and gave her a big hug.

"M-Meiru-chan!" Roll hugged back.

"How do you feel?" Meiru asked releasing herself from Roll.

"I feel great!" Roll said as she saw Rockman and Netto.

"Rockman!" Roll jumped on Rockman, when Medi saw this she yelled at Roll. Everyone laughed until they heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Everyone turned around and saw Hikari-hakase with a dog virus.

"Papa!" Netto called out.

"Rush!" Meiru called out, the dog virus jumped on Meiru and gave her a big lick.

"Rush! Do you remember me?" Roll asked releasing her arm out so Rush would know what he was supposed to do.

"Aup aup!!" Rush jumped on Roll's arm and gave her a big lick too.

"Rush I missed you! Where were you!?" Roll asked. Rush barked.

"I was picking up Rush from Amerope." Hikari-hakase said.

"So thats why you left and was gone for a while." Rockman said.

"Yep. Rush was on a vacation!" Hikari-hakase said and everyone looked at each other.

"Vacation?"

"Aup aup!!" Rush wagged his tail happily.

"And you never told us that early you dumb dog....I'll get you for that!" Netto started chasing Rush and everyone laughed

* * *

_**To be continued...** (*cough cough* Rush! AUP AUP!)_


	14. Servant of the Day

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 14- Servant of the Day!_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

"Rush I'll get you for that!" Netto then was punched on the stomach.

"OW! What was that for!?" Netto asked, rubbing his stomach.

"Don't bully Rush!" Meiru said carrying the dog.

"Aup aup!!" Rush snickered and ran out the door.

"Now look what you've done! He ran away 'cause he's mad!" Meiru said angrily.

"Hey! It's not my fault he's mad! He should've told me, I mean us earlier that he was going on an awesome vacation!" Netto talked back. Meiru was quite annoyed about the "vacation" subject.

"Shut up! No one cares about the vacation, Netto!" Meiru then arm jabbed Netto on the stomach and walk to Roll.

"Meiru-chan, you should'nt have gone too far.." Roll sweatdropped.

"I know Roll." Meiru giggled as she look at Netto who was on the floor, in pain. Rockman was trying not to laugh.

"Netto-kun are you okay?" Rockman asked while helping Netto standing up.

"Yes..." Netto said with a teary eye. Meiru sighed as she took Netto from Rockman.

"Look Netto, Im pretty sure that you're okay so stop complaining, PLEASE!" Meiru begged. She didn't mean to hurt Netto that hard.

"Well since theres nothing to do how about the bet they owe us." Roll said smirking. Netto stood up.

"The bet...bet...bet...Oh right the bet!" Netto remembered.

"I have a bad feeling about this.." Rockman said worried.

"You guys will have to be our, Servant of the Day!" Meiru laughed evily.

"Ok..I don't really know what they're going to make us do Rockman so I would just....RUN!" Rockman and Netto tried to ran out the door but they we're stopped and fell right onto the ground. Roll and Meiru jump tackled them. They we're on top of them as well. Roll stopped Rockman and Meiru stopped Netto. Roll and Meiru both turned them around so they can face them.

"You wouldn't ditch our bet, would you?" Roll said softly as she strokes Rockman's cheek. Rockman started to blush madly.

"Roll! This isn't time to flirt! We need to do some explaining to them!" Meiru said to her navi.

"Right.." Roll blushed and Meiru sighed.

"Anyways...The rules are no ditching, no complaining, and no back talk or else you will have a major penelty." Netto and Rockman both gulped hard.

"And you have to be our servants 'till 10:00 PM." Meiru said as she got off of Netto. Roll was still on top of Rockman resting her head on his chest, snuggling him. This annoys Meiru.

"Roll...there is no time to snuggle with Rockman!" Meiru said angrily, tapping her foot.

"Right.." Roll got off of Rockman. Rockman got up and stopped blushing. Netto walked towards him.

"You lucky guy." Netto said laughing as he pat Rockman's back, hard.

"Oh you guys leaving?" Jasmine asked as she entered the room with some food.

"Oh sorry, yes we're leaving." Meiru said.

"Well okay, make sure you take good care of yourself Roll." Roll nodded.

"Hey can I have that food- OW!" Meiru pulled on Netto's ear.

"We'll get food in town." Meiru said still pulling Netto's ear. Jasmine giggled. Then the four teenagers walked down town.

"Alright what should we do Roll?" Meiru asked.

"Maybe we can eat!" Roll said happily pulling onto Rockman's arm.

"Yeah we should eat. Hey Roll do you still work at that Net Cafe?" Meiru asked.

"No." Roll said.

"Why?" Meiru asked.

"Because that place is full of perverts, thats why!" Roll said angrily.

"Ok...then lets go to my cafe..." Everyone nodded. When they we're done eating they walk to the mall.

"Hey Roll I have an idea.." Meiru said smirking.

"What?" Roll asked.

"We should do a shopping spree so they can carry our bags." Meiru tried not to laugh. Roll thought this was a great idea so she nodded, yes.

"Alright! Lets shop!" Roll and Meiru ran to each and every fashion clothing store in the mall and bought a whole bunch of them. When they were done, Rockman and Netto were hand fulled.

"Holy..this is heavy.." Netto said to his navi.

"You think?" Rockman asked trying to keep up the bags weight.

"Ok, I think we're done shopping. Now lets drop them off at my house and head out to the beach?" Meiru said as they walked to her house.

"Now lets go swimming!" Meiru said and everyone ran to the beach. When they arrived at the beach Meiru was enjoying a sun tan, Roll was building a sand castle, and Rockman and Netto were racing each other in swimming.

"Netto! Can you please rub sun lotion on my back?" Meiru asked. Netto ran to her.

"You want me to rub your back?" Netto asked as he looked at her swimsuit bra. He tried to prevent a nose bleed and did as she told him so.

"Rockman! You want to go look for some seashells with me?" Roll asked. When Rockman saw Roll she was wearing a one piece swim suit. It was light pink.

"Sure!" Rockman said as Roll took his hand to hers and they both walked around the beach for some seashells.

"Netto a bit lower..." Meiru said as she was enjoying the Servant's of the Day thing.

"Rockman look! It's a seashell!" Roll picked up the seashell and put it to her ear.

"Thats pretty." Rockman said as he found a seashell for himself too.

"You can hear things!" Roll was amazed.

"That's the sound of the ocean. That shell echoes." Rockman said smiling at Roll. Roll then put the shell in the bucket and held onto Rockman's hand again.

"Let's go home, I think one shell is good enough for me." Rockman nodded.

"Netto you can stop now." Meiru said. Netto took a deep breathe and lie down on his towel that was next to Meiru's.

"Never...ever...make...me..do...that...again." Netto said trying to catch his breathe. Meiru giggled.

"Netto, I know you like it.." Meiru said as she puts the bra on.

"Hey we're back!" Roll said waving.

"Oh hey! What did you make Rockman do for you?" Meiru asked.

"He helped me look for seashells!" Roll said showing Meiru the seashell she picked up.

"Wow thats pretty...wait...he helped you?" Meiru asked.

"Yes." Roll said sitting down with Rockman.

"Roll you're supposed to make him look for it for you." Meiru sighed heavily. But yet smiled.

"Oh.." Roll said looking at the towel.

"Thats okay. At least I have one person to torture." Meiru said patting Netto's head, hard.

"Well Im going to walk around the beach, Roll you coming?" Meiru asked.

"Nah, Im quite exhausted, I'll stay here with Rockman!" Roll said pulling Rockman closer to her face.

"Meiru-chan I'll go with you." Netto said as he and Meiru walked off around the beach.

"Ne Rockman...Maybe we should have our own alone time together..." Roll said resting her head on his shoulder. Rockman nodded as the two navis fall asleep.

"Netto wait up, AH!" Meiru tripped on a rock and scraped her foot.

"Meiru-chan! Are you okay?" Netto asked.

"Yes..Just let me get u- Ow, ow.." Meiru's foot was bleeding.

"Meiru-chan you need to stop walking." Netto said.

"But Netto Im-" Meiru was interupted. Netto carryed Meiru.

"Netto..." Meiru blushed lightly, then Netto took her to a rock and sat her down.

"Meiru-chan, you should be more careful next time." Netto said. This made Meiru mad.

"What!? Are you saying that Im careless!?" Meiru asked angrily.

"No, no, you got it all wrong." Netto stepped back and was 6 feet away from Meiru.

"Whatever! Netto you stupid!" Meiru threw a rock at Netto. Netto fell on the ground.

"Netto?..." Meiru gasped. Netto didn't get up. He was still on the ground, silent.

"Netto!" Meiru bursted into tears and ran to the brunette boy. Her feet hurts still but didn't care.

"Netto, please don't die!" Meiru said as she tried shaking the boy awake.

"Meiru-chan..." Netto said quietly.

"Yes?" Meiru asked trying to hold back another tear.

"Just kidding!" Netto got up and laughed like a fool. Meiru got mad and blushed hard.

"Don't do that! You could've scared me to death!" Meiru said angrily putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, sorry, I just want to know if you still care about me." Meiru sighed heavily and held onto Netto's hand.

"Netto, I do still care about you. I've always cared." Meiru smiled. Netto smiled back, but realised that Meiru was standing and that her foot was injured.

"Meiru-chan! You shouldn't stand up! Your foot is injured!" Netto said.

"It's okay, it's just a little scratch." Meiru said as she held onto Netto's hand.

"Lets go back to Rockman and Roll.." Meiru said as she gazed into Netto's eyes.

"Ok." The two headed back to Rockman and Roll who just woke up.

"Haaa...That was a good nap..." Roll said stretching. Rockman got up and saw Netto and Meiru, who we're waving.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman called out.

"Meiru-chan!" Roll called out. Netto and Meiru sat down next to their navis.

"Meiru-chan! What happen to your foot?" Roll gasped.

"Oh it's just a little scratch." Meiru said. Roll thought it didn't look like a scratch so she bandaged it.

"Roll!" Meiru cried out.

"Sorry! It's really bothering me!" Roll said back. Netto and Rockman laughed.

"Hey look." Netto pointed at the sun that was setting.

"It's a sunset..." Meiru said gazing at it.

"Pretty.." Roll's eyes were dreamy as the sunset shines slowly as it comes close to dawn.

"Well that bet wasn't that bad after all! You we're lucky that we didn't do anything else today instead of shopping and going to the beach!" Meiru said nudging Netto on the arm.

"Well, I guess it wasn't too bad though, I guess." Netto said rubbing his arm.

"It's getting quite dark, we should head home soon." Rockman said watching the sun setting.

"Aww....can't we hang out here 'till 10?" Roll asked sadly.

"Yeah! We should, It's only 8:16!" Netto said.

"Well the Servant of the Day hasn't ended and I couldn't think of anything else to torture you guys so I guess I'll give it a break." Meiru said.

"Alright then...well what are we going to do 'till 10?" Netto asked.

"Maybe we can go watch a movie." Meiru said.

"Whats on at the movie theater?" Rockman asked.

"Well we can watch a romance movie like, Labu Sweet." Meiru said.

"Nah too girly." Netto said.

"I like romance movie.." Roll said.

"Well thats because your the "Queen of Hearts"." Netto teased.

"What was that!?" Roll asked angrily.

"Hey stop fighting you two!" Meiru demanded. Netto and Roll stopped.

"Now Netto what movie do you want to see?" Meiru asked.

"An action packed movie!" Netto shouted out.

"Star Potter 3?" Rockman asked. Netto nodded.

"What do you think Roll?" Meiru asked.

"Fine." Roll said as she got up on her feet.

"But we need to change first before we go to the theater though." Roll said.

"What time does the movie start anyways?" Netto asked.

"Let me check my PET news.." Meiru checked and jumped.

"The movie starts at 8:30!" Meiru cried out. Everyone was shocked.

"Crap we have to hurry before we miss the beginning!" Everyone ran back to their house to change and walked to the movie.

"4 tickets please!" Meiru asked politely.

"That'll be 4000 yen." Meiru was shock.

"You owe me Netto..." Meiru said reaching her wallet from her hand bag. Netto sweatdropped. When the four got their tickets, they walked into the theatre, bought some drinks and popcorn, and headed to the room where they're going to watch the movie, Star Potter.

"Oh boy can't wait..." Netto said chomping his popcorn loudly.

"Shh! Keep quiet Netto!" Meiru hushed the brown haired boy. She was sitting next to him and Roll was on the other side of the chair, sitting next to Rockman.

"I've never seen this movie before...Is it really that popular and good?" Roll asked.

"You mean you've never seen Star Potter 1 and 2?" Rockman was in shock. Roll nodded no.

"No...I guess when the movie begans I'll go confused right away since I don't know the storyline and the beginning.." Roll sweatdropped. The movie ended at 10:00 and the four teenagers walked home.

"That was a good movie!" Meiru said.

"Yeah I know right!" Netto said.

"That was pretty good!" Rockman said.

"Im still confused.." Roll said. Everyone laughed all the way home.

* * *

**_~Sakurai Residence~_**

"Roll Im going to take a bath, do you want to join me?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah!" Roll said as she got her pink towel and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

**_~Hikari Residence~_**

"Finally thats over!" Netto said resting on the bed.

"It's been a long day, right Netto-kun?" Rockman asked his Net op while changing into his pajama's.

"Yep..alright Im going to sleep, night!" Netto said pulling the covers.

"Night." Rockman turned off the lights and head towards to his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

("Hehehehehehehheee......Im finally back.....from the dead...")

"Be careful, this is your last chance that I will revive you..."

"Don't worry...I will not disapoint you.."

* * *

_**To be continued...** (Guess who's back?)_


	15. Slur

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 15- Slur_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

The next morning when Netto and Rockman woke up they ate breakfast, watched TV and walked next door to their neighbor's house.

**DING DONG!!!**

"Coming!" The navi opened the door.

"Hey Roll! We're just stopping by to visit Meiru-chan!" Netto said as he stepped into the house. Roll sweatdropped.

"Sorry Netto-san but Meiru-chan just left to work not too long ago." Roll said closing the door right after Rockman came in.

"Oh well I guess I'll go visit her there, coming Rockman?" Netto asked his navi.

"Nah I'll stay here." Rockman nodded.

"Great! Now I've got myself company!" Roll clinged onto Rockman's arm and waved Netto good bye as he walk to the Sweet Cafe.

"So what do you want to do?" Roll asked as she released her arm away from Rockman's.

"Hmm...How about taking a walk around town and maybe do something later today." Rockman replied back.

"Ok!" Roll said happily as she grabbed two boxes with her.

"What's in the box?..." Rockman wondered as he and Roll left the house.

* * *

Around in Akihara city, there was a navi who was had green hair and white long ear cover.

"I can't believe he gave me this to wear..." The navi was wearing a white long silky dress, with green sleeves, and a red velvet bowtie in the middle.

"Oh well, at least this'll help keeping my identity a secret though..." The navi then shopped for some grocerys. When she was walking around town she bumped into a navi who was wearing a brown cloak. He had purple hair, red eyes, and purple streak underneath it. The navi couldn't believe her eyes.

"Y-you!" The navi pointed her sharp nails at the navi.

"Slur.." The other navi said as his mouth dropped open.

"Forte! Why are you here!?? Are you here to pick another fight and kill me again!?" Slur asked angrily.

"No! Im not going to fight you Slur! I need to ask you something!" Forte grabbed Slur's arm.. Slur was disgusted and smirked. She released her arm from his hand and picked an apple from her bag and dropped it. Before the apple touched the ground, Slur kicked it to Forte's head but Forte dodged it quickly by an inch away from his neck. Slur then quickly ran away as Forte tries catching up to her.

"Wait!" Forte cried out. But before he got to her he bumped into two navis who were Rockman and Roll. They both fell down on the sidewalk as everyone around the city were ignoring them but minding their own business.

"Forte!" Rockman was shocked to see his rival or enemy.

"Rockman!" Forte was shocked also.

"What are you doing here!!??" Rockman asked angrily.

"Look, this may be weird but I don't want to fight you!" Forte said as he tried to get up on his feet.

"What do you mean?" Roll asked.

"Long story but I have to find that navi." Forte said.

"Who is that navi?" Rockman and Roll asked.

"I'll tell you once we get to somewhere quiet." Forte said.

"How about Papa's lab?" Rockman asked.

"Yeah! Meiru-chan and Netto-san must need to here this!" Roll said as Rockman and Forte nodded.

"But how about you two just enjoy your day first, it's too early to explain now. I still need more time to think of what I've just remembered." Forte said as he walked away.

"That was weird.." Roll said.

"Is it just me or did Forte just became a...good guy?" Rockman asked as he and Roll walked to the park where it had a private pond.

"Rockman do you want to go see the pond?" Roll asked.

"Sure." Rockman and Roll walked to the pond.

"This is actually a pretty great view of the pond from here." Rockman said.

"Yep!" Roll nodded. She then heard a stomach growl. It was Rockman.

"Are you hungry?" Roll asked the blue navi who was blushing.

"Yeah.." Rockman was embarrased as he watched Roll opening the box.

"Here." Roll handed the box to Rockman.

"What's this?" Rockman asked.

"It's bento!" Roll said picking up the chopsticks.

"Bento?" Rockman opened the box and saw fish, octopus, sauce, and rice balls in it.

"You mean you've never had a bento before?" Roll asked taking a bite of her fish.

"No..Netto-kun and I were always eating curry and ramen everyday." Rockman was staring at his bento.

"Oh, well have you had rice ball, octopus, and fish before then?" Roll asked again taking another bite of her fish.

"No..." Rockman said playing with his food with a chopstick.

"Poor you..." Roll sweatdropped as she finished her piece of fish.

"Well try some of mine first before you eat yours!" Roll picked up an octopus from her bento with a chopstick and held it to Rockman.

"Take a bite!" Roll said smiling. Rockman blinked twice and took a bit from Roll's chopstick. Rockman was chewing it and finally swallowed.

"Well what do you think?" Roll asked.

"It's good." Rockman smiled.

"See! Now lets see you try the fish and rice ball!" Roll said watching Rockman taking a bite from the fish and the rice ball. They were both delicous he thought and finished all of his food from the bento.

"That was good.." Rockman said lying down on the grass. Roll joined him.

"You know, I cooked it." Roll said gazing at the sky and cloud.

"You're a good cook." Rockman complimented.

"Hmm...well..not the best.." Roll blushed.

"What do you want to do now?" Roll asked.

"I was thinking about walking around the pond." Rockman said. Roll got up.

"Sure!" Roll ran towards to the pond.

"Wait up!" Rockman tried catching up to her.

* * *

"Meiru-chan! Where are you!!" Netto called out her name. He couldn't seemed to find her. He was looking for her for 20 minutes now and no sign of her.

"Oh are you looking for that red headed girl?" A man asked.

"Oh yes." Netto replied as he turned his head to the man.

"Well she seemed to be on a delivering duty now. So she'd probably wont be back for another hour." The man said chuckling.

"What!!!???" Netto was shocked.

"But it is possible to run into her around the city." The man said.

"Thanks mister!" Netto ran out the door.

* * *

"Roll-chan! Jeez you run fast!" Rockman took a deep breathe when he used up his energy, running.

"Shh!" Roll shushed Rockman.

"What is it?" Rockman asked softly.

"Listen!" Roll said in a sharp whisper. They were listening to natures call.

"Amazing..." Rockman said listening to the frogs and the animals.

"Now what is it you want to do again?" Roll asked.

"Walking around the pond?" Rockman was trying to make sure that he said it right.

"Ok!" Roll clinged herself to Rockman's arm, and the two walked around the pond. While they were walking, Roll caught her eye on a tree that had lavender petals falling.

"Wow! This is so pretty! What are these!??" Roll said pointing at the tree.

"Those are plum trees. Usually cherry tree's would let out pink petals but they aren't blooming.." Rockman said. But when he saw Roll close to the pond he smirked. While Roll was distracted by the plum tree, Rockman snucked up behind her and pushed her into the water.

"Rockman!" Roll called out his name angrily. The pond wasn't really deep. It was 6 inches deep and Roll was a bit soaked.

"Look who got wet!" Rockman bursted out laughing until he was pulled into the water.

"Now look who got wet also!" Roll said with a big smirk on her face. Rockman sighed heavily and got up.

"Oh now your ON!" Rockman and Roll started whipping and splashing water at each other and fought at the same time.

* * *

"Meiru-chan! Meiru-chan!" Netto called out for her name but no answer. He sighed heavily and heard fast footsteps. Netto turned his head around and saw Meiru running towards him with a delivery box.

"Meiru-chan it's you!" Netto was waving at the red headed girl. Meiru then increased her speed in running. She jumped onto Netto's face.

"MOVE IT!" Meiru shouted out as she jumped and landed into a person's front yard and knocked onto a door.

"Delivery!" Meiru called out politely. The door opened.

"Oh thank-you dear!" The lady said as she took the ramen out of a delivery box and closed the door.

"Meiru-chan..." When Meiru jumped onto Netto's face, her skirt managed to caught Netto's eye. He saw her panties and tried to prevent a nose bleed right after mentioning it but failed. Blood started splatting all over his clothes and fainted. Meiru heard the splat sound and saw Netto lying on the ground unconcious.

"Netto!" Meiru called out his name and saw blood on him.

"Oh dear, I better wipe all of the blood off of him before Roll see's it.." Meiru pulled out a wet cloth and wiped all of the blood off of Netto. After she was done with that she carried Netto and took him to the Sci-lab.

"Jeez Netto, you don't seem to weigh that much do you?" Meiru sweatdropped and arrived at the Sci-lab.

"Is anybody home!?" Meiru asked.

"Oh Meiru! Right in here!" Hikari-hakase called out from his lab room, doing some research.

"Hikari-hakase, Netto fainted." Meiru said.

"Oh well just set him right on the bed." Hikari-hakase pointed. Meiru nodded and lied Netto down on the bed, and sat on the chair reading a magazine about models.

* * *

"Acchoo!!!" Roll sneezed resting on the a big rock under the tree.

"Acchoooo!!!" Rockman sneezed and was also resting on the big rock under the tree next to Roll.

"It's all your fault.." Roll said shivering.

"But at least we had fun, right?" Rockman asked and was also shivering. Roll nodded slowly.

"We can't put on our clothes till it is dry." Roll was wearing her white tank top and blue mini short. The tank top was able to allow her soul emblem to go through it. Same as for Rockman, he was wearing his tank top and blue boxers with a picture of his soul symol on it. While the two were resting on the rock, waiting for their clothes to get dry, Roll's soul emblem glowed and a screen popped up in front of her.

"Roll! It's getting dark! Come back at the Sci-lab." Meiru said as the screen disapeared.

"Well that was quite surprising..." Roll said as she got up and picked up her clothes.

"Rockman. Are you coming?" Roll asked.

"Yeah." Rockman nodded and got his clothes. The two then walked to the Sci-lab and went in the lab room. When Netto and Meiru saw their navis bare feet and quite clotheless exept their, tank top, and short, they bursted into laughter.

"Hahahahah! What are you guys wearing??" Netto asked trying to hold back another laughter.

"Yeah Roll! Why are you...wearing...THAT!!" Meiru was still laughing.

"Well Rockman and I got in quite a playful fight so we splashed each other with the water at the pond.." Roll tried to hide her blush. Same as for Rockman he was blushing too. When Hikari-hakase walked in the room he saw Rockman and Roll.

"Well I wonder what you two did with each other..." Hikari-hakase smirked.

"Papa! It's not what you think!" Rockman was blushing madly.

"It's okay. I was just joking." Hikari-hakase let out a hearty chuckle until they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hikari-hakase called out. The door opened.

"Forte!" Rockman called out. Everyone gasped exept Roll.

"Forte! What are you doing here!??" Netto asked angrily. Netto was about to run up to him and give him a great big punch before Hikari-hakase held onto his son tightly to prevent that action to happen.

"I am here because I there is something I need to tell you guys." Forte said as he took 10 small steps closer to everyone.

"The story right? About that Navi?" Roll asked.

"Yes. Allow me to begin..and yes I managed to run into that navi again while I was feeding kittens." Everyone stared at Forte.

"What?" Forte asked. Everyone bursted out into laughter.

"BWAHAHAHA KITTENS!?? THATS RIDICULOUS!" Forte was quite annoyed.

"Shut up!! Anyways...The navi gave up and told me bits of information of herself. I once killed her but she somehow was revived by the crest of Duo." Everyone gasped.

"Duo!!??" Everyone called out.

"Yes Duo. He somehow came back alive by a strange energy...Yet the navi did not know what that energy was so Duo sent her to go look for it and kill every navi that gets in her way." Forte said.

"But Forte. Who is that "navi" that you're talking about that you ran into earlier?" Rockman asked. Forte opened his mouth slowly.

"Slur." Everyone gasped.

* * *

To be continued... _(DUN DUN DUUUN!!! Hells yeah she's back from teh dead!)_


	16. Destroids

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 16- Destroids_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

"Slur!!!??" Everyone cried out.

"Yes I was quite shocked too." Forte sweatdopped as he watched everyone in shock.

"So Forte what are you doing here anyways?" Netto asked.

"I am here on a special mission." Forte said.

"What do you mean on a special mission!?" Meiru asked angrily.

"I am going to Destrou Mountain to slay viruses so I can obtain a special crystal that'll help increase my powers." Forte said pulling out a map.

"Can we come too?" Netto asked.

"Just as long as you're not in my way.." Forte said looking at the map.

"Woah." Netto said looking at the map also.

"So Forte are you still trying to destroy earth!??" Netto asked angrily.

"Nope. Throughout the years as I began understanding human kind, I finally realised who they truly are. Human's can be such fools and cowards but I understand that they have a heart also." Forte closed his map. Everyone was impressed by Forte's "speech".

"So when are you leaving to Destrou Mountain?" Rockman asked.

"In about a week or 2. I am still thinking about Slur..." Forte said as he sat down.

"Forte do you have a place to stay?" Hikari-hakase asked. Forte was shocked. He had never been asked by a human if he had someplace to stay.

"N-no. I guess I don't." Forte said.

"Well you can stay here as long as you'd like. Theres food and everything here." Hikari-hakase said smiling. Forte smiled back and agreed to stay.

"I guess you do have a heart after all!" Netto said, until he heard and felt the ground shaking.

"Woah!" Netto fell down.

"Is it an earthquake!??" Meiru panic.

"No it can't be!" Forte ran outside and saw a horde of viruses in the City. The dimensional area was on.

"The dimensional area!" Netto cried out.

"Viruses!" Rockman cried out.

"What are those!? I've never seen them before!" Netto called out.

"They can't be...But they are!" Hikari-hakase couldn't believe his eyes.

"Destroids..." Forte gritted his teeth.

"Destroids?" Netto asked.

"They're not supposed to be here!? They're from Destrou Mountain!" Everyone gasped.

"Come on! We need to fight them!" Forte shouted out. Everyone nodded.

"Alright then, ready Rockman?" Netto asked.

"Ready Roll?" Meiru asked. Both of their navis nodded.

"Plug in! Rockman EXE, Transmission!"

"Plug in! Roll, Transmission!" Netto and Meiru bothed plugged their navis in the dimensional area.

"Rockman! Here! Battle chip, Shot gun! Slot in!" Netto inserted the chip into his PET and Rockman obtained the Shot gun. He fired it at the viruses and one of them are deleted.

"Roll! Battle chip, Meteor! Slot in!" Roll summoned a meteor and it killed thousands of viruses. There were a bit some left and Forte finished them with one hit.

"Forte!" Rockman called out.

"That should be all of them.." Forte said, then the dimensional area disapeared and the navis automatically changed into their regular everyday clothes.

"Lets go back inside." Hikari-hakase said. Everyone nodded then Netto, Rockman, Meiru, and Roll walked home together.

* * *

_**~Sakurai Residence~**_

"Meiru-chan, are you going to change?" Roll asked. Meiru was still in her waitress uniform.

"Oh I forgot!! Oh well.." Meiru said as she took off her uniform.

"Meiru-chan why do you wear a bra?" Roll asked. Meiru was shocked.

"Roll! Why are you looking at it!?" Meiru was blushing madly.

"Well does it hurt?" Roll asked. She didn't quite know the other part of a womens body exept the butt and the female spot.

"No it doesn't Roll. And I think you should wear one too.." Meiru said changing into her pajama's. Roll was shocked.

"No!" Roll refused.

"But Roll! You're a teenager, and you should start wearing one!" Meiru cried out.

"Well I don't want too!" Roll said back.

"Well what makes you not to wear them?" Meiru sighed.

"It looks weird! And it doesn't cover your stomach!" Roll yelled out.

"Well fine, have it your way..." Meiru smirked. She then got in her bed, same as for Roll.

"Night Roll." Meiru said pulling the covers.

"Night.." Roll fell asleep.

* * *

**_To be continued..._** _(review please! im getting lonely :( no seriously i am it's like dead here!)_


	17. Girls night out!

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 17- Girls night out!  
~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

**Bleep! Bleep!**

Meiru turned off her alarm and got up from her bed. It was 9:50 am. She saw the sleeping navi. Meiru decided to wake her up.

"Roll wake up!!" Meiru yelled. Roll fell off her bed as the covers falls on top of her face.

"Meiru-chan...please stop doing that.." Roll rubbed her eyes as she got up.

"Roll, we're going out." Meiru said as she took out two outfits from her closet.

"We're going to wear these." Meiru threw one outfit at Roll.

"Why?" Roll held up a shirt and a skirt.

"Because I told Mary that we should go out and meet at the Sweet Cafe at 10:30 in the morning." Meiru said getting dressed into her outfit.

"When did you do that??" Roll asked confusingly.

"During the middle of the night when Mary called me to see if you're okay, but then we chatted for a while and thought that we should go out today whenever, so I scheduled it at 10:30!"

"So does that mean Ring will come too?" Roll asked.

"Yep. It's going to be the four of us!" Meiru said fixing her hair.

"I see.." Roll said staring at the outfit. This made Meiru confused.

"Whats wrong? You don't like it?" Meiru asked.

"Oh no! I like it but I am wondering why we are going to be so dressy." Roll said trying not to hurt Meiru's feelings.

"Well since it's going to be a girls night out, why not look good?" Meiru said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ok.." Roll said not doing anything but just sitting.

"Roll are you going to get dressed or do I have to do it for you?" Meiru asked.

"I can get dressed..." Roll said pulling down her short. Roll then put on the outfit that Meiru gave her. When Roll was done she was wearing a short mini skirt with a black tight pant, a brown stylish vest, white long sleeved turtle neck, and a red velvet ribbon in the middle of the neck collar.

"Amazing!" Meiru clapped. Meiru was wearing a hot pink mini dress, with a white jacket, and a purple ribbon on her hair.

"Alright shall we go?" Roll asked.

"Wait Roll, just one more thing." Meiru said.

"What?" Roll saw Meiru tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Why don't you tie your hair?" Meiru asked.

"Ehh!!??" Roll was shocked.

"Why?" Roll asked.

"Well you've never tied up your hair!" Meiru said.

"Well..I guess.." Roll said.

"Yay!" Meiru jumped and sat Roll down and did her hair. When she got done, Roll's face was bright red.

"Meiru-chan..I look silly." Roll said blushing.

"Aw come on Roll you look cute!" Meiru was happy of how the results came from Roll's hair. Roll's hair was in a bun that had a loose piece of hair sticking out.

**BLEEP BLEEP!!**

"Hello?" Meiru answered as she looked at her PET to see who was calling her.

"Meiru! Where are you?! We're supposed to meet here at the Sweet Cafe, 10 minutes ago!" Mary asked.

"Oh sorry Mary! I was just too busy doing Roll's hair, and hey, you look great! So umm, we'll be there in 5 minutes, kk? See ya'!" Meiru quickly hung up as she and Roll hurried over at the Sweet Cafe.

When they arrived at the Sweet Cafe they saw Mary and Ring. Mary was wearing a white dress that had black polka dots and black shoes. Ring was wearing a white thick dress with green stripes on it with green slippers, and wore a white green ribboned hat.

"It's about time you guys made it!" Mary was tapping her foot.

"Sorry.." Meiru sweatdropped.

"Hey Roll! You look cute today!" Ring complimented her. Roll blushed lightly.

"Thanks, you too!" Roll smiled lightly.

"So you guys ate breakfast yet?" Mary asked.

"Oh right..we forgot.." Meiru blushed when her stomach growled.

"That's okay! I just ordered 4 meals before you guys came! It should be here in a 'bout a minute or 2." Mary said.

"Ok." Meiru sat down, same as for Roll and Ring.

"So Meiru, how long have you and Netto knowned each other?" Mary asked.

"Hmm..Well we first met while we we're really little!" Meiru said.

"And?" Mary asked.

"And when we got a bit older things had really changed back then before I moved to Netopia.." Meiru said again.

"Then?..." Mary asked, wanting to know more.

"Then we didn't get to see each other for 5 years, done!" Meiru smiled. Mary was quite confused.

"I see..but Meiru, what I was asking you was that what was you and Netto's relationship with each other?" Mary asked. Meiru blushed madly.

"W-what do you mean!?" Meiru asked.

"Im saying are you guys just friends, best friends, or more than friends?" Mary repeated.

"Well....when you put it that way.." Meiru was crossing her fingers tightly..

"Someone has a crush..." Mary smirked.

"Wh-who!?" Meiru asked nervously.

"You know...You!" Mary pointed at Meiru.

"M-mary! Stop playing jokes!" Meiru demanded.

"Meiru, you know you have a crush on him, and it's true.." Mary said with a big smirk.

"What makes you say that?" Meiru asked angrily.

"You didn't answer my question about your relationship with him. Because you were too nervous." Meiru got strucked. Mary won.

"Fine...I do like him..I guess just a little crush on him.." Meiru sighed.

"It's okay, I wont tell anyone, this is between us, ok?" Mary patted Meiru's back.

"Here is your meal, miss." The waiter said as she handed out 4 burgers.

"Mary why do you always order burgers?" Meiru asked taking a bite.

"Well because they're the most delicous food in the world!" Mary took a big bite out of her burger.

"You are just like Netto whenever he fall's in love with curry.." Meiru smiled weakly.

"So Roll how long have you've known Rockman?" Ring asked finishing a bite of her burger.

"Well I've known him for..." Roll paused as she counts her fingers.

"6 years." Roll said.

"That's quite long...almost a decade." Ring took a sip of her drink.

"What about you and Blues? I kinda saw you guys together." Roll asked.

"Me and Blues-kun?....Well...I simply have a crush on him...kyaa! He's so cute and has those sexy red eyes!" Roll almost fell off her chair when Ring over reacted.

"Oh..I see..." Roll sweatdropped as she lost her appetite.

"Hey you two done eating?" Meiru asked.

"And what's wrong with Ring?" Mary had a confused look.

"Umm..she just over reacted a bit.." Roll said.

"Well lets head out." Meiru said. Just then Ring got up.

"What happened?" Ring asked.

"Hmm..Lets just say you passed out from eating too much, come on lets go!" Roll held onto Ring's hand and ran out the door.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Mary asked.

"Well we can go shopping!" Meiru said.

"Nah I think we shop too much.." Roll said.

"Roll, you do know that Netto and Rockman's birthday is this Saturday?" Roll felt an arrow went through her heart.

"O-oh really!?" Roll choked on her words.

"Yes...didn't you know that for 6 years?" Meiru frowned a bit.

"Nope.." Roll laughed a bit. Meiru sweatdropped and sighed.

"Hey maybe we all can buy Netto and Rockman a present too!" Ring said.

"Yeah!" Mary nodded.

"Ok." Meiru smiled. The four walked to the mall. When they got there they both walked to the Electonic store.

"What kind of chip would Netto want?" Meiru wondered.

"Meiru-chan you should get him this chip!" Roll pointed at the chip that was quite rare.

"Uhh...I think he's got too many battle chips already.." Meiru changed her mind when she saw the price tag.

"Oh ok." Roll said. She then heard Meiru squealed.

"Look Roll!" Meiru held up a shirt.

"Wow! And it says, "The best net battler ever"!" Roll said.

"And that is definately for Netto!" Meiru hugged the shirt tightly.

"And your gift for Rockman?" Meiru asked.

"I'll get it sometime this week or later." Roll said.

"Hey guys what did you get for them?" Mary asked.

"I got Netto a shirt." Meiru held it up.

"Nice! How about you Roll?" Mary asked.

"I'll get it later..." Roll said.

"Look what I got!" Ring held up a silver chained necklace.

"Cool! Is that for Rockman?" Roll asked.

"Pfft! No, this is for me!" Ring laughed.

"Ring you were supposed to buy something for them." Mary smacked herself on the face.

"Oh...well then...too late!" Ring whistled as Mary starts banging her head on the counter.

"Like navi, like netop.." Meiru and Roll nodded.

When the four purchased their items they left the mall and walked to the town square.

"So you guys want to go watch a movie or something?" Meiru asked.

"Sure!" Mary and Ring answered.

"Ok, what kind of movie do you guys want to watch?" Meiru asked.

"Labu Sweet!" The three called out. Including Roll.

"Ok!" The four then walked to the movie theater, purchased tickets, and snack, and walked to the room where they're going to watch the movie to find good seats.

"I heard this movie was really popular before Star Potter 3 came out." Mary said.

"That's why Netto chosed Star Potter over Labu Sweet..." Meiru said.

"Shh! Movie's gonna start!" Ring shushed and watched the movie.

While they we're watching the movie, Ring started crying.

"Ring, why are you crying!?" Roll whispered sharply.

"It's, it's just so sad! That girl's mother died and all she-she have is her best friend, and-and he's a-a, pink fluffy sheep!" Ring cried softly.

"Well, it's just a movie!" Roll said trying to calm the crying navi.

"Ring! Keep quiet will you! People are staring at us.." Mary gritted her teeth.

"Eh heh heh.." Meiru blushed and sweatdropped.

When the movie was over, the four then walked to the beach.

"This sand is nice and cool.." Mary said walking on the soft sand with her bare feet as she carried her shoes.

"Wow this is nice.." Ring felt the soothing water flowing on her feet.

"We should swim!" Ring said.

"Nah I'll pass."

"Me too.." Meiru and Mary sweatdropped as they sat down on the sand and chat.

"Aw...Hey how about you Roll? Mind to join?" Ring asked.

"Ok!" Roll took off her battle suit and wore her tank top and shorts.

"Alright!" Ring took off her vest and pants and wore her bra and underwear.

"I'll race you to that rock over there!" Ring pointed.

"You're on!" Roll grinded her teeth. The two navis then raced each other to the rock.

"Those two seems to get along pretty well.." Mary said watching Ring and Roll.

"They're such a great pair of friends!" Meiru agreed.

"What time is it?" Mary asked.

"Well we left the cafe at 10:50...arrived at the mall at 11:15...shopped till 11:40....arrived at the town square at 12:00...watched the movie till, 3:30...and arrived here at 3:10...So it should be 3:25 now.." Meiru said.

"Wow. We've got plenty of time left!" Mary said.

"Yep.." Meiru nodded.

"Beat you!" Roll said tapping her hand on the rock.

"Wow you're so fast!" Ring said getting up on top of the rock, resting.

"Well...I wouldn't be that fast.." Roll blushed as she joins Ring.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Roll asked.

"Yep." Ring said as she saw Roll, soaked in her clothes.

"Roll?" Ring asked.

"Yes?" Roll responded back.

"Do you ever wear a bra?" Ring asked.

"N-no! What kind of question is that?" Roll asked as she blushed madly.

"Well I can see through..your tank..since it's soaked." Ring sweatdropped.

"Why are you staring at it?" Roll asked.

"Well...since I am your friend..I am being honest with you that I can see your..umm...breasts." Ring said. Roll started to blush even more.

"Gee Ring! That was sure pretty honest! I really don't know how to respond to that!" Roll dived into the water and swam back to shore where Meiru and Mary were at.

"Mou, Roll-chan!" Ring swammed after Roll. When Roll got back to shore Meiru and Mary were staring at her.

"Roll!" Ring arrived at shore.

"Ara, Roll.." Meiru started blushing when she saw Roll's soaked tank top.

"Flat chested, yet cute.." Mary joked and blushed lightly.

"I am not flat chested! ...It's just average, thats all.." Roll looked down on her chest.

"Well lets get you all dried up before you wear your clothes!" Meiru clapped as she took off her jacket and put it on Roll.

"Here this'll hide your soaked chest, now lets take you back home and get all dried up before we leave again." Meiru wrapped her arm around Roll who was now shivering.

"Ring you'd better get dressed too." Mary said.

"Nah Im fine." Ring giggled.

"Are you serious..." Mary twitched. Her own navi did not care how she'd go wearing in public.

While the four were still walking back to Meiru's house, many people were staring at Ring.

_"Hey look at that girl!"_

_"What does she think she's wearing?"_

_"She's sexy!"_

_"God, a navi with a bra and panties in public, this is pretty much heaven to me!"_

_"Shut up!"_

When Ring heard this, she giggled and blushed. Meiru, Mary, and Roll...they pretty muched sweatdropped instead.

"And this is how you react to people when you've fallen for another guy.." Roll said quietly.

When the four arrived at Meiru's house, Roll changed back into the shirt and skirt, Meiru gave to her.

"Alright! Where shall we go?" Meiru asked.

"Can we take a break? Im pretty much exhausted.." Mary said as she lie down on the couch, watching TV.

"Ok." Meiru joined Mary.

* * *

"Hey Rockman...I haven't heard anything from Meiru-chan today..do you think she ran away from me?" Netto asked.

"Im pretty sure she's just enjoying her day thats all. Especially Roll-chan." Rockman said.

"Well Im kinda feeling lonely without her talking to me!" Netto said.

"Hey Im here! Im keeping you company and talking to you!" Rockman said angrily.

"I was just joking Rockman!" Netto laughed.

"Oh." Rockman blushed.

* * *

After 3 hours of taking a break, Meiru, Roll, Mary, and Ring, decided to go out and eat dinner. While they were walking they saw a couple of guys passing by.

"Hey it's that cutie who works at the Sweet Cafe!" The guy whistled at Meiru.

"And it's that other cutie who used to work at that Net Cafe!" The navi wrapped his arm around Roll.

"Say, why not me and my friend here takes your net op out on a date?" The navi asked Roll.

"Say, why not you leave me alone!!" Roll whipped her antennae at the navi.

"Ow! Why baby, you shouldn't have done that.." The navi got up and took Roll's hand.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Roll cried out.

"Hey you bastard, leave her alone!" Ring kicked the navi on the head. Causing him to fly over the building and landed right into the garbage.

"Asualterman!" The guy called out. Just then Meiru swung the guy and tossed him over the building and causing him to land right into the garbage, along with his navi.

"And don't come back!" Meiru yelled out angrily.

"That's why I hate...hate...pe..pe...perverts!" Roll yelled. She was more angrier than Meiru.

"It's okay Roll..no need to go that far.." Meiru tried to calm down Roll.

"Guys it's already 6:45, the resturant closes at 7:30." Mary said.

"We'd better hurry." Meiru said. Everyone nodded. They hurried over at the resturant and arrived at 6:50. They ordered seats and food.

"Here is your food miss.." The waiter said as he opened the pot of steak.

"Mmmm...That looks good.." Ring licked her lips.

"Itadakimasu!" The four started eating and finished just in time before closing. It was 7:28.

"We better start heading out.." Meiru said. Then they left the resturant and walked around for a while.

"So anything else to do?" Mary asked.

"Why not the beach?" Roll asked.

"Roll, you really love the beach do you?" Everyone laughed. Then they arrived at the beach and watched the sunset view.

"This is a beautiful view.." Ring said.

"The best here in Akihara.." Meiru said.

"Why so beautiful?" Mary asked dreamy.

While the three were watching the sunset, Roll decided to walk around the shore. She then spotted a small pink shell.

"Wow! This is so pretty!" Roll picked up the shell.

"I should give this one to Rockman!" Roll said happily as she put the shell in her pocket. She walked back to where Meiru, Ring, and Mary were at and joined them as the four watched the sunset.

* * *

"Haaaa....This day has been really boring lately...Im going to walk outside." Netto put on his shoes and stepped out the door into the fresh breezing air.

"Now this is more like it.." Netto said enjoying the late night breeze.

"Rockman, are you going to join?" Netto asked.

"Sure."

When the sun setted, the four started heading back home.

"This day was pretty fun! I hope we'll do it again sometime!" Mary said as she shook hands with Meiru.

"Yeah!" Meiru said.

"Roll that was great!" Ring hugged Roll tightly.

"Y-yeah...R-ring..I..can't..breathe!" Ring then let go of Roll as she tried grasping for air. Everyone giggled until they heard the ground grumbling.

"Hey! W-what is that?" Mary asked as she saw the dimensional area forming.

"Thats the dimensional area!" Meiru cried out.

While Netto and Rockman were gazing at the sky, they saw the dimensional area also.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman pointed at the dimensional area.

"Rockman! We need to go over there, now!" Rockman nodded.

"A dimensional area!? I've never heard or seen it before!" Mary cried out.

"When a dimensional area is formed, viruses comes into the real world, but they usually come from a different area or somewhere..." Roll said.

"Mary we need to plug in our navis into the dimensional area to delete the viruses!" Meiru said. Mary nodded.

"Ready Ring?"

"Ready!"

"Plug in! Ring, Transmission!" Ring ran into the dimensional area as her body was surrounded by green waves. She was into her battle suit and was ready to fight.

"Amazing..just like the arcade arena's.." Mary said.

"Alright! Plug in! Roll, Transmission!' Roll ran into the dimensional area and her body did the same thing as Ring's. She was changed into her battle suit also.

Just then Netto and Rockman arrived where Meiru and Mary were at.

"Netto-kun look!" Rockman cried out as he saw Meiru and Mary with their navis.

"Meiru-chan and Mary? What are they doing here?" Netto asked.

"I don't know but Roll-chan and Ring are in the dimensional area!" Rockman said.

"Well we're just in time, Plug in! , Transmission!" Netto plugged Rockman in. Rockman ran into the dimensional area, his body was surrounded by blue waves. The blue waves changed him into his battle suit.

"Alright!" Netto called out. Meiru and Mary heard him and saw Rockman too.

"Netto!" Meiru called out to his name. Netto ran to Meiru.

"Meiru-chan!" Netto called out.

Just then Roll and Ring saw the viruses who were coming towards them.

"Destroids!" Roll called out as she uses her Roll arrow. She hit one, then another.

"Don't make me miss the fun! Ring toss!" Ring tossed a ringed shape blade and sliced 3 viruses in half.

"Not bad." Ring said as she backed to back Roll.

"You too." Roll said back.

"Rockbuster!" Rockman shot at a virus in front of Roll.

"Rockman!" Roll called out.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman ran to Roll.

"Are you okay?" Rockman asked.

"Yeah." Roll said.

"Uhh guys, their multiplying into groups..." Ring said.

"Battle chip, Super vulcan! Slot in!" The red navi shot groups of viruses.

"Blues!" Ring called out. Blues landed next to Ring.

"Ring-chan." Blues said.

"You came for me, did you!" Ring glomped on Blues.

"Err, well.." Blues blushed lightly.

"Enzan!!!" Mary glomped on Enzan.

"M-mary.." Enzan tried getting up but Mary's weight held him back.

"Meiru-chan, send me a battle chip!"

"OK, Battle chip, Typhoon, slot in!"

"Typhoon!!" The big gust of of wind blowned the viruses, causing them to deletion. After all of the viruses were deleted, the dimensional area disapeared and the navis automatcally changed back into their original every day clothe.

"Good job." Ring gave Roll a high five.

"Phew...that was a close one." Meiru said.

"Meiru-chan where were you all day?" Netto asked.

"It's a Se-cret!" Meiru giggled.

"Eh?" Netto was confused.

"Oh it's a girls thing!" Mary pat Netto's back hard.

"So Enzan, how did you know that we were here?" Mary asked.

"I saw the dimensional area so I stopped by and checked until I saw you." Enzan smiled.

"I see.." Mary blushed.

"Now shall we head home? It's getting late." Meiru asked.

"Yeah!"

And so everyone headed home safetly....hopefully until next time...

* * *

_**To be continued...** (wow this was like, the longest chapter I've wrote...yet fun!)_


	18. Romeo and Juliet, yet ruined!

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 18- Romeo and Juliet, yet ruined!  
~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

**_LFW: Pfft lol yeah you guys...I don't really know how the Romeo and Juliet story line goes so Im just going to make it's story line up a bit...or more...so enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! Would like to have some more as for your support and it really helps me put more effort into this story! Thank you so very much! I luv you guys!_**

* * *

_~The next morning~_

**BLEEP BLEEP!**

"Ahh!" Netto fell off his bed.

"Oww..." Netto rubbed his head.

"Netto-kun, e-mail." Rockman said showing the message from his PET.

"Yaito-chan?" Netto read the message out loud.

_Dear everyone,  
You are all invited to rehearse a play at my mansion.  
Come at 5:30 pm today and it will be a sleep over too.  
Please do come and bring your navis with you.  
Love, Ayanokouji Yaito_.

"So Yaito-chan wants us to do some play." Netto said.

"And she invited us to sleep over too." Rockman said.

"Hmm..." Netto thought.

"Maybe we should go and sleep over." Rockman said.

"Yeah, ok. We're going!" Netto walked to the bathroom.

**DING DONG!!!**

"Rockman could you get that?" Rockman nodded, he walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Hello is Netto here?" It was Meiru and Roll.

"Yeah, he's getting ready." Rockman said as he allowed Meiru and Roll inside.

About 10 minutes later, Netto came downstairs. He sat next to Meiru while Rockman and Roll were in the kitchen.

"So you've got the same message that Yaito-chan sent you?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah. It's somewhat of a play she wants us to do.." Netto said.

"And a sleep over too. Are you guys coming?" Meiru asked.

"Yep, but we need to pack." Netto said.

"Roll-chan are you also coming?" Rockman asked.

"Of course!" Roll said watching Rockman dicing tomatoes.

"Rockman, you can cook too?" Roll asked.

"Yes." Rockman said, while he was dicing the tomatoes his finger got cut from the knife. There was a small cut from his finger and started bleeding.

"Uh oh.." Rockman said as he tried to hide his finger from Roll.

"What?" Roll asked.

"Uh, n-nothing! I'll be right back!" Rockman ran to the bathroom to wash his cut. When he was done washing he put a bandaid on his finger and ran back to the kitchen.

"Where did you go?" Roll asked.

"Uh, to the bathroom." Rockman started dicing tomatoes again.

"Oh." Roll said

"I wonder what kind of play Yaito-chan wants us to rehearse.." Meiru wondered.

"What time is it?" Netto asked.

"Look at the clock." Meiru pointed. Netto looked at the clock.

"12:50..." Netto said.

"5 more hours!" Meiru clapped.

"Meiru-chan wheres your bag?" Netto asked.

"It's over there." Meiru pointed where they take off their shoes.

"Oh. Well I should get packed too." Netto walked upstairs to his room. Meiru sighed.

"Well I guess I'll go check on what Roll is doing." Meiru walked to the kitchen.

"Roll what are you doing?" Meiru asked.

"Im helping Rockman cook!" Roll said as she poured the diced tomatoes into the pot.

"What are you guys cooking?" Meiru asked.

"Soup!" Roll said as she poured garlic powder.

"Well it smells delicous!" Meiru said, then she walked to the living room and watched televison.

"Roll-chan could you slice up the carrots?" Rockman asked.

"Sure!" Roll grabbed the knife and started cutting. Rockman watched her and smiled, he turned to the pot and began stirring the soup slowly.

"Hey whats cooking?" Netto asked when he came down, smelling the soup.

"Our navis happen to be cooking." Meiru giggled.

"I wonder what they're cooking.." Netto wondered, he walked to the kitchen to see what Rockman and Roll are doing.

"So what are you two cooking?" Netto asked.

"Soup!" Roll said, pouring the carrots into the pot while Rockman was stirring.

"Soup? What kind!?" Netto asked.

"Hmm..kinda like a mixed vegetable soup." Rockman sipped the soup from his spoon.

"Oh, is it for us?" Netto asked.

"Yeah, this is our lunch that Im making." Rockman said as he poured pepper.

"There's no "I" in team Rockman!" Roll tapped her foot.

"Oh right.." Rockman forgot about Roll helping him.

"Well it looks like it's done." Roll said looking at the soup.

"It should. Roll-chan could you bring down 4 bowls from the top cabinet?" Rockman asked.

"Ok." Roll opened the cabinet and brought down 4 bowls.

"Here." Roll put the bowls on the counter next to Rockman.

"Thanks." Rockman poured the soup into the bowls and carefully took 2 at the table. Roll also took the other 2 at the table.

"Lunch is done!" Rockman called.

"K!" Meiru replied back as she walked to the table and sat down.

"I wonder how this is going to taste!" Netto licked his lips.

"Well I hope it tastes good.." Roll said.

"Yeah since me and Roll-chan made it..it should taste delicious." Rockman said. Everyone held up their spoon.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone ate the soup. When Netto tried the soup first his taste bud nearly exploded.

"Wow this is great!" Netto's eyes started shining.

"Im glad you like it." Rockman said as he took a sip from his spoon.

"Hey this isn't bad!" Meiru said as she took a sip from her bowl, finishing the soup.

"It is good isn't it!" Roll said. Then everyone finished their lunch.

When it was 5:00, the four started heading out to Yaito's mansion.

"Netto-kun did you bring my clothes? I forgot to pack." Rockman asked.

"Of course I did! I got your pajama's, tooth brush, and your other clothes!" Netto said.

"K..good.." Rockman took a deep breath.

"I wonder what the play is going to be..I can't wait!" Roll said.

"Don't get too carried away Roll." Meiru giggled.

The four walked to Yaito's mansion and arrived at 5:30.

**DING DONG!**

The door openned.

"Hello, you must be Yaito-sama's friends..Please come in." The maid said as the four walked in.

"Yaito-chan! You there!" Netto called.

"In here!" Yaito waved.

"She's in that room!" Meiru pointed, the four ran to the room.

The door openned.

"Im so glad that you guys came!" Yaito said as she led the four to the people who came.

"Hey look it's Mary!" Meiru pointed.

"And Enzan too!" Netto said.

"Mary!!" Meiru waved. Mary turned her head around and saw Meiru.

"Meiru!" Mary ran to Meiru.

"What are you doing here?" Meiru asked.

"Enzan asked me if I wanted to come with him to Yaito's house!" Mary said.

"Are you guys sleeping over?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah!" Mary said.

"Yay!!!" The two girls squealed.

"Our netops are loud.." Roll said.

"Agreed.." Ring nodded.

"So Enzan, what brings you here?' Netto asked.

"Yaito invited me." Enzan said.

"Blues are you staying?" Rockman asked.

"If Enzan-sama is staying over, then I also will too." Blues said.

Yaito then clapped out loud to get her attention.

"Alright settle down!" Yaito called. Everyone silenced.

"Now you all know that you've been wondering what play you guys are going to rehearsal. But this play is just going to be for fun!" Yaito said.

"For fun? I thought it was a serious thing!" Meiru whispered.

"So the play that we're going to do is, Romeo and Juliet!" Yaito called out.

"Ehh!!??" Everyone was shocked.

"A romance play!?" Netto asked.

"Yep! Now lets pick our character! But to do that, we have to pick random card of the character that you guys will be acting." Yaito held out the card.

"Please form a straight line in front of me and pick a card. When you get a card please go sit on the bench over there and don't flip it until I tell you too." Yaito said, then everyone formed a line and picked a card. When they were all done picking a card they sat at the bench.

"Now time to flip your cards!" Yaito said. Everyone flipped their card.

"Ehh!!???" Everyone was shocked, again.

"Im Juliet's...father.." Netto said.

"Im Juliet's...mother.." Meiru said.

"Im Phil.." Blues said.

"Im Dorothy...fun.." Ring said.

"Im the witness.." Enzan said.

"Im a witness too.." Mary said.

"Im...Juliet." Roll said.

"Im Romeo." Rockman said.

"So everyone, you know what your character are?" Yaito asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright! Here is your script! Our navis can scan the script and their netops can try to memorize the script!" Yaito handed out the script to everyone.

"For some reason, I wish I was a navi.." Meiru said.

"I think I know why.." Mary said.

"We have to remember this much lines!?" Netto asked.

"Yep, and I can remember a few lines since I have a minor role in this play." Enzan smiled.

"You lucky-" Netto was interupted.

"Ok! It looks like the navis are done scanning! Now it's time for them to get dressed! Maids!" Yaito clapped her hand.

"Yes Yaito-sama." A group of maids said.

"I want you to dress our lovely navis to the changing room please." Yaito said. The maids obeyed and took the navis to the changing room.

"Netops are you done?" Yaito asked.

"Hey we just started!" Netto yelled.

"Well just try to memerize a few, you don't really have to remember all of it! Just try to make up some of your lines!" Yaito said.

"Why didn't you say that earlier!!" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry!" Yaito sweatdropped.

"Well since you guys don't want to memorize the lines from the script, I suppose you can go get change for the play." Yaito said.

"Ok." Everyone said. When they were done getting dressed they saw that their navis were already on the stage with the objects and buildings for their background.

"Yaito-chan are you in the play?" Meiru asked.

"Nope, Im the director!" Yaito said.

"Might as well get on stage, come on." Meiru said, everyone nodded.

"Rockman how do I look?" Roll asked spinning to see her dress flowing. She was wearing a pink long sleeved dress with a silver tiara on her head. Her hair was in the bun with her green ribbon to keep it stay.

"You look beautiful." Rockman blushed.

"R-really?" Roll asked smiling.

"Yeah." Rockman nodded. He was wearing a blue cape that covered his body and blue boots with his blue gloves.

"Hey you guys try to get in position." Ring said. She was wearing a red dress with red slippers.

"K." The two said and got into position. Everyone was standing out of the stage exept Rockman and Roll.

"Alright! Ready to film! Lights! Camera! Action!" Yaito called out.

* * *

**_~Romeo and Juliet~_**

Roll walked on the stage, searching for Rockman.  
"Romeo? Where are you?" Roll called out. She then heard footsteps.

"Romeo!" Roll ran towards to Rockman.

"Juliet." Rockman said.

"Romeo! I talked to my parents...they said that I can't marry you.." Roll said.

"Why?" Rockman asked.

"Because they think that you are not manly and wealthy enough to have me.." Roll began to cry.

"Juliet.." Rockman pulled Roll into his arms.

"What are we going to do?..." Roll asked in his arms. Rockman released her and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Whats.." Roll gasped. Rockman grabbed Roll's hand and held up a ring. He inserted it into her fingers and slidded gently.

"Juliet, lets get marry here, so will you marry me?" Rockman asked. Roll bursted into tears.

"O-of course I will!" Roll hugged Rockman.

_The stage then turned black....The lights turned on..._

When Juliet came back home she told her mom and dad everything.

"You what!?" Meiru called out.

"Im going to marry him even if you guys wont let me, I wont allow it!" Roll said.

"Juliet! You are not going to marry him no matter what!" Netto said.

"And why?" Roll asked.

"Because we've already found someone who is truly manly and wealthy enough to have you." Meiru said.

"And who is that." Roll said.

"Oh Phil!" Netto snapped. A man who was in silver armor and a red cape walked out of the door.

"Yes?" Blues said.

"Here is our daughter. Juliet meet Phil. Phil meet Juliet." Meiru said.

"She is certainly beautiful." Blues said.

"Certainly indeed." Netto said.

"We will arranged the wedding tomorrow, so be ready my sweet heart." Blues stroked Roll's cheek.

"Pfft in your dreams!" Roll slapped Blues hand.

"Fiesty eh? I like that.." Blues said as he walked away.

"Juliet, you should be pleased." Meiru said.

"Whatever.." Roll walked away.

"She will marry him.." Netto grinded his teeth.

_The stage then turned black....The lights turned on..._

"Juliet wake up sweetie." Meiru said.

"Romeo..." Roll mumbled in her sleep.

"Your wedding with Phil is today." Meiru said as she pulled the covers.

"Mother!" Roll yelled.

"Get up!" Meiru yelled back.

"Fine.." Roll mumbled. She got dressed into her wedding dress and walked outside where see saw 2 guards and a girl.

"Umm who are you?" Roll asked Ring.

"I am Dorothy. I am your priest for your wedding." Ring said.

"Priest's don't wear red dress and shoes." Roll said.

"Well who cares! Go to your mother!" Ring yelled.

"But-"

"Go!"

"But-"

"**GO!**"

"........"

"Fine.."

Roll sighed and went to her mother.

"Mother?" Roll asked.

"Yes?" Meiru replied.

"When is the wedding going to start?" Roll asked.

"In about 5 minutes. We need to wait for your father." Meiru said.

"Go to your changing room. I'll tell you when to come out." Meiru said.

"K.." Roll walked away.

"Im back!" Netto said.

"What took you long? You had 4 minutes to spare dear!" Meiru said.

"Sorry..Now lets take a seat, shall we?" Netto held onto Meiru's hand.

"Ok." Meiru said. The two sat on the bench.

"The queen wants us to watch out for this person...Romeo?" Mary said.

"Yeah, she said that we have to keep him out of the wedding so Princess Juliet will marry Prince Phil." Enzan said.

"Alright.." Mary took a deep breath.

"I finally arrived." Blues said fixing his tie.

"Get into position sugar." Ring said.

"50 seconds 'till the wedding starts! Where's Juliet?" Netto asked.

"She's in the changing room waiting." Meiru said.

"How is she going to know?" Netto asked.

"I'll go and get her when it starts." Meiru said.

While Juliet was in the changing room she was crying.

"I don't w-want to marry him!..." Juliet was sobbing and crying.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

Roll heard the door knock.

"C-come in!" Roll quickly wiped her tears.

"Juliet! It's time!" Meiru said.

"K-k!" Roll got up and put on her bridal veil.

"She's coming!" Meiru said.

"Phil get ready." Ring said.

"Im always ready.." Blues smirked.

"Start!" Meiru said. Ring nodded.

"Music!" Ring turned on an electical piano that plays by itself.

Roll came out of the door when the music played. She was also holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Ah Juliet, you look beautiful as ever.." Phil smirked.

"It's not going to be beautiful once I reject you!" Roll said.

"Now shall we began?" Ring said.

"Phil...the prince of Goldland...Juliet...the princess of Regaland...Ah love is in the air..." Ring said.

"Phil, will you take Juliet as your beloved queen?" Ring asked.

"I truly do.." Blues said.

"And Juliet, will you take Phil as your beloved king?" Ring asked.

"I truly do-nt." Roll mumbled.

"Then you may kiss the bride.." Blues put on chapstick.

"What flavor is that?" Roll asked.

"Cherry, want a taste?" Blues asked.

Then Blues and Roll's face got closer until...

"**STOP!!!**" A sword strucked down between Blues and Roll.

"Who dare to interupt my kiss!?" Blues asked angrily.

"I did!" Rockman jumped down in front of Roll. He pulled his sword out of the ground and held on onto Blues neck.

"Touch her or you will die." Rockman grinded his teeth.

"Romeo!" Roll called out.

"And why should I?" Blues asked smiling.

"Because she is my fiance` that's why!" Rockman began to slicing Blues but he kept on dodging his attacks.

"Guards!" Meiru called out. The guards nodded and started attacking Rockman. But unfortunately the guards were already beaten to the ground. Blues then lost sight of Rockman when he disapeared.

"So he ran away.." Blues began to laugh.

"What a fool! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" Blues began to choke.

"You think that I ran away? Only idiots runs away!" Rockman then stabbed Blues in the stomach. _(actually stabbed the air between the arm and waist.)_

"Y-you...why..." Blues then stopped moving. _(this is fake you know)_

"No!" Meiru roared.

"Well...I guess this is it..." Netto said as he carried Meiru.

"Might as well...RUN!" Netto ran away with Meiru.

"Hey wait up!" Ring cried as she too ran away also, carrying Enzan and Mary who were defeated.

"Romeo...You came." Roll said.

"Of course I did, were engaged!" Rockman said stroking Roll's cheek. Roll began to blush.

"Remember when you told me.." Roll said.

"That we were going to get married here?" Roll asked.

"Lets get married." Rockman said.

"E-eh?" Roll was confused.

"We're free, we can get married now." Rockman said as he picked up Roll's hand.

"Juliet, I love you." Rockman smiled.

"Romeo..." Roll then began to close her eyes slowly. Rockman then brought Roll's face closer to his, they were so close they could feel each other's warm breath, as they got closer they finally-

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Yaito screamed.

"Huh!?" Rockman and Roll looked. The room began to shake, walls began to rust, then it was destroyed.

"My mansion!" Yaito cried out.

"Please don't tell me!" Mary was worried.

"Damn it! Why the hell do they have to come!" Enzan said.

"Shit.." Netto said.

"Guys look the dimensional area!" Meiru pointed.

"And viruses are beganing to appear!" Mary said.

"AAAAHHH!!! HELP ME!!" Yaito began running around.

"Yaito-sama please calm down!" Glyde walked into the room.

"Glyde! Where did you come from!?" Everyone asked.

"Oh long story but what are those hideous viruses!?" Glyde asked.

"Destroids..." Netto grinded his teeth.

"Destrou..destrou!" The destroids began entering the mansion.

"Rockman ready!?" Netto asked.

"Yeah!" Rockman nodded.

"Plug in! Rockman EXE, Transmission!"

"Roll you too!" Meiru said.

"And Blues!" Enzan said.

"Don't forget about Ring!

"Plug in! Roll, Transmission!

"Plug in! Blues, Transmission!

"Plug in! Ring, Transmission!

The navis body were surrounded by waves and were changed into their battle suit.

"Destrou...destrou!" The destroids started destroying the furniture and objects in the room.

"Mary send me a battle chip!" Ring said.

"Ok. Battle chip, Shot gun, slot in!" Ring's arm transformed into a blue gun and shot it at the viruses.

"Enzan-sama." Enzan nodded.

"Battle chip, Paladin sword, slot in!" Blues arm transformed into a bright sword and sliced the virus.

"Roll arrow!" Roll shot her arrow, when it hit the ground it caused a big explosion. Groups of viruses were deleted.

"Rockbuster!" Rockman shot every single viruses.

"Roll here's a battle chip! Battle chip, Aqua tower, slot in!"

"About time, Aqua tower!!" Roll summoned a watery tower.

"Rockman here's a battle chip too, Battle chip! Triple Vulcan, slot in!!"

"Take this!!" The gun blasted a huge beam. All of the viruses were deleted and the dimensional area disapeared. All of the navis battle suit disapeared and they changed into their regular clothing automaticaly.

"That was very sudden.." Meiru said.

"I-is it over?" Yaito asked as she got out under the bench.

"Yeah, but not fully." Enzan said.

"E-eh? W-what do you mean?" Yaito asked.

"He means that the war isn't over yet.." Mary said.

"The war has just begun." Netto said.

"There should be more investigating on these viruses and trouble." Enzan said.

"Time for Net Savior." Netto smiled.

"Well it has been 5 years.." Meiru smiled also.

"Another beginning..." Roll sighed.

"Well I guess it's time to use house insurance..." Yaito said.

"Yeah, look at this place! It's like totally trashed!" Mary said.

"What!!??" Yaito asked angrily.

"Im just kidding! Hey lets go do something else!" Mary said.

"Well we can go hang out in my room since our play is ruin...." Yaito said.

"Too bad.." Meiru said.

"Yeah I was actually having fun." Netto said.

"I guess it was okay...but yet getting beaten up by a navi.." Enzan said.

"Enzan-sama.." Blues sweatdropped.

"Did you have fun Roll?" Ring asked.

"Almost.." Roll said.

"What?" Ring asked.

"Oh nothing!" Roll said. She almost kissed Rockman during the play, but was sadly ruined by the Destroids.

"Roll-chan you were pretty good at acting." Rockman complimented.

"R-really!?" Roll asked.

"Of course!" Rockman smiled.

"Im so happy!" Roll jumped on Rockman.

"Roll-chan?" Rockman started blushing.

"Hahaha!" Everyone started laughing.

* * *

_**To be continued...** (Wow Im actually getting a hang of this! This is pretty neat how I type my chapters long!)_


	19. Truth or Dare

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 19- Truth or Dare _

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

**_LFW: This is pretty much where we left off from the last chapter..._**

**_Rockman: Yeah I guess.._**

**_LFW: Wait! Where'd did you appear!?_**

**_Rockman: ...I dunno!_**

**_LFW: (it's like a dream come true..) Squee!~ *glomps on rockman*_**

**_Rockman: Uwa! *see roll appears*_**

**_Roll: Ehem..._**

**_LFW: *looks at roll* Oh sorry! Here! *pushes rockman to roll*_**

* * *

When the four walked to Yaito's bedroom they decided to play some games.

"Hey guys we should get dress into our pajamas first." Mary said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed so they changed into their pajamas.

"Alright now what should we do?" Meiru asked.

"How about, Truth or Dare!" Yaito said.

"Yeah!" Netto said.

"Not interested.." Blues said.

"Aw come on Blues, it's only for tonight!" Ring nudged Blues on the arm.

"Fine.." Blues rubbed his arm.

"Ok who's going to go first?" Mary asked.

"Well since I brought up the game I think I should go first and ask." Yaito said.

"So lets see..." Yaito thought.

"Ah! Enzan, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Yaito smirked.

"I dare you to pull out a piece of hair from Blues."

"Enzan-sama don't do it-Grah!" Enzan pulled Blues piece of hair.

"There happy?" Enzan held out a silver string.

"Yep." Yaito smiled.

"Alright, Netto, truth or dare."

"Not scared so, dare!"

"Hmm..I dare you to smack yourself 3 times counter-clockwise."

"WHAT!? THATS IMPOSSIBLE." Netto cried out.

"Fine...slap your own navi on the face then." Enzan said.

"Rockman you don't mind?" Netto asked.

"Sure." Rockman said staying stiff.

"K' here goes!" Netto slapped Rockman on the cheek.

"Ow." Rockman said.

"Does it hurt?" Netto asked.

"No not really." Rockman said.

"Ok Netto, it's your turn now." Yaito said.

"Rockman, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like Roll more than a friend?"

"........." No reply. Rockman started blushing.

"Well?" Roll blushed.

"Errr....haaa..." Rockman fainted.

"Ok, we'll skip him until he wakes up." Yaito sweatdropped.

"Roll can take his place." Netto said.

"Yeah." Meiru said.

"Ok. Meiru-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you have a crush on Netto-san?"

"Roll! W-who told you that?" Meiru was blushing. This made Netto blush also.

"No body!" Roll said.

"Oh...well I just like him as a friend! Like, best friend!" Meiru said.

"Oh ok.." Roll said.

"Alright Meiru-chan, it's your turn to ask someone." Yaito said.

"K. Mary truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Enzan on the cheek!"

"EHHH!!??" Everyone cried out.

"Ehh...hmm..." Mary thought.

"You know you want too..." Meiru smirked.

"Yeah Mary! Do it!" Ring convinced.

"Grrr..." Yaito blushed.

"Ok!" Mary smiled, she then brought Enzan's face to hers and kissed him on the lips.

"EHHH!!!??" Everyone was shocked.

"There!~" Mary smiled. Enzan blushed and fainted.

"Mary!!" Meiru cried out.

"What?" Mary asked.

"You weren't supposed to kiss him on the lips! You were supposed to kiss him on the cheek!" Meiru yelled.

"Oh..." Mary said.

"Thats it!" Yaito yelled.

"How dare you kiss Enzan!" Yaito jumped on Mary.

"Hey! It's a dare!" Mary started shoving Yaito.

"CAT FIGHT!" Netto yelled. The girls started slapping, kicking, punching, and shoving each other.

"How are we going to break them up?" Meiru asked.

"I dunno.." Netto said.

"I'll try to break it up.." Blues then got slapped and fell backwards.

"OW!" Blues cried out.

"What happened!?" Roll asked.

"They slapped me!" Blues pointed.

"Blues-kun!" Ring came after Blues.

"Are you ok sugar?" Ring asked.

"Yeah.." Blues rubbed his cheek. When Ring saw Blues cheek, it had a red mark on it. This made Ring have an idea..

"I'll make it all better!" Ring said. She then kissed Blues on the cheek.

"Ring-chan!" Blues said.

"Better?" Ring asked, smiling.

"Guys we still need to break this up for gods sake!" Netto said.

"Huh? What happened?" Rockman woke up.

"You fainted when...ummm...when Netto-san asked you if you like me." Roll said.

"Oh.." Rockman blushed.

"Why is it so loud in here?" Enzan asked.

"Yaito-chan and Mary are fighting.." Meiru said.

"Why?" Enzan asked.

"Because Mary kissed you and I think Yaito-chan got jealous.." Netto said.

"Jealous?" Enzan said.

"Hey he's mine!" Mary said.

"No, he's mine!" Yaito said back.

"Hey you guys, stop fighting." Enzan demanded. The two girls stopped.

"Much better.." Enzan was rubbing his ear.

"Alright now where'd did we left off.." Enzan said.

"I think it was Mary's turn now.." Meiru said.

"Yeah." Netto said.

"Ok, Ring, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to sleep with Blues tonight." Mary smirked.

"Hmm...ok!" Ring said, Blues blushed.

"Yaito, truth or dare?" Ring asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you were jealous when Mary kissed Enzan?"

"Hell yes I was." Yaito blushed.

"I thought so!" Ring sweatdropped.

**RING-DA-LING-DING DING!**

The bells ringed.

"Whats that sound?" Netto asked.

"Dinner you guys!" Yaito said.

"YAY!" Everyone called out. They all ran to the dining room and chowed down on some food. When they were done they all took a break and walked to the master living room.

"Hey guys, want to see my new room my dad made?" Yaito asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"Ok!" Yaito walked out of the room. Everyone followed her exept Roll.

"Hey Roll-chan, are you coming?" Rockman asked.

"Nah Im too tired.." Roll said.

"Are you sure? I can stay here with you if you want." Rockman said.

"Ok.." Roll said.

"Alright, this is the wine cabinet room. My dad made a room for it to put his collections in." Yaito said.

"Wow..this is quite rare and antiek." Meiru said.

"Oh right I just remembered something!" Yaito said.

"What is it?" Enzan asked.

"My dad wants me to put this bottle of wine in a plastic container and put it in the refridgerator." Yaito pulled a wine out of the cabinet.

"Ok, shall we go?" Yaito asked.

"Sure!" Everyone nodded.

"Ne Rockman.." Roll said.

"What is it?" Rockman asked.

"When Netto asked if you like me more than a friend...well do you?" Roll asked playing with her finger.

"Umm...lets just say that we're best friends.." Rockman scratched his red cheek.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Netto said.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Rockman asked.

"I'll tell you later..." Netto yawned.

"Looks like somebody's tired.." Meiru then started yawning.

"Yeah...we should head upstairs to sleep.." Yaito rubbed her eyes.

"K..then I guess, good night then." Mary said.

"Yeah, good night." Enzan said as he headed to the other direction of Mary.

"Night." Blues followed Enzan until he felt a pull on his arm.

"Oh Blues, dear, you don't forget the dare, do you?" Ring smiled.

"Uh well.." Blues scratched his cheek.

"Oh come on!" Ring pulled onto Blues arm.

"Well lets head out to sleep then." Netto said.

"K." The two girls nodded.

* * *

Everyone then fell asleep at midnight and quite enjoyed the day, well not the best since Mary and Yaito fought which took alot of time in the game, Truth or Dare. Too bad they didn't do that much! And I am really sorry that the game was short...I ran out of ideas! Oh and Blues never got a turn!.....Oh well! He did said that he wasn't interested! I guess he's happy! ^^;

_**To be continued...** (Sorry!)_


	20. Unexpected morning

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 20- Unexpected morning _

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

**_LFW: This is one of my random chapters again. Please do try to survive this randomness. Thank-you for your cooperation. :D_**

* * *

Around the middle of the night Netto and Rockman woke up.

"Rockman what time is it?" Netto rubbed his eye.

"4:38 am.." Rockman checked the PET.

"That early?.." Netto yawned.

"Yeah..oh Netto-kun this may not be the right time but where did Yaito-chan take you guys?" Rockman asked.

"Oh just a wine cabinet room that her dad made.." Netto said.

"Oh, well I guess I'll go to back to sleep then." Rockman pulled the covers and fell asleep.

"Night.." Netto fell asleep.

* * *

_The next morning..._

**RING-RING!!!!**

"Uwa!" Netto fell off the bed.

"Ow..." Netto rubbed his head.

"Rise and shine!" Meiru said. When everyone woke up they walked to the master living room.

"Is it okay to eat here?" Ring asked.

"Yeah of course!" Yaito said as her maids passes out the food and dishes.

"Woah! That looks delicious!" Netto licked his lips.

"Don't drool all over the food!" Meiru said. Everyone laughed.

"I'll be right back." Roll said as she left the room.

"I wonder where she's going.." Rockman wondered.

"Rockman are you going to eat?" Netto asked.

"Oh yes." Rockman said as he took a bite.

"Now lets see...the kitchen...ah!" Roll walked in the kitchen.

"I wonder whats in the fridge...Im kinda thirsty." Roll opened the fridge.

"Wow theres alot of food and drink to choose!" Roll cried out.

"Lets see...ah! I'll take this drink!" Roll pulled a container out of the fridge. The drink was colored dark red.

"Let me guess, grape fruit?" Roll asked to herself when she saw the color of the drink.

"Hmm...oh well!" Roll poured the drink into her cup and walked back to the living room.

"Back!" Roll said.

"What did you go?" Meiru asked.

"Just went to the kitchen and got a drink." Roll said looking at the cup.

"Ok." Meiru said.

"Well Im not sure what kind of drink it is...but oh well." Roll took a sip out of her cup. She slowly put down the cup on the table and hiccuped. Her eyes slowly closed half a bit and her cheek started turning bright red.

"Roll are you okay?" Meiru asked.

"She's hiccuping!" Mary said.

"Roll-chan are you okay?" Rockman asked who was sitting next to her. Roll turned and looked at him.

"Rockman...you're so far away.." Roll said gazing at him.

"What did she drink?" Enzan asked.

"I don't know.." Yaito said picking up Roll's cup that she drank from.

"Oh my!" Yaito gasped.

"What, what is it!?" Netto asked.

"She dranked my dad's wine!" Yaito cried out.

"Ehh!??" Everyone gasped.

"No wonder she looks so tipsy.." Meiru said.

"Oh dear.." Ring said.

"Well at least she's showing affections on Rockman..." Netto smirked.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman blushed.

"Rockman...now you're so close.." Roll smiled as she strokes Rockman's cheek.

"Aww what a lovey-dovey couple!" Meiru awed.

"L-lovey dovey couple!??" Rockman cried out.

"Rockman!" Roll yelled.

"Is Meiru-chan attractive to you!?" Roll asked angrily.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Rockman asked. Roll huffed her cheek.

"You don't like me?" Meiru asked.

"No I do like you! As a friend! W-wait! Why are you drinking too!?" Rockman asked.

"Oh because maybe I wanted too.." Meiru smiled.

"Jeez this is so complicated.." Rockman sighed then got to Roll's attention. She was on his lap still stroking his cheek.

"Roll-chan..you're drunk." Rockman said.

"Am not!" Roll said back.

"Yes you are.." Rockman sighed.

"Rockman..." Roll gazed at Rockman's eyes. When Rockman looked at her, he realized that she had that puppy dog look on her face.

"Oh no.." Rockman tried to look away.

"Netto...hug me.." Meiru crawled closer to Netto.

"Eh!? M-meiru-chan! You're drunk! Are you okay?" Netto asked blushing.

"Of course Im okay.." Meiru then got on Netto's lap and pulled out his arm and put it on her chest.

"Oh my.." Mary said.

"M-meiru-chan.." Netto's nose bursted out of blood.

"Oh dear.." Meiru said looking at the browned haired boy whose face was covered in blood.

"Huh?" Before Roll saw the blood on Netto's face she felt a hand on her cheek that caused her head to turn. She then gazed at Rockman.

"Rockman?" Roll started to blush.

"Uh, umm...look at me for awhile ok?" Rockman said as he kept on putting his hand on Roll's cheek.

"You want to kiss me?" Roll asked.

"W-what!?" Rockman's face started to turn bright red.

"Kisu..." Roll then slowly closed her eyes.

"_(oh no..should I kiss her or turn her down...this is bad..)"_ Rockman thought to himself.

"He needs help.." Ring said looking at Rockman.

"Ah ha!" Ring thought of an idea.

"Roll-chan!" Ring called.

"Huh?" Roll opened her eyes and looked at Ring. Ring then hit the back of Roll's head.

"W-why did you do that!!?" Rockman asked holding onto Roll who was quietly sleeping in his arms.

"Look we need to clean up your netop's blood." Ring said.

"Ok..." Rockman then carefully layed Roll on the floor supporting her head with a pillow he grabbed from the couch.

"Where's the towel? Anyone brought the towel here?" Yaito asked.

"Here's a wet towel." Mary handed it to Yaito.

"Thats good enough." Yaito grabbed the towel from Mary and wiped the carpet.

"My dad is going to kill me.." Yaito said.

"We still need to do something about Meiru-chan..." Mary said helping Yaito cleaning the blood.

"Leave it to me!" Ring said as she hit Meiru at the back of the head.

"Stop, doing, that!" Rockman yelled.

"Im just being helpful!" Ring sweatdropped.

"Well hitting people does not help!" Rockman picked up Meiru, laying her next to Roll and supporting her with another pillow he grabbed from the couch.

"Sorry.." Ring mumbled.

"Where's Blues by the way?" Ring asked.

"Yeah I haven't seen him since last night...where did he go?" Mary asked.

"He's upstairs reading a book." Enzan said.

"Oh so he likes to read too!" Ring said.

"I'll go visit him!" Ring ran out of the room.

"Wait! Oh never mind.." Mary smacked herself on the face.

"Like navi, like netop." Yaito said.

"Everyone says that.." Mary sweatdropped.

"Done!" Yaito said.

"The blood is all gone, now all we have to do is to wait till the two to come down here and the three to wake up!" Yaito sweatdropped.

"This is the most weirdest morning I had in my life.." Mary said.

"For once I agree.." Yaito said.

KNOCK KNOCK!!!

"Blues-kun!!" Ring knocked.

"Come in." Blues replied.

"How are you?" Ring asked.

"Good." Blues said turning a page.

"What book are you reading?" Ring asked.

"Black Iris.." Blues said.

"Sounds pretty creepy.." Ring shivered.

"Which is exactly why I am reading it." Blues said.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Ring asked.

"What is it?" Blues replied.

"Do you like me?" Ring blushed. Blues frozed.

"Uh, yes. Yes I do...I like you alot." Blues started blushing.

"R-really?" Ring asked.

"Of course..." Blues said closing his book.

"I like you too!" Ring then hugged Blues. Blues smiled gently and hugged her back. When they were done hugging they decided to go back downstairs.

An hour later...

"Hey look you guys, he's waking up!" Mary pointed.

"What happened...all I remember was when Meiru-chan's br-" Netto's face started to turn red.

"If I were you I wouldn't go too far." Mary said pointing at the red headed girl who was waking up.

"What happened to me..I remembered drinking a cup but then I suddenly felt dizzy.." Meiru said rubbing her eyes.

"Why does my head hurt all of the sudden?.." Roll asked waking up slowly.

"Eh heh.." Ring sweatdropped.

"Well since everyone is down here and awake, I suppose you guys are ready to head out?" Yaito asked.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Ok, I'll lead you to the door then." Yaito got up and walked to the door.

"Make sure you head home safetly." Yaito waved.

"We will, bye!" Everyone waved back and headed home safetly.

* * *

_**To be continued...** (Like I said, this chapter is random! At least I got it out of my way...)_


	21. Happy Birthday, Netto and Rockman!

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 21- Happy Birthday, Netto and Rockman!  
~Opening Theme~_

_True my heart, close to you I want to feel you more than anyone else close to my love, close your eyes Because my honest feelings will be answered someday, I embrace them_

_At the moment when I averted my eyes, for the first time, I noticed Your profile that swayed my heart Because you re the person who taught me About the heartbeats that attracted each other and overflowing thoughts_

_Even if my tears flowed, you were by my side Since that day, love has sparkled_

_sweet my heart, we are able to meet by chance Without hesitation, change my life dreaming lovers, my smile won t disappear Even like this, I love you_

_true to my heart, your dazzling lips Are in my painful gaze close to my love, wrapping my arms around you I m sure that they re the same- Our thoughts, with a tender kiss_

**_LFW: There is a reason why I translated it. Something special in the story will connect to the lyrics. NOTE* This will also be translated only in this chapter, the rest are japanese._**

* * *

_~Hikari Residence~_

"God finally we're home.." Netto threw himself on the couch.

"Im glad it's all over." Rockman said putting his bag on the counter.

"Me too...next time when Yaito-chan invites you...reply no." Netto said.

"I have to agree with that one." Rockman laughed.

"Uh huh.." Netto then fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

_~Sakurai Residence~_

"What a day!" Meiru threw herself on the couch.

"Yeah..." Roll said putting her bag on the counter.

"And if Yaito-chan invites us, say no." Meiru said.

"Definately.." Roll said taking a seat on the couch.

"For some reason my head is starting to hurt.." Meiru rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

"Good morning Roll!" Meiru yelled out.

"Morning.." Roll rubbed her eyes.

"Guess what day it is?" Meiru asked.

"Netto and Rockman's birthday!" Roll cried out.

"Yep I just got done wrapping Netto's birthday present!" Meiru said.

"Great!" Roll got off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"So Roll did you get Rockman and present?" Meiru asked.

"Yep." Roll replied back.

"Where is it?" Meiru asked.

"Under my pillow." Roll said brushing her teeth. Meiru walked nexted to the bed and pulled the pillow.

"See it?" Roll asked.

"Wow this is so pretty!" Meiru held up a pink seashell.

"I got it from the beach when we were hanging out with Ring and Mary." Roll said washing her face.

"This is a great gift, I hope he likes it!" Meiru said.

"Me too." Roll smiled.

When they got done dressing they walked next door to their neighbors, who was the Hikari resident.

**DING DONG!!!**

"Coming!" Netto called. When he opened a door it was Roll and Meiru.

"Happy Birthday!" The two girls shouted out.

"Jee thanks you guys!" Netto thanked as he let the two walk in.

"Where's Rockman?" Roll asked.

"He's getting dressed upstairs." Netto said.

"So what did you get me?" Netto asked.

"Can't open 'till we blow the cake!" Meiru said.

"Where is the cake by the ways?.." Roll asked.

"We have no cake." Netto said.

"Um, ok..." Meiru was disapointed.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Netto asked.

"We're going to take you guys out!" Meiru said.

"You don't have to do this for us.." Netto said.

"Aw come on! Our treat!" Meiru patted Netto on the back. Then they heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Rockman!" Roll jumped on Rockman.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman called her name.

"Happy Birthday!" Roll said.

"Thanks!" Rockman smiled. Then the two got up.

"Well we can go out to eat!" Meiru said.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted out.

"And maybe hang out." Netto said.

"Ok." Meiru nodded.

"So where are you guys going to take us?" Rockman asked.

"Lets go to the Sweet cafe." Roll said. Everyone nodded. The four left the house and walked to the cafe where they can eat.

* * *

_Sweet Cafe-_

"Where do you guys want to sit at?" Meiru asked.

"How about that table." Netto pointed at the round table.

"Ok." Meiru said, then they walked to the round table.

"Hey Meiru-chan don't you work today?" Netto asked.

"Nope. I have the whole week off." Meiru said.

"I see.." Netto then picked up a menu book and started looking at the orders.

"Hello may I take your order?" The waitress asked.

"Oh yes, I'd like a burger please." Meiru said.

"Curry for me!" Netto said.

"Make that one for me too." Rockman said.

"A whole bento of oniguri please." Roll said smiling.

"You are so weird.." Meiru sweatdropped.

"Alrighty, your order should be here soon." The waitress bowed and left the table.

"Netto why do you always order curry?" Meiru asked.

"Because it's the holy food made from the gods." Netto said.

"I see.." Meiru sweatdropped.

"Hey Meiru-chan wasn't Mary and Ring supposed to come too?" Roll asked.

"I guess they couldn't make it..." Meiru said.

"Mary and Ring?.." Netto asked.

"Yeah they got your presents but they couldn't make it soo..." Meiru said.

"Oh." Netto said.

"Here is your order." The waitress passed out plates of food.

"Oh man! Curry is here!" Netto starts eating.

"You're such a pig!" Meiru giggled.

"At least Rockman isn't as bad as Netto-san.." Roll said taking a bite of her oniguri.

"Im not weird like Netto-kun..." Rockman said.

"Of course you're not! You are more mature than he is!" Meiru giggled.

"Well thats nice to say on my birthday!" Netto said.

"Sorry!" Meiru sweatdropped.

"It's okay. Im proud to be a pig." Netto chuckled.

"If you weren't yourself, it'll be weird and boring." Meiru said.

"That is true!" Roll said.

"Done!" Netto dropped his spoon.

"Well that was fast." Rockman said.

"You know how Netto is." Everyone laughed.

"Ok stop making jokes okay? Im trying to avoid myself from choking on my oniguri.." Roll said.

"Thats a whole lot of oniguri right there Roll.." Meiru said.

"Well she did order a "whole" box of them." Netto said.

"Are you going to finish it all?" Meiru asked.

"Maybe.." Roll said taking another bite of it.

"Try not to over eat." Rockman said.

"I wont..but..." Roll paused.

"But what?" Rockman asked.

"But this is so delicious!" Tears began to flow down Roll's cheeks.

Everyone sweatdropped. When they we're done eating, they left the cafe and walked around the city.

"Now where else do you guys want to go?" Meiru asked.

"I don't know." Netto said.

"Maybe we can just stroll around a bit!" Roll wrapped her arms around Rockman's.

"Roll, why do you always wrap your arms around Rockman's?" Meiru asked.

"Eh?.." Roll's face began to turn red.

"I don't see why you don't wrap yours around Netto-san's." Roll said.

"S-so!" Meiru yelled back.

"Why don't you try it." Roll said. Meiru began to thought about it.

"F-fine!" Meiru's face began to turn red. She pulled out her arm and wrapped it around Netto's right arm.

"There happy?" Meiru asked looking at Roll.

"Yep. Now all you have to do is to rest your head on his shoulders.." Roll grinned.

"Um..ok.." Meiru tilted her head to Netto's shoulder.

"M-meiru-chan!" Netto blushed.

"What!" Meiru's face got even more redder.

"Aren't they a great couple Rockman?" Roll played around.

"Yep, they surely do are!" Rockman began to play along with Roll.

"Shut up you two!" Their netops both yelled.

"Sorry!" They both apoligized. Their netops then looked at each other.

"Are you two going to kiss?" Rockman and Roll asked.

"Are you two done playing jokes?" Netto and Meiru asked with a glare.

"Not anymore, but we said that because you guys were staring at each other." The navis said.

"Eh?" The netops then began to blush.

"Well just because we were looking at each other for a while...doesn't mean we were going to do such a thing." Netto said.

"Yeah..and you two should butt out of people's buisness when it comes to these things." Meiru said.

"You two are really acting more mature.." Roll said.

"I agree." Rockman said.

_"(crap they're onto us!)"_ Netto and Meiru both thought.

"Well lets go to the next subject!" Meiru said.

"Ok." Netto said.

"Lets talk about what we did back then!" Roll said.

"Ok." Meiru said.

"Lets see...before Mama died, she used to make me some red bean buns! They were so delicious! Even when they were steamed up and fresh, I couldn't wait to eat it..but since she's dead, she wont be able to make one of those anymore.." Meiru's voice tone began to lower.

"Im sorry.." Netto said. Meiru's eyes began water.

"I wish she didn't die! I wish she'd live even more! I wish...someday whenever I get married, she'll be able to meet that person who I love.." Meiru began to wipe her tears away from her face.

"It's okay." Netto said with a soft voice.

"Thanks.." Meiru tried to smile.

"Meiru-chan.." Roll said softly.

"Im sorry for what happened to your netop's mother." Rockman said looking at Roll.

"It's okay." Roll said looking back at him.

"So do you guys want to go hang out at the park?" Netto asked.

"Why the park?" Meiru asked.

"Because "someone" needs to take their mind off of something sad when they have the whole day having fun!" Netto said taking a hold of Meiru's hand.

"But Netto! This isn't for me! It's your birthday and we should do something what you want to do!" Meiru said.

"It's not just about me! It's about us spending time together!" Netto smiled.

"Spending time?.." Meiru began to blush. The four arrived at the park.

"So what are we going to do...thats fun?" Meiru asked.

"We can play tag!" Netto said.

"Don't you think we're abit old to do those kind of games?" Meiru asked.

"No one is too old to do anything!" Netto said.

"I guess you're right.." Meiru said.

"Then lets start making the rules!" Netto said.

"The rules are, Tag backs, no complaining or whining, no fighting, no bases, and you can't leave the playground area. Oh and once you've tagged someone that person is it." Netto said.

"Ok." Everyone nodded.

"Now lets draw straws to see who will be it. Person with the red straw is it and the ones that are blue are not!" Netto held out 4 straws. Everyone then picked out a straw.

"I got a blue!" Roll held out her straw.

"I got a blue too." Rockman said.

"I got a blue also!" Netto cried out.

"I got a...red straw." Meiru sighed.

"That was a fair pick Meiru-chan now you will have to chase us! Game starts in 5...4...3...2..1....run!!" Everyone ran away from Meiru and climbed on the equipments.

"Alright.." Meiru started looking around to see who to tag.

"Aha! I'll get you Roll!" Roll then began to run. Meiru tried catching up to Roll until she got her antennaes.

"Got you!" Meiru shouted.

"You were just lucky thats all.." Roll mumbled.

"It was actually your antennaes that helped me get you." Meiru giggled.

"Oh." Roll started to laugh softly.

"I guess Im it then!" Roll began running towards Rockman who was on the slide.

"Uh oh.." Rockman saw Roll running towards him. Rockman slid down the slide and ran to the monkey bars.

"If I have enough time to climb further and higher she wont be able to get me!" Rockman said as he started climbing.

"Oh no you don't!" Roll smirked as she flexes her antennaes. The antennaes started shooting towards Rockman and gently tapped his back.

"Tag!" Roll cried out.

"I forgot about those.." Rockman loosened his grip and lets go of the monkey bar.

"Now you're going to pay!" Rockman smiled as he chased Roll.

"Looks like you haven't been tagged yet." Meiru said.

"Im a master at tag." Netto said.

"Stuck up.." Meiru mumbled.

"What was that?" Netto asked.

"Oh nothing!" Meiru giggled. She didn't mean to call him that, yet she found it funny.

"Almost there.." Rockman stretches his arm further to Roll and lost his balanced when he tripped over the slide that caught his right foot while running. Roll too fell along with him when he accidentally landed on her. Causing the two to fall on the sandy ground.

"Ow.." Roll rubbed her head. When she tried to got up she looked at what was preventing her to move.

"Ow..." Rockman got up rubbing his head. When he looked down, he notice the blonde headed navi was right below him.

"Rockman..." Roll began to blush.

"Roll-chan...Eh!!??" Rockman then quickly got off of Roll.

"Im sorry!" Rockman apolized quite a few times. When Roll got up she was just frozed.

"Roll-chan?" Rockman looked at the pink navi who was just staring at him emotionless.

"Are you okay?" Rockman asked as he walked slowly towards her.

"........." No reply.

"Did I hurt you that bad?" Rockman began to feel nervous. Just then the pink navi held up her finger.

"Tag you're it!" Roll poked Rockman on the chest and began laughing on the ground.

"Eh heh..." Rockman sweatdropped and sighed at the same time.

"I can't believe I got you that easily!!" Roll cried out.

"Looks like Rockman got himself fooled." Netto chuckled.

"He's too soft on girls." Meiru said.

"Way too soft." Netto jumped off the swing.

"Where are you going?" Meiru asked.

"Going to be bait!" Netto sticked out his tounge shyly and ran off.

"That Netto.." Meiru smiled and jumped off the swing as well to become bait.

When they we're all done they decided to walk to the beach to relax and rest with the summer breeze.

"That was fun.." Netto said lying on the cool dry sand.

"It was.." Meiru smiled.

"Rockman never got a chance to tag Netto-san.." Roll giggled.

"Well thats because Im a master at this game!" Netto said.

"Stuck up!" Roll and Meiru both said.

"What!?" Netto asked.

"You know what!" Meiru poked Netto.

"Ow..hey that tickles! Stop!" Meiru began to tickle Netto on the neck and the stomach.

"We should leave them alone.." Roll said. Rockman nodded. The two navis walked to the hill where it was the great sight of the ocean view, it was also the great view of their netops who were alone together.

"Rockman..." Roll called to his name softly.

"What is it?" Rockman asked.

"Happy Birthday.." Roll held out a pink seashell. Rockman smiled and held onto her hand where the shell was in.

"Thank you." Rockman smiled. Roll smiled also and hugged him.

"Netto can I tell you something?" Meiru asked.

"What is it?" Netto asked getting up from the ground.

"It was fun today..I mean really fun. I've never had that much fun before in my life." Meiru said.

"Well of course it was fun! You will always have fun with me being around." Netto said. Meiru smiled and jumped on him.

"M-meiru-chan!" Netto began to blush. Meiru pulled something out of her bag and gave it to Netto.

"W-what is this?" Netto asked getting up on his knees.

"Happy birthday." Meiru said showing him a white wrapped present. Netto began to open it and pulled out a shirt.

"The greatest net battler in the world...this is great!" Netto held up the shirt.

"Do you like it?" Meiru asked.

"Of course! I love it!" Netto smiled.

"Im so happy you love it!" Meiru clapped.

"But I've already got something even more special for my birthday.." Netto's face started to turn faint red.

"Eh? What do you mean?.." Meiru asked.

"What was more special for my birthday was...umm...Meiru-chan." Netto said. Meiru blushed madly.

"R-really?.." Meiru asked softly.

"Well of course! Whats more special than just a shirt is a person that I love!" Netto held out his hand and put it on Meiru's shoulder. He tightened his grip gently and began gazing at her in the eyes.

"Netto-kun.." Tears began to flow down on Meiru's cheeks. She was smiling as the sunset reflects her face.

"It's probably too early.." Netto lowered his face.

"No, no..It's not..." Meiru stroked Netto's cheek. Netto raised his head up and gazed at her again.

"We've known each other ever since we were 4 years old..It's never too early.." Meiru said smiling.

"Meiru-chan..." Netto called out her name softly. He then drew Meiru's face closer to his. They then ended up with a tender kiss.

"_True my heart_..._Close to you_...." Netto smiled. Meiru giggled.

"Netto I really love you...so don't leave me okay?" Meiru said softly to him.

"Don't worry..._Close to my love_, _close your eyes_.." Netto closed Meiru's eyes slowly and kissed her again as they were pulled into a longer kiss. While they were kissing, they didn't notice Rockman and Roll, who were watching them.

"Im happy that they're together." Roll said.

"Im happy for both of them." Rockman replied.

"Maybe we can should do the same thing too.." Roll turned her head at Rockman.

"Eh? W-what do you mean!?" Rockman began to blush madly.

"Eh?...You don't love me?" Roll asked with a sad toned voice.

"N-no! It's not what you mean I-" Rockman was interupted.

"Im just kidding!" Roll began to laugh.

"Eh heh.." Rockman was dumbfounded again.

When Netto and Meiru were done kissing their navis walked back to them.

"Thank you Meiru-chan for today.." Netto pulled Meiru into a hug.

"Your welcome.." Meiru smiled and hugged back.

"Are you guys done?" Roll asked. Netto and Meiru jumped and released each other.

"When did you get here!?" Netto asked.

"Just now." Rockman said.

"Whew..." Meiru took a deep breath.

"Don't get too relieved, we saw." Roll smiled.

"Eh!!?" Netto and Meiru were shocked.

"It's okay, we didn't find it bad." Rockman said.

"Ok.." The two took a deep breath.

"We're happy that you guys are together." Roll said.

"Congradulation." Rockman and Roll clapped happily.

"Thanks you guys. Hopefully in the nearer future we'll be together forever." Netto said as he kissed Meiru on the forehead. The sky started turning dark.

"It's getting dark, we should head home." Meiru said. Everyone nodded.

Then they headed home safetly and went to bed.  
Netto and Meiru are now happily together and hopefully Rockman and Roll will experiment love and affections with each other later in the chapters..

* * *

_**To be continued...**(how do you spell "apolized"? review plz! :v )_


	22. Sakura Festival

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 22- Sakura Festival_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

_**LFW: Yay Netto and Meiru are back together!! *claps* Wait I just said that back in the last chapter... O.O' ANYWAYS! Enjoy the chapter! (i need to go take a nap...) **_

* * *

_The next morning..._

**Bleep beep beep beep! Bleep beep beep beep!**

"Haaaaaa~..." Meiru yawned as she got up from her bed.

"Morning Meiru-chan.." Roll rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Roll." Meiru said. She walked to the bathroom, washed, brushed, and got dressed.

"Roll get up!" Meiru yelled. Roll fell off her bed.

"Ow.." Roll rubbed her head. Meiru giggled. Roll got up and looked out the window.

"Meiru-chan look!" Roll cried out. Meiru ran towards to Roll and looked out of the window also.

"Pretty!" Meiru cried out.

"What are those?" Roll asked.

"Sakura. Known as cherry blossoms or cherry tree, but usually cherries don't actually grow on some of them but yet they both sound alike." Meiru said.

"These are beautiful Sakura's.." Roll's face brightened out the window as the sun shines. Meiru looked at Roll and smiled lightly.

"Roll go get cleaned up, I don't want you to wear your pj's all day." Meiru said.

"K'." Roll walked out of the door to the bathroom. Meiru took a deep breath.

"I wonder if me and Netto are boyfriend and girlfriend.." Meiru wondered as she watches the sakura's bloom and flow along the morning breeze.

* * *

_**Hikari Residence-**_

**DING DONG!**

"I'll get it!" Netto called out. He opened the door and saw Meiru and Roll.

"Meiru-chan!" Netto called out her name. Meiru jumped on Netto and gave him a hug.

"Netto!" Meiru-chan cried out. She smiled at the brunette boy.

"What are you doing here?" Netto asked as he got up along with Meiru.

"Just wanted to visit." Meiru said.

"Well seeing you today just makes my day!" Netto chuckled. Meiru giggled along.

"You're so sweet!" Meiru pecked Netto's cheek. Netto blushed lightly.

"Are you guys going to do that all day?..." Roll began to feel nervous. Meiru looked at Roll.

"No, whats wrong Roll?" Meiru asked as she got off of Netto. Roll looked up at Meiru.

"Oh nothing!" Roll quickly smiled. Netto stood up and walked to Roll.

"Are you jealous?.." Netto asked. Roll started to blush.

"Well..a little, I mean it's not like I have a crush on you..it's just that I wanted to have the same expirements with someone that you and Meiru-chan are doing.." Roll began playing with her fingers. _(you know when anime girls gets nervous...that style.)_

"I see.." Netto said. Meiru lowered her eyes and stroked Roll's hair.

"Roll..is it Rockman you want to do a love expirement with?" Meiru asked. Roll began to hide her face.

"Y-yes...this is so very embarrassing." Roll said. Netto and Meiru laughed lightly.

"It's okay, Im sure that you guys will find affections towards each other sooner or later." Netto said. Meiru nodded. Roll looked up at Netto.

"Really?" Roll asked. Netto smiled gently.

"Yep. I have confidence that you guys will be a great couple." Netto patted Roll on the head.

"Thank you.." Roll smiled. Footsteps came down the stairs.

"Netto-kun Im done you can go use the restroom-Roll-chan!" Rockman called her name. Roll looked at Rockman and came running towards him.

"Rockman!!" Roll gave Rockman a big hug.

"Roll-chan?" Rockman began to blush.

"Like I said, those two will be a great couple." Netto said. Meiru nodded.

"Rockman! Did you see the Sakura's?" Roll asked.

"Sakura's?" Rockman then remembered of what she's talking about.

"Oh right the Sakura's! Today is the Sakura Festival!" Rockman cried out. Everyone turned their head at him.

"Sakura Festival?" Netto and Meiru both asked.

"Yeah, didn't you read the calender?" Everyone nodded "no".

"Well it's tonight at 7:00 to 10:00 pm." Rockman got up.

"Should we go?.." Meiru asked.

"I don't really know..." Netto said.

"We can think about it at the Sweet Cafe." Roll added.

"Nah I think we go there too often, how about the Sci-lab?" Everyone nodded.

"Alright to Papa's lab!" Netto called out, then everyone left the house and walked to the Sci-lab.

* * *

**_Sci Lab-_**

"Papa! Are you here?" Netto called out. He heard footsteps coming.

"Netto! What brings you here?" Hikari-hakase asked.

"We're here to think about tonights, Sakura Festival." Netto said.

"Ah the festival...You know that place brought me and your mother some good memories." Hikari-hakase's face emotion was dreamy.

"Ah I see.." Netto sweatdropped.

"Oh Netto! I have some visitors that I invited for my expirement." Hikari-hakase said.

"Visitors?"

"Expirement?" Netto and Rockman looked at each other.

"Come." Everyone followed.

"Here." Hikari-hakase took them to the lab room.

"E-Enzan!" Netto cried out.

"M-Mary!" Meiru cried out.

"And oh god not you Jasmine!" Meiru pointed at the dark blue haired girl.

"Netto!" Jasmine jumped on Netto.

"Hey you get off of him!" Meiru started pushing Jasmine off of Netto.

"Hey whats the big idea!?" Jasmine asked angrily.

"Jasmine, me and Netto are together!" Everyone gasped.

"Oh snap..this was a bit shocking at a time like this.." Meiru blushed.

"You think?" Netto sweatdropped. Everyone began to smile exept Jasmine and Medi.

"Congradulation you two." Everyone clapped exept...Jasmine and Medi.

"Err...Congradulation for your netop Rockman." Medi complimented.

"Thanks Medi." Rockman smiled. Roll got nervous.

"Netto congrats, you too." Jasmine looked at Meiru.

"And if you guys are really together, lets see a kiss." Mary grinned.

"Umm...ok.." Netto looked at Meiru and pulled her into a kiss, but instead Jasmine pushed Meiru out of the way and ended up kissing Netto.

"Oh my!" Ring cried out. Everyone gasped. When Netto openned his eye he saw Meiru standing in the corner next the Enzan with a furious look.

"What the!" Netto pushed Jasmine when he noticed that he was kissing her.

"Jasmine you little!..." Meiru's face turned bright red. She started chasing her around the room.

"Looks like I stole a kiss!" Jasmine cried out.

"I can't believe your netop did to mine!!" Roll yelled at Medi.

"So? Your redheaded netop doesn't deserve to be with Rockman's." Medi sticked out her tounge. Roll huffed.

"You're such a skank!" Roll talked back. Medi's eyes shot wide. She was now furious.

"What did you just call me?" Medi asked angrily.

"You heard me, are you deaf or what!?" Roll grinded her teeth.

"You can't catch me-ahh!" Jasmine tripped. Meiru also tripped too.

"You guys calm down!" Mary yelled. Jasmine and Meiru obeyed and sat on their knees facing Mary.

"Now Jasmine, what the hell were you thinking?" Mary asked with a low sharp tone.

"Hmmph! Netto belongs to me, yes!" Jasmine turned her head away. Meiru puffed her cheek.

"No he doesn't. He belongs to Meiru, and YOU know that they we're dating when they confessed to us." Mary said.

"I can't believe you'd do that Jasmine.." Meiru mumbled.

"Hmmph!!!" Jasmine back sassed. Meiru inhaled deeply.

"I wonder what Netto is going to feel about this.." Meiru began to worry.

"Get the hell off of me!" Medi cried out. Roll was pinning Medi down.

"No!!" Roll cried out. Ring got frusterated. She pulled Roll off of Medi.

"Now stop fighting you two!!" Ring demanded. Roll and Medi nodded and sat on their knees.

"Now Medi, no offence but your netop is really, truly an idiot to do such, such a stupid thing to Roll's lovely, kind hearted, and sweet (sweet?) netop." Ring paused and stared at Medi.

"Jasmine is not an idi-" Medi was interupted.

"**HEY IM NOT DONE YET, DAMN IT**. God what the hell is wrong with you!?" Ring yelled. Medi was disgusted. Roll tried to prevent of looking at Ring's serious look on her face.

"Go on.." Medi rolled her eyes.

"And I can't believe she kissed Netto right in front of Meiru! She can't just do that!" Ring cried out.

"So! Jasmine can do whatever she wants and Im okay of what she did cause what she did was right, and she deserves to be with Netto! If she's with Netto then I shall be with Rockman!" Medi then ran and jumped on Rockman.

"Uwah! Medi!" Rockman cried out. Roll then stomped her foot.

"Grr!! Get off of him, he's mine!" Roll ran to Medi, pushed her off and threw herself on Rockman's lap.

"Roll-chan, not you too!" Rockman cried out. Ring smacked herself on the head.

"What am I going to do with these girls.." Ring said to herself.

"Rockman you wouldn't love her would you?" Roll asked stroking Rockman's cheek. Medi blushed furiously. She sat behind Rockman and wrapped her arms around Rockman's neck.

"Medi??" Rockman was confused. Roll started to get even more mad. She grabbed Rockman's face and kissed him on the cheek. Medi was shocked.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman blushed madly. Roll then licked his cheek.

"Oh dear.." Mary gasped.

"Woo go Roll.." Ring pathetically swung her arm in the air.

"Stop licking my Rockman!" Medi then pushed Roll off and started slapping her.

"Ow! Stop it!" Roll tried countering the attack.

"Roll don't give up!!" Meiru rooted.

"You too Medi!" Jasmine rooted.

"What is going on?" Netto asked.

"Ah Netto!" Meiru bursted into tears and ran to Netto.

"Meiru-chan! Why are you crying?" Netto asked.

"Y-you kissed Jasmine.." Meiru's lip wiggled.

"It was an accident..I didn't know.." Netto's eyes lowered. Jasmine then turned her head around and saw Netto with Meiru.

"Hey Netto's mine, you!" Jasmine yelled. Netto looked at Jasmine with a confused look.

"Doesn't she know that we're together?" Netto asked Meiru.

"Yes but she fully doesn't believe that.." Meiru sobbed.

"Well then we'll just prove it." Netto said.

"Ah?" Meiru's face tilted up. Netto pulled Meiru into a tender kiss. Jasmine's face was price less.

"Eh?..." Jasmine didn't know what to say.

"Mmmm...N..etto.." Meiru kissed back. Then she gently pushed Netto away.

"Happy?" Netto asked. Meiru smiled.

"Yes!" Meiru giggled. Meiru then jumped when she heard a loud voice of tone coming from someone.

"Stop fighting!!!" Medi and Roll stopped.

"Oh crap we forgot about Roll and Medi's fight.." Meiru sweatdropped.

"We got too carried away..." Netto said.

"Jeez if you want to settle this, then settle it at tonights Sakura Festival." Enzan flipped his hair with his hand.

"Enzan-sama, you didn't have to go too far on them.." Blues sweatdropped. Enzan turned his head.

"Your right..this drama needs more spice into it." Enzan said. Blues then smacked himself.

"Thats not what I meant..." Blues then felt a tug on his arm.

"Blues-kun! We should go to the Sakura Festival together! You come?" Ring asked.

"Sure..just to help get my mind off of Enzan-sama's stupidityness.." Blues replied. Ring giggled.

"Alright!" Ring smiled.

"Roll are you okay?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah.." Roll rubbed her cheek. Meiru saw a red mark on Roll's cheek. It was bright red. Meiru grinded her teeth.

"Lets go wash that mark off.." Meiru pulled onto Roll's arm and took her to the bathroom.

"Rockman!" Medi ran to Rockman.

"Medi!" Rockman turned his head to her.

"Want to go to the Sakura Festival with me?" Medi asked.

"But I was thinking about going to the festival with Roll-chan.." Rockman's eyes lowered. Medi huffed.

"You don't need her. You've got me." Medi looked up at Rockman. He was quite confused and irrated.

"Well lets just say that my answer is, no thank you." Rockman politely said, trying not to hurt Medi's feelings. "Let the woman down gently", he thought.

"Fine! _(you'll be mine..)_" Medi huffed and walked away. Rockman sighed.

"What am I going to do with her..." Rockman walked back to Netto.

"Oh Rockman there you are!" Netto patted Rockman's shoulder.

"Yeah Im back...from the two scary...nevermind.." Rockman mumbled.

"Huh?" Netto was confused. He then turned his head back at Enzan and the rest of the guys.

"Hey you guys we're going to leave and get some kimonos and yukatas." Mary said.

"And we'll we'll see you guys at the festival tonight." Enzan added.

"And my Enzan-kun will be going with me!" Mary wrapped her arm around Enzan's.

"I guess me and Medi will be leaving as well, but we will still go to the festival!" Jasmine blew a quick kiss at Netto and walked out the door along with Medi.

"K' we'll see you guys." Netto waved.

"See ya!" Ring waved, and everybody else left.

In the bathroom while Meiru was washing Roll's cheeks, they were having a little conversation.

"Roll, that Medi better not lay a finger on you." Meiru said.

"Yes Meiru-chan.." Roll said.

"And that Choina girl, whatsherface's name better stay the hell away from Netto!" Meiru started rubbing Roll's cheeks harder.

"Hey that hurts!" Roll cried out. Meiru slowed down and began rubbing softer.

"Sorry...but that girl just makes me mad.." Meiru grinded her teeth. When they were done they headed back into the lab.

"Oh Meiru-chan there you are, I've been looking for you." Netto gave Meiru a hug.

"Thanks. Where's everyone?" Meiru looked around the room.

"They left to go buy kimonos and yukatas to wear at tonights Sakura Festival." Netto said.

"Aw darn, I never got a chance to talk to Mary about it..." Meiru's face lowered. Netto chuckled.

"Oh well! You might have a chance to bump right into her when we go there." Netto said.

"Hey Netto.." Meiru walked to the brunette boy.

"Yeah?" Netto asked.

"Will you go...go out with me...to the Sakura Festival?" Meiru blushed.

"Of course! You are my girlfriend!" Netto smiled.

"Im so happy!" Meiru smiled with a light blush.

"Looks like their going out on another date.." Roll smiled.

"Hey Roll-chan, can I ask you something?" Rockman asked. Roll turned her head.

"Yes?" Roll's heart began to race.

"Will you come with me to the festival?" Rockman blushed lightly. Roll blushed madly.

"....." No reply. Rockman's heart sunked.

"I guess your saying no.." Rockman mumbled. Roll tilted her head up.

"N-no! I would love to go! I'll come with you!" Roll picked up Rockman's hand.

"Thanks Roll-chan." Rockman smiled. Roll smiled back.

* * *

**6:40 pm.....**

_Knock Knock!_

"Coming!" Meiru called out. She walked down the stairs and opened the door. It was Netto and Rockman. They were both wearing dark blue yukatas with sandals. (and no, they are not wearing socks)

"You look great you guys!" Meiru complimented. When Netto looked at Meiru his mouth dropped opened.

"What?" Meiru started blushing. When Rockman saw this, he decided to leave the two alone and walked inside.

"You look..gorgeous!" Netto blushed. Meiru blushed also, she was wearing a floral patterned silky lavender kimono with lavender slippers. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing light pink lip gloss that glistines.

"Thank you!" Meiru smiled. She then allowed Netto to walk inside and the two both sat on the couch.

"Roll-chan? Are you in here?" Rockman asked as he opens the door where Roll was in.

"Don't come in! It's too embarrasing!" Roll hid her face. When Rockman walked in the room, he saw Roll.

"Roll-chan?" Rockman was confused of her behavior.

"I look terrible don't I!" Roll began to blush.

"You don't like that bad, just turn around and I'll see." Rockman said. Roll took a deep breath and turned around. She was wearing floral patterned silky light pink kimono. Her hair was normal and she was wearing pink slippers.

"You look...cute.." Rockman blushed. Roll blushed even more.

"You really think so?" Roll asked. Rockman nodded.

"Thank you...you look cute too." Roll smiled.

"Thanks.." Rockman scratched his cheek. He then walked towards to Roll and held onto her hand.

"Eh.." Roll saw his hand on hers.

"Ready to go? Our netops are probably ready to go to." Rockman smiled. Roll nodded and she and Rockman both walked out of the room.

"Hey you guys ready to go? It starts at 7! Hurry up!" Netto and Meiru both called.

"Coming!" The navis walked quickly down the stairs.

"Shall we go?" Netto asked Meiru. Meiru kissed him on the lip.

"Yes." Meiru said. Then the four walked to the festival. When they arrived they saw Enzan, Blues, Mary, Ring, Jasmine, and Medi.

"Everyone!" Netto cried out.

"Netto!!" Jasmine ran to Netto. Meiru on the other hand pushed Netto out of the way and Jasmine missed her "victim".

"Hey!" Jasmine yelled out. She then felt a tap on the shoulder.

"There dating Jasmine, butt out." Mary said, then she wrapped her arm around Enzan's.

"Enzan-kun where shall we go next?" Mary asked.

"Err well.." Enzan blushed.

"It's okay Enzan, I don't see why you're here talking to me when you have your "girlfriend" with you." Netto joked.

"But she's not my-" Enzan was interupted.

"Now now Enzan-honey theres no time to waste when we can have fun!" Mary then walked along with Enzan. Everyone waved at the "couple".

"I think we should go too.." Ring whispered to Blues.

"What do you mean?" Blues whispered back.

"I mean, lets do some alone time what couples do!" Ring whispered.

"Fine, but why are we whispering?" Blues asked.

"I dunno! Come on!" Ring pulled Blues away.

"Well I guess it's the four-"

"**Six**" Medi added.

"-Six of us then." Netto said.

"I really want to spend time with you Netto..." Jasmine begged.

"No Jasmine! Why don't you go hang out with your navi." Meiru said.

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"Because she is your "navi" and your "navi" is special, isn't she?" Meiru asked.

"I guess you got a point.." Jasmine thought.

"No Jasmine don't! Im not special enou-" Medi was interupted.

"Ok Medi lets have some fun!" Jasmine grabbed a hold of Medi's arm and forcely pulled along with her.

"Nooo..." Medi cried out.

"Now it's the four of us!" Meiru clapped.

"Meiru-chan..." Roll sweatdropped.

"Then I guess we'll split up, I go with Meiru-chan and you go with Roll ok Rockman?" Netto asked.

"Yep." Rockman nodded.

"K' meet me right here at 10 then." Netto said. Rockman nodded again.

"Roll be good." Meiru added.

"I will!" Roll waved, she then turned to Rockman.

"Where do you want to go?" Roll asked.

"Lets go catch some fish over there!" Rockman pointed.

"Ok!" Rockman and Roll ran to the game tent.

"Now how do I play.." Roll asked.

"You hold onto the net and you try to catch a fish with it without the net ripping." Rockman said.

"Oh ok!" Roll held onto the net and found a fish. She then quickly scooped up the fish but the net ripped.

"Aww it ripped..." Roll sobbed. Rockman chuckled.

"It's okay, I'll catch one for you." Rockman tightly gripped the net and carefully scooped the fish and quickly drop it in the tank.

"Wow you're good at this.." Roll was amazed.

"Here for you." Rockman held out the bag that had the fish he caught in it. Roll retrieved it from hand.

"Thank you." Roll blushed. Rockman smiled.

Then the two played some games for awhile until it was 9:45...

"Where else do you want to go?" Rockman asked.

"Actually I actually wanted to go outside of the festival and watch the Sakura's.." Roll smiled weakly.

"Really?" Rockman asked. Roll nodded.

"Can you take me to the best area where the Sakura's are at?" Roll asked.

"Sure!" Rockman grabbed a hold of Roll's hand and took her outside of the festival. Then they ended up in a trail that was surrounded by Sakura's.

"Wow this is so pretty...Even when moonlight is shining..." Roll's eyes glistened upon the moonlight.

"It's gorgeous.." Rockman said looking at Roll. Roll then turned her head at Rockman.

"Oh I mean the moon, yes the moon! It's very pretty.." Rockman blushed. Roll then released her hand from his.

"Roll-chan?" Rockman called her name when he didn't feel her hand.

"This is the most beautifullest view I've seen in my life.." Roll smiled gently. Rockman smiled also.

"Roll-chan can I ask you something.." Rockman asked. Roll turned her head to him.

"Of course.." Roll smiled.

"Do you like me?" Rockman asked. Roll was stunned. She took a deep breath.

"Of course I like you..I like you alot.." Roll replied.

"I like you too.." Rockman smiled. He the pulled Roll into his arms.

"R-rockman!?" Roll was blushing madly. The Sakura petals bloomed around them and the moonlight shines on them.

"Roll-chan...I've been waiting for so long.." Rockman said softly. Roll's eyes widened. She looked up at Rockman and released herself from his arms.

"Rockman..if it's something not important, don't say it.." Roll said.

"But it is important.." Rockman said.

"I see..." Roll said quietly.

"Roll-chan whats wrong?" Rockman asked. He was now confused, again. Didn't Roll like him?

"Rockman..I have a favor to ask you.." Roll said.

"Yes?" Rockman responded. Roll blinked twice and started blushing again.

"K-k..._kiss_ me.." Roll begged softly. Rockman's face started to turn red.

"E-eh?....Roll-chan...are you.." Rockman's heart started pounding.

"Rockman do you love Medi then?" Roll asked as tears started to flow down her cheeks. Rockman no longer panicked.

"Roll-chan...I don't love Medi. I love...." Rockman paused.

"Then _kiss_ me. Please?" Roll asked with a sad toned voice. Rockman's face darkened.

"Ok..I'll kiss you." Roll slowly then closed her eyes. Rockman walked slowly towards to Roll and stroked her cheek softly. He then drew her face closer to his then the Sakura's bloomed hundreds of petals. They both could feel each other's warmth from their breath, they got closer and closer, then they-

**BLEEP BLEEP!!!**

"Uwah!!" Rockman and Roll both fell down stupidly.

"Rockman! It's 10! Where are you!?" Netto asked.

"And where's Roll too!?" Meiru asked angrily.

"Roll-chan is here with me and we're outside of the festival right now..." Rockman scratched his cheek.

"Well hurry back over here will ya'?" Rockman nodded and closed the screen right in front of him. He took a deep breath and held onto Roll's hand.

"Let's go back home.." Rockman sighed.

"Ok..._(this happens every time!)_" Roll thought.

Rockman and Roll walked back to where Netto and Meiru were at.

"So did you guys enjoy your day with each other?" Netto asked.

"Yep." Rockman and Roll nodded. Meiru wrapped her arm around Netto's.

"Me and Netto we're having a lovely time together!" Meiru said.

"Im happy for you." Roll smiled.

"Now shall we go home?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

And all walked home..safetly. :)

* * *

_**To be continued...**(wheeeeeeeeeeee i am sooo stiff now!!!)_


	23. Billy and Leon

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 23- Billy and Leon_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

_**LFW- Lol I do not own Rockman EXE, it belongs to Capcom and Sho pro, Leon and Billy belongs to me, sooo.....Enjoy! (this chapter will be less longer than you thought since the past 5 or 4 or 3 chapters, :)Oh and I am very sorry for the late delay for the past (how many days) week (i guess). I've been trying very hard to maintain my grades since my final grade will show up, so thats why I haven't been writing some chapters yet so hopefully I'll catch up, and no I wont be giving up, as you noticed that I've always been posting up new chapters every week and that is my goal, so far I have been doing it so please don't wait too long! Enjoy!!**_

* * *

_The next morning-_

**Ding dong!**

"Roll will you get that?" Meiru asked from the kitchen.

"Sure!" Roll walked to the door and turned the knob. When the door openned it was Mary and Ring.

"Morning!" Mary waved. Meiru walked out of the kitchen.

"Mary!" Meiru gave Mary a hug.

"Meiru-chan!" Mary hugged back.

"So how was your festival with Enzan?" Meiru asked. Mary released her arms.

"It was soo romantic.." Mary's eyes were dreamy.

"Did you guys kiss or what else?" Meiru asked.

"Nah, we just hold hands...." Mary said.

"Aw..you two would make a great-err I mean friends!" Meiru tried not to mention about Yaito who also too liked Enzan.

"Oh, well we're friends!" Mary was quite confused by Meiru's reaction.

"So Roll, are you busy today?" Ring asked.

"No." Roll replied.

"Wanna hang out around the park and maybe go to the school's obstacle course?" Ring asked.

"Sure! I'll go ask Meiru-chan!" Roll ran to Meiru.

"Meiru-chan!" Roll called her netop's name. Meiru turned around.

"What is it Roll?" Meiru asked.

"Can I go out for a while with Ring?" Roll asked.

"Of course! If it's okay with Mary." Meiru turned her face to Mary.

"Yes Ring can go with you." Mary nodded. Roll ran back to Ring.

"So what they say?" Ring asked.

"They both said yes!" Roll and Ring squealed.

"Alright you two, out the door!" Meiru and Mary pushed their navis out the door.

"Roll be good!"

"You too Ring!"

The door slammed shut.

"Is there a reason why they want us out?" Roll asked.

"Nah, that's just natural!" Ring then held onto Roll's hand.

"Come on, lets go!" Ring ran with Roll and the two arrived at the park area.

* * *

_The park-_

"So Roll, what do you wanna do?" Ring asked.

"I just want to sit on the swing for a while and probably chat." Roll said.

"Ok." Ring and Roll sat the the swing. The wind blow slowly in the fresh summer air.

"So Roll...how was last nights festival?" Ring asked. Roll turned her head.

"It was fun.." Roll answered. Ring glanced at Roll.

"What did you and Rockman did together that was fun?" Ring asked.

"We did that fish game, ate cotton candy, and walked outside of the festival." Roll said.

"I see, but what we're you guys doing outside of the festival?" Ring smirked. Roll's face began to turn red.

"Y-ya' know! Talking..." Roll tried not to mention the part when she and Rockman were going to do.

"Oh, ok." Ring said. Roll took a deep breath, just then a soccer came rolling up onto Roll's foot.

"Huh?" Roll looked down at the ball.

"I wonder who's here playing soccer.." Ring wondered.

"Heeyyyy!!!" A guy who was wearing a T-shirt, long jeans, and a baseball cap, came running towards Roll and Ring.

"Oh? Is this your ball?" Roll picked up the soccer ball and gave it to the guy.

"Yeah, thanks!" The guy took the ball from Roll.

"Hey is that you Billy?" Ring was shocked.

"Oh hey Ring!" Billy waved.

"You guys know each other?" Roll asked.

"Yeah, he's Mary's cousin." Ring said.

"Oh well nice to meet you!" Roll held out her hand at Billy.

"Nice to meet you too cutie!" Billy shooked his hand with Roll.

"Say you don't think that you're busy...maybe you can go out with me around the town square..what do you say cutie?" Billy flirted. Roll blinked twice. Ring began to get quite irrated.

"Look Billy! Can't you see that Roll is a navi?" Ring asked as she wrapped her arm around Roll's neck.

"A-a navi?" Billy blinked. Ring took a deep breath.

"Can't you tell!?" Ring asked.

"She looks human to me!" Billy began identifying Roll.

"Take a closer look!" This caught Billy's attention.

"Na-a-vi!" Ring showed Roll's antennaes, ears, and her soul emblem on her chest. Billy stared at Roll's chest, he then got closer until Ring stopped him by hitting him on the head.

"Ow!! What was that for!?" Billy rubbed his head.

"You know what! Oh and by the way Billy, where's Leon?" Ring asked. Billy looked up at Ring.

"He's at the Akihara hotel." Billy got up.

"I see..well what are you guys doing here anyways?" Ring asked.

"Just here for some souvenirs." Roll and Ring fell down stupidly.

"Hey! I had to get away from France ya' know!" Billy shouted out angrily.

"Well then Billy...why not take us to Leon then?" Ring brushed her shoulder.

"Um, ok." Billy scratched his head.

* * *

_Akihara hotel-_

"Well here we are, room 503!" Billy opened the door.

"Leon!" Ring jumped on Leon.

"Hey Ring"! Leon cried out.

"So thats Leon. He looks just like you exept he's a bit more, athletic.." Roll said.

"Nah, he just looks like a dork." Billy said.

"Am not, and woah hello there!" Leon got up and walked towards to Roll.

"So whats your name?" Leon asked.

"Roll, Sakurai Roll, but thats my operator's last name but I say that in formal you see.." Roll said.

"Roll eh? Cute name!" Leon winked shyly at Roll.

"Leon's a pretty cute name too." Roll smiled. Ring put her face to Roll's ear.

"Hey you're not forgetting about Rokku-chan are ya'?" Ring whispered.

"Of course not! Im trying to be nice here! And besides he's...really...really weird!" Roll whispered back.

"Good. Cause only weirdos would fall for him." Ring said.

"I definately agree.." Roll said.

"So Ring, mind taking us around Akihara?" Billy asked.

"Sure!" Ring said.

* * *

_Hikari Residence-_

"Rockman!!" Netto cried out.

"Whats wrong, Netto-kun?" Rockman asked as he ran out of the kitchen.

"H-have you seen the PET?" Netto asked.

"No, what happened?" Rockman asked.

"I lost it!" Netto cried out.

"That shouldn't be a problem, I'll go contact it." Rockman pressed his ear cover thingy (watever it's called..) Then a screen popped up in front of him.

"Alright...it's inside of something full of papers and writing utensils, wah-wait a minute.." Rockman squinted his eyes closely at the screen that he activated.

"A poem for my beloved, Meiru-chan..." Rockman mumbled, this caused Netto to jump.

"Wah-don't read it-" Netto warned, Rockman then pushed Netto out of his way.

"Im warning you!!" Netto cried out from the floor.

Rockman began reading the words loudly~

_Dear Meiru,_  
_Your lips are as red as ichigo.. When I taste them, my tastebuds go around they go._  
_Your chocolate eyes shimmers.. And your hair smells like fresh conditioner..._

* * *

Rockman bursted out loud, laughing on the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Y-YO-YOUR H-HAIR SMELLS LIKE FRESH-C-CO-CON-CONDITIONER! BWAHAHAHAHHAAA!!!" Rockman couldn't hold the laughter. Netto's face began to turn red.

"Arrghh! Now you've done it!!" Netto grabbed the pillow from the couch and began beating Rockman with it on the floor.

"H-hey! Ow! Stop it!" Rockman complained, he then too grabbed the pillow also.

* * *

**Bleep bleep!!**

"Hello?" Mary answered her PET.

"Mary guess who came to Japan?" Ring asked.

"Who?" Mary wondered.

"It's your stupid cousin with his weird-turd navi." Ring answered.

"Aw crap, you're kidding, right?" Mary asked.

"Nope, see for yourself." Ring shoved Billy and Leon's face on the screen.

"Uwah!" Mary yelped in surprised.

"What is it Mary?" Meiru asked as she see's the screen from Mary's PET.

"And who's that?" Meiru asked.

"Hey Mary!!" Billy waved.

"Billy what are you doing here?" Mary asked.

"Billy?" Meiru called his name.

"Yeah, he's my cousin from France." Mary said.

"Cousin..." Meiru wondered.

"Thats right cutie! Im her cousin all right!" Billy winked at Meiru.

"Oh wow.." Meiru blushed lightly.

"Don't take it too seriously, Meiru-chan. This guy is a huge flirt." Mary warned.

"I see.." Meiru squinted her eyes at Billy.

"Oh thats right, hey Ring, is Roll with you?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah." Ring said.

"Hi Meiru-chan!" Roll waved.

"Roll it's getting dark! Come home now!" Meiru demanded.

"Ok.." Roll's antennaes drooped down.

"Ring you too, and don't bring "monkey boy" with you." Mary said.

"Ok." Ring obeyed and turned to Billy.

"Well Billy it's nice to see you but we have to go..so...bye!" Ring pulled Roll and ran off.

"That Sakurai girl was hot." Billy said.

"And that Roll girl too." Leon said.

"We shall make them ours!" Billy raised his fist.

"Yeah!" The two smacked high five.

* * *

"Alright ready?" Netto asked.

"Ready." Rockman said. The two nodded.

"1, 2, 3, pull!" Netto and Rockman pulled the handle from a metal container that the PET was in.

* * *

_Sakurai Residence-_

"Looks like it's time to go home." Mary looked through the window.

"Well it was nice for you guys to come over." Meiru said.

"Yeah I had fun chatting with you!" Mary smiled.

"Stop by whenever!" Meiru smiled back.

"All me and Ring did was hanging out with a bunch of flirts.." Roll was disgusted.

"Don't you think a bunch of dorks?" Ring added.

"That too." Roll said.

"Alright Ring, come on! We need to go eat dinner!" Mary said as she puts on her shoes.

"K', see ya' Roll!" Ring waved.

"Bye bye!" Roll waved.

"See you, Mary!" Meiru waved.

"Bye bee!~" Mary sticked out her tounge shyly and left.

Meiru and Roll both took a deep breath.

"Lets go hit the bath." Meiru said.

"Ok." Roll said.

* * *

_With Netto and Rockman...._

"Keep pulling!!!" Netto said.

"Im trying!!! Grahh! Who told you to put my PET in there!?" Rockman asked.

"I guess while I was writing Meiru-chan a poem, I must've misplaced it there!" Netto said. Then the handle broked off and the metal container drawer opened.

"Hah!" Netto and Rockman cried out.

"The PET!!" Netto snatched it out and rubbed his cheek against it.

"I'll take good care of youu!~" Netto said.

"Well it practically took us all day to find the PET.." Rockman sweatdropped when he saw Netto's reaction.

"And Im going to hit the showers.." Rockman walked away.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_(review please!)


	24. Lost in the tunnel of Love: Part 1

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 24- Lost in the tunnel of love: Part 1 _

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

_The next morning-_

"Hauu.." Roll woke up as the sun shines on her face.

"Morning Roll." Meiru smiled as she opens the curtains even more.

"So it was you..." Roll pointed slowly from her bed.

"Bing!" Meiru winked.

"I knew it...who else would wake me up.." Roll then got off of her bed and walked to the restroom.

"Hey Roll." Meiru called out.

"Yeah?" Roll answered.

"Do you wanna hang out with Rockman and Netto today?.." Meiru asked.

"Um..yeah!" Roll said.

"Ok then!" Meiru ran to the bathroom.

* * *

_Hikari Residence-_

"Netto-kun look." Rockman pointed at the TV screen.

"What is it?" Netto asked.

"They've just reopened the, Lost in the tunnel of Love." Rockman said.

"Oh so they decided to open it for the past hundred years.." Netto said.

"Do you know about it?" Rockman asked. Netto nodded.

"Yeah. They said that if you go inside the tunnel with the person that you loved, he or she will be seperated, and if they are, then that person will not love you anymore because you've ditched them." Netto explained.

"So this, Lost in the tunnel of Love, thingy is kinda like protecting your relationship with someone.." Rockman mumbled.

"Scary isn't it?" Netto asked.

"Yeah.." Rockman said.

**KNOCK KNOCK!!**

"I'll go get that!" Netto called out. He ran to the door and opened it. It was Meiru and Roll.

"Meiru-chan!" Netto called her name.

"Netto!" Meiru hugged Netto.

"What are you doing here?" Netto asked.

"Just wanted to hang out thats all!" Meiru smiled.

"Hi Roll-chan." Rockman said.

"Hi.." Roll sat on the couch next to him.

"Whats wrong? You seem to be down today." Rockman looked at the blonde haired navi.

"Oh it's nothing! It's just that yesterday with my day with Ring was...abit...weird." Roll started to play with her fingers.

"What was weird?" Rockman asked.

"While we were hanging out at the Akihara park, we met this guy named, Billy and his navi at the Akihara hotel, Leon." Roll said.

"And that Billy guy is Mary's cousin!" Meiru popped up in front of Rockman and Roll.

"Uwah!" Rockman and Roll cried out.

"Mary's cousin?" Netto asked.

"Yeah, he came here from France, I guess not too long ago." Meiru said.

"His navi is weird!" Roll said.

"Billy and Leon.." Rockman mumbled.

"So anyways lets go out!" Meiru wrapped her arm around Netto's.

"Where too?" Rockman asked.

"To the park!" Meiru winked.

"Come on lets go!" Roll grabbed Rockman's hand and ran out the door.

* * *

_Park-_

"What a beautiful day.." Meiru gazed at the blue sky..

"It'd be nice to go out sky diving." Netto said.

"No way!" Meiru cried out.

"Whats wrong?" Netto asked.

"I don't wanna go sky diving...it's way too risky.." Meiru said.

"Oh." Netto scratched his head.

"Hey where's Rockman?" Netto asked.

"He's over at the trees." Meiru pointed.

"Where I can't see him." Netto looked around. Meiru took a deep breath and turned Netto's head to the left.

"There. Now you see him?" Meiru asked.

"Yep, he's with Roll too." Netto said.

"What!?" Meiru squinted her eyes.

"He is with her!" Meiru cried out.

"Hyaa!" Roll threw a rock at the pond. It skipped 10 times.

"Lets see how many mine can skip!" Rockman threw his rock at the pond. It skipped 7 times.

"Aww.." Rockman lowered his position.

"Beat you!" Roll jumped happily.

"And thats what their doing.." Netto and Meiru sweatdropped.

"They're sure alot of kids out here. Maybe we should go to the town square instead." Meiru said.

"Yeah. Rockman! Roll! We're leaving to the town square so hurry up!" Netto called.

"Time to leave already?" Roll asked.

"Well there's alot of children out here, so we should move." Rockman said.

"Oh." Rockman and Roll ran to their netops and left the park.

* * *

_Town Square-_

While the four were walking around they bumped into Enzan and Blues, who we're with Mary and Ring.

"Mary!" Meiru cried out. Mary turned her head.

"Hey it's Meiru!" Mary released her arms from Enzan's and ran to Meiru.

"What are you doing here!?" Meiru asked.

"Just strolling around with Enzan!" Mary answered.

"Im strolling around with Netto!" The two girls then squealed.

"So Rockman, what are you planning to do today?" Blues asked.

"Nothing much.." Rockman said.

"Hey you guys! Have you heard that Akihara has a new cafe that just openned?" Mary asked.

"No, what is it called?" Netto asked.

"Nihon Cafe." Mary said.

"Nihon? Japan?" Netto was confused. Who would name their cafe, Nihon?

"We should go check it out." Enzan said.

"Heh..I don't know..for some reason I have a bad feelin-" Meiru was interupted.

"Aw come on Meiru-chan! Im pretty sure it's just one of those normal cafe's!" Netto wrapped his arm around Meiru's neck.

"Ok.." Meiru said.

"Nihon cafe.." Roll said to herself.

* * *

_Nihon cafe-_

**Ding-ling!**

The door opened and the bell runged.

"Woah.." Netto was amazed as he stepped inside.

"It's pattern is quite familiar.." Meiru said.

"And...hey!!" Mary pointed.

"Billy!?"

"And Leon!!??"

Billy and Leon jumped, and slurped their ramen slowly.

"Oh hey guys!" Billy waved.

"Thats Billy and Leon?" Netto asked.

"Yeah, those two.." Meiru said.

"They look like dorks." Enzan said.

"Hey!" Leon cried out.

"Hey whats going on you two?" Medi asked.

"Medi!!??" Everyone cried out.

"Oh hey you guys!" Medi waved. Just then Jasmine came out.

"Ni-hao!" Jasmine waved.

"Y-You!!" Meiru pointed at Jasmine.

"Yes?" Jasmine asked.

"You're not trying to steal my Netto...are you?" Meiru asked angrily.

"Of course!" Jasmine then jumped on Netto.

"Argghhh! Get off of him!" Meiru pulled Jasmine off.

"Netto!!" Meiru helped Netto off.

"Grr.." Jasmine puffed her cheek.

"Thanks Meiru-chan.." Netto thanked.

"Your welcome." Meiru smiled.

"Hmm...Netto's mine." Jasmine said.

"And how is he yours then?" Meiru asked.

"Because me and Netto we're the first pair to get the crest of duo, isn't that right, Netto?" Jasmine asked. Meiru frozed and turned to Netto.

"You what?.." Meiru's face darkened.

"T-That was 5 years ago!" Netto exclaimed.

"And me and Netto are so special together!" Jasmine then hugged Netto.

"Uh.." Netto blushed.

"Thats it! You've asked for it!" Meiru began slapping Jasmine. Jasmine slapped back.

"What have I done!?" Netto asked.

"Your netop is such a brat." Ring said.

"Nuh uh!" Medi yelled.

"Meiru-chan! Go get her!" Roll rooted.

"Stop!" Everyone stopped. Especially Meiru and Jasmine.

"Jeez you two did the same thing that your navis did last time." Enzan said.

"And if you want to settle this...again...then do it at the, Lost in the tunnel of Love!" Enzan said, again.

"Lost in the tunnel of Love?" The two girls looked at each other.

"Right.." Enzan said.

"Hey Enzan, what's the, Lost in the tunnel of Love?" Mary asked.

"The, Lost in the tunnel of Love, is when you go inside a tunnel with a person that you loved. But if you go in there, you might be seperated away from your beloved one by someone who lurks in the tunnel. Which is why they call it the, Lost in the tunnel of Love." Enzan said.

"Woah.." Mary said.

"Thats a bit scary.." Meiru said.

"Don't worry sugar I'll protect you!" Billy wrapped his arm around Meiru's neck.

"Hey you! Get your hands off of my Meiru-chan!" Netto yelled.

"And what makes you say that?" Billy asked.

"Billy I've already have a boyfriend." Meiru brushed his hands off of her shoulder.

"Huh? And who's that?" Billy asked.

"That'll be me." Netto said.

"You! Who would want to date you!?" Billy asked angrily.

"That'll be me who date Netto-kun." Meiru kissed Netto's cheek.

"Grrr.." Billy grinded his teeth.

"Billy has no ways with girls..But hey, wanna go with me? I'll always be by your side." Leon stroked Roll's hair.

"Leave me alone.." Roll tried pushing Leon away from her but he tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"You're fiesty..I like that." Leon growled.

"Leave her alone!" Rockman punched Leon. Leaving him flying to the tables.

"Roll-chan! Are you okay?" Rockman asked.

"Ye-yeah.." Roll started to shake.

"Ow!" Leon rubbed his head.

"Hey Leon are you alright?" Medi asked.

"Yeah." Leon got up.

"You seemed to be injured." Medi said.

"Im fine." Leon sighed. He then saw Medi touching her lips. A white glow began shining.

"Healing pulse!" Medi threw the glow at Leon.

"Woah!" The light shined on Leon.

"What was that?" Leon asked.

"Im a nurse navi, I heal." Medi said as she fixes the tables and chairs.

"Oh, well thanks." Leon blushed.

"Your welcome." Medi said.

"Rockman I have a question." Ring asked.

"Yeah?" Rockman responded.

"Do you like Roll?" Ring asked.

"Err...yes." Rockman said.

"I see. How about more than a friend?" Ring asked.

"She's my best friend, okay!" Rockman's face started to turn red.

"Well, how would you feel if she went to the, Lost in the tunnel of Love, with Leon, then?" Ring asked.

"I...I'd..never mind! You ask weird questions!" Rockman said as he walks away from Ring.

"I knew it! You love her!" Ring smiled.

"Oh there you are!" Netto said.

"Yeah Im here." Rockman said.

"Where's Roll?" Meiru asked.

"Im right here." Roll waved, hiding behind Netto.

"Roll, what are you doing hiding behind Netto?" Meiru asked.

"W-well you see..Im trying to hide myself from...Leon." Roll said. Meiru took a deep breath.

"Look, he wont lay a finger on you." Meiru said.

"He's a weirdo." Roll tightened her grip on Netto's sleeve.

"Just get over here.." Meiru sighed.

"But.." Roll paused.

"Come on." Meiru held out her arm.

"You treat me like a little child!" Roll then went to Meiru. Meiru pulled Roll into her arms.

"I promised that no perverts or whatsoever will do weird things to you." Meiru said softly.

"Fine." Roll sighed and released herself from Meiru's arms.

"Come on, lets go to the, Lost in the tunnel of Love." Enzan said.

"Alright." Everyone nodded.

* * *

_Lost in the tunnel of Love setting area-_

"Come on! Come on! Hurry hurry! You don't want to waste any time standing around here! Hurry and pay and enter the, Lost in the tunnel of Love!" The man said as he kepts ringing the bell.

"Wow theres alot of people here." Meiru said.

"It must be popular." Ring said.

"This should be interesting.." Blues said.

"Lets get in line." Everyone nodded.

"Come on! Oh hey! Are you two going to enter the, Lost in the tunnel of Love?" The man asked.

"Yeah, but we're not the only ones going in there, our friends and navis as well." Netto said.

"Well then that'll be 100 yen for each pair of couple!" The man said.

"Ok, then Im with Meiru-chan." Netto said.

"No Netto! Come with me!" Jasmine tugged onto Netto's sleeve.

"Arghh! Give up will ya!?" Meiru asked angrily.

"Pair of three is okay." The man smiled.

"Ehh!??" Meiru cried out.

"Yay!" Jasmine shouted.

"I'll go with Mary." Enzan said.

"I'll go with Blues-kun!" Ring exclaimed.

"I'll go with Roll-chan." Rockman said.

"And me!!" Medi added.

"This is not going to be a good day.." Roll mumbled.

"I want to be with Sakurai-chan!!" Billy whined.

"Guess it's already too late.." Leon sobbed.

When everyone were done purchasing they decided to go seperate ways.

"Alright I'll go this way and the rest of you guys can pick which section you want to enter of the tunnel." Netto said.

"And remember...make it out together." Netto added.

"K!" Everyone shouted out together and went seperate ways.

* * *

_**To be continued...**(Love triangle on the way!!!)_


	25. Lost in the tunnel of Love: Part 2

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 25- Lost in the tunnel of love: Part 2_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

**_Previously...._**

_When everyone were done purchasing they decided to go seperate ways._

_"Alright I'll go this way and the rest of you guys can pick which section you want to enter of the tunnel." Netto said._

_"And remember...make it out together." Netto added._

_"K!" Everyone shouted out together and went seperate ways._

* * *

When everyone entered the tunnel they went seperate ways. The further they went in, the darker...

"This is quite...scary.." Jasmine said.

"Yeah.." Meiru said, holding onto her grip on Netto's arm.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you guys..no matter what." Netto said.

* * *

"Rockman..." Roll called his name softly.

"Medi do you know where we are at now?" Rockman asked.

"Glad you ask, we are now in the middle of the tunnel now." Medi answered.

"Thanks." Rockman said.

"Kusuu..." A shadowy figure appeared.

"Uwah! G-GHOST!!" Rockman ran to Medi and hid behind her.

"Thats no ghost! That's just a holographic program!" Roll shouted.

"And this tunnel is called, Lost in the tunnel of Love, because so they can seperate the couple by scaring them and ditching!" Medi said.

"What a cruel way to do such a terrible thing that ruins the relationship!" Roll added.

"I-Is it gone?" Rockman asked.

"It was never there Rockman." Roll said.

"Ok, good.." Rockman took a deep breath and walked forward.

* * *

"Enzan..." Mary's lip began to wiggle.

"What is it?" Enzan asked.

"Im so..very..scared.." Tears began flowing down. Enzan stopped and turned his head.

"It's okay, Im here." Enzan said.

"Thanks.." Mary rubbed her tears and kept walking.

* * *

"Blues-kun are you scared?" Ring asked.

"Why would I be?" Blues raised an eyebrow at Ring.

"Just wondering." Ring said.

* * *

"Billy!!" Leon shouted.

"W-What!!??" Billy asked.

"Im scared!!!" Leon cried out.

"Arghh! You're being a baby!!" Billy smacked himself on the face.

* * *

"Where are we?" Meiru asked.

"Let me check.." Netto said. A screen popped up.

"Okay, this is the entrance and the exit...so we are right here...which means this'll take us...4 hours to make it out." Netto said.

"F-f-four hours!?" The two girls shouted.

"Yeah.." Netto said.

"Aww!!..." Meiru sobbed.

"Maybe we should take a break." Jasmine said.

"Not just yet though." Netto said.

"Meiru-chan, Jasmine, look over there." Netto pointed.

"Huh?" The two girls looked up ahead.

"It's a ladder.." Meiru said.

"Maybe if we climb up there, we might find some hints and ways to get out!" Jasmine said.

"I'll go first." Netto said as he climbed up.

"Alright Meiru-chan, your turn!" Netto yelled down.

"Ok!" Meiru then took a steep climb on the ladder.

"H-heights!" Meiru exclaimed.

"Just don't look down!" Jasmine yelled.

* * *

"Roll-chan, wait up!" Rockman tried to catch his breath, running.

"Wait, Rockman look!" Roll pointed.

"Huh?" Rockman looked up.

"It's a ladder." Medi said.

"Maybe if we climb up there, we'll be able to make it further out of the exit!" Roll said.

"Come on." Rockman said.

The three both climbed.

* * *

"Enzan are we almost there?" Mary asked.

"No..not even close." Enzan said.

"E-Ehh!!??" Mary shouted.

"Huh?" Mary looked at the boat.

"Enzan, look." Mary pointed.

"It's a boat." Enzan said.

"Maybe we can use that to take us further to the exit." Mary said.

"Alright, lets get in." Enzan said.

* * *

"Blues look." Ring pointed.

"Great now which way should we take?.." Blues mumbled.

"Theres two ways, and one of them might take us to the exit." Blues said.

"I'd say go left!" Ring pointed.

"And I say go right!" Blues pointed.

The two looked at each other.

"Grrr...Rock, paper, scissors then!" The two challenged.

* * *

"Billy...how much further.." Leon asked.

"3 more hours..." Billy said.

"We're not going to make it.." Leon said.

"Don't say that!" Billy said.

"We've got no food...and a living.." Leon said.

"So, hey look over there!" Billy exclaimed.

"W-what is it!?" Leon asked.

"We can swim across over there!" Billy said.

"A-are you crazy!? We might drown!" Leon cried out.

"Take it or leave it cause Im going." Billy walked off.

"W-Wait for me!" Leon cried out.

* * *

"N-netto.." Meiru took a deep breath.

"Whats wrong, Meiru-chan?" Netto asked.

"I-I can't walk anymore..." Meiru collapsed slowly on the floor.

"Meiru-chan!" Netto ran to her and picked her up gently.

"She's exhausted. It's a great time to take a break now." Jasmine said.

"Ok.." Netto nodded.

* * *

"Rockman.." Roll was slowly walking, exhausted.

"Just a bit more and we'll take a break." Rockman said.

"Ok-ahh!" Roll tripped over a stone.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman ran to her.

"Are you okay?" Rockman asked.

"Yeah, just let me get up-ow, ow..." Roll tightened her grip on her ankle.

"She sprained her ankle." Medi said.

"Can you heal it?" Rockman asked.

"I can but it might still hurt for awhile." Medi said.

"We'll take a break." Rockman said.

* * *

"Mary, we should take a break here until we arrive." Enzan said as he watches the water flow.

"Ok.." Mary bit her lip.

* * *

"Rock! Paper! Scissor!"

"Scissor beats paper." Ring smirked.

"Why'd do I have to lose at such idiotic games.." Blues mumbled.

* * *

"BILLY!!!" Leon cried out.

"S-SHUT UP! Hurry up, this way!" Billy cried out as he and Leon ran.

* * *

_**To be continued...**(Part 3 coming up!)_


	26. Lost in the tunnel of Love: Part 3

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 26- Lost in the tunnel of love: Part 3_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

_**LFW: Sorry guys for another delay....I've been very busy this week, still maintaining my grades, and also my time was mostly taken away from my brother's 2 birthday party that lasts 24 HOURS. ):( GRRR!! I hope you will enjoy this chapter....so very sorry... :'( PS we just had the 2nd party today, UGHH..**_

* * *

"Meiru-chan! Meiru-chan! Hey! Wake up!" The red headed girl woke up. She found herself in Netto's arms.

"Netto?" Meiru called his name softly.

"What happened?" Meiru asked.

"You collapsed while we were walking." Jasmine said.

"I see." Meiru then got up.

"How much longer now?" Meiru asked.

"Well...if we didn't take a break we would've had an hour to get to the exit." Netto said.

"Darn.." Meiru sobbed.

"Well, we should be going now." Jasmine said.

* * *

"All better." Medi said finishing the last wrap on Roll's ankle.

"Thanks Medi." Roll said.

"We should be heading out now." Medi said.

"Roll-chan can you stand up?" Rockman asked.

"I'll try.." Roll tried to stand but she kept losing her balance. She can't stand on one foot all day.

"Looks like you have to carry her through out the tunnel." Medi said.

"Im fine!" Roll yelled.

"Roll-chan just listen to Medi." Rockman said as he picked up the blonde haired navi.

"K, lets go." Rockman said.

* * *

"Enzan how much longer?" Mary asked.

"2 more hours." Enzan said.

"Great..what can we do for 2 hours?" Mary mumbled.

"Hmm...." Enzan thought.

"Mary can I ask you something?" Enzan asked.

"Oh sure." Mary said.

"What do you think of me?" Enzan asked.

"E-eh? W-what do you mean?" Mary blushed.

"I mean my personality." Enzan said.

"Oh..I think you're kind, caring, and quite serious." Mary said.

"Oh." Enzan blinked twice.

"Why'd ya' ask?" Mary asked.

"Because you're my friend and I want to know what my friends think of me." Enzan turned his face away.

"I see." Mary gazed at Enzan.

* * *

"I can't believe we actually went left...and I also can't believe I'd actually lose to you.." Blues mumbled.

"Aw come on Blues! It can't be that bad taking left!" Ring said.

"You better or I'll be ripping that ringed hair of yours out of your digital scalp!" Blues yelled.

"Oh Blues! You can be very cute and scary at the same time, oh ho ho ho!" Ring laughed.

* * *

"Alright lets dive in!" Billy yelled.

"Right!" Leon nodded. The two dived into the shallow light water.

* * *

_2 hours later....._

"Netto, look the bridge!" Jasmine pointed.

"And the exit too!" Meiru cried out.

"Come on!" Netto ran to the bridge.

"Stop!!" Netto stopped.

"Huh?" The three looked.

"Enzan!" Netto cried out.

"Don't take another step or that'll be the last thing you'll do." Enzan warned.

"Uh...ok.." Netto sweats nervously as he backed away from the bridge.

"I think Enzan has a reason.." Mary said as she steps out of the shadows.

"Mary!" Meiru ran to the blonde haired girl.

"Meiru-chan, be aware." Mary said.

"You should listen to Mary." Ring said.

"R-Ring!!" Netto cried out.

"And Enzan-sama." Blues said.

"Blues." Enzan spoke his name.

"Enzan-sama, are you hurt?" Blues asked.

"No." Enzan said.

"Oh boy...finally we're out!" Billy and Leon came running, soaked.

"Billy!" Mary cried out.

"Oh hey Mary....hey beautiful." Billy waved at Meiru.

"Eh heh.." Meiru sweatdropped.

"Grrr..." Netto grinded his teeth.

"Wheres Roll-chan?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, where's Roll?" Meiru asked.

"And Medi.." Jasmine mumbled.

"Everyone!!!" Everyone turned their heads at the entrance.

"Rockman!" Netto cried out.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman ran out of the shadows.

"Roll!! Wait, why's Rockman carrying you?" Meiru asked.

"I sprained my ankle but it should be better now since Medi healed it a little..It took a little effect." Roll said.

"Well since we're back together, how are we going to get out of here if we can't take the bridge?" Netto asked.

"Whats wrong with the bridge?" Billy asked.

"Something doesn't look right with it.." Enzan said.

"So?" Billy said.

"So...if you'd take a risk, I don't mind, and don't come crying to me if you fall." Enzan said.

"Grr..why you.." Billy pulled up his sleeves.

"Billy stop..." Leon said.

"I wish we can use battle chips to get across.." Mary said.

"Yeah but the dimensional area isn't on and we can't go ask Meijin-san just to get across..Who knows when viruses might come." Meiru said.

"I know but..." Mary paused and heard a sound.

"Please don't tell me.." Ring mumbled.

"I believe so.." Blues sweatdropped.

"Not again...yet another great day ruined." Roll said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Billy asked.

"Destrou, destrou!!" The viruses came running and streaming out of the exit.

"Shit!!" Billy cried out.

"Destroids!" Medi cried out.

"Netto-kun plug me in, but first I need to take Roll-chan to someone to help support her." Rockman said.

"Im fine! I can stand." Roll said.

"You are very stubborn.." Rockman mumbled as he took her to Medi.

"Medi, I need you to take care of Roll-chan." Rockman said.

"Leave it to me." Medi winked.

"Guys...there coming!" Mary cried out.

"I'll handle that!" Netto yelled.

"Plug in, Rockman EXE, Transmission!" (lol and you know what happens when he's plugged in...yada yada yada! srry too lazy to type in the whole thing....aw what the hell!) Blue waves started forming around Rockman's body, causing him to automatically change into his battle suit, along with his helmet... (there, happy? :P )

"Destrou, destrou!"

"Same old viruses!" Rockman grinded his teeth.

"Can't help it, they're from the mountains." Blues said as he steps in.

"Battle chip, Paladin sword, slot in!"

"I'll take care of this group!" Blues swunged his sword.

"Rockbuster!!" Rockman aimed and fires his buster at the viruses.

"Mary, we should help them!" Ring cried out.

"No, leave this to me and Leon!" Billy said.

"Billy?" Mary called his name softly.

"Alright Leon, lets go kick some major ass!" Billy yelled.

"I've been waiting to fight!" Leon said.

"Plug in, Leon, Transmission!" Red waves formed around Leon's body, he was then changed into his battle suit automatically. He was wearing an reddish orange helmet with flames shooting out on the sides of his ear cover, his suit was red with orange stripes on the sides, he had a silver chest plate and shoulder pads, his gloves were large and buff with surrounded by a fiery aura, the boots were also surrounded by a fiery aura, and his long light brown hair sticked out behind his helmet.

"So that's Leon's true form." Roll said.

"Interesting style.." Blues mumbled.

"Alright Leon, lets show them who's boss!" Billy shouted.

"Yeah!" Leon nodded.

"Battle chip, Super vulcan, slot in!"

"Take this!" Leon shot the gun at the viruses, deleting every one of them.

"Destrou!.. Destrou!..." Viruses began to fade and delete.

"Impressive, but not as impressive and strong as Rockman!" Netto cried out.

"Battle chip, Long sword, slot in!"

"Don't get too cocky Netto." Enzan said.

"Butt out!" Netto yelled.

"Oh calm down Netto.." Meiru sweatdropped.

"Leonflames!!" (seriously...do I really have to make up an attack, named right after his name?...lol, aw watever, lets continue on.)

"DESTROU!!!" (noo...don't die!...wait, Im the one who's making you getting killed! :O)

All of the viruses were gone and the dimensional area disapeared.

"Not bad." Enzan said.

"Heh, thanks." Billy said.

"Don't get cocky." Netto mumbled.

"Oh Netto.." Meiru giggled.

The bridge began to crumble and break.

"Oh shit! Hell no!" Netto cried out.

"Well..I guess we'll have to call Meijin-san to use the dimensional area...again.." Meiru sweatdropped.

"Leave that to me...Meijin-san! Dimensional area, please!" Netto called out.

"No need for san!" Meijin yelled. The dimensional area started to form.

"Alright, lets plug in our navis.." Netto mumbled..

"Again.." Enzan added.

"Plug in, Rockman EXE, Transmission!"

"Plug in, Blues, Transmission!"

"Plug in, Ring, Transmission!"

"Plug in, Leon, Transmission!"

"Plug in, Medi, Transmission!"

"Make sure someone picks me and Roll up, since her ankle is sprained!" Meiru reminded.

"Rockman you can carry Roll! And then me and Meiru-chan." Netto said.

"K', Roll-chan, hold on tight." Rockman picked up Roll. Then a rock began falling from the ceiling.

"Shit, we better hurry up, this place is starting to crumble!" Enzan yelled.

"We need to hurry..." Mary said.

"Battle chip, Area steal, slot in!" Rockman's agility speed increased and helped him across the large crack to the exit.

"We made it!" Roll cried out.

"Now we just need to wait for Medi to get here." Rockman said.

"Alright Medi, lets do this!" Jasmine said as she held onto Medi's arm.

"Chemical flash!" Medi aimed the blue and red beam on the wall and pushed her to the other side where Rockman and Roll are at.

"Yes, just as we both planned." Jasmine said.

"Medi, here, take Roll-chan while I get Netto-kun and Meiru-chan." Rockman placed Roll into Medi's arms.

"Hurry up!" Netto cried out.

"Im coming!" Rockman called back.

"Blues." Enzan looked at his navi.

"Right." Blues nodded. Enzan tightened his grip on his navi's hand.

"Battle chip, Typhoon, slot in!" A typhoon formed, Blues ran into the typhoon and flew right out of it, causing him to fly over the crack to the other side.

"Alright Netto-kun, Meiru-chan, hold on tight." Rockman said as he wraps his arms around their shoulder.

"Battle chip, Area steal, slot in!"

"Leon lets do this!" Billy said.

"Nope, ladies first!" Mary said.

"Grr..." Billy mumbled.

"Alright Ring, you know what to do!" Mary wrapped her arm around Ring's back.

"Right! Ring whip!" Ring summoned a long ring-rope (lol theres a reason why her name is ring) and tossed it around a boulder. She then pulled herself to the other side without falling into the crack (oh and it's like a long-shot, if you know what it is)

"Alright, this time, it's our turn!" Billy said.

"Yeah!" Leon replied. Billy held onto Leon's arm.

"Use that air shoes of yours!" Billy said.

"I..I have those?" Leon asked.

"Of course you dummie!" Billy said.

"Oh..Ok then...air shoes! WEEEE!" Billy and Leon stupidly acrossed the crack to the other side.

"Alright guys, lets get out of here!" Netto cried out.

"Yeah!" Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Come on! Come on! Come and go inside the, Lost in the tunnel of Love, again!" The man called.

"FORGET IT!!" Everyone shouted.

"O-ok.." The man backed away.

"Where are you going?" Meiru asked.

"N-no where.." The man said.

"Oh really?" Ring raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah!" The man replied.

"Well there's something wrong with that tunnel!" Mary yelled.

"Like what?" The man asked, brushing his shoulder.

"Like those fake shadowy figures!" Medi yelled.

"The bridge!" Mary exclaimed.

"And the crumbled ceiling!!" Meiru added.

"Err...uhh...Oh look at the time! Eh heh! Time to go-" The man choked on his words.

"Oh no you're not!" Meiru pulled and tugged on the collar of his shirt.

"O-OK I-I admit it! But it runs in the family! I swear!" The man cried out.

"Explain it." Enzan said.

"Well...2000 years ago, my really-very-old-great grandfather, Tatsuki Shinibou was the worlds best pranker, but unfortunetaly, one day, when the, Lost in the tunnel of Love, was made, my grandfather, Tatsuki decided to lay traps and ridiculous pranks on the couple..." The man said.

"I see, so that is why the, Lost in the tunnel of Love, was named that.." Enzan said.

"Because of the couples seperating from each other." Billy said.

"What a cruel thing." Netto said.

"Me and Netto will never seperate, ever!" Meiru bit her lip.

"I hope not, Meiru-chan." Netto wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"C-could you p-please let go..Im...su-suffocating..." The man fainted.

"O-Oh my.." Meiru said as she gently lets go of the collar.

"Meiru-chan.." Roll sweatdropped.

"Roll how is your ankle?" Ring asked.

"It's a little better.." Roll said.

"Well if you want it fully better, you can always go ask my Papa!" Netto said.

"Maybe I should stay a night at Hikari-hakase's lab." Roll said.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea." Meiru said.

"Guys look." Ring pointed.

"It's already getting dawn?" Mary asked.

"Well we were stuck and trapped in the tunnel for 5 hours." Enzan said.

"If I'd have to stay in there for another hour..I don't think Im going to make it." Mary said.

"Yeah me too.." Jasmine said.

"It was awfully a struggle to get out, we never did anything romantic.." Medi said.

"Eh heh.." Rockman sweatdropped.

"Hmmph! Wh-who cares!" Roll puffed her cheek.

"Come on, lets go!" Netto said.

"Rockman can you carry Roll?" Meiru asked.

"Oh sure." Rockman pulled Roll into his arms from Medi and picked her up.

"Hey you guys coming?" Netto asked.

"Nah, we live the opposite direction, remember?" Mary asked.

"Oh yeah.." Netto sweatdropped.

"Well, we'll be seeing you guys!" Meiru waved.

"Get home safetly!" Roll waved also.

"Good bye Rockman!" Medi waved.

"Bye!"

* * *

_**To be continued...**(__I seriously need to kick Billy and Leon out of the story, NOW!)_


	27. The amusement park!

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 27- The amusement park, and the mirror of gender reflection!_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de... _

* * *

**_Early Afternoon..._**

"Hey Netto, have you heard?" Meiru asked.

"Heard what?" Netto responded.

"The amusement park, it's finally open!" Meiru said.

"Do you want to go? Is that why you brought it up?" Netto asked.

"Yeah! I want to at least go on the Love ride, there." Meiru said as her eyes started to shine.

"I'll go with you." Netto said.

"Ok! Rockman do you want to come too?" Meiru asked.

"Oh, sure." Rockman said.

**Bleep bleep!**

"Oh it looks like it's time to pick up Roll from your father's lab." Meiru said.

"Yeah, we'll go." Netto said.

* * *

_Sci Lab-_

"Papa!" Netto called.

"Netto." Hikari-hakase responded.

"We're here to pick up Roll." Meiru said.

"Oh yes, she's in the lab room." Hikari-hakase said.

The four walked into the lab room and saw the pink navi sitting on the lab chair.

"Roll, hows your ankle?" Meiru asked.

"Better as always!" Roll said.

"Thats good." Netto said.

"So Roll, make sure you don't sprain your ankle anymore." Hikari-hakase reminded.

"I wont, thanks." Roll winked shyly.

* * *

"So Roll, did you know that the amusement park opened today?" Meiru asked.

"Oh no, I didn't.." Roll said.

"Well lucky you, we're heading over there, now." Netto patted the blonde navi's head.

"Maybe me and Rockman can ride a terrific-amazing roller coaster there!" Roll exclaimed.

"Yeah, it might be quite a thrill." Rockman scratched his cheek.

"We all will stick together and ride on the same rides." Meiru giggled.

"Remember, we're friends!" Netto added.

"Best friends!" The four laughed.

* * *

_The amusement park..._

When the four arrived at the amusement park, they decided to stick together, wait in lines, and watch other people on amazing rides. Roll on the other hand became very amazed at the foods and drinks stand, and Netto also! Rockman and Meiru quite enjoyed the natural sunny day, with their closes friends, but making them watching Netto embarrasing them, quite made them mad...Especially for Meiru, boy was she mad, she had to teach him a lesson with a smack on the face.

"Where now?" Roll asked.

"Lets go on that ride!" Meiru pointed.

"The Fiery dragon..." Netto said.

"That ride looks risky." Rockman said.

"Well thats just how it look! Come on!" Roll tugged onto Rockman's arm.

"Looks like she really wants to go on that one badly." Netto chuckled.

"Not just her, but me too!" Meiru pulled Netto closer to her arms and the two both caught up to Rockman and Roll in line, to ride the Fiery dragon.

"Oh man, can't wait to go on it!" Roll bit her lip.

"You must really want to go on it." Rockman chuckled.

"Of course! I've never rode on a furious roller coaster before!" Roll exclaimed.

"Well hopefully you'll enjoy this one!" Rockman hoped as he looked at Roll, who was jumping up and down gazing at the roller coaster anxiously.

"Who's next?" The lady ask as a few couple of people walked out of the exit from the roller coaster ride.

"Oh, hey! We're next!" Roll waved.

"Keep going Roll!" Meiru laughed. The four payed in to go in the roller coaster car seats.

"Rockman sit with me!" Roll waved impatiently.

"Is it okay, Netto-kun?" Rockman asked.

"Of course!" Netto laughed.

"I'll sit with you." Meiru winked.

"Good." Netto blushed.

Netto gently pulled the bar over him and Meiru's head. The two were now secured. Rockman and Roll did the same thing too, and looked back to check on their netops to see if they were secured.

"You guys secured?" Roll asked.

"Yep, good to go." Meiru raised a thumb up.

"Good." Roll smiled.

"Meiru-chan, if you get scared, feel free to scream in my arms." Netto joked.

"Thanks Netto, but I think I've already grown out of that." Meiru glared and smirked at the same time.

"Roll-chan, you're not scared are you?" Rockman asked.

"Nope! 100% fearless!" Roll smiled.

"Ok.." Rockman mumbled. Just then the ride began slowly moving.

"Here we go!" Netto cried out.

The ride slowly moved and turned a curve, just then it started moving up slowly, going as high as it can until it reaches the way tip of the top.

"Ready?" Meiru asked.

"Y-yep." Netto took a big gulp.

"If you guys hold your arms straight up, you'll feel even more energetic!" Roll said.

"Come on!" Roll held up her arm straight in the air, then the ride dropped down, it was fast, it was very fast that they couldn't feel their arms moving.

"Wheee!!" Meiru and Roll shouted out happilly.

"Arrghh!!" Netto and Rockman both shouted.

When the ride was done, the four slowly walked out of the exit and took a break at the nearby bench that was infront of the fountain.

"God that was...very sudden!" Netto gasped.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it.." Rockman groaned.

"That was great!" Roll giggled.

"Yeah! Hey Netto, what did you think of the ride?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah Rockman! You too!" Roll added. The boys nervously stood up straight.

"Uh..f-fine! It was great!" The two quickly said.

"I know right!" Meiru and Roll giggled.

The four walked over to another ride, but it wasn't a ride, it was actually a shop, an antiek shop where rare and old mirrors were at, displaying.

"Hey I have a question." Netto said.

"Yeah?" Rockman asked.

"Why are we in an old antiek shop, full of mirrors?" Netto asked.

"I-I don't really know, probably Roll-chan wanted to take a look." Rockman said.

"Thats right, Roll's always so envious of ancient antiek things." Meiru said.

"What was that?" Roll asked.

"Oh nothing!" Meiru sweated nervously.

"Ok...oh hey look at this mirror!" Roll pointed curiously.

"Uwah! I look fat.." Meiru sniffed.

"No thats just an illusion!" Netto laughed.

"So I know but I look very fat!" Meiru exclaimed.

"I'll go look at this side!" Roll waved and ran off.

"When your done, be back!" Meiru called.

"Do you think she heard you?" Netto asked.

"I don't think so.." Meiru squinted her eyes.

The three then headed towards a different section of the mirrors and browsed for some exclusive ones that weren't very weird, well for Meiru actually. ^^;

"Meiru-chan, don't I look great?" Netto started using gestures towards the mirror.

"Looks like you've been working out!" Meiru giggled.

"I've had!" Netto joked along.

"But I like it better when you don't do any of those work out things." Meiru pecked Netto on the cheek and walked to the other mirror beside the one that Netto was fond of.

With Roll...

"Lets see..." Roll looked around as she walks.

"Oh hey! Look at this mirror, it looks pretty old!" Roll smiled and gazed at the mirror. It was very old looking but still had a good quality to use. Just then a strange shadowy figure appeared and faded out. It then revealed itself. It was a male navi wearing pink stripes on the side, pink vest with a similar soul symbol as Roll's, pink helmet with 2 double golden yellow antennaes, pink boots, pink gloves, green emerald eyes, and a long blonde hair. (without no bow! thank god!)

"Ah?.." Roll's eye widen, she frozed and stared at the reflection of the mirror. She couldn't believe her eyes. She then blinked and looked at the mirror again. The reflection was gone. Roll began to feel nervous and ran back to Netto, Meiru, and Rockman.

"Guys!!" Roll called. Everyone turned their head at Roll, as they she were drawn to her attention.

"Roll! Whats wrong?" Meiru asked. Roll stopped running and took a deep breath. She tried grasping for some air and calmed down.

"I-I saw!...A reflection on the mirror!" Roll cried out. Everyone expect Roll, bursted out laughing.

"Of course you silly! It was your reflection on the mirror!" Netto laughed.

"No! It wasn't my reflection! It was a reflection that kinda looks like me but...It was kinda different looking.." Roll said. Everyone stopped laughing and payed attention seriously.

"What do you mean by different looking?" Meiru asked.

"It had the same battle suit that I was wearing, but only different and more powerful looking, and I was suggesting that it was a boy-" Roll then paused.

"A boy!?" Everyone shouted out. Roll jumped.

"Y-yeah..It was definately a boy." Roll said.

"Roll that's silly! Theres no way that something like that could happen to your reflection." Meiru said.

"Your right..It was probably my imagination." Roll sighed.

"Thats okay, you must've been exhausted today from fighting and doing alot of walking." Meiru tried to cheer the navi up.

"Yeah, probably." Roll began to smile. Netto snapped and smiled.

"Lets take your mind off of that subject! We still haven't rode on the Love ride!" Netto added.

"Oh right the Love ride! So very romantic!" Meiru clapped.

"And I will let my sweet navi of mine to take you!" Netto grabbed Rockman and Roll's hand and held them together.

"Eh?.." Rockman and Roll started blushing as their hands held together.

"Now come on lets go!" Netto pushed the 2 navis out of the mirror store and the four headed straight in line to the ride.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Meiru jumped up and down and got all dizzy.

"Don't get too excited or you'll waste your energy for the ride!" Netto chuckled.

"Rockman, don't you think it's very romantic?" Roll gazed.

"Uh, yeah." Rockman blushed.

"Hey guys, we're next." Netto said.

"Ok." The two nodded and headed in and on the ride.

It was a boat that automatically moves and strolls. The boat was well carved smoothly on the edges, making the brown color much gentle looking. The four each went on the boat. Netto and Meiru were already on their boat, getting ready to have some real time with each other, but Rockman and Roll weren't so sure what to do to each other but just gaze and talk.

"Alright! We are now here at the Akihara Amusment Park, the time is now 6:00 pm, close to dawn, and we now have 2 pairs of couples sitting in the boat with each other! Lets give a clap to them for being here! So very romantic!" Everyone clapped. The four blushed.

The ride then started moving..

"Here we go.." Meiru said while holding onto Netto's hand.

"Oh.." Roll bit her lip. She felt kinda nervous around Rockman. She didn't know what to do as they both enter the tunnel.

"Roll-chan, whats wrong?" Rockman asked. Roll looked up at him. She gazed into his eyes.

"Hey, I have a question." Roll said.

"Yeah?" Rockman got his attention to Roll.

"You do know that couples ride this ride?" Roll asked.

"Err..yeah." Rockman scratched his cheek.

"What if we're a couple?" Roll asked.

"Us a couple?" Rockman thought. He thought for awhile and started blushing.

"Haha...no way.." Rockman joked. Roll huffed and glared at the navi.

"Rockman..." Roll mumbled loudly. Rockman turned his head at the angry navi and started shaking.

"Err, it was a joke, Im serious!" Rockman quickly said before Roll began being furious.

"Ok.." Roll calmed down a bit.

"Aren't they cute?" Meiru asked.

"Yep." Netto replied.

"I wish their relationship are like ours.." Meiru said.

"I'd be great if those two are together, I'd be proud." Netto smiled.

"True my Heart, kimi o chikaku de.." Roll sanged quietly.

"Roll-chan?" Rockman called her name softly, her name echoed in the tunnel.

"Uh, yes?" Roll jumped and started blushing.

"You don't seem to do much." Rockman lowered his eyebrow in a worry look.

"Well..we aren't a couple...like Netto-san, or Meiru-chan.." Roll said.

"Well if we aren't a couple, then we should act like one." Rockman said. Roll blinked twice as a black bullet strucked in her pupils.

"Eh?" Roll began to blush even redder. Her heart began to pound as blood rushes through quickly, trying the find it's way out.

"A-are you? I mean really.." Roll paused and looked at the navi. He was smiling strangely. He began to put his hand on her waist and pulled her up onto his lap.

"W-Woah!" Meiru choked on her words.

"Is he?.." Netto was speechless.

"Are they going to kiss?" Meiru asked.

"I-I don't know!" Netto exclaimed.

"Rockman!" Roll cried out. She was embarrassed. She wanted him to do this but not in public where people are at. She was nervous and began starring at him with an unexpected pleased way.

"W-what?" Rockman asked.

"You know what!" Roll began to struggle on his lap, trying to release herself, but Rockman's grip was a bit strong and gentle to be let go.

"I thought you want us to act like a couple!" Rockman said. Roll stopped struggling.

"I do, but not in front of people like this! Even on a boat in a tunnel!" Roll said. Rockman took a deep breath.

"Fine.." Rockman sighed as he releases his grip on Roll.

"But you can wrap your arms around my shoulder." Roll said, blushing.

"Uh, ok.." Rockman blushed as he wraps his arm around Roll's shoulder.

"Well at least they did something...romantic." Meiru said.

"I am certainly not impressed." Netto said. The two looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

**_To be continued__..._**(_oh my god, a gender reflection of Roll? wtf!)_


	28. Love Potion

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 28- Love Potion_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

_Somewhere in the late evening... _

"Hello?" Roll called out. Her heart was pounding fast.

"Roll-chan?" Rockman responded.

"Rockman!" Roll bursted into tears and ran towards to Rockman. Falling gently onto his chest.

"R-Roll-chan?" Rockman blushed as he watches the blonde haired navi sobbing and crying softly on his chest.

"Im so scared.." Roll's mouth wiggled nervously. Rockman lifted up her face as she gazes into his eyes.

"Of the pure darkness that was haunting me.." Roll said quietly, so quiet that Rockman was able to hear her.

"It's okay, Im here with you.." Rockman stroked Roll's cheek. Roll began to blush lightly.

"Because I.." Rockman stopped stroking her cheek.

"Eh?" Roll was listening, somewhat wanting to know what he was going to say next.

"I love you." Rockman said quietly. Roll's eyes shot wide open. Tears began flowing down gently. She couldn't believe her ears, she wanted him to say more about her.

"I-I love you too!.." Roll tried to smile, but tears were preventing her to. Rockman then drew her face closer to his, and the both felt something warm and soft.

The two kissed tenderly. Roll wrapped her arms around his neck, and her chest closer to his. Rockman wrapped his arms around her waist, slipping his tounge inside her mouth. Roll's mouth watered and letted out some saliva, slipping her tounge into his mouth. Roll's heart somewhat holded too much warmth and feeling inside and wanting to hold some more. The two stopped kissing and gazed at each other for awhile.

"Roll-chan, can I tell you something?" Rockman asked.

"Of course." Roll smiled. Rockman began to smirk.

"Im actually.." Rockman paused. Roll blinked twice.

"Yes?" Roll asked.

"Im actually, your BROTHER!" The wind began to blow towards at Rockman, revealing a pink stripe on the side, pink helmet, 2 double antennaes on each side, pink gloves, pink boots, and blonde hair. Roll frozed and slowly backed away.

"No...no...you're not...my...brother! You imposture! You-you pervert!" Roll yelled. She pictured herself kissing the fake Rockman, and madly denied it.

"Well now Roll-chan, I am your brother and I am the imposture of your pathetic crush!" The pink male navi said.

"H-how are you my brother! I don't even know you!" Roll yelled.

"It looks like someone needs to learn a lesson.." The pink male navi smirked and snapped his fingers. A fake hologram image appeared next to Roll. The image made it looks real that someone is actually beside her. It was Rockman. He was covered up in blood, his battlesuit was worned and torn and his helmet has a crack that had pieces falling off of it. Roll began to shake as she stared at the bloody Rockman. Dead and hopeless.

"No..no...NOOOOO!!!!!!" Roll's eyes began hurt, her head began to ache. Everything inside of her was being tortured in pain.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!-"

* * *

"Huh?" Roll's eyes opened. She looked around, it was her room. She found herself on the floor with the blanket covers on top of her.

"It was a dream?" Roll asked herself, trying to make sure that it was a dream.

"No darkness.." Roll mumbled. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Knock knock!" Meiru called out.

"Come in!" Roll quickly got off the floor and fixed her bed.

"Roll! Want to hang out with me today?" Meiru asked.

"Oh sure! Where at?" Roll asked.

"I dunno! Maybe around Akihara." Meiru said.

"Ok." Roll said fluffing her pillow and heading towards to the bathroom.

"Whats wrong?" Meiru asked. Roll pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Oh nothing." Roll said.

"You sound like something shocking happened to you.." Meiru said. Roll paused.

"It was just a nightmare." Roll said and began brushing.

"What was the nightmare about?" Meiru asked. Roll sipped the cup and spit out the water.

"I-I honestly don't remember.." Roll lied. She didn't want to share it with anybody else but to herself.

"Oh." Meiru said.

* * *

"Locked the door?" Roll asked.

"Yep." Meiru swung her key around with her finger.

"Alright, where to?" Roll asked.

"Lets just go walk around Akihara.." Meiru said.

"Ok!" Roll giggled.

* * *

"So Billy?" Leon asked.

"Yeah?" Billy replied.

"Why are we cleaning up those two Choina girls resturaunt?" Leon asked.

"Well Leon, thats a stupid question!" Billy said.

"Jeez Billy, no need to be mean!" Leon said back.

"Ha, I was just playin' around, well Leon, we're cleaning because we need cash, and if we have cash, we might buy those girls a gift." Billy said.

"You mean the choina girls?" Leon had a disgusted face. Billy smacked himself on the face.

"No, not them! The Sakurai girl and her pink navi!" Billy said.

"Oh...too bad they didn't go with us to that tunnel thing." Leon sighed.

"Well this time, they will be ours." Billy smirked.

"Hey you two, are you done?" Medi asked.

"Oh yes!" The boys both were startled and put away the cleaning tools that they were using.

"I heard you guys talking about Meiru and Roll, lately." Medi said. The two boys blushed.

"Well yeah." Billy said. Medi smiled.

"And you want them to be yours?" Medi asked.

"Of course, they're pretty cute." Leon said.

"Then I've got the right thing to give to ya'." Medi winked and walked to the other room. The two looked at each other and followed.

"Jasmine!" Medi called.

"Yes?" Jasmine responded.

"Shall we give our two boys the special potion?" Medi asked.

"Oh yes.." Jasmine smiled.

"Why are they smiling?..." Billy whispered.

"I don't know!" Leon whispered sharply back.

"Alright, allow Jasmine to explain." Medi said.

"This flask of liquid is the, Love potion. You give this to the girls to share and drink and once they drink it, they'll fall in love, but be careful! They'll fall in love with the person that they'll first see right after they drink it so be ready." Jasmine said as she handed the Love potion to Billy.

"And how long will this last?" Billy asked.

"This'll never last until someone breaks the spell by a kiss." Jasmine said.

"Aww, I was wanting to kiss her right after giving her the potion!" Billy complained.

"Darn." Leon sobbed.

"And once those two falls in love with those dorks...I'll have Rockman all to myself!" Medi smirked.

* * *

_With Meiru and Roll... _

"I love the weather! It's so nice to go out and stroll!" Roll twirled gently.

"I know right! It's very nice." Meiru giggled. She then stopped right after she saw Billy and Leon, who were walking towards them.

"Oh hey, isn't that Billy?" Meiru asked.

"And Leon too!" Roll added.

"Lets see...Meiru-chan, Meiru-chan.." Billy squinted, he then saw Meiru and Roll.

"Aha! Hey!! Meiru-chan!!" Billy waved as he runs towards her.

"Oh Billy! Hi!!" Meiru smiled and waved.

"Roll-chan!" Leon waved.

"Leon!" Roll laughed.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Meiru asked.

"Oh just hanging around." Billy chuckled.

"Hey Roll, whats up?" Leon asked.

"Im fine." Roll smiled.

"Anyways, are you thirsty?" Billy asked.

"Im really thirsty!" Roll said.

"Oh well, I guess you can share a drink with your netop right after I get her answer.." Billy sweatdropped.

"I guess I'll drink some." Meiru said.

"Ok, good!" Billy smiled, he then reaches to his bag and pulled out a flask.

"Is that a flask?" Meiru asked.

"Uh yeah! The drink is in here!" Billy said.

"Ok, I'll drink first." Roll said as she lifts up the flask and sipped. Meiru took the flask from her hand and took a sip also.

"Alright! Now Meiru-chan, look at me!" Billy said. Meiru blinked twice and starred at Billy.

"Err umm..ok-" Meiru paused, her pupils in her eyes disapeared, which causes her to look emotional.

"And now Roll-chan, look at me!" Leon put his hands on her shoulders. Roll gazed at Leon. Her pupils also disapeared, leaving her look emotional. The two girls stood there for a minute and their pupils came back again, exept their eyes turned pure pink.

"Is it working?" Leon asked.

"It should!" Billy said. The two girls blinked twice and giggled.

"You guys are so silly! Whats working?" Meiru and Roll asked.

"Argh..Medi ripped us off.." Billy slouched.

"Whats wrong Billy sweetie?" Meiru asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"D-Did you just call me Billy sweetie?" Billy asked.

"Of course! Why else would I call you that? I love you!" Meiru said. Billy started blushing.

"Err...of course..Haha, Im being silly aren't I?" Billy chuckled. Meiru giggled and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Lets go out!" Meiru winked.

"Ok!" Billy smiled.

"Hey Leon? Coming!?" Billy asked.

"Hold on! Im trying to catch up, but Roll-chan kept on holding onto my back!" Leon cried out.

"So I guess the potion did work after all!" Billy smiled.

"Leon!!! I can't wait to go!" Roll giggled and tightened her grip on his arm.

"Man I feel like the luckiest guy in Japan!" Leon laughed all the way.

* * *

"Thank you for shopping, come again." The clerk said.

"Don't worry I'll be back!" Netto joked.

"Netto-kun.." Rockman sweatdropped, he then saw Billy and Leon with Meiru and Roll.

"Hey Netto-kun.." Rockman squinted his eyes at the four.

"Yeah?" Netto said scrambling the inside of the bag.

"Isn't that Meiru-chan and Roll-chan with Billy and Leon?" Rockman asked. Netto's eyes widen.

"What the! Hey you! What are you doing with my girlfriend!!?" Netto ran out the door, throwing his groceries at Billy. Billy turned around and looked at Netto. He saw an apple flying towards his face.

"Huh? Doowaa!" Billy fell on the ground as the apple made a mark on his face.

"Oh my!" Meiru gasped. Netto and Rockman came running towards her.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman ran towards her and pulled her from Leon.

"Huh? R-Rockman?" Roll called his name.

"Meiru-chan are you alright?" Netto asked. Meiru huffed and slapped Netto on the cheek.

"How dare you do that to Billy sweetie!" Meiru angrily said. Netto blinked twice.

"B-Billy sweetie?" Netto confusingly said.

"Oww.." Billy rubbed his nose.

"Don't worry Billy dear, I'll make it all better!" Meiru kissed Billy's nose.

"What the!!??" Netto's eyes widened.

"Grrr...." Netto grinded his teeth.

"How does it feel dear?" Meiru asked. Billy blushed.

"All better-" Netto punched Billy, leaving him flying towards the bush behind the bench.

"Billy-" Meiru cried out.

"Meiru-chan!" Netto then pulled Meiru and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmm!!?" Meiru began to blush and froze. Her eyes remains back to normal. When the two stopped kissing, Meiru gazed at Netto and smiled at him.

"Hello Netto." Meiru said.

"How are you feeling?" Netto asked. Meiru blinked twice.

"What are you talking about?" Meiru asked.

"Grrr...Meiru-chan!!! I want a kiss on my-DOOWAA!" Meiru punched Billy in the stomach, leaving him flying to the bush behind the bench, again.

"Now I know what happened.." Meiru blew on her red fist.

"Exept we need to bring Roll back to normal.." Netto said.

"Hey you, hands off my Roll-chan!" Leon said.

"No, hands off of my Roll-chan!" Rockman said. The two boys grinded their teeth and wrestled.

"Look at her eyes." Meiru pointed.

"Jeez, their pink! How did they turn pink!!?" Netto asked.

"Hey you! How why did Roll's eyes turned pink, huh!?" Meiru asked, pulling onto Billy's collar.

"S-She d-drank t-th-the L-Love potion!"Billy choked on his words.

"Love potion? Who gave you that!?" Meiru asked.

"Medi and Jasmine." Billy coughed, holding onto his collar.

"Those two are the ones behind this...grrr.." Meiru grinded.

"How do we put her back to normal!?" Netto asked angrily.

"The only way to cure her is to give her a kiss, that way it'll break the Love spell!" Billy backed away.

"So if we get Rockman to kiss Roll, she'll be back to normal.." Meiru mumbled.

"Alright, leave this to me." Netto said.

"Rockman!!! The only way to cure Roll back to normal is that you have to kiss her!" Netto yelled.

"Ehh!??" Rockman started to blush.

"Oh no! You are not kissing my Roll-chan!" Leon yelled.

"Yeah! You tell him, Leon!" Roll called.

"Grrr..I will not forgive someone who did this to Roll-chan.." Rockman grinded his teeth and pushed Leon to the water fountain.

"Even if this'll effect our relationship, I still need to cure Roll-chan." Rockman said as he runs towards to Roll.

"Eh, no way! Get away from me!!" Roll waved her hands up in the air trying to avoid Rockman.

"Stop!!" Medi shouted. Everyone turned around.

"Medi!" Rockman cried out.

"Medi?" Roll asked.

"Hey Roll, is it okay that I can keep Rockman?" Medi asked.

"He's all yours." Roll smiled. Rockman jumped.

"E-Eh!? R-Roll-chan!" Rockman cried out. Medi happily clapped and glomped on Rockman.

"I don't love you! I love my Leon!" Roll angrily said.

"This is worse than I thought." Netto said.

"I strongly agree..we need to do something.." Meiru said.

"Rockman my love!!" Medi happily called out as she hugs him.

"M-Medi!!?" Rockman tried to push her off but she was putting full weight on him.

"Shall we go my dear?" Leon lend a hand to Roll.

"Ok!" Roll blushed and she took her hands into his.

"Hey wait!!! Grr.." Rockman finally managed to break free from and Medi, and ran towards to Leon and Roll.

"You are not taking Roll-chan away!" Rockman yelled, he then took Roll's hand and ran from Leon and Medi, who were chasing him.

"Let go of me!" Roll yelled.

"No I will not let go!" Rockman yelled back. Roll flinched.

"Rockman, come back!!" Medi cried out.

"Hey! Thats my Roll-chan!" Leon yelled angrily.

While Rockman and Roll were running, they managed to stop at the park.

"That should keep them away.." Rockman took a deep breath from all the running.

"Why did you take me away from him?" Roll asked with a sharp tone. Rockman sighed.

"Because, he's no good for you." Rockman answered.

"What do you mean, no good!?" Roll huffed.

"I mean, he's a jerk, why would you want to go out with him?" Rockman asked.

"I..I honestly don't know." Roll said.

"Exactly, that Love potion must've took an effect." Rockman mumbled.

"What Love potion?" Roll asked curiously.

"You drank the Love potion that Leon gave you, which causes you to fall for him." Rockman said.

"Is that why?" Roll asked. Rockman nodded.

"So how am I going to be back to normal? Am I going to be like this forever?" Roll sniffed.

"N-No! Don't cry, there's a cure!" Rockman quickly said before the blonde haired navi starts crying.

"Then what is it?" Roll asked leaning her chest onto Rockman's. Rockman started blushing.

"Err..umm...actually..." Rockman scratched his cheek.

"Rockman!!!" The two turned their heads.

"Oh no!" Rockman cried out.

"Rockman!! Oh there you are!" Medi ran towards to Rockman.

"Shit! Why now!?" Rockman asked as he took Roll's hand and the two ran away, again.

"Stop running!" Medi grinded her teeth.

"Where are we going!!?" Roll asked as she was being pulled hard by Rockman's grip on her hand.

"Come back here!!" Medi ran at the two.

* * *

"Great where'd that Medi go.." Jasmine sighed as she saw Rockman and Roll running, along with Medi, chasing them.

"Hold on..." Jasmine squinted and ran out of the door.

"Hey!! Medi!!" Jasmine ran towards at the nurse navi.

"Darn it!! This way!" Rockman and Roll turned right. Jasmine and Medi kept going straight.

"Alright..finally.." Rockman took a deep breath, along with Roll.

"Why are they chasing us?" Roll asked.

"I don't really know but I need to cure you." Rockman looked at Roll, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing!?" Roll asked anxiously. She gazed up at Rockman. She then started blushing.

"The cure is actually, a kiss." Rockman said nervously. Roll's heart began pounding.

"A k-kiss!!?" Before Roll said anymore words, Rockman quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh!! They'll hear us!" Rockman whispered sharply. Roll nodded as his finger releases from her lips.

"Alright, we'll do this quickly so try to lift your face up to mine, ok?" Rockman asked. Roll nodded. The two then started putting their faces closer. Just then Roll opened her eyes slowly, her pink eye color then faded into the color emerald green along with her normal pupil. Roll's eye then focused up at Rockman, finding herself close to his face. Roll blinked sharply and immidiatley pushed Rockman's face away from hers.

"Uwaah!!!" Roll cried out. Rockman then fell to the ground.

"Oww!" Rockman mumbled loudly in pain.

"Rockman! What are you doing!?" Roll asked angrily, her face was bright red.

"Giving you the cure! What do you think!?" Rockman asked.

"What cure!? Y-You pervert!" Roll yelled nervously.

"P-Pervert!? Roll-chan you've got it all wrong-huh?" Rockman looked at Roll's eyes. It was no longer pink, it was back to it's original eye color.

"Her eyes are back to normal.." Rockman mumbled.

"Arrghh! I can't believe you! Pervert! Pervert! Perveeerrtt!!!!~" Roll stomped her feet, yelling pervert over and over again.

"Shh!! Roll-chan they'll hear you!!" Rockman tried to calm to blonde haired navi. Just then he heard footsteps, loud footsteps.

"Rockman!!~" Medi cried out as she turns her head at him.

"There you are!!" Medi jumped on him. Hugging him tightly.

"M-Medi!?" Rockman cried out. Roll then became furious.

"Medi, get off of him!" Roll snapped. Medi turned her head.

"You? I thought you weren't in love with him?" Medi asked.

"W-what are you talking about?" Roll blushed.

"Wait a minute..wasn't her eyes pink?" Medi mumbled.

"Medi, you know about this?" Rockman asked.

"K-Know what?" Medi quickly asked.

"Medi I need to have a talk with you.." Jasmine sweatdropped. Medi nodded and got off of Rockman.

"Ok, first I have a question..Didn't she take the love potion!?" Jasmine whispered sharply.

"S-She did! At first her eye color was pink and she was in love with Leon for awhile!" Medi whispered back.

"Oh no..I just realized something.." Jasmine blushed.

"What is it?" Medi asked.

"It's not the kiss that takes effect to cure the person...The effect also has a time limit of 30 minutes.." Jasmine sweatdropped, again.

"Great...this is going to make my day." Medi sweatdropped also.

"Are you guys done with your chat?" Roll asked.

"Yep, and we've got to go!~" Medi and Jasmine both ran.

"Well that was weird.." Rockman scratched his head.

"I honestly don't remember a thing.." Roll rubbed her head.

"Lets go home." Rockman said. Roll nodded.

"Oh and one more thing!" Rockman smirked.

"What is it?" Roll asked. She then squeaked when Rockman pulled her and carried her over his shoulder.

"Uwah!" Roll blushed madly. Her stomach was resting ontop of his soft sleeved shoulder, his hand gripping gently on her thighs, and her head and arms facing the back of him.

"Hey let go of me!" Roll yelled nervously. Roll tried to struggle and fight back but Rockman's grip was too tight and strong.

"Nope! You're coming with me! And Im not losing you again!" Rockman laughed.

"Losing me? Im not a dog, ya' know!" Roll said angrily.

"But you act like one, and usually you act like a cat too!" Rockman said.

"Nyuu! Happy now?" Roll asked.

"Err..I honestly don't know how to reply to that.." Rockman scratched his cheek.

"Mou, just let me go...pervert!!" Roll struggled again, pounding her fist on his back.

"H-Hey! How am I a pervert!?" Rockman asked.

"You tried to kiss me! And you had your hand on my shoulders!" Roll huffed.

"That doesn't mean that Im a pervert!" Rockman talked back.

"Fine! Your hands is nearly on my butt!" Roll added. Rockman rolled his eyes.

"It's on your thighs! This is how you carry someone like this!" Rockman yelled.

"This is a pretty uncomfortable position that your carrying me!" Roll yelled back.

"Oh keep quiet!" Rockman grinded.

"I will not keep quiet! Just tell me why you're carrying me!" Roll asked angrily. Rockman took a deep breath.

"Because I like you, thats why." Rockman sighed. Roll then started to feel guilty.

"Oh.." Roll calmly said. The two then headed home quietly.

* * *

"Roll!!" Meiru called.

"Rockman!" Netto called. The two then looked at each other.

"Do you think they went home without us?" Meiru asked.

"I pretty much believed that." Netto lowered his eyebrow.

"Meiru-chan...love me.." Billy moaned. Meiru then raised her fist and punched Billy across the face, leaving him flying over the bench, again..

"He's definately getting on my nerves now.." Meiru huffed.

"Meiru-chan.." Netto sweatdropped.

"Roll-chan...why did you have to go?..." Leon sniffed. Just then Netto ran towards him and kicked him over the bench, leaving him flying and landing next to Billy.

"She belongs to someone else! Got it!?" Netto yelled.

"Should we give up?.." Billy asked.

"I think so..if we continue to do this, we wont exist here no longer.." Leon groaned.

"For now on...stick with french ladies.." Billy raised his pinky. Leon raised his and the two boys surrendered.

"Allow me to take my lovely lady home?" Netto held out his hand. Meiru giggled and put her hand on his and the two skipped happily home together.

"France here we come!..." The two boys fainted on the grass, all bruised and beaten up.

* * *

_With Medi and Jasmine... _

"Jasmine!!" Medi called.

"Yes?" Jasmine responded.

"What are you doing?" Medi asked.

"Making a new recipe.." Jasmine grinned.

"What is it?" Medi asked.

"It's a new potion that Im making that'll make those two be ours.." Jasmine smirked.

"I like how this is going so far.." Medi smiled and walked out of the door.

* * *

_**To be continued...**(__i feel sorry for those two, they definately need a life instead of chasing other ppl's girls..)_


	29. Nightmares and Dreadful tears

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 29- Nightmares and Dreadful tears with a tender kiss_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

_**Someplace dark...**_

"Oh no..Im alone again.." Roll constantly said. She kept walking and walking until she heard footsteps.

"Oh!" Roll jumped. She turned around and saw a strange figure.

"Rockman, is that you? 'Cause if it is then you better come out!" Roll cried out.

"Silly Roll-chan.." A voice began crepping inside.

"Huh?" Roll turned her back and saw a navi. It was the same navi she saw before.

"No!! You can't be! Why!? Why'd you come!?!" Roll bursted into tears.

"Because I love you, thats why.." The pink navi laughed.

"I hate you!" Roll then tried to whip him with her antennaes but the pink navi sliced it in half with his.

"Aaahh!" Blood and data began streamming down off of her head.

"No..not this.." Roll began to cry quietly in pain.

"Roll-neechan, do you know who I truly am?" Asked the pink navi.

"L-leave m-me alone.." Roll sniffed.

"My name is Dark. But you can call me, Nii-san.." Dark smirked.

"N-nii-nii..." Roll bursted into tears again.

"Thats my Neechan...I love you.." Dark kissed Roll tenderly. Roll began to feel disgusted and pushed him away.

"I don't want this! I hate you!" Roll cried out.

"I see...then how about another punishment! Dark whip!!" Dark's antennaes began shooting out, tearing off of Roll's last piece of antennae.

"Aaaaahhh!" Roll cried and screamed in pain. Blood and data began streaming out harder and faster. Roll began losing sight and consiousness. Her tears began flowing down quickly. She couldn't take it anymore, she was done for.

"Im so sorry, Meiru-chan..Rockman..Netto-san...everyone..good bye.." Roll then fell into a dark void and never saw light again, that is what she now see's...

* * *

"Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roll screamed. The whole house shook, which startled Meiru. Meiru quickly ran up the stairs and barged right into the room.

"Roll! Whats wrong!?" Meiru quickly panicaly asked.

"I-I had a terrible nightmare!" Roll then bursted into tears. Meiru lowered her eyebrows and hugged the blonde haired navi.

"Want to talk about it, hun?" Meiru asked softly. Roll, no.

"Roll..this was the second time you've had a nightmare, are you sure?" Meiru asked.

"Im positive.." Roll sobbed.

"I don't believe you, Im taking you to Netto's house, right away!" Meiru demand.

"No!" Roll cried out.

"If you ever say that again, I will slap you!" Meiru snapped. Roll's heart beated very fast. She flinched at Meiru's tone of voice. She's never been so scared of her.

_**Hikari Residence...**_

"So Roll had a nightmare huh?" Netto wondered.

"Yeah, she said she doesn't want to talk about it.." Meiru said.

"Roll-chan can you please tell us what it was about?" Rockman asked.

"No.." Roll said. She then felt a hard smack on her face.

"Oh!" Netto and Rockman both gasped.

"I told you!.." Tears began flowing down Meiru's cheek.

"I told you, don't ever say "no" again this time!" Meiru warned. Roll felt her lower right cheek.

"I...Im sorry.." Roll apoligized. Rockman and Netto took a deep breath.

"Meiru-chan..you shouldn't have gone too far.." Netto said. Meiru took a deep breath.

"Im just very worried about her.." Meiru mumbled.

"Roll-chan..." Rockman bit his lip, gazing at the blonde haired navi who was now feeling guilty.

"Whats haunting me?.." Roll asked herself.

"Roll, if you'd please tell us.." Netto said. Roll lifted up her head and nodded.

"Remember when we went to the amusement park.." Roll said. Everyone nodded.

"Well..and that antiek mirror shop.." Everyone nodded, again.

"Well that figure that I saw on my reflection..was the same male navi that I saw in my nightmare.." Roll said. Everyone gasped.

"What if.." Meiru said.

"She's probably telling the truth." Netto nodded.

"And he kept on telling that he loves me, and saying that he's my brother.." Roll then paused.

"Brother!?" Netto and Meiru choked.

"L-Love!?" Rockman grinded his teeth.

"Y-yeah.." Roll blinked twice.

"And he kept on abusing me..hurting me..." Roll then wrapped her arms around her self, tightly.

"I thought that I was going to die.." Roll began crying slowly.

"Roll-chan.." Rockman began to worry.

"It's okay.." Netto rubbed her head gently.

"Roll..Im so sorry..I've slapped you..yelled at you..and you were mostly suffering." Meiru apoligized in a soft tone.

"Im so sorry!!" Meiru choked on her words hugging the blonde haired navi.

"Meiru-chan..." Roll hugged her netop back.

"Im so sorry that I slapped you this morning! Im so sorry that I yelled and treated you like trash!" Meiru again apoligized.

"It's not your fault.." Roll said.

"Thanks Roll." Meiru smiled weakly.

"Ok, who wants to go down town with me?" Netto asked grabbing his PET. Meiru stood up.

"Im coming with you." Meiru smiled and kissed tenderly on Netto's lips.

"It's been a while since we've already been together as a couple." Meiru winked.

"Thanks Meiru-chan, hey Rockman are you coming?" Netto asked.

"No, I'll stay here and watch over Roll-chan." Rockman said.

"How sweet.." Meiru awed. Rockman and Roll both blushed.

"Ok, make sure you guys don't do anything weird to each other!" Netto joked.

"Netto you perv.." Meiru glanced at the brunette boy.

"What!? Just making sure.." Netto said.

"Come on!" Meiru pushed him out of the door. Now Rockman and Roll were now alone together.

"Looks like we're alone.." Roll said.

"Yeah.." Rockman nervously said. Roll then started to giggle.

"What?" Rockman asked. Roll stopped giggling and smiled.

"Im just happy that you stayed." Roll said.

"Well of course, Im worried about you!" Rockman said. Roll blushed and hugged Rockman gently.

"Thank you.." Roll smiled and tightened her grip softly on his back.

"Uh..Roll-chan.." Rockman blushed lightly and hugged her back.

* * *

_Late Evening...8:57 PM_

**Bleep Bleep! Bleep Bleep!**

"Huh?" Rockman rubbed his eyes. Just then a screen popped up in front of him.

"Rockman!" Netto called.

"Shhhh!!" Rockman shushed Netto.

"Oh sorry...Anyways I wont be coming home today." Netto said.

"Why is that?" Rockman asked.

"Well...It seems that Meiru-chan's gotten lonely so...she wants me to stay overnight and at least spend time with her." Netto said.

"Oh so I'll have to stay with Roll-chan again then.." Rockman said.

"Yeah, oh! Meiru-chan's calling me! I'll see you tomorrow morning!" The screen disapeared. Rockman took a deep breath and rest.

"Who was that?" Roll asked.

"Roll-chan? Your awake." Rockman said.

"Yeah.." Roll rubbed her eyes.

"How was your nap?" Rockman asked.

"It was okay.." Roll yawned.

"You can go back to sleep.." Rockman smiled. Roll smiled back and moved closer to him. Nuzzling his arm.

* * *

"Good night my angel time to go to sleep." The pink navi smirked.

"Stop it." Roll demanded.

"Why should I Neechan?" Dark asked.

"Because I don't like it." Roll grinded her teeth.

"You've asked for it." Dark smiled.

"Eh?" Roll then was startled by Dark's whip and arrows that came clashing together at her.

"Aahhh!" Roll was thrown off the ground landed hard.

"Oww.." Tears began flowing down Roll's cheek.

"Want some more?" Dark asked.

"No more..no more...please?.." Roll groaned in pain, pleasing it to stop.

"I don't give mercy." Dark smiled.

"Now it's time to die." A sword appeared on Dark's arm and transformed. He then licked it and ran towards to Roll.

"No..more..Please!! STOOOPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Stop!!!!" Roll cried out. She then found herself in the living room.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman cried out as he ran down the steps.

"Rockman?.." Roll called his name softly. The blue haired navi came towards her.

"Roll-chan? What happened?" Rockman asked in a worried tone. Roll's eyes watered. She couldn't take it anymore. Her heart sunked into pure darkness. Roll then bursted into tears and threw herself into his arms.

"Roll-chan?" Rockman was easily confused of her reactions.

"Im so scared!!" Roll cried out. Tears stained through her clothes.

"What happened?.." Rockman asked softly.

"I had the same nightmare again!" Roll answered, choking on her words.

"You're okay.." Rockman rubbed her back gently, trying to comfort her.

"He- kept on torturing me...and-and saying that he loves me!.." Roll sobbed quietly. The tears kept flowing down slowly.

"Roll-chan, it's going to be fine.." Rockman sighed.

"How do you know that?...then?" Roll asked, trying to wipe every tear off of her face.

"Because I promised myself that I'll protect you, no matter what." Rockman said. Roll's eyes closed slowly.

"Really?.." Roll asked in a calm gentle tone voice. Rockman smiled and lifted her head up. Facing at his face. Face to face.

"Really." Rockman answered, and gently closed Roll's eyes, he then kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Roll's heart kept beating faster every second. It was racing. It was racing faster than Rockman's. Her hands was on his chest and she could feel his heart racing too. The two kept blushing and kissing. They then released their lips from each other's. Roll fell gently into Rockman's chest again and nuzzled quietly.

"This was perfect. No more interuptions...peaceful and dark." Rockman thought to himself.

"Rockman.." Roll called his name.

"Yes?" Rockman answered.

"Thank you.." Roll then quietly fell asleep in his arms and was comfortably rested.

"Roll-chan.." Rockman smiled weakly and closed his eyes slowly with a warmth feeling inside of him.

"I love you..." Rockman quietly mumbled before he heavily falls alsleep.

* * *

_**To be continued...**(they were supposed to kiss around chapter 30 but then...i thought it was a bad timing to do it around that chapter, lol. thank you for your support and reviews! plz review!)_


	30. Beginning a love relationship

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 30- Beginning a love relationship_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de...

* * *

_

**_Morning~_**

As the wonderful sun shines through out the Hikari Residence glass window where we see the blue haired navi and the blonde navi sleeping soundly. The sunshine became bright that it shines on Roll's face, which causes her to wake up. Roll got up, finding herself in Rockman's arms. Roll blinked twice and blushed lightly, smiled and touched her soft lip that was tenderly touched by Rockman's.

"We kissed..for real.." Roll's eyes glistened. She then looked up at Rockman, who was still soundly asleep. She decided to wake him up with a morning kiss to feel how they both kissed last night. She pressed her lips against his and began releasing his arms from her back and freed her arms and wrapped them around his neck. She openned one eye slowly at him. He was still sleeping and was not kissing back. Roll lowered her eyebrow low in a worried way. She released her lips from his and sighed quietly.

"He's such a deep sleeper.." Roll pouted. She rests her body in this chests again with his arms around her. Roll thought and daydreamed for the past 5 minutes and decided to close her eyes. Rockman's arms began to slip down on her back, which causes Roll to feel uneasy. She shrugged gently and closed her eyes again. Just then she felt his hand on her lower back. Roll's eyes shot wide openned and began to blush. She tried to push him away from her but he was a bit too heavy to be pushed over. It was possible for her to push him but she tried not to hurt him at the same time. But pushing him made her feel worse. She felt something on her bottom. Roll sweated quickly and her antennaes shot straight up, which makes her look like a bunny, her eyes was wide, her mouth was wide open which causes her to smile a little bit, her cheeks was faint red. Just then her eyes lowered a bit and her antennaes drooped down. Her eyes openned again and she no longer blushed.

"Noo!!" Roll pushed Rockman off of her. Which causes him to knock over the coffee table, hitting his head on the floor. Roll openned her eyes slowly and looked at the navi, lying on the floor hopelessly in pain.

"Oww..." Rockman rubbed his head. Roll quickly ran towards him.

"Rockman!!" Roll called his name in a worried tone.

"Are you okay?" Roll asked. Rockman looked up at the blonde haired navi.

"Yeah..but what happened?" Rockman asked, looking at the table knocked over on the floor, blankets and pillows lying around in random places.

"Errr...thats not important, uhhh, how's your head?" Roll asked.

"It kinda hurts...Did you push me?" Rockman rubbed his head, again. Roll sweatdropped.

"Im sorry.." Roll apoligized.

"I guess so.." Rockman frowned. Roll panically shooked her hands.

"Well I am sorry!" Roll cried out.

"You don't need to say sorry..I honestly don't know what happened." Rockman scratched his cheek. Roll smiled nervously.

"Ok.." Roll took a deep breath and looked glancely at him.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Roll asked.

"Yeah?" Rockman replied. Roll began to look away and hid her bright red cheeks.

"Do you think that we're just like Netto-san and Meiru-chan?" Roll asked. Rockman began to blush and scratched his cheek again.

"Uhh...I guess..I don't know if were together.." Rockman said.

"Well Im not sure if Navis who are a couple should be called, Girlfriend and Boyfriend." Roll said.

"Lets just say that we're just a couple, ok?" Rockman made sure if Roll understood. Roll nodded.

"But why did you kiss me last night?" Roll smiled nervously. Rockman's face turned complete red.

"B-Because I thought it would get you to stop crying.." Rockman scratched the back of his head and tried not to look at Roll.

"Is that so?" Roll bit her lip.

"And because I like you too." Rockman added. Roll lifted her head up.

"Don't you mean, I love you?" Roll huffed. Rockman jumped.

"Y-you heard!?" Rockman nervously asked. Roll shrugged in a positive way.

"Before I was fully asleep, I heard you mumble." Roll said.

"Well don't you have something to say to me?" Rockman asked.

"I love you?" Roll blushed.

"Are just saying that to make me happy?" Rockman asked. Roll blinked.

"No, I really love you." Roll said.

"Prove it." Rockman constantly looked at the blonde haired navi. Roll blushed.

"Ok, fine..." Roll then crawled towards Rockman, putting her face close to his. Beginning to kiss him tenderly. Rockman's eyes widen as he blushed. He closed his eyes and put his hand on Roll's cheeks. The two then released their lips. Roll looked at Rockman.

"See? I love you." Roll smiled. Rockman smiled back.

**Ding dong!!**

The door then openned.

"Rockman, Im home." Netto called. He saw him and Roll close to each other. Netto smirked.

"And I see that you two has done something.." Netto smiled. He then felt a pull on his ear.

"Netto..." Meiru glared at the brunette haired boy. Netto nervously sweat and carefully turned his head at the two.

"J-just k-KI-kidding!...eh hehe..." Netto sweatdropped. Meiru released her harsh grip from his ear.

"Don't say such perverted things, will ya?" Meiru asked. Netto nodded.

"Yes ma'am.." Netto bowed respectfully at the red headed teen. Meiru then turned her head at the two navis.

"I see you guys are holding something up your sleeves.." Meiru smirked.

"Well..we did do something last night..." Roll mumbled.

"Like what?" Netto asked.

"Roll-chan and I...well..we kissed last night." Rockman scratched the back of his head. Netto smiled. Meiru clapped excitedly.

"Im so happy for you guys! Just like netop and navi!" Meiru smiled.

"Thanks." Roll smiled.

"When me and Meiru-chan get married someday, we both we're thinking-" Netto paused and saw Meiru nodding.

"And we also.." Meiru nodded. She then pulled out her right hand. Rockman and Roll both gasped at the shining jewelry.

"Y-You two g-got.." Rockman choked on his words.

"Engaged!?" Roll covered her mouth.

"Isn't it obvious?.." Meiru giggled.

"W-When did this happened!?" Rockman asked in curiosity.

"Yesterday when Netto took me out to the park!" Meiru giggled.

"I wonder where'd you get the ring.." Rockman raised his eyebrow at Netto. Netto sweatdropped.

"Heh..actually when we were at Yaito's house I thought that someday when Meiru-chan and I were together and married, I asked her if I can have a valuable ring for her." Netto scratched his cheek.

"When did you guys do it there?.." Rockman asked.

"Errr...around midnight or so when I was going to the restroom. I then saw her wandering around the hall and so I thought it was my chance to ask her for it." Netto answered.

"Oh." Rockman blinked.

"But isn't that illegal? You can't get married until you're 18!" Roll cried out. Netto and Meiru both laughed.

"Silly! We aren't getting married right away! We still have 2 years to go!" Meiru said. Roll was dumbfounded.

"I forgot about waiting.." Roll laughed nervously.

"Wait..what were you guys about to say?" Rockman asked.

"Oh thats right..." Netto cleared his throat.

"Meiru-chan and I was thinking that if you guys would do us a favor, that if you and Roll will also get engaged, marry and have a navi for our future child, if we possibly would." Netto said. Rockman and Roll looked at each other and blushed.

"I-It's a bit too early to think about those kind of things already.." Roll frowned.

"We know that Roll, but in the mean time..just think about it." Meiru said.

"But what if they wont let Navis marry though? I mean, we're just digital programs.." Roll sighed. Meiru smiled and walked towards to Roll and patted her head.

"It really doesn't matter. You guys are just like us. Humans. And it honestly doesn't have to be a human that can only get married." Meiru said. Roll looked up at her operator.

"I guess so.." Roll looked down. Rockman went next to Roll. Held onto her hand gently.

"Meiru-chan's right. We do need to think about this and marriage when it comes." Rockman held up her hand and kissed it. Roll smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and putting her face into his chest. Nuzzling it gently.

"Ok.." Roll smiled weakly.

"Take your time." Netto smiled and looked at Rockman. Rockman nodded.

"Im a bit worried how this will work out with Duo sending out some strange enemies and viruses into Akihara..." Meiru bit her lip.

* * *

**To be continued...**_(__sorry for another delay you guys...i really need to know how to brainstorm...plz review!)_


	31. Trip to Tokyo!

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 31- Trip to Tokyo!_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

_**Midnight at the Sci-lab**_**....**

"Forte you don't seem to be tired." Hikari-hakase said. Looking at the caped, purple haired navi.

"Im still thinking about her.." Forte answered. Hikari-hakase turned his head at the green haired navi, who was soundly asleep in her chamber.

"Slur?" Hikari-hakase smiled. Forte stood up and turned his head.

"Yeah. It's strange that Duo may came back. But 5 years is way to early.." Forte grinded his teeth.

"But if Duo didn't come back, she wouldn't be here..." Forte frowned as he glanced straight at Slur. Hikari-hakase smiled and rest his hand on Forte's shoulder.

"You know, she might change a heart as she gets used to us." Hikari-hakase nodded. Forte smiled and brushed his hand off of his shoulder.

"You're right. But I am also wondering when's the right time to go to Destrou Mountain.." Forte bit his lip.

"When you are ready, you should take Netto with you. Same as for Slur." Hikari-hakase said.

"That's what I told him." Forte said. He walked out of the lab.

"That man.." Hikari-hakase chuckled.

* * *

The next morning~

"Im so glad that Yaito-chan invited us to Tokyo!" Netto fluffed his towel, bags, and clothes.

"Netto!!" Meiru called. Netto jumped.

"Yeah?" Netto asked.

"Can you help push my clothes right into my bag? It's a bit stuck!" Meiru then fell over her bag. Netto sweatdropped and helped her up.

"What did you put in here?" Netto asked. Meiru sweated a little.

"Clothes...especially my kimono.." Meiru paused and looked at the brunette haired teen.

"Kimono? Why are you bringing it?" Netto asked. Meiru puffed her cheeks.

"Because! There's a festival there as well! Especially when I wanted to go watch the Kimono girls dance at the theatre...." Meiru blushed lightly, playing and twirling with her hair.

"So that means I have to bring my Yukata?" Netto frowned. Meiru smirked and nodded. Netto took a deep breath.

"Fine..." Netto sighed. He ran upstairs into his room.

"Alright! I think Im done packing!" Roll clapped her hands.

"What did you bring Roll?" Meiru asked.

"Clothes, swimsuit, kimono, tooth brush, tooth paste..." Roll counted.

"Looks like you're ready to go? What about you Rockman?" Meiru asked, looking down at the blue haired navi who was trying to organize.

"Hmm...Im a bit un-organized..." Rockman nervously said. Roll smiled and sat next to him.

"Don't worry! I'll help you!" Roll winked. Rockman blushed nervously. He was embarrased as well.

"Well...while you two are done organizing, I will be packing some lunches for us on the ride." Meiru said.

"Ok! I got my Yukata! Happy now Meiru-chan?.." Netto looked around the room.

"Meiru-chan?" Netto called her name.

"In the kitchen, Netto!" Meiru responded. When Netto smelled the food his mouth watered.

"H-Hey! What are you making?" Netto asked.

"Your, fa-vo-rite!" Meiru answered. Netto bursted into tears and wrapped his arms excitedly around Meiru's neck.

"This is why I love you!!!!!" Netto happily cried out. Rockman and Roll sweatdropped.

"And you should also love my cooking as well." Meiru smiled.

"Netto-san overreact to things when it comes to food.." Roll frowned weakly. Rockman laughed a little.

"Well, thats him.." Rockman scratched his cheek.

"Knock knock! Can I come in?" A similiar voice was heard.

"That must be Yaito-chan, here finish wrapping this while I go get the door." Meiru said as she handed the curry to Netto.

"Coming!" Meiru happily responded. She openned the door and it was Yaito and the others.

"Yaito-chan!" Meiru hugged the blonde haired girl.

"Meiru-chan! So are you ready?" Yaito asked. Meiru nodded.

"Were packing up our lunch now." Meiru said. She then looked over at the people.

"You brought everyone!" Meiru smiled.

"Meiru-chan!!" Dekao happily waved.

"Oh hey Dekao! It's been weeks since I've seen you!" Meiru waved back.

"Hey Meiru-chan!" Mary waved.

"Hey Mary!" The two girls high fived.

"So wheres Roll-chan?" Ring asked.

"She's inside helping Rockman packing." Meiru answered.

"R-Rockman!? He's coming too?" Medi asked anxiously.

"That means Netto's coming too!" Jasmine jumped happily.

"But you're not taking him away from me!" Meiru pointed at Jasmine.

"Hey Yaito-chan..can I ask you something?" Meiru asked.

"Sure." Yaito answered.

"Why did you invite them!?" Meiru whispered sharply.

"Because their my friends." Yaito blinked twice.

"Those two are troublemakers!" Meiru grinded her teeth.

"Don't worry, I've got it all covered.." Yaito winked. Meiru sighed.

"You better.." Meiru mumbled.

"Rockman!" Medi called his name as she walks into the house.

"Oh hey Medi!" Rockman waved. Roll puffed her cheeks.

"Let me guess, you're coming too?" Roll asked.

"Of course. Yaito-san invited me and Jasmine." Medi smiled.

"This is not my day.." Roll sighed.

"Roll-chan, thanks for helping me pack." Rockman smiled. Roll turned her head and smiled back.

"Oh it was nothing!" Roll blushed.

"Netto!" Jasmine called.

"Jasmine!" Netto responded. Jasmine happily jumped on the brunette haired teen.

"Huh? What was that sound?" Yaito turned her head. Meiru turned her's as well.

"Eh!!? Hey you! Arghh!" Meiru ran back into the house.

"Is this normal?" Ring asked.

"No Ring.." Mary answered.

"This is going to be a noisy trip.." Enzan mumbled.

"I agree." Blues said.

"Aww! Don't worry Enzan! I'll make sure it's peace and quiet!" Mary wrapped her arms around Enzan's and smiled nervously.

"Are you just saying that?" Enzan raised an eyebrow. Mary laughed nervously.

"Yes.." Mary sighed.

"Well I have a room thats peace and quiet for my Enzan!" Yaito also wrapped her arm around Enzan's. The two girls looked at each other and grinded their teeth.

"Oh boy..here we go again." Ring sweatdropped.

"Get off of Netto!!" Meiru pulled.

"No!" Jasmine yelled back.

"Rockman! Where do you want to go once we arrive to Tokyo? The festival or the beach?" Medi asked in a soft tone of voice.

"Errr..well.." Just then he felt a pull on his arm.

"Rockman! Lets go to the festival together! Ok?" Roll smiled and glared at Medi.

"No! Rockman is going to take me out to the festival!" Medi tugged harder.

"No! Rockman is going to take me out to the festival! Not you!" Roll tugged harder.

"Oww..." Rockman grinded in pain. The two girls both let go, leaving him falling backwards onto the floor.

"Rockman!" The two girls both called out.

"Rockman, are you okay?" Medi asked.

"Im fine.." Rockman rubbed his head.

"Rockman, Im sorry." Roll apoligized. Medi huffed.

"You should be!" Medi pointed rudely.

"Hey! You should be sorry too!" Roll yelled.

"Hmphh! I've asked him if he was okay." Medi turned her face away.

"Mine!" Yaito pulled.

"No, mine!" Mary pulled. The two girls kept on pulling.

"You guys! Stop!!" Ring yelled. Yaito and Mary both let go.

"Thats better! Now! We need to break up Meiru and Jasmine's fight." Ring pointed.

"Right." Yaito and Mary both nodded and ran inside.

"Shall we help too?" Blues asked.

"No, it's not our problem that we have to deal with.." Enzan said.

"Hey guys! Jasmine, let go! Meiru, stop hurting Jasmine." Mary demanded. The two girls obeyed. Jasmine got off of Netto. Meiru released Jasmine.

"Now are we just going to stay here and fight or are we going to Tokyo??" Mary asked.

"Tokyo." The two girls answered.

"Now I suggest you two behave while we fly over there." Mary said.

"You did a pretty good job at settling fights." Yaito said. Mary turned around.

"Yeah, this usually happens alot at home." Mary scratched her head.

"Alright, everyone packed their bags?" Yaito asked.

"Yep de gutsu!" Gutsman raised his hand.

"Me and Gutsman are way more ready than the rest of you guys!" Dekao pointed at himself. He then saw Enzan glaring at him.

"E-Exept Enzan-s-sama!" Dekao nervously said.

"Ok, lets get in the limosine." Yaito said.

"Glyde!" Yaito called. The window slid openned.

"Yes Yaito-sama?" Glyde asked.

"To the Akihara airport." Yaito demanded.

"Yes Yaito-sama." Glyde answered. Everyone got in the limosine and headed to the airport.

* * *

_**To be continued...**(trip to tokyo! how fun! i wonder how long they'll be staying there...heh probably not long enough..)_


	32. The beach!

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 32- The beach!_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

"So, what are you guys planning to do in Tokyo?" Yaito asked.

"I heard that there's a festival over there tonight." Meiru said.

"Oh right! Doesn't it start really late around 10 or 11?" Mary asked.

"Actually it starts at 10 to 12." Yaito pointed out.

"Midnight huh?" Meiru thought.

"There's rides also over there as well." Enzan added.

"Ohh the rides! How very amusing to do at night!" Mary smiled.

"What else are we going to do over there when we arrive. I mean, to take the plane over there only takes about 2 hours. We'll arrive at 1." Meiru said.

"We can go swimming, watch a movie, or go for a walk." Ring said.

"Swimming sounds good to me." Roll said.

"Thats my Roll!" Ring and Roll high fived.

"Yaito-sama, we've arrived." Glyde said. Yaito smiled.

"Now, shall we go?" Yaito asked. Everyone nodded and carried their bags to the airplane and placed them above the passenger seats.

"Hope I don't get air sick.." Meiru worried.

"Don't worry! We brought food along so you shouldn't!" Netto patted Meiru's back.

"Rockman! Over here!" Roll pointed at the seat.

"Hey, let Rockman decide who he wants to sit with." Medi said. Roll huffed.

"Why not we both sit together?" Rockman asked. Medi and Roll looked at each other and frowned.

"Fine." Rockman sat in the middle, Medi sat to the right, and Roll sat next to the window.

"Now we both get to sit next to Rockman.." Medi said.

"Yeah, exept there's no privacy between me and him.." Roll bit her lip.

"Netto, mind if I sit here?" Jasmine asked. Meiru puffed her cheek.

"Don't let her, Netto." Meiru mumbled.

"Sure you can!" Netto smiled. Jasmine giggled and sat next to him.

"Great.." Meiru bit her lip.

"Enzan!" Mary waved. She was sitting next to the window.

"You want me to sit next to you?" Enzan pointed at himself.

"Yeah!" Mary winked. Yaito glared. Enzan walked to the seat and sat in the middle.

"And we both can share!" Yaito added as she sits next to Enzan as well.

"Grrr.." The two girls growled. Blues and Ring looked at each other.

"Looks like me and you are together!" Ring smiled.

"Looks like so." Blues smiled back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle up and be safe through out the flight." The manager said.

* * *

_**1:02 PM...**_

**Ding dong...**

"Hey!" Meiru pointed out the window.

"We're in Tokyo!" Yaito clapped.

"Wooo!" Mary jumped.

"Come on Netto!" Jasmine wrapped her arm around his and quickly walked out the plane.

"Hey! Come back here!" Meiru budged in front of the line to catch up.

"Rockman, shall we go?" Medi asked wrapping her arms around Rockman's.

"Uhh..." Rockman sweated nervously.

"Rockman! Come on!" Roll tugged onto his shirt.

"Ok.." Rockman sighed. He felt uncomfortable the way Medi clunged onto him.

"Roll..Medi de gutsu.." Gutsman sighed when he saw the two girls clinging onto Rockman.

"And Netto, that lucky bastard.." Dekao grinded his teeth.

* * *

When everyone walked out of the plane, they both decided to take the bus to the hotel to sleep in.

"So this is the hotel we're staying in?" Mary asked.

"I believe so." Enzan said.

"Humph, leave it to me! I can find us a luxurious hotel! Taxi!" Yaito waved.

"Woah!" The taxi car quickly made a sharp turn.

"Where to Miss?" The man asked.

"To Tokyo's most luxurious-expensive hotel." Yaito answered.

"Gotcha! Oh and some of your friends needs to make room or sit on each other's lap by the way..hop it!" Everyone nodded.

"Meiru-chan and Jasmine can sit on my lap." Netto called. Jasmine clapped. Meiru huffed.

"Her too!?" Meiru stomped.

"Roll-chan and Medi can also sit on mine." Medi smiled. Roll sighed.

"And I was also thinking that Mary and Yaito can also..sit on mine as well.." Enzan sweated.

"I sit on Blues-kun's!" Ring raised her hand up.

"Sounds fine to me." The man said.

"W-Wait! What about us!?" Dekao asked.

"Yeah de gutsu!" Gutsman whined.

"Uhh..You guys can walk.." The man said.

"But wheres the hotel at!??" Dekao asked.

"Here, here's the map, now go burn some calories." Yaito handed the map to Dekao.

"See ya'..~" Roll sticked out her tongue and the car drove away.

"Noooo!!" Dekao and Gutsman yelled.

* * *

_**1:15 PM....**_

"Take care now." The man waved and drove away.

"You two.." Yaito waved. Yaito turned her head.

"Woah.." Everyone lost their words when they looked at the glass building.

"Nice huh?" Yaito asked.

"Im sure glad that Yaito-chan came with us.." Netto said.

"You should!" Yaito smiled.

"So do we all share rooms or what?" Mary asked.

"We get our own rooms, but I'll pay them for you guys." Yaito said.

"Fine, me and Meiru-chan, Rockman, and Roll will share a room. Enzan, Yaito-chan, Mary can share one. Blues and Ring can also too. And Jasmine and Medi as well." Netto said. Everyone nodded.

"Sounds good?" Yaito asked.

"Yep." Ring said.

"Ok, I'll be right back getting our keys." Yaito said.

"Maybe we can also go to the Onsen too.." Mary added.

"I hadn't had one of those for a while!" Meiru said.

"Onsen?" Roll wondered.

"Oh, those baths feels like heaven!" Ring clapped.

"Hopefully no perverts peeking at us as well.." Meiru said.

"Yeah. We have to make sure if it's secured.." Mary added.

"Im fine with Netto peeking." Jasmine smiled. Netto blushed madly.

"My Netto will never look at us! Right?" Meiru asked.

"Errr...Right!" Netto nervously said. Meiru glared.

"You better.." Meiru mumbled.

"Hey guys, I've got the keys." Yaito held up 4 keys.

"And each of them has your room number so you wont have to ask the clerk." Yaito smiled. Each group picked out a key from her hand.

"Alright, first lets put our bags in our room." Enzan said.

"Uh huh." Mary replied.

When everyone were done putting their bags in their room, they decided to walk to the beach. Before they headed out they put on their swimsuit and brought a mini bag since they're going out for a swim.

"Netto, how do I look?" Meiru asked. She was wearing an orange tankini top and a mini swim shorts with her hair up in a pony tail.

"You look great!" Netto blushed when he saw Meiru.

"Thank you! You look great too!" Meiru giggled. Netto was wearing an orange swim trunk.

"Rockman, does this suit me?" Roll asked as she pulls the towel off of her body. She was wearing an ichigo one piece.

"Y-yeah, it suits you alot." Rockman blushed lightly. He wore a blue swim trunk.

"Netto!" Jasmine waved. She was wearing a white tank with a white tankini bottom.

"Hey Jasmine!" Netto waved back.

"Jasmine, don't forget the sunscreen!" Medi reminded. When she walked out of the door she was wearing a white strapless bikini bra with a floral patterned white mini skirt.

"Don't worry! It's right in my bag!" Jasmine said.

"Do I seriously have to wear this.." Enzan frowned. He was wearing a white tank and red swimming trunks.

"Oh Enzan you look fine!" Mary smiled. She wore a yellow tank with blue stripes along with her swim shorts.

"Yeah! You look just fine and silly too!" Yaito added. Enzan sighed. Yaito wore a brown bikini with a long dark caramel brown skirt.

"Jee thanks Yaito-san.." Enzan said.

"Blues looks great!" Ring whistled when she saw Blues. He was wearing a black swim trunk with red stripes on it that went down to his knees.

"Ring you look great too." Blues said. Ring wore a black bikini.

"Ok, lets start walking." Yaito said. Everyone nodded.

"I wonder how big the beach is.." Roll wondered. Ring giggled.

"You love the beach don't you!" Ring asked in a funny tone. Medi sweatdropped.

"Well of course I do! It's nice and cool." Roll blushed.

"Roll is so cute the way she swims!" Meiru clapped.

"M-Meiru-chan!" Roll's eyes widened.

"How cute?" Rockman joked.

"Even cuter when she's wet!" Meiru played around.

"Rockman..." Roll mumbled.

"She can't be that cute when she's furious." Medi smirked. Roll puffed her cheek.

"Whatever! You are not so pretty when you're furious!" Roll back talked. Medi puffed her cheek.

"Yeah!?" Medi yelled.

"Yeah!!" Roll yelled back.

"You two! Please stop fighting!" Ring demanded. The two stopped and turned their faces away.

"Rockman and I will play volley ball with Meiru-chan and Netto-san." Roll said. She then wrapped her arms around Rockman's.

"Right?" Roll smiled innocently. Rockman blushed and scratched his cheek.

"Y-Yeah.." Rockman said. Medi huffed.

"Such childish games! Me and Rockman will take a walk around the beach and do romantic things like couples do! Not kids!" Medi said. Roll frowned.

"You are so..." Roll paused and realized that she couldn't find any insulting words to say.

"So what?" Medi smiled. Already knew that she won the arguement.

"Never mind.." Roll turned her head away from the blue haired female nurse navi.

"I thought so." Medi smiled again and wrapped her arms around Rockman's.

"M-Medi!" Rockman cried out.

"Hey whats going on?" Enzan asked.

"Looks like Medi attached herself to Rockman again.." Mary said.

"Causing another love triangle problem again?" Yaito asked.

"This always happens.." Ring facepalmed.

"I don't know how it feels to be loved by 2 people at the same time." Blues wondered. Ring smiled.

"Oh you're just lucky to be loved by 1 instead of 2!" Ring tightened her grip on Blues hand.

"Ring do you?.." Blues paused and looked at Ring.

"I like you!" Ring smiled and blushed at the same time.

"I love you Netto." Jasmine said. Netto blushed.

"Uh.." Netto scratched his cheek.

"I love you even more Netto.." Meiru pulled his arm closer to her chest.

"Errr..." Netto blushed even redder.

"Why are these people changing subjects so fast..." Mary facepalmed.

"I have no idea.." Enzan sweatdropped.

* * *

_The beach...._

"Wooo!!" Ring released her hand from Blues and doved into the water.

"Wait up Ring!" Roll ran to the water and jumped.

"W-Wait Roll-chan!" Rockman called out until he felt a tug on his arm.

"Rockman..shall we go walk around?.." Medi smiled innocently.

"Hey Medi!" Medi turned her head. Just then a big splash hit her face.

"Haha! Got you!" Roll laughed and pointed at the furious navi.

"Grrr...you've done it!" Medi jumped in the water and tripped Roll.

"H-Hey!" Roll pushed Medi into the bottom of the water.

"Hey Roll! We're going to play volley ball!" Meiru called. Roll released Medi and ran out of the water.

"Coming!" Roll called.

"Who's team do you want to be in?" Meiru asked.

"We could do boys vs girls." Netto said.

"Oh great idea!" Meiru clapped.

"Medi! Jasmine! Mary! Yaito-chan! We're doing boys vs girls!" Meiru called.

"Cool!" Roll jumped happily.

"You boys are going down!" Roll thumbed down.

"Not until we find out who's the winner and you'll see who's going down!" Netto yelled back.

"Yeah?" Jasmine answered.

"Boys vs Girls? Sweet!" Mary smiled.

"Hmm..I have no interest but I'll be the ref if you want me too." Yaito said.

"Please do." Mary smiled.

"Alright, team who scores up to 7 wins the game! Girls gets to start first since it's ladies first! Lets start!" Yaito whistled.

"I'll serve first." Meiru said as she smacks the ball on the sandy ground.

"Ok." Medi nodded.

"Here goes! Take this!!" Meiru served the ball and hit it towards Netto. Netto caught the ball and countered it with his arm.

"Kyaa!!" Netto yelled. Medi smiled.

"I got this one!" Medi jumped and hit the ball with her fist.

"Enzan! Get it!" Netto yelled. Enzan grinded his teeth and smacked the ball with his hand.

"I know what Im doing!" The ball came towards to Roll.

"Here I come!" Roll jumped for the ball and hit it with her fist. The ball flew high.

"Nice." Medi complimented. Roll got up and smiled.

"You two." Roll thumbed up. The ball then came to Rockman.

"I got it!" Rockman called and hit the ball to Blues.

"Now to finish this!" Blues smiled and slammed the volleyball onto the girls side of the court.

Fweeuuuu!!!!

"Boys, point 1 to 0!" Yaito called.

"Yeah!!" The boys high fived.

"Awww..." The girls pouted.

"Alright! Boys serve!" Meiru threw the ball at Netto.

"Netto, make a good serve that'll at least hit the inside." Enzan said.

"Got it.." Netto nodded. He held up the ball.

"1 to 0! Take this!" Netto hit the ball over the net and landed outside of the line.

Fweeuuuu!!!!

"Out!!" Yaito blew the whistle.

"Girls, point 1 to 1! It's a tie!" Yaito called.

"Yeahh!!!" The girls jumped.

"Netto!!" The boys moaned.

"Sorry!!" Netto scratched the back of his head.

"Alright! Girls rotate." Yaito said.

"Roll, show them who's tough!" Meiru said.

"I'll show them!" Roll smiled.

"Haaa!!!" Roll punched the ball over the net. The ball came towards to Blues.

"I got it!" Netto called. Netto jumped and smacked the ball over the net.

"You stupid, Blues could've gotten it!" Enzan yelled.

"So!! It's called helping out a teammate! No need to call names!" Netto sticked out his tongue.

"Jasmine get it!" Mary called. Jasmine ran to the ball and hit it with her palm.

"Good job Jasmine!" Medi smiled.

"Thanks Medi!" Jasmine smiled.

"I got it!" Rockman called. He ran to the ball and hit it with his arm. The ball flew up high.

"I got it! I got it!!" Roll panically tried moving to the other direction but the ball was so high up, it was hard to describe where it's going to land at.

"Oh no.." Meiru covered her eyes. The ball then came straight down. Roll's eyes widenned.

"Uh oh..." Roll frozed as the ball came down fast.

"Roll move!" Medi cried out.

"I-I can't move!" Roll was standing there, hopelessly looking up.

"Roll-chan!!" Rockman quickly ran under the net and pushed Roll out of the way. The ball then landed and hit Rockman hard on the back, leaving a large round red mark on it.

"Oh no Rockman!" Roll cried out.

"Rockman!" Netto came running towards to him.

"Rockman, are you okay!?" Medi asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Y-Yeah.." Rockman sat up.

"Theres a big mark on your back.." Mary said.

"No problem.." Rockman said and twitched when he touched his back.

"Let Medi heal it. It'll be better in no time." Jasmine said.

"Yeah..I don't ever want to see that mark ever again.." Meiru said.

"Rockman are you ready?" Medi asked as she placed her hand on his back.

"Yeah." Rockman said. Medi closed her eyes.

"Healing pulse!" A bright shiny white light shined on Rockman's back. The light disapeared and the mark no longer showed.

"How do you feel?" Medi asked. Rockman smiled.

"I feel great, thanks to you." Rockman said. Medi blushed.

"It was really nothing.." Medi smiled. Roll then threw herself into Rockman's arms.

"Im sorry that you got hurt!" Roll yelled.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman was suddenly shocked by Roll's behavior.

"I should be the one who got hurt, not you." Roll said.

"But Roll-chan I don't want you to get hurt." Rockman said. Medi huffed.

"Oh please! You should be grateful that he saved you from that massive hard ball that could've knocked you out!" Medi yelled. Roll puffed her cheek and released herself from Rockman's arms.

"Oh yeah so you're saying that Rockman should get hurt instead of me!?" Roll yelled back.

"No! Im just saying that if you would've moved no one wouldn't get hurt!" Medi yelled. The two girls growled at each other and turned their heads away.

"Another arguement.." Mary frowned.

"As usual.." Enzan said.

"Should we continue the game?" Yaito asked.

"Yeah we should." Enzan said.

* * *

"Alright! Again, girls 1 point and boys 1 point! You guys are both tied up!" Yaito called and blew her whistle.

"Make a hard one Roll!" Meiru yelled. Roll nodded.

"Haa!!" Roll smacked the ball and it came towards Rockman.

"I got it! Heeyaahh!" Rockman jumped towards the ball and hit it with his fist. The ball passed onto Blues and he smacked it over the net.

"Leave this one to me! Eeeya!" Mary countered the ball with her arm. The ball slowly hits the ground.

Fweeuuuu!!!!

"Girls 2 points! Boys 1! Come on girls! Show 'em!" Yaito yelled.

"Good job Mary!" Meiru high fived Mary.

"Thanks." Mary smiled.

"Take this!" Roll hit the ball over the net.

"I can get this one!" Enzan smiled sharply and hit it with his fist.

"Shit it didn't go over the net.." Enzan grinded.

"I got it!" Netto called and hit the ball with his arm.

"Nice one Netto, but not nice enough to hit our side!" Meiru smiled and punched the ball over the net.

"Aw crap, who's got it.." Netto wondered. He then turned his head.

"I got it!" Rockman called. He hit the ball with his fist over the net.

"Finish it Medi!" Jasmine called.

"Aaaiii!!!!!" Medi jumped and hit the ball onto the ground.

Fweeuuuu!!!!

"3 to 1! The girls are kicking your asses boys!" Yaito called. The boys moaned.

"Oh shut up! You wait and see!" Netto yelled. Yaito laughed.

* * *

_Later...._

**FWEEUUUU!!!!**

"The girls won!!" Yaito announced.

"Yaaayy!!" The girls jumped happily.

"Noo..." The boys moaned.

"Girls rules!" Yaito clapped.

"Yeah!" The girls clapped.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Ring asked wrapping herself in a towel.

"We kicked the boys butt and won a volley ball game." Roll said.

"Oh sweet!" Ring and Roll high fived.

"Anyways, anyone want to go wash up at the Onsen spring?" Yaito asked. Everyone jumped.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled happily and wrapped themselves in a towel and headed off to the onsen.

* * *

"Dekao...are we there yet, de gutsu?.." Gutsman asked.

"Huh..what...hey!" Dekao pointed.

"Ohh..." Gutsman eyes glittered.

"Thats the hotel that Yaito-chan was talking about!" Dekao smiled.

"Lets get in, de gutsu!!" Gutsman and Dekao ran happily inside.

"Hey ma'am!" Dekao called.

"Yes?" The clerk responded.

"We'd like a room for 2." Dekao held up 2 fingers.

"That'll be 20,000 yen." The clerk smiled. Dekao and Gutman's eyes widenned.

"EEEEEHHHHH!!!!!!!!???"

* * *

_**To be continued...**(onsen spring is next!! whoosh!!)_


	33. The onsen!

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 33- The onsen!_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

"So we just soak in the water with our bathing suits on?" Roll asked. All of the girls laughed.

"No silly! You bathe without anything on! But you can wear a towel in there." Meiru giggled.

"Oh." Roll blinked twice.

"Psh, she's never been in an onsen before." Meiru whispered to the five girls.

"I see." Mary said.

"So it's her first time.." Medi added.

"Yeah, and hopefully no perverts peeking around whatsoever that'll ruin her first onsen." Ring said.'

"I forgot about that.." Meiru sweatdropped.

"If she catches any perverts peeking, she'll get so furious and violent!" Meiru turned her head at Roll.

"Im really terrified now..." Jasmine frowned.

"Well, she's stubborn as always." Meiru said. Roll then stopped and turned her head.

"Where's the boys by the way?" Roll asked. Meiru turned her head and saw the boys eavesdropping next to her.

"Hey!" Meiru jabbed Netto in the stomach.

"O-Ow!! Meiru-chan!??" Netto yelped in pain.

"This is a girl talk only!" Meiru yelled. Roll raised an eyebrow.

"Girl talk? And I wasn't in it?" Roll asked. The girls jumped.

"You just have to say it..." Mary looked at Meiru. Meiru turned her head.

"Eh heh...sorry.." Meiru sighed. Roll smiled.

"Ha! I don't even know what you guys are talking about!" Roll laughed. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Hey, is this the Onsen spring building?" Roll pointed. Everyone stopped and looked.

"Yep, thats it. Shall we go?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah, but first I pay for all of us." Yaito said. Everyone nodded and followed her inside.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady asked.

"Hi, how much does it cost to go in an onsen?" Yaito asked. The lady giggled.

"Silly! It's for free! Where do you live?" The lady asked.

"Akihara.." Yaito said.

"Oh no wonder! Well you're in Tokyo right now! The girls onsen is at the right and the boys at the right also but there a sign that says, Boys and Girls. Ok?" The lady made sure. Everyone nodded.

"Ok, here are your towels and robes. The shampoo and body wash is in the onsen so don't worry. Enjoy!" The lady waved.

"Alright, lets go!" Meiru said. The girls went in the girls onsen and the boys went in the boys onsen.

* * *

"Who's going to go in first?" Meiru asked.

"I will. I'll check the temperture if it's hot or cold." Mary raised her hand and dipped her feet in the water.

"So how is it?" Yaito asked.

"It's warm!" Mary thumbed up. Meiru smiled.

"Well here I go!" Meiru ran and jumped in the onsen.

"Ahh! It's so nice!" Meiru released the towel from her body and wiped her face.

"Come on Jasmine!" Medi ran and jumped in. Jasmine smiled and walked in the water.

"Yaito-chan, are you joinning us?" Meiru asked.

"No, I'll just wash my self here." Yaito said as she fills the bucket of warm water.

"What about you Roll?" Ring asked stepping into the water.

"I-Im abit nervous." Roll frowned.

"About what?" Ring asked.

"What if someone is peeking?.." Roll said.

"Oh come on! You're just paranoid!" Medi added. Roll took a deep breath.

"Fine!" Roll walked towards the onsen, she tried to keep her balance from slipping because the floor was slippery.

"Be careful!" Meiru lowered her eye brow.

"Woah.." Roll looked down on the ground. She stopped and took a deep breath and walked again towards the onsen. She saw the water and dipped her toe in it.

"Well?" Meiru asked. Roll smiled nervously.

"It's nice." Roll said. She then hopped into the water, making a big splash.

"Jeez!" Medi wiped her face with the towel.

"How does it feel?" Mary asked. Roll blushed and smile.

"It's very nice.." Roll closed her eyes.

"Aren't you going to take off your towel?" Ring asked. Roll openned one eye.

"Nope." Roll said.

"Why not?" Ring asked.

"Because what if.." Roll bit her lip.

"Thats okay." Ring smiled. The girls closed their eyes along with Yaito who decided to join in.

* * *

_With the boys-_

"Ahhh...nothing like a nice relaxing onsen!" Netto closed his eyes.

"Yeah.." The boys closes their eyes, enjoying the nice steaming temperture.

"For some reason, it feels like we're forgetting something.." Netto said.

"Nah, I wouldn't worry much.." Enzan said.

"Yeah guess your right." Netto smiled.

"I agree." Rockman added.

"Same for me." Blues said.

"I don't get it." Enzan said. Netto opened one eye.

"What?" Netto asked.

"Why are those girls so fond of you?" Enzan asked.

"Jasmine and Meiru-chan?" Netto asked.

"Yeah." Enzan said. Netto blushed.

"I really don't know. But Meiru-chan's the only one for me." Netto said.

"What makes you say that?" Enzan asked.

"Because...we're engaged." Netto put his face into the water.

"Nuh uh." Enzan's eyes widenned.

"Yea huh." Netto said.

"Prove it." Enzan smiled. Netto sighed.

"Meiru-chan's wearing the ring." Netto said. Enzan blinked twice.

"Go look for your self." Netto smirked. Enzan blushed madly. He didn't want to see the girls bathing.

"N-No! You go take a picture of her wearing it and I'll believe you!" Enzan yelled.

"I have a bad feeling about this.." Rockman frowned.

"You think so?" Blues sweatdropped.

"Meiru-chan told me not to peek!" Netto yelled back.

"Then I don't believe you!" Enzan yelled.

"Grrr! Enzan your such a pain in the ass!" Netto grinded his teeth and started pushing Enzan into the water. Enzan grinded his teeth and pushed Netto back.

"Thats it! You are on!" The two boys wrestled in the water.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman sweatdropped.

"Enzan-sama, please stop fighting." Blues said.

"Hey whats that noise?" Mary asked.

"I don't know, should we check it out?" Yaito asked.

"It's probably coming from the boys." Meiru said.

"I wonder why they're making such loud noises..." Ring wondered.

"I think they're fighting..." Jasmine lowered her eyebrow.

"Probably so, we should check." Medi said.

"No, we'll get in trouble because only boys can go in there, remember?" Roll mentioned.

"Fine we'll just yell at them across from here." Ring said.

"Hey you guys! Shut up!!" Ring yelled. The boys stopped and looked at each other. They fought again.

"That didn't work." Medi said. She then saw Roll walking out of the onsen.

"Where are you going, Roll?" Medi asked.

"I getting shampoo and bodywash." Roll answered. She then lost her balanced and slipped towards the fence where it was placed between the girls side and the boys side.

"Woaahh!!!" Roll shooked her hands around trying to stay balanced on the slippery ground.

"Oh no!" Mary yelled.

"She's going to crash!" Jasmine yelled.

"Grrrr....Take this!" Netto splashed the water at Enzan's face.

"Heeyaa!" Enzan splashed the water back at Netto.

"Im going to crash!!" Roll then used her antennaes to block herself from hitting the fence. The fence broke through and Roll slid through it and landed into the water.

"Roll!" Meiru cried out when she saw her fell in the water.

"Woah! Was that Roll!" Netto cried out. Enzan turned his head at the broken fence.

"I believe so." Enzan frowned.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman called the blonde haired navis name.

"We should go check on her!" Yaito said. The girls nodded, grabbed their towels and ran through the fence to the boys side.

"Meiru-chan!" Netto called as he saw her.

"Netto!" Meiru responded. Bubbles appeared above the water. Just then Roll popped her head out of the water, grasping for air.

"Roll!" Meiru clapped. Roll stood up from the water and looked around.

"Where are we?" Roll asked rubbing her eye.

"The boys side of the onsen." Blues said. Roll blushed.

"Oh..." She then saw the broken fence.

"How am I going to repay this.." Roll bit her lip.

"You are very clumsy.." Medi said. Roll's antennaes drooped.

"Jee thanks.." Roll huffed.

"Lets get get you dried up and dressed while Yaito-chan goes and repays the fences that you've broken." Meiru patted the blonde haired navis head. Roll turned her head at Rockman. Rockman smiled and waved.

"Ok.." Roll sighed. Everyone sighed right after Roll went inside.

"Poor girl." Ring bit her lip.

"Another mistake.." Jasmine facepalmed.

"At least it wasn't on purpose though. I mean come on. Roll is a sweet navi.." Mary said. Everyone nodded.

"I wonder..." Medi thought.

"I hope Roll-chan is doing okay." Rockman thought to himself.

"Well, the damage price is 10,000 yen. Not a bad one." Yaito sighed.

"How much money do you have left?" Mary asked.

"100,000 left." Yaito said.

"Hopefully we'll have enough to pay for the hotel rooms again and the plane ticket." Yaito said.

"Well while Meiru-chan is drying Roll up, why not we get dried up too? The festival starts at 10 and it's 6, why not we go chill out at the town square?" Netto asked. Everyone agrees.

"Yeah thats a great idea, and maybe we can cheer Roll-chan too." Ring added.

"Alright it's settled!" Everyone nodded and walked back inside.

* * *

_**To be continued...**(Roll-chan is a bit clumsy isn't she?)_


	34. Karaoke competition!

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 34- Karaoke competition!_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

"Roll, you need to be more careful next time.." Meiru said while drying the navi's hair.

"Im sorry.." Roll pouted. Meiru smiled weakly and turned her head as she saw Mary and the rest of the girls.

"Hey Meiru, hey Roll." Mary waved. Roll sighed.

"Now don't look so down! We're going to have fun!" Ring patted Roll's back.

"I have to admit it but I really feel sorry for you." Medi said. Roll raised an eyebrow. Jasmine smiled nervously.

"What she's saying is that she she cares about you!" Jasmine laughed nervously, trying to cheer her up. Roll smiled.

"Thats sweet." Roll said. Medi smiled back.

"It wont be sweet when we start competing again." Medi raised a fist. Roll sticked out her tongue.

"You wish." Roll said. The girls laughed.

* * *

"Poor Roll." Enzan said. Rubbing his hair with a towel.

"She's never been so clumsy before." Netto said.

"I agree." Rockman sighed.

"Lets hope nothing happens terrible." Blues sweatdropped.'

"Knock knock!" A similiar voice was heard as the door knocked.

"Who's there?" Netto asked.

"Meiru." Meiru responded.

"Meiru who?" Netto asked again.

"Stop joking around! We're done, so come out!" Meiru yelled. Netto jumped and put his towel in his bag.

"You are such an idiot." Enzan sweatdropped. Netto frowned.

"Lets just hurry up and leave." Netto mumbled.

"So, are they coming out?" Mary tapped her foot. Meiru sighed, turned her head and smiled.

"Sounds like it!" Meiru thumbed up.

"When we go back to the hotel, we'll all go and dress into our kimono's and yukata's." Yaito said.

"Are we walking over there?" Jasmine asked.

"It isn't that far from here. At least 6 miles." Medi said.

"That'll take us 30 minutes.." Roll bit her lip.

"Well, I don't want to get all sweaty when we get back!" Ring complained. Yaito sweated nervously.

"You've got a point. On my day out, I want to feel fresh and clean.." Yaito said. The girls nodded.

"So are you calling taxi? Or the bus?" Meiru asked.

"The bus. Taxi scares me." Jasmine said.

"Picky." Yaito mumbled. She then heard the door knob turned. The door openned and the boys walked out.

"Sorry we took long." Netto scratched the back of his head.

"Of course, this doesn't take you this long!" Meiru yelled. Netto jumped.

"Shhh!!! No need to yell!" Netto shushed. Meiru frowned.

"Fine." Meiru said. Netto sighed heavily.

"So where are we going next?" Netto asked.

"First we'll get the bus to drop us off at the hotel." Yaito said.

"For what?" Netto asked.

"To put on our kimono's and yukata's." Mary said.

"Why? The festival only starts at 10." Netto said.

"And it's only 3:00, why wear them now?" Enzan asked. The girls giggled.

"Actually we might go for a walk and probably go to the dance ball while wearing them!" The girls said.

"Walk around where?" Netto asked.

"D-Dance ball?" Enzan asked.

"Thats right!" The girls said.

"Oh come on! Are you guys serious!?" Netto blushed.

"Yep." Meiru blushed lightly.

"We want to spend time with you guys!" Jasmine said as she jumps on Netto. Meiru glared.

"Oh yeah!? Want a challenge Jasmine!!??" Meiru asked angrily. Jasmine smirked.

"Sure! Loser breaks up and forgets about her guy, and Winner gets Netto!" Jasmine said.

"Whats the challenge then?" Mary asked.

"Person who sings the best love song, wins!" Ring exclaimed. The girls blushed.

"Ehhh!!??" Everyone exept Ring were in shock.

"Thats right! As you see, I've heard that the Dance ball has a karaoke competion there." Ring smiled.

"Well I guess that'll work then!" Meiru raised a fist. Jasmine smiled.

"Definately on!" Jasmine said.

"Well while those two are on fire I guess I'll dance with Rockman." Medi smiled. Roll raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no you wont!" Roll then pulled Rockman's arm.

"Roll-chan?" Rockman blinked twice. Roll smiled and turned her head at Medi.

"Want a challenge?" Medi huffed. Roll puffed her cheeks.

"Yeah!" Roll answered.

"Navi who cooks the best food wins." Medi smiled. Roll smiled back.

"Rockman could never resist my cooking!" Roll said.

"We'll see about that!" Medi said. Rockman sighed.

"Why me?" Rockman facepalmed.

* * *

**_At the hotel... _**

"I can't believe you guys forgot all about us!!" Dekao raised a fist at Netto.

"I thought I forgot something but Enzan told me not to worry about it!" Netto yelled back. Enzan huffed.

"Well sorry! Not everyone remember things well!" Enzan yelled. Netto grinded his teeth.

"Are you asking for a fight!?" Netto asked angrily.

"Yeah I am!" Enzan grinded his teeth. Dekao quickly backed away.

"You guys stop fighting!" Meiru swunged her arm around.

"And besides we need to put on our kimono's." Yaito added.

"Kimono's?" Dekao asked.

"You didn't bring your yukata Dekao?" Netto asked.

"No.." Dekao nodded.

"Haha, too bad!" The boys pointed.

"You can't go out to the festival and the dance ball without any formal clothing!" Everyone laughed exept Dekao and Gutsman.

"Not again.." Dekao was about to cry.

"Don't worry Dekao, just be glad that I payed a room for you." Yaito added.

"Yeah exept I've haven't had any fun ever since we've arrived.." Dekao sobbed.

"Roll-chan keep Gutsman company de gutsu?" Gutsman wrapped his arm around Roll's waist. Roll blushed and smacked his face with her antennaes.

"Oww!! What was that for, gutsu!?" Gutsman rubbed his cheek. Roll huffed.

"Don't ever touch or grab me by the waist!" Roll yelled.

"Sorry, gutsu.." Gutsman lowered his head.

"Anyways, shall we go get dressed?" Mary asked. Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Alright lets go!" Meiru clapped.

"Im going to win just to let you know." Jasmine said.

"In your dreams." Meiru rolled her eyes.

"So theres a cooking room that we can do the competion at the dance ball?" Roll asked.

"Yep!" Ring said.

"My cooking is delicous!" Medi added.

"My cooking is way better!" Roll turned her head away.

* * *

_**4:00 PM At the Dance ball.. **_

"Yo everyone! Enjoying a great afternoon dance? Well hurry and go grab a seat because we have a Karaoke competion!!!" Everyone clapped.

"Oh Im so nervous!.." Meiru bit her lip.

"It's okay Meiru-chan, I know you can do it!" Mary said.

"You sure?" Meiru asked. Mary nodded.

"Of course! Now go out there and show em' who's a great singer!" Mary said.

"Ok, thanks Mary." Meiru smiled.

"Netto-kun's out there watching, so I'll be rooting for you." Mary said and left.

"She's right.." Meiru took a deep breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Give a big applause to...Meiru Sakurai! Singing, Love cheat!" Everyone clapped loudly.

"Here I go!" Meiru walked out onto the stage, wearing her beautiful kimono.

"You can do it Meiru-chan.." Netto bit his lip.

"Wait!!" A smiliar voice was heard.

"What the?"

"Huh?"

"Wait!" A blonde haired navi ran onto the stage. Meiru's eyes widenned.

"Roll! What are you doing here!?" Meiru asked. Roll grasped for air.

"Y-You cant do the song alone! Me-me and Medi decided to challenge each other in singing too so it's you, me, versus, her and Jasmine." Roll said.

"Woah woah woah! Meiru-san, are you sure you want that navi to help you win?" The man asked. Meiru smiled.

"Of course! She's my navi!" Meiru said. The man smiled.

"Then that settles it! Sakurai Meiru and her navi challenges Jasmine and her navi as well in a duet karaoke competion then!" Everyone screamed excitedly.

"Wheww.." Netto and Rockman took a deep breath.

"Alright, start the music!" The music then starts. (listen to love cheat (song, copy and paste the link, go to site- ?file=3775353&song=Love+Cheat%EF%BC%81

* * *

_(1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4, Yay!) _

_kitto gochame na ANATA wa kizukanai YOSOmishiteiru aida ni Through ja nai?_  
_sarigenai "ohayoo" no naka ni nan hyaku bai no PAFOOMANSU!_  
_afureru hodo ni tsunoru kono omoi seifuku no uchigawa no POKETTO ni daiji ni shimatte oita tsumori de sentakki de Merry-Go-Round! _

_mune no TOBIRA no PASUWAADO settai! nakusanaide konya ANATA no mae de totteokino urawaza hatsudou (Bomb!) _

_RA RA RA LoveCheat! La-RA RA RA LoveCheat!_  
_dokki doki no TEEBURU?GAME RA RA RA LoveCheat! La-RA RA RA LoveCheat!_  
_koi no ippatsu shoubu! (Fu)_  
_dakedo kontan barebare NG!_  
_tenpaicchatte Fall 'n Down!_  
_kore wa LovePinch! ikki ni LovePinch!_  
_sunao na watashi ni naru kara chotto dake matte ne? (Hey!) _

_(LoveCheat LoveCheat)_  
_(LoveCheat LoveCheat) _

_kyou wa TOKUBETSU sokkenai kara gyaku ni nandaka kitai shichau yo ANATA ni kaketa juuyon no CHIPPU ga nan hyaku bai no DIBIDENZU!_  
_risou/mousou zenbu tsumekonde ANATA ni todoke SUKI suki TEREPASHII omoi ga kezu denpa houihan de fukaku ni mo Woo... WANTED!! _

_sonna kibatsu na SUKURIPUTO zenbu retsuretsu RIKUESUTO!_  
_umaku ikanai mon ne sakki made no MIRAKURU Come Back!_  
_(Let's Go!!) _

_RA RA RA LoveCheat! La-RA RA RA LoveCheat!_  
_girigiri de DOROO?GAME RA RA RA LoveCheat! La-RA RA RA LoveCheat!_  
_koi no sanbon shoubu! (Fu)_  
_motto daitanfuteki ni for you!_  
_NOTteru toki wa Ikeru toki kore wa LoveChance! ima koso LoveChance!_  
_fudan no WATASHI janakutemo sore wa sore de ii yo ne? (Hey!) _

_chotto kurai nara I-KA-SA-MAJIKKU renai teki ni wa ARI nano desu yo._  
_datte datte shoujiki na HANASHI majime na RUUTO wa akita mon _

_(SHA RA RA LoveCheat! Sha-RA RA RA LoveCheat)_  
_ikinari naite mitari (SHA RA RA LoveCheat! Sha-RA RA RA LoveCheat)_  
_HADE ni koronde mitari (SHA RA RA LoveCheat! Sha-RA RA RA LoveCheat)_  
_YOSOmishite taiatari (SHA RA RA LoveCheat! Sha-RA RA RA LoveCheat)_  
_jitsu wa keisan doori? _

_RA RA RA LoveCheat! La-RA RA RA LoveCheat!_  
_dokki doki no TEEBURU?GAME RA RA RA LoveCheat! La-RA RA RA LoveCheat!_  
_koi no ippatsu shoubu! (Fu)_  
_dakedo kontan barebare NG!_  
_tenpaicchatte Fall 'n Down!_  
_kore wa LovePinch! ikki ni LovePinch!_  
_sunao na watashi ni naru kara honki de miteite ne? _

_(LoveCheat LoveCheat)_  
_(LoveCheat LoveCheat)_  
_(LoveCheat LoveCheat)_  
_(LoveCheat LoveCheat ok!) _

* * *

Everyone did a huge applause. Meiru and Roll both bowed nervously and walked off the stage after the crowd of people calmed down.

"Now that was a great love song! It was cute too the way of how it was performed! Now next up is...." The man recieves a letter.

"Jasmine and Medi!" Everyone claps. Jasmine and Medi both walks onto the stage wearing white floral patterned kimono's.

"Lets see how they sing.." Meiru bit her lip. (listen to watashi rashiku (song) - ?file=4184862&song=Watashi+Rashiku

* * *

_zutto sagashiteta konna EMOTION kimi ga fui ni mune no tobira akete kureta karadonna houseki mo iro aseru hodo PYUA nakimochi nemutteita no ne _

_yume o oikaketara egao to namida no kazu dandan fuete yuku koto shitteiru kedo doki ni ha motto watashi rashiku kaze o kanji tai _

_taiyou mo SUKOORU mo minna uku tomeru kara ashita ha motto watashi rashiku aruki hajime tai dare demo nai "watashi" no mirai o mitsuketakute _

_taiyou mo SUKOORU mo minna uku tomeru kara ashita ha motto watashi rashiku aruki hajime tai dare demo nai "watashi" no mirai o mitsuketakute zutto wasureteta atsui DEVOTION kitto kimi o yowasa o dakishimeteitande ne _

_tooku hate shinaku ikiru basho made jibun no RIMITTO koeru so no tame ni itsuka toki ga sugite omoide ni naru goro kokoro o moyashita koto o hokoreru you ni _

_doki ni ha motto watashi rashiku kaze o kanji tai hoshizora mo kurayami mo massugu mitsumeru kara ashita ha motto watashi rashiku aruki hajime tai tatta ima no kirameki o itsumo daiji ni shite _

_doki ni ha motto watashi rashiku kaze o kanji tai taiyou mo SUKOORU mo minna uku tomeru kara ashita ha motto watashi rashiku aruki hajime tai dare demo nai "watashi" no mirai o mitsuketakute... _

* * *

_**Cast in your vote reviewers! I will not make chapter 35 until I get the votes. Vote for Meiru, or Jasmine! Due date is 4/10.**_


	35. Dark vs Rockman

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 35- Dark vs Rockman_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

Everyone clapped as Jasmine and Medi were done performing.

"Alright! And the winner of today's Karaoke competion is...." Meiru, Roll, Jasmine, Medi, and everyone else were sweating.

KAPLOOOOSHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The wall was suddenly destroyed. Everyone yelled and scream while running away from the incident that was caused.

"What the!?" Netto turned his head and saw the dimensional area.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman cried out.

"I know!" Netto grinded his teeth.

"Oh no!" Meiru cried out.

There was then a large shadowy figure that appeared.

"Wh-who's that?" Jasmine pointed.

"N-No! I-It can't be!" Roll frozed as she watched the similiar figure walking towards her.

"Roll are you okay!?" Ring asked. Roll stared at the pink male navi.

"He can't be real! You're not real!" Roll pointed.

"Oh but I am real." Dark grinned.

"Roll-chan! Is he the navi that appeared in your nightmare?.." Rockman asked. Roll turned her head and nodded.

"Dark.." Roll mumbled.

"Rockman, we've got to do something!" Netto called out.

"We'll might as well try and delete this navi! Rock buster!" Rockman's arm transformed into a buster and shot purple beams at the pink male navi.

"Pathetic!" Dark smirked and dodged the attack.

"He moves in a blink of an eye!" Blues cried out.

"Rockman! You shouldn't fight in your yukata! Change into your plug-suit!" Roll called out.

"She's right, Rockman can't fight Dark with formal clothing!" Meiru added.

"Fine, It's time to plug in! Rockman!" Netto shouted.

"Plug In, Rockman EXE, Transmission!" Rockman automatically changes into his plug-suit.

"Alright!" Mary smiled.

"Good luck Rockman!" Medi called.

"Battle chip! Long sword, slot in!"

"Take this!" Rockman ran up to the navi and sliced his arm.

"Dark whip!" The four antennaes came shotting out and whipped Rockman's chest. Parts of his plug-suit was torned away.

"Oh no!" Roll covered her eyes.

"His antennaes is sharper than Roll's!" Netto pointed.

"Hey!" Roll puffed her cheeks.

"Just be glad that you didn't kill someone though." Meiru sweatdropped.

"I'd kill him only.." Roll bit her lip.

"Hang in there Rockman!" Rockman was dodging, countering, and blocking every attacks Dark used on him.

"You are so damn pathetic!" Dark grinded his teeth.

"Netto-kun! Battle chip!" Rockman called out.

"Got it! Battle chip, Super vulcan, slot in!"

"Super vulcan!" A beam of lazer shot out of the large gun.

"Please hit.." Ring pleased.

The beam of lazer missed the navi.

"Ha!" Dark smirked.

"No!" Enzan grinded.

"Enzan-sama, should we.." Blues paused.

"No, let Rockman and Netto do this." Enzan sighed.

"Dark arrow!" A blackish purple arrow came towards Rockman.

"Rockman, move!" Netto sweated. Rockman quickly dodged the attack.

"Why is his attacks so fast!?" Rockman thought.

"He's too fast!" Medi cried out.

"I want to help him.." Roll thought.

"But Im too scared.." She thought again.

"Rock buster!"

"Dark slash!" A dark shard appeared on Dark's palm. He threw it straight and multiplied itself to counter the beam.

"There's no way that a small piece of shard could counter the Rock buster!" Ring cried out.

"It is possible though, with alot of those shards that multiplies automatically." Blues said.

"That's almost like, Heart slash.." Roll lowered an eye brow.

"Your attacks are useless! Im invincible!" Dark laughed.

"We'll show you strength! Roll!" Netto called the pink navi. Roll jumped.

"W-What is it!?" Roll asked.

"I want you to give Rockman your true powers!" Netto said.

"What do you mean by that!?" Roll asked.

"I think what Netto's trying to say is that you and Rockman should do, Soul unison.." Meiru said.

"B-But don't you have the Roll soul chip?" Roll asked nervously.

"Yes! But that wont do any good though!" Netto said.

"Well, okay.." Roll blushed lightly and walked towards to Rockman.

"Oh, what's this?" Dark thought in curiosity.

"Roll-chan, will you lend me your power?" Rockman asked. Roll looked up to him and pressed her hand onto his soul emblem.

"Of course!" Roll nodded nervously and slowly closed her eyes.

"Alright! Meiru-chan, link a cord from your PET to mine!" Netto said. Meiru nodded and pulled a cord out and connected it to hers and Netto's.

"Now to use Roll soul..Battle chip, Roll soul, slot in!" Roll's body then faded into a pink light that slowly went inside Rockman's chest.

"It's working!" Ring cried out. Rockman was soon finished with the new appearance from the chip.

"Alright!" Jasmine clapped.

"It worked! Roll-chan, can you hear me?" Rockman asked. Roll's faded figure then appeared behind Rockman's back.

"Yes! But Im.." Roll paused.

"W-What is it?" Rockman asked. Roll blushed.

"Im naked!! Oh no! What am I going to do! I can't fight with you like this, Oohhh!!!" Roll panicked.

"C-Calm down! I can only see part of you and your arms are covering your body so It's okay!!" Rockman blushed lightly.

"How pathetic..." Dark facepalmed.

"You'll see pathetic once we beat the crap out of you!" Netto pointed.

"We'll see about that! Dark whip!"

"Rockman, use Roll whip, hurry!" Roll cried out.

"Roll whip! The two antennaes both hit equally.

"Their powers are equal." Enzan said.

"Tch, not bad..If my sister didn't share powers with you, you'd probably suck." Dark said.

"Roll arrow!"

"Dark arrow!"

The attacks both equal again.

"This is tough.." Netto said.

"Hang in there Roll!" Meiru called out.

"Netto-kun, got a plan?" Rockman asked.

"No...Enzan do you?" Netto asked. Enzan huffed.

"No! Why are you asking me!? Im not a miracle worker ya' know!" Enzan yelled.

"Well sorry, Mr. Oh-my-god-he-went-to-jared!" Netto insulted.

"W-What the hell does that supposed to relate to this situation! And I don't even go buy jewelrys at Jared!" Enzan grinded his teeth.

"Yawn, boring.." Dark yawned. He then sense a strong aura coming from behind him.

"What the!?" Dark turned his head around and saw a red navi with a sword running towards him.

"Blues-kun!" Ring pointed.

"Rockman! Attack now!" Blues demanded. Rockman grinned and nodded.

"Roll arrow!"

Dark then got caught off guard and turned his head again.

"Shit no!!" The arrow then caused an explosion.

"Yay!" Medi cheered.

"He did it!" Enzan smiled.

"Finally!" Meiru jumped.

Roll then faded away from Rockman's body, the Roll soul ended. Roll appeared next to Rockman.

"You did it Rockman!" Roll happily jumped on him as his plug-suit soon faded away.

"We did it, you mean!" Rockman laughed and smiled nervously.

Everyone laughed.

"Don't get so cheery yet.." Everyone turned around and gasped.

"Hehe...I still haven't killed you yet...but you've got lucky.." Dark said while looking all worned out.

"Dark!" Rockman grinded his teeth.

"We'll meet again next time...Roll-neechan.." Dark laughed sarcastically and teleported out of the dimensional area.

"I-I don't know what else to do.." Roll choked on her words.

"Roll-chan.." Rockman lowered his eye brow.

"Look at this place now! It's totally trashed!" Yaito cried out as she walks in the room.

"Yaito-chan! Where were you the whole time!?" Meiru asked.

"I was in the restroom!" Yaito answered.

"T-The whole time!?" Everyone gasped.

"Well I did drank a gallon of Strawberry milk.." Yaito blushed nervously while playing with her fingers.

"Well since the Dance ball is completely hideous..Who won the karaoke competion then?" Mary asked. Jasmine and Meiru looked at each other.

"I guess we call it ties. I mean, look. The director is completely freaked out, so now he wont be able to talk to us..." Meiru looked down at the ground.

"Oh well! This competion was meant nothing!" Netto laughed.

"I guess so.." Roll sighed.

"Alright, since we're done with this place, shall we go eat dinner at, Tokyo sushi?" Yaito asked.

"Yeah! Im starving from all of the fighting that caused around here!" Netto licked his lips.

"I agree!" Mary and Netto both high fived.

"Just don't eat too much!" Everyone laughed and headed out to the resturant.

* * *

_**To be continued...** (Sushi anyone?)_


	36. Promise

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 36- Promise_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

_**LFW: Ugh..I know...I know..delays..school...homework...family time..and yeah. Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_**Tokyo Sushi.....**_

"Sushi!" Everyone clapped, held their plate and ate whats on their plate.

"nomnomnomnomnom..."

"Do sushi's cook?" Roll asked. Everyone laughed, leaving Roll confused.

"Of course!...not." Meiru sighed. Roll lowered her eye brow.

"Oh..ew..but it's still good.." Roll took a bite of her sushi.

"Well you're in Japan, Tokyo, and you should eat sushi raw..." Netto added.

"You don't have to eat it raw, you can always cook the meat and rice before making the sushi." Rockman added, also.

"That makes me feel alot better.." Roll mumbled. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"And after we're done eating, we should go out for a walk!" Medi added.

"Rockman and I will be going on a date!" Roll raised her hand. Everyone gasped.

"R-Roll-chan!" Rockman panically shooked. Roll blushed.

"J-Just for fun! Eh-heh! Yeah, just for fun!" Roll laughed nervously.

"Oh really?" Ring raised an eye brow. Roll gulped.

"Y-Yeah.." Roll huffed.

"Well..Im sure that Rockman wouldn't go out with you.." Medi twirled her hair. Roll turned her head at the nurse navi.

"Like you know!" Roll sassed.

"Medi, Roll, stop." Meiru sighed.

"This always happens every hour!" Enzan added.

"These two have anger management.." Netto sighed. The two navis turned and glared at him.

"A-And I am pretty sure they have a good reason!" Netto sweated.

"I just wanted to be with Rockman alone for once before we leave Tokyo..." Roll mumbled, despressed.

"Yeah..We'll be leaving in 2 days.." Ring sighed.

"Time goes fast." Blues sighed also.

"Haaaa..." Everyone sighed.

"Im full." Roll said.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Me five."

"Me si-"

"We get it already!" Netto swunged his arms.

"Yaito-chan, are you going to pay for all of this?" Meiru asked.

"Of course!" Yaito held out the money and payed the food that everyone ate.

"To the hotel!" Yaito pointed out the door. Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

_The hotel.._

"Dekao, Gutsman! We're back!!" Yaito called out.

"SHHHH!!!" The clerk shushed the blonde braided girl.

"Yaito-chan..." Meiru mumbled.

"Back already?.." Dekao moaned.

"Did you guys had fun?" Gutsman asked.

"Yeah, a whole lot! We ate sushi!" Netto added.

"Sushi! Without me!!?? Netto you bastard!!" Dekao began to strangle Netto.

"D-Dekao! I-IT HURTS..." Meiru gasped and quickly kicked Dekao in the face.

"DUWAA!" Dekao fell down, releasing the brunette haired boy by force.

"M-meiru-chan..." Netto fainted. Meiru sighed.

"Netto...Dekao!" Meiru glared.

"S-sorry..." Dekao fainted as well.

"Boys these days..." Meiru sighed once again.

"So what are we doing in the hotel anyways?" Mary asked.

"Just taking a break." Yaito answered.

"Yeah, Im sorta tired.." Meiru added.

"Me too." Jasmine nodded.

"Well, there's a movie theatre upstairs..." Yaito read her map.

"Well, lets go see whats on!" Meiru wrapped her arms around Yaito's.

"Hopefully something great will be on!" Medi clapped.

"W-Wait..." Enzan paused. Everyone turned their heads around.

"What is it?" Yaito asked. Enzan then pointed at the ground.

"Who's going to carry those two up?" Enzan pointed at Netto and Dekao.

"We'll take the elevator..." Yaito said.

"I'll take Netto, Gutsman, you take Dekao." Meiru said.

"How are you able going to carry him, Meiru-dear?" Mary sweatdropped.

"Heh, he doesn't weigh much." Meiru whipped her hair and carried Netto the "bride style".

"Wow." Blues scratched his cheek.

"Im impressed." Medi sweatdropped.

"Amazing!" Ring clapped.

"Now lets go watch movies!" Mary jumped.

"Hey Rock, Roll, coming?" Ring asked. Rockman and Roll quickly covered Ring's mouth.

"Mmphhrrphh!..." Ring panicked.

"Shh! Ring you have to keep it down!" Roll whispered sharply.

"Ring?" Mary sticked her head out of the elevator door.

"Holy shiz! Mary!" Meiru quickly pulled Mary's head out of the way and the elevator door closed.

"Mmphhhrrphh!!..." Ring huffed. Rockman and Roll nodded and released their hand from her mouth.

"God!" Ring grasped for air.

"Ring, please don't tell anymore.." Roll closed her hands together.

"About what?" Ring asked.

"Rockman and I are going out so-"

"Oh...I see.." Ring smiled suspiciously. Roll blinked twice.

"What?" Roll asked in a curious tone.

"You guys are sneaking out so you can go on a date without any interuptions!" Ring smirked.

"W-Whatever! Just don't tell anyone okay!?" Roll's face was bright red.

"Don't worry! Leave it up to me!" Ring nodded. Roll sighed.

"Ok, Rockman, how long are we going to be gone?" Roll asked.

"I supposed we're just going out for a walk. So I guess it's going to be an hour." Rockman answered.

"Ok, so while Netto-san and Meiru-chan and the rest watch the movie, they will completely not notice us going out!" Roll clapped.

"Yep! And I better go upstairs before Mary gets mad at me! So...see ya! Oh and Rockman, just one more thing!" Ring turned her head.

"Yeah?" Rockman asked.

"Take care of her." Ring said and quickly ran up the stairs.

"I-I will.." Rockman blushed. Roll held onto Rockman's hand.

"Lets go!" Roll smiled. Rockman nodded, the two then went out.

* * *

"Rockman, this is so nice!" Roll smiled.

"The breeze is perfect for an early evening." Rockman smiled as well.

"I hope the kimono wont get dirty.." Roll gazed down on the dress.

"It still looks fine." Rockman said.

"Thank you." Roll sighed.

"Roll-chan, whats wrong?" Rockman asked. Roll openned her eyes.

"Well..remember when Meiru-chan and Netto-san said that-"

"That we should get married?" Rockman asked.

"Yeah.." Roll hid her face. Rockman lowered his eye brow.

"It's still too early to think about those stuff. Right now, we're in Tokyo to have fun, so lets not worry about something, okay?" Rockman mentions that the blonde haired navi would at least be worried-free for once.

"Ok.." Roll nodded slowly.

"Hmm...want to go to the beach?" Rockman added. Roll raised her head up.

"Yeah!" Roll nodded.

* * *

_**The Beach-**_

"Lets go find seashells!" Roll pulled onto Rockman's hand.

"Hey!" Rockman laughed.

"Maybe we can find some sand dollars, or dallas tops!" Roll added.

"Hey Roll-chan, I'll go look on this side, and you'll go look on the other." Rockman said.

"Sounds good." Roll nodded. The two began searching.

"Lets see...This shell looks pretty..maybe I should get one for myself.." Roll thought.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman called the navi's name.

"You found one!?" Roll turned her head and felt a gentle force that pushed her down into the water.

"Haha! No, but I found a wet navi in the water!" Rockman pointed and laughed. Roll turned her head away from him and laughed nervously.

"Haha..very funny.." Roll joked.

"Oops.." Rockman scratched his cheek. Roll looked up to him.

"Whats wrong?" Roll asked.

"I got your kimono wet.." Rockman sighed. Roll looked at her kimono.

"Oh! Well..thats okay! At least it's not dirty! It can dry off in a little bit." Roll said.

"Are you sure?" Rockman asked.

"Of course! But I guess I need help to get up since the kimono's weight is putting me down onto the ground.." Roll sweatdropped.

"Here." Rockman carried Roll up.

"Rockman!?" Roll blushed.

"Hey..You know, what I meant by helping me is lending me a hand of yours.." Roll said.

"But don't you think this is easier than getting up?" Rockman asked. Roll sweatdropped.

"I guess so.." Roll said. Rockman then sat on a dry warm rock, with the blonde haired navi on his lap.

"Look." Rockman pointed. Roll turned her head.

"The sun is setting." Roll said.

"Right after your kimono dries up, we'll go back to the hotel." Rockman said.

"Ok." Roll nodded.

"My kimono is getting your yukata wet." Roll looked down.

"Thats okay." Rockman scratched his cheeks.

"Your too nice!" Roll giggled.

"Im not nice when I fight!" Rockman laughed.

"But.." Roll paused.

"Roll-chan?" Rockman looked at the blonde haired navi.

"But can you do something for me..as a promise?" Roll asked.

"Of course." Rockman said. Roll began to blush.

"P-Promise me, that you'll protect me, no matter what?" Roll asked. Rockman blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, I promise.." Rockman caught Roll with a kiss. The two kissed shortly and released their lips.

"Thank you.." Roll wrapped her arms around Rockman's neck and snuggled his chest.

"I will promise you no matter what.." Rockman smiled and stroked Roll's back.

"Im so happy.." Roll smiled and kissed Rockman again.

* * *

_**To be continued...**(will he be able to keep the promise forever?..)_


	37. The truth

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 37- The truth_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de...

* * *

_

The two then stopped kissing and gazed at the sun setting.

"We haven't been together lately now, since everyone is with us." Roll said.

"Yeah." Rockman nodded.

"But I can't wait to go to the festival!" Roll smiled.

"Is this your.." Rockman paused.

"Second time!" Roll shot her arms up which startled Rockman.

"I see.." Rockman sweatdropped.

"There will also be rides over there so I hope they have some good ones!" Roll said.

"There's a ferris wheel, and it shows a great view of Tokyo from the top." Rockman said. Roll's eyes glistened.

"Really!" Roll beamed.

"Of course! We'll ride together." Rockman smiled. Roll giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" Roll whispered.

* * *

_**An hour later...**_

"That was a great movie!" Mary smiled.

"Yeah! What do you think Ring?" Yaito asked.

"It was okay." Ring said.

"Not just okay, it was great! What do you think about the movie, Roll?" Meiru turned her head and the blonde haired navi was gone.

"Roll?" Meiru turned her head left, right, up, and down. She couldn't seem to find the navi anywhere.

"Netto, have you've seen Roll?" Meiru asked.

"No, have you Rockman? Rockman?.." Netto looked and couldn't seem to find his navi anywhere also.

"Great, now what are those two up to now.." Blues facepalmed.

"She couldn't be! Arghh! That witch!" Medi huffed.

"It seems that those two went out!" Jasmine poked her lip.

"No doubt about that! How dare that..." Medi lost her words.

"Don't spill it.." Ring laughed nervously. Everyone laughed along exept Medi until they heard a bell that was runged when the door openned.

"Oh hey look!" Mary pointed.

"Roll!" Meiru ran to the blonde haired navi.

"Where were you?" Meiru asked.

"Heh, at the beach.." Roll answered.

"Your kimono is wet...Rockman! What did you do to Roll!?" Meiru glared at him. Rockman jumped.

"Err..well..." Rockman scratched his cheek.

"Yeah Rockman! I bet you pushed her, didn't you?" Medi smirked. Rockman sighed.

"I'd thought it would be a funny joke.." Rockman hid his face. Meiru huffed.

"It's okay Meiru-chan! It's a bit dry! See?" Roll flowed the skirt of the kimono.

"I know that Roll..You were just lucky that the festival wont start in..." Meiru looked at her PET.

"4 hours.." Meiru said.

"Plenty of time!" Roll giggled.

"What can we do for 4 hours?" Enzan asked.

"Watch kimono girls dance?" Mary asked.

"Nah, I decided that it's boring." Yaito said.

"Yeah, me too." Meiru said.

"Agreed! Who would want to watch kimono girls dance all day anyways!?" Ring added.

"Mhmm.." The girls nodded.

"Hmmm..." Netto thought.

"Wanna netbattle me, Enzan?" Netto asked.

"No." Enzan answered.

"Hmph." Netto huffed.

"Hmmm.." Blues rubbed his chin.

"If you mind...Umm..there is a tennis court out in the back of the hotel.." The clerk spoke.

"Oh!" Meiru clapped.

"Tennis!" Yaito beamed.

"I love tennis!" Mary glomped Meiru gently.

"And we'll be partners!" Meiru laughed.

"What do you say Enzan?" Netto smiled. Enzan smiled back.

"I say we beat the girls to the ground." Enzan said.

"Now that's not gentlemen like!" Netto laughed.

"Well we'll see who's going onto the ground first!" Meiru sticked out her tongue.

"Want a bet?" Netto asked.

"Yeah!" Meiru put her face closer to Netto's.

"Alright! If I win-"

"We." Enzan corrected.

"Grr...fine! If "we" win, you wont bother and take us out tomorrow, and let us sleep, stay, rest, eat, watch television, and netbattle all day long!" Netto said.

"Alright, go Netto!" The boys cheered.

"Ha! Like we'll let you! If we win, the girls...You boys will have to go every where with us all day! Starting tomorrow if Mary and I wins!" Meiru said.

"Yeah, you tell him Meiru-chan!" The girls cheered.

"It's a deal!" Netto held out his hand.

"Don't push it hun!" Meiru and Netto shooked hands.

"Ehem!..Excuse me! Umm...the tennis you know..isn't an actual tennis game.." The clerk said.

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" Everyone asked.

"You see..the tennis court out there is actually a, Tennis netbattle. Only netnavis play tennis there, but the netops will be able to operate them." The clerk said again.

"N-netbattle?" Netto and Meiru looked at each other.

"Which means.." An arrow pointed at Rockman, Roll, Blues, and Ring.

"Whats with that funny look on your faces?" The four navis asked. Their netops nodded.

* * *

_Out in the back..._

"No Meiru-chan! I don't wanna play tennis!" Roll whined.

"Oh come on! Show some female pride!" Meiru said, while pushing her navi onto the court which was covered by a large dimensional bubble.

"Now I want you to show them who's strong!" Mary said.

"No problem!" Ring said.

"Rockman, are you ready?" Netto asked.

"Sure." Rockman nodded.

"Blues." Enzan called his navi.

"Yes Enzan-sama, I know what to do.." Blues frowned.

"This is stupid.." Blues mumbled.

"Blues-kun! Just because I like you doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" Ring waved.

"Ring.." Blues sweatdropped.

"Good luck, Roll-chan, Ring!" Rockman said.

"You too!" Roll responded.

"Umm.." The clerk stepped in.

"What is it now?" Meiru sighed.

"You need these chips.." The clerk held them out.

"What are these?" Mary asked.

"These are the, Tennis chip. Insert this into your PET and your navi will change into his/her tennis uniform. But with the navis gender, it'll collect information of your navi and will automatically change your navi with that uniform. It also comes with a tennis racket as well, so feel free to use battlechips exept you can only use, Area steal, Long sword, which makes your navi's racket longer and stronger, and Wide sword, which also makes your navi's racket much wider to hit the ball easier." The clerk explained.

"I see!" Meiru clapped.

"Thats amazing!" Netto beamed.

"Umm..yes..now please hurry and take them..so I can..go and have some privacy while reading my book." The clerk blushed. Netto, Enzan, Meiru, and Mary, all took the chip and went back into their position.

"Alright! Ready?" The girls asked. The boys nodded.

"I wonder who will win?" Jasmine asked.

"Definately us." Yaito said.

"I hope!" Medi prayed.

"Go Netto!" Dekao cheered.

"Yeah, de gutsu!" Gutsman shouted.

"Plug in, Rockman EXE, transmission!"

"Plug in, Roll, transmission!"

"Plug in, Blues, transmission!"

"Plug in, Ring, transmission!"

"Alright! Ready?" The boys asked. The girls nodded.

"Tennis chip, slot in!" The four inserted the chip into their PET. A big smoke appeared and faded. The navis were all changed into their tennis uniform. It also came with the rackets as well. Rockman was wearing a white wrist band, a white short sleeved shirt with blue stripes on the sides, with his soul mark on the left side of his chest. He had a white cap on, helmetless, a white short with blue stripes on the sides were down above his knees, and a white, new, grippable shoes.

"When they made the tennis chip, I'd thought I'd look cooler than regular!" Rockman sighed.

"Your not the only one..Look, I look like an idiot who's ready to be a, "go getter"." Netto and Enzan bursted out laughing. Blues was wearing a white wrist band, a white short sleeved shirt with red stripes on the sides, with his soul mark on the left of his chest. He had a white cap on, dark sun glasses, helmetless, a white long sportable pants with red stripes on the sides, and a white, new, tough, stiff, grippable shoes.

"Haha!" Rockman bursted out laughing.

"Shut up!" Blues yelled.

"Oh Blues-kun!" Ring waved. She wore a white T-shirt with her soul mark on the left of her chest, a mini skirt with greenish yellow stripe on the lower side, short white ankled socks, and a white, nice, grippable shoe.

"Nice!" Blues waved back.

"Im not the only one who's looking nice! Look at Roll-chan!" Ring pointed at Roll.

"Im not that nice...!" Roll smiled and blushed. She wore a black head band with a wrist band as well, a white sports tank top with her soul mark on the left of her chest, a mini skirt with a pink stripe on the lower side, a long white sock that goes up to her knee, and a white, nice, stiff, grippable shoe.

"You are too! Now lets whip those boys ass!" Ring grinned.

"Well thats nice to say to your friend." Blues added.

"It's a figure of speech!" Ring facepalmed.

"So who's going to keep track of scores?.." Jasmine asked.

"Leave that to me!" Yaito smiled.

**Fywuuuuuuu!!!**

"Love, love!" Yaito called.

"I'll serve!" Blues called.

"Make a bad one!" Ring shouted.

"In your dreams! Heeyah!" The ball went straight towards to Ring.

"Mary!" Ring called.

"Got it! Battle chip, Long sword, slot in!" The racket was now longer to reach the ball.

"Take this!" Ring hit the ball, it came towards to Blues.

"Blues!" Enzan shouted.

"No need for battle chips yet." Blues swunged the ball.

"Roll, it's coming to you!" Ring called. Roll nodded.

"Here I go!" Roll swunged and missed.

**Fywuuuuuuu!!!**

"15 love!" Yaito called.

"Come on Roll!" Medi bit her lip.

"Alright!" Netto and Enzan high fived.

"Aww...I missed." Roll sighed.

"Thats okay, next time you'll get it." Ring smiled.

"15 love!" Yaito called again.

"Heeyaa!" Blues hit the ball, it came towards to Roll again.

"This time I'll get it!" Roll beamed.

"Haa!" Roll hit the ball and it went towards to Rockman.

"Rockman!" Blues shouted.

"Netto-kun, battle chip!" Rockman called.

"Right! Battle chip, Wide sword, slot in!" The racket was wider, the ball was swunged and it went towards to Ring.

"Leave this one up to me!" Ring swung her racket and the ball hit the boys side of the court and bounced twice.

Fywuuuuu!!!

"15, 15!" Yaito called.

"Tied!" Meiru smiled.

"We can do this!" Mary smiled as well.

"Good one Ring!" Roll complimented.

"Heh!" Ring laughed.

"15, 15!" Yaito called again.

"Make a good serve Blues!" Netto called.

"15, 15, heeyahh!"

* * *

_Later... _

**FYWUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

"Thats the game!" Yaito called.

"Yeah!" The boys cheered.

"Noo!!" The girls weeped.

"Thats no fair!" Medi stomped.

"Now we are free!!" Netto laughed.

"Hmmph! You guys just got lucky!" Meiru huffed.

"Netto.." Jasmine sighed.

"Good game!" Ring high fived Blues.

"That was fun!" Roll smiled.

"What time is it?" Mary asked.

"7:00, managed to play for an hour." Yaito said.

"That was long, we had so many deuces and advantages." Rockman said.

"Tough.." Roll sticked out her tongue shyly.

"Oh well!" Medi sighed.

"3 more hours until the festival starts." Enzan said.

"Why soo long!?" Mary whined.

"Just going to have to find something to do again." Blues said.

"Waa haaa! I wanna stick with Netto at the festival!" Jasmine complained.

"Errmmm!!.." Meiru puffed her cheek.

"Netto likes me more than you! Nyaa!" Jasmine glomped on Netto.

"I think it's time.." Netto sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"Meiru-chan! Show them!" Netto said.

"Yeah Meiru-chan, show us whatever Netto said!" Ring said.

"Eh heh..." Meiru sweatdropped.

"Meiru-chan.." Yaito smiled.

"Yaito, you know about this?" Dekao asked.

"Long story.." Yaito sweatdropped.

"I think I know.." Enzan said.

"Well, show us!" Jasmine demanded. Meiru smiled nervously and held her hand.

"Woah!" Everyone gasped.

"Surprised?" Meiru asked. Mary bursted into tears.

"Oh my god! I am so proud of you!" Mary jumped onto Meiru.

"Netto.." Jasmine sighed.

"Im sorry Jasmine, but Meiru-chan's the one." Netto smiled weakly.

"But will you always still be my friend?" Jasmine asked, trying to wipe off the tears that were forming in her eye.

"Of course!" Netto patted her head.

"Rockman, so that means that you and Roll are engaged?" Ring asked.

"N-No!" Rockman shooked.

"Phew.." Medi sighed.

"Just wait until you find out.." Roll mumbled.

"What was that Roll?" Ring asked.

"Oh no!" Roll blushed.

"What I meant is that Medi doesn't know that me and Rockman are together..." Roll said to herself.

"Well..I have to say Meiru-chan, I am surely happy and hope that you two will make wonderful children!" Yaito patted Meiru.

"Pshh! Eh!? Y-Yaito-chan!" Meiru blushed madly.

"Children of our own?...haha.." Netto scratched his cheek.

"What are you thinking?.." Enzan glared.

"W-Wait! Im not thinking dirty! I was just thinking about-"

"Ha! I know, I was just joking. Sorry I didn't believe you at first in the onsen. I thought you were just showing off and being a total stuck up." Enzan smiled.

"Hehe, thanks." Netto laughed nervously.

"But that wont change it.." Jasmine smirked.

"What was that Jasmine?" Medi asked.

"Oh no! Nothing! Did I say something!?" Jasmine sweated.

"I thought you did..Guess you didn't." Medi lied.

"I thought so too!" Jasmine lied. The two both smirked.

"But what can we do for 3 hours?" Enzan asked.

"There's an arcade room here as well." Yaito said.

"Nice! We can play DDR!" Mary said.

"Yeah!" Meiru and Mary high fived.

"DDR! Haha! I love that!" Ring jumped.

"Jeez! No need to overreact!" Roll laughed.

"Well instead of standing around, lets all go to the arcade already!" Netto laughed along.

"Yeah!"

* * *

_**To be continued...**(dance dance revolution! or stepmania 0.0; nah stepmania is on the PC lol!)_


	38. Kotone's wish

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 38- Kotone's wish _

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

**_Japanese languages(or words, that will be mentioned shortly in the chapter)_**

**_Konbanwa= Good evening_**

**_Ano= Umm _**

* * *

_**The arcade....**_

"Hey look! Im winning! WOOO!!" Ring was smashing the moles with a hammer.

"Don't try to kill the machine! You're not supposed to hit that hard!" Medi yelled.

"Ring got her eyes stuck on that game." Yaito laughed.

"Yeah, thats Ring." Mary sighed.

"Hey Roll, come do DDR with me!" Meiru waved.

"Ok!" Roll walked to where Meiru was at. She stepped onto the dance pad.

"Alright.." Roll looked down at the steps.

"Do you know how to play?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah!" Roll smiled.

"Alrighty, insert a coin, heres a yen." Meiru gave a piece to Roll.

"In here, right?" Roll asked.

"Yep." Meiru nodded.

"Okey." Roll inserted the coin and the game screen flashed.

"Multiplayer mode." Meiru said.

"Multiplayer.." Roll searched for the button.

"It's a touch screen!" Meiru smiled.

"Oh!" Roll laughed nervously and pressed Multiplayer mode.

"Now which song?" Roll asked.

"Hmmm..." Meiru rubbed her chin.

"What about Sakura?" Netto pointed out.

"Roll?" Meiru looked at the blonde navi.

"Sure!" Roll said.

"Well to tell you this, Sakura has extremely hard steps so you'll have to step faster." Meiru said.

"Don't worry! I can do it!" Roll smiled.

"Especially when we're wearing our kimonos, it's going to be alot tougher." Meiru laughed.

"Ha!" Roll laughed.

"Alrighty!" Meiru pressed the song.

"Are you ready?" The game asked.

"Mhmmm.." Meiru and Roll hummed.

"Go!" The song started and many different steps appeared on the screen.

"Holy!" Roll was surprised on the speed the dance was and the steps.

"Like I said- Woah! It has extremely hard steps, and it goes fast also." Meiru said.

"H-How could you get all of the steps!?" Roll huffed.

"Easy!" Meiru grinned.

"If you can go fast, then I can also!" Roll shouted and went as fast as she can.

"Go Meiru-chan!" Netto cheered.

"Not going to last for awhile!.." Meiru bit her lip. Roll kept on going, but her kimono skirt got in the way, she then took another harsh step and got her foot caught onto her kimono and fell backwards.

"Woah!" Roll shouted.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman turned and caught Roll before she landed onto the ground.

"Roll!" Meiru gasped.

"Woah what happened!" Ring exclaimed.

"Hey!" Medi yelled as she saw Roll into Rockman's arms.

"They should put the bars around the dance pad." Enzan added.

"I agree, someone could get hurt here." Yaito nodded.

'Roll-chan are you okay?" Rockman asked.

"O-Of course!" Roll blushed turned her head around.

"I nearly almost finished the level!" Roll huffed.

"You shouldn't be dancing harshly in your kimono." Rockman frowned.

"Im fine!" Roll got up and felt a tug on her arm.

"No! You will not dance on that again, unless you are in an appropriate clothing." Rockman said. Roll sighed and released his hand from her arm.

"Well, just be happy that he cares Roll." Netto smiled.

"Probably need to cool myself from that. It's quite a heart attack.." Roll laughed nervously.

"Stage failed." The screen flashed.

"Shut up!" Meiru slammed her fist on the machine.

"Anyways.." Meiru laughed nervously.

"We can walk around here and look at the games." Mary said.

"Ok." Meiru jumped off the dance pad and walked with Mary.

"Should we follow?" Blues asked.

"Nope, wanna challenge me in basketball?" Ring smirked.

"Sure." The two walked to the basketball game to shoot some hoops.

"Im going to follow Meiru-chan!" Netto said.

"Me too, well Mary." Enzan said.

"Wait up!" Yaito grinded.

"Netto! Im coming with you!" Jasmine ran.

"Jasmine!" Medi facepalmed and chased after her.

"We're alone." Roll looked around.

"Well Dekao and Gutsman are over there playing some shooting game." Rockman pointed.

"I can see that. H-Hey look!" Roll pointed and ran towards to a machine.

"What is it?" Rockman asked.

"It's a gachapon machine!" Roll beamed.

"Gachapon?" Rockman sweatdropped.

"Yeah! You get a capsule and you find a figurine in it!" Roll said.

"Ok, lets see what kind of figurine you'll get." Rockman said.

"I still have some leftover money that I haven't payed Meiru-chan back lately.." Roll sweatdropped.

"Eheh.." Rockman sweatdropped also. Roll inserted a coin in the slot and heard rattling noises. A pink capsule rolled out of the machine.

"Alrighty! Lets see what kind of figurine I got!" Roll smiled and picked up the capsule and openned it. It was a small figurine that was a girl that has purple long hair, pink eyes, black twin ribbons on the side, a pink mini dress with long pink legwarmer, and a black boot.

"Awww, she's so cute!" Roll cuddled the figurine on her cheek.

"She could be your souvenier." Rockman said.

"Yeah!" Roll smiled. Just then the figurine openned her eyes, and openned her mouth slowly.

"A-Ano.." A suspicous high pitched voice spoked.

"E-Eh?.." Rockman and Roll stared at the figurine.

"D-Did she..." Rockman raised an eye brow.

"Talked?.." Roll's lip shook.

"K-Konbanwaa!.." The figurine blushed nervously.

"U-Wahh! G-Ghost possesed her!" Rockman ran and hid behind the bench.

"Rockman! That's no ghost!" Roll yelled.

"It's not?" Rockman asked.

"Of course not! Look!" Roll sighed.

"Im no ghost!" The figurine yelled.

"Sorry.." Rockman apoligized.

"Anyways...how could you talk?" Roll asked.

"We figurines can talk! Except..no one hasn't bought a single one for 10 years...anyways...The person who first invented the gachapon machine made sure we figurines can talk, feel, and love, just like net navis and humans!" The figurine laughed nervously.

"Oh..that must be heartbreaking for them.." Roll frowned.

"So anyways, do you know what your name is?" Roll asked.

"Of course! The person who created me named me before he put me to sleep in my capsule!" The figurine said.

"So your name is.." Rockman paused.

"My name is, Kotone!" Kotone said.

"What a cute name!" Roll complimented.

"Thank you, and you.." Kotone asked.

"My name is Roll, and this is my friend, Rockman!" Roll smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" Rockman smiled.

"Nice to meet you too! Say..are you two lovers?" Kotone asked.

"U-Umm.." Roll blushed.

"Guess you can put it that way.." Rockman scratched his cheek.

"Thats great!" Kotone clapped.

"Anyways Kotone, is there anything you need before we go back to Akihara?" Roll asked. Kotone blinked twice.

"Akihara?" Kotone repeated.

"Yes, thats where we live!" Roll said.

"Mmm..." Kotone thought.

"Well...actually..I need to tell you something." Kotone said.

"What is it?" Roll asked.

"You see..I am a figurine..And I can only stay awake until midnight. Once midnight strikes, I go into sleep mode and I can never wake up.." Kotone said.

"I.." Roll paused.

"But when you said the person who created you put you to sleep, how come you woke up? Why didn't you stay asleep forever?" Roll asked.

"Because we figurines have 2 chances to stay awake." Kotone said.

"Why so short?.." Roll asked.

"That's just how we were made.." Kotone said.

"Im sorry." Rockman frowned.

"It's okay." Kotone smiled weakly.

"But can you two do me a favor?" Kotone asked.

"Of course!" Roll answered.

"Can you two take me to the festival? I want to go there and have fun before midnight." Kotone asked.

"Kotone.." Roll lowered her eye brow.

"My wish." Kotone begged.

"We'll grant it to you.." Roll smiled sadly.

"Right Rockman?" Roll turned her head.

"Right!" Rockman nodded.

"Thank you so very much!" Kotone clapped.

"Your welcome!" Rockman and Roll smiled.

* * *

_3 hours later... _

**_10:32 PM _**

**_At the festival- _**

"Look Netto, the roller coasters!" Meiru pointed.

"Wow! They're really rides here!" Netto exclaimded in amazement.

"So Kotone, want to ride on something?" Roll asked.

"What about the haunted house?" Kotone asked.

"Sure!" Roll smiled.

"Errr..Roll-chan..the haunted house?.." Rockman shivered.

"Yeah!" Kotone smiled.

"Is there something wrong about it?" Kotone asked.

"Heh, Kotone, Rockman's afraid of ghosts." Roll whispered.

"Oh." Kotone blinked twice and turned her head at him.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." Kotone said.

"Uh no! Im fine! We can all go together!" Rockman laughed nervously.

"What do you mean, "together?" You're not planning on going with that pink ringed headed navi, are you?" Medi raised an eye brow.

"Hey! Who are you calling, "pink ringed headed"?" Roll puffed her cheeks.

"Medi, what I meant to say is that...." Just then Kotone pushed Rockman in the way.

"Look! What he meant to say is that he's going to take me and Roll-chan to the haunted house." Kotone put her hands on her hips.

"And who are you?.." Medi asked, identifying the looks of the small figurine.

"Im Kotone! Roll-chan's figurine!" Kotone said.

"Roll?.." Medi looked at Roll.

"How did you get a figurine anyways?" Medi asked.

"Got it from a gachapon machine." Roll said.

"That makes sense! Those mini toys from a capsule. Ha, used to be popular back then before we had high tech, but then they started selling PET's and Net navis." Medi said.

"Figurine!!" Kotone corrected.

"Same thing dear." Medi sweatdropped.

"Hey Rockman, whats going on here?" Netto asked, he then caught his attention towards Kotone.

"Is that a figurine?" Netto asked.

"Im Kotone!" Kotone spoked.

"U-Uwaahh!!" Netto jumped and hid behind Meiru.

"Ah! Netto!" Meiru was startled.

"T-that figurine just talked to me!" Netto pointed.

"Silly! Come on, lets go check!" Meiru laughed and walked towards to Roll who was holding up Kotone.

"See? She's just standing!" Meiru smiled.

"N-No, not that, she talks!" Netto choked.

"Hi!" Kotone waved at Meiru.

"AAAHHH!!" Meiru ran along with Netto and hid behind Mary and Enzan.

"Hey!" Mary exclaimed when she saw the two with suspicous reactions.

"Whats your problem?" Enzan asked.

"T-t-talking f-figur-figurine!" Meiru and Netto both pointed.

"Oh boy.." Kotone facepalmed.

"Netto whats wrong?" Jasmine asked, taking a bite out of her cotton candy.

"Talking..figurine.." Netto gasped slightly.

"Silly!" Jasmine laughed. The five walked towards to Kotone.

"Aww she's so cute!" Mary squealed.

"Strange looking." Enzan said. Kotone puffed her cheeks.

"She's adorable!" Jasmine clapped.

"Don't let the cuteness fool you!.." Netto and Meiru warned.

"Where did you get her Roll?" Ring asked.

"Ring when did you came over here? I thought you were out with Blues!" Mary jumped.

"I was, but Im waiting for him while he's in the restroom." Ring said.

"Oh!" Mary laughed nervously.

"Is that a figurine?" Yaito asked.

"Yep." Roll replied.

"Certainly cute and is well made." Yaito smirked.

"Does she have a name?" Ring asked.

"My name is Kotone!" Kotone gasped and covered her mouth. Everyone both gasped exept for Rockman, Roll, and Medi.

"Woah!" Ring jumped.

"Did she just talk?" Mary pointed.

"Yes." Enzan answered.

"We told you she talked!" Netto cried out.

"Netto, I believe you!" Jasmine cuddled next to Netto.

"Jasmine!" Meiru yelled.

"Kotone is a cute name!" Yaito smiled.

"Yeah, I like that name! Kotone.." Mary repeated.

"Ring Im back, and why is everyone so huddled together?" Blues asked.

"Oh Blues! Just in time! Look, meet Kotone!" Ring tugged onto Blues sleeves and showed Kotone to him.

"Kotone? That little toy?" Blues pointed. Kotone twitched angrily.

"Figurine!!" Kotone yelled.

"And she talks..doesn't quite surprise me.." Blues sweatdropped as he was surprisingly offended.

"Netto, Meiru, you're not scared anymore, are you?" Medi asked.

"Not anymore...yet.." Netto sighed.

"Im not, in fact, I think Kotone can be quite nice and a friend to us!" Meiru laughed nervously.

"Before you say anymore Meiru-chan, Rockman and I need to tell to you guys about something important.." Roll whispered.

"Oh.." Meiru blinked.

"Kotone, is it okay?" Roll asked.

"Of course. I'll wait until you guys are done." Kotone said and turned her body to the opposite direction.

"Ok, group huddle!" Roll whispered sharply. Everyone huddled.

"Ok, why are we huddling?.." Enzan asked.

"Because it's something about Kotone." Roll said.

"I see." Yaito said.

"Whats wrong now?" Mary asked.

"Well after I recieved Kotone she told me that she's not going to..umm.." Roll paused.

"Whats wrong Roll?" Meiru asked.

"Well..she said that she's never going to wake up once she sleeps at midnight." Roll said.

"What does that mean?" Jasmine asked.

"It means that she will never wake up ever again once midnight strikes." Rockman said. Everyone became speechless.

"Poor girl." Mary turned her head at Kotone.

"Why so short? Why can't she live like a navi, or a human being?" Medi asked.

"She told me that's how she was created." Roll said.

"Im sorry." Meiru frowned.

"But she will still be alive, right?" Netto asked.

"Well yeah, it's just that she wont wake up." Roll said.

"That makes perfect sense." Enzan said.

"It's a bit sad though." Blues said.

"Aww.." Ring frowned.

"She doesn't deserve this." Medi said.

"I wish I could see her once more." Roll turned her head, frowning towards Kotone.

"Hey are you guys done?" Kotone asked. Roll smiled weakly.

"Yeah." Roll said and the group huddle ended.

"Now lets just try and make her day the best." Meiru whispered. Roll nodded, and grab a hold of Rockman's hand.

"Come on Rockman, Kotone! To the haunted house!" Roll laughed and the three ran in line.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman cried out.

"Yay!" Kotone clapped.

"Are you going to chase after him?" Jasmine asked.

"No..I guess I'll let this one slip." Medi smiled sadly.

"Good girl." Ring patted Medi's head.

"Im not a dog ya' know." Medi bit her lip.

"So Netto, where to?" Meiru asked wrapping her arm around his.

"Hmm..what about we ride a roller coaster?" Netto asked.

"Sure!" Meiru smiled and the two headed off in line to ride.

"Enzan, lets go join them!" Mary tugged.

"Ok." Enzan smiled, he then felt another tug on his shirt.

"Enzan.." Yaito glared.

"You can come too." Enzan sweatdropped.

"Grrr..." Mary puffed her cheeks.

"Well Jasmine, should we go and join them?" Medi asked.

"Im not letting her cling onto my Netto!" Jasmine smiled.

"Ok, suit yourself." Medi sighed and walked with Jasmine.

"I can't wait!" Kotone danced.

"Cute dance!" Roll clapped.

"Thanks!.." Kotone blushed.

"Here are your glow-necklaces. These can help you see and survive throughout the ghosts." The man handed out a blue glow-necklace to Rockman, a pink to Roll, and a purple to Kotone.

"These are a bit too big.." Kotone sweatdropped.

"Kotone, you can share one with me!" Roll giggled.

"Ok!" Kotone hopped onto Roll's shoulder.

"Enjoy!" The man waved, and the three entered the haunted house.

"It's so dark in here! But good thing we have our glow-necklaces!" Kotone laughed.

"Yep!" Roll laughed along.

"Y-Yeah..." Rockman laughed nervously, being aware.

"Rockman, I can't believe you're still afraid of ghosts! I thought that someday you'll overcome your fears of them!" Roll laughed.

"I can't believe that you're afraid of looking at blood.." Rockman sighed.

"Hey look guys!" Kotone pointed. It was a shadowy figure, shaped like a ghost.

"G-Ghost!" Rockman hid behind Roll.

"Ahh!" Kotone and Roll both screamed when a zombie came running towards them.

"Not just blood! Zombies too!" Roll cried out.

"Eeyyaa!!" Kotone covered her eyes.

"Roll-chan! Run!" Rockman grabbed a hold of Roll's hand, and the three ran away from the zombie. While they were running, they passed by a resting area to take a break.

"Man that looked too real!" Rockman inhaled deeply.

"Way.." Roll shivered.

"That was so fun and scary at the same time!" Kotone rubbed her chest.

"I wonder how long this'll take us to get out.." Roll wondered.

"We're just going to have to keep on going forward to find the exit.." Rockman frowned.

"Uwahh! I am soo scared!" Roll cried out.

"Calm down, Roll-chan! Remember that this is a ride?" Rockman asked.

"You mean a maze?...jeez! I can't believe how heart-attacking this ride is!" Roll bit her lip.

"You just said that it's a maze.." Kotone sweatdropped.

"Well it's both! Now come on!" Roll said.

"Right.." Rockman and Kotone sweatdropped and followed Roll.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, make sure you are all buckled up and secured, because this ride may cause you death, or serious injury." The lady announced.

"Meiru-chan, are you all secured?" Netto asked.

"All tighty! You?" Meiru asked.

"Im secured." Netto smiled.

"Whee, Medi, this is going to be soo fun.." Jasmine smiled.

"Right." Medi nodded.

"You know, I've always hated roller coasters, so when I die, you don't come to my funeral." Ring frowned.

"Uhh, sure..." Blues sweatdropped.

"Enzan! They say that to make yourself so thrilled on a roller coaster, you raise both of your hands up in the air throughout the whole ride!" Mary laughed.

"Ok, I guess." Enzan said.

"Don't risk it Enzan, crazy girl is on the loose.." Yaito whispered loudly.

"Hey I heard that, deko!" Mary shouted.

"What did you call me?" Yaito asked angrily.

"Deko! Big fore-headed girl!" Mary sassed.

"Yeah? Well my big fore-head just proves that I have such an inteligent brain!" Yaito bragged.

"Nerd.." Mary rolled her eyes.

"The ride will start in, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The lady shouted at the last number and the ride began to move.

"Whee...can't wait.." Meiru giggled.

"Don't waste your energy.." Netto chuckled.

* * *

"Rockman look!" Roll pointed at the light.

"The exit! Come on!" Rockman ran towards the light. Just then a horde of zombie began running out of the door.

"No! The light is a LIE!!" Rockman cried out.

"Run for it!!" Rockman quickly carried Roll, along with Kotone who was now clinging tightly onto her collar, and ran as fast as they can.

"Even though, they may be a hologram, it's yet too scary to believe it!" Roll cried out.

"What kind of haunted house is this!?" Kotone cried.

* * *

"Netto..we're going higher!" The ride climbed higher and finally reached the top.

"Guys! Raise your arms high!" Mary cried out. Everyone raised their hand, and the ride shot straight down.

"Wheeee!!!!" Jasmine and Medi laughed.

"Yeaaahhh!!" Netto and Enzan shouted out.

"Hahahahhaa!" Meiru, Mary, and Ring laughed.

"Whee.." Yaito soundly enjoyed the ride.

"Breezy." Blues smiled.

"Let it all out Blues!" Ring nudged his arm.

"Whee!.." Blues sighed.

"Come on! Put some emotion into it!" Ring huffed.

"And I thought you hate roller coasters.." Blues mumbled.

"Well I lied! Come on, put some emotion into it! Do it!" Ring demanded.

"Yeaahh! Woo!.." Blues shouted. Everyone bursted out laughing.

* * *

"Alright, we should be close to the exit already.." Rockman said.

"You can put me down." Roll said.

"Sorry." Rockman gently stood Roll up.

"Anyways, shouldn't there be any traps around here?" Roll asked.

"I don't think so." Rockman said.

"Hey, look, light!" Kotone pointed out.

"Come on!" Roll ran towards the light.

"Wait!" Rockman chased after her.

"It's the exit!" Roll smiled and pushed the door.

"Lend me your, BODY!...." Another horde of zombies came rushing throughout the door. But also a bonus came along, ghosts and cursed wisps.

"I hate it when they do that!" Roll cried out.

* * *

"Thank you for enjoying the ride, come again soon!"

"That was great!" Netto laughed.

"Yeah!" Meiru laughed along.

"I wonder if Rockman, Roll, and Kotone had come out of the haunted house.." Medi wondered.

"Lets go check." Ring said.

"What time is it?" Mary asked.

"10:56." Blues answered.

"2 more hours left." Enzan said.

"Aww.." Yaito sighed.

"What's wrong Yaito-chan?" Meiru asked.

"Nothing." Yaito smiled weakly.

"She must feel desperate about Kotone-san." Jasmine said.

"Me too." Meiru lowered her eye brow.

"Im pretty sure she's having fun, come on." Netto said.

"Ok." Meiru smiled. The nine walked to the haunted house, and waited for Rockman, Roll, and Kotone to walk out of the exit.

"Hey, there they are!" Jasmine pointed.

"Rockman!" Medi called out. Rockman turned his head and waved.

"Medi!" Rockman smiled.

"Kotone-chan!" Ring waved.

"Hey!" Kotone waved. The three walked towards them.

"How was the haunted house?" Netto asked.

"Scary." Rockman answered.

"Scaredy-cat!" Netto teased.

"Am not." Rockman huffed.

"Admit it!" Roll started tickling him.

"Haha-st-stop!" Rockman kept on laughing.

"Ad-mit it!" Roll grinned wider as she kept on poking his sides.

"Haha.." Kotone laughed nervously, and suddenly paused.

"Whats wrong Kotone?" Ring asked.

"Nothing." Kotone sighed.

"Something wrong Kotone?" Roll asked as she stops tickling Rockman.

"It's just that, you guys are having so much fun. I mean, I am having alot of fun, but Im just sad that I will be leaving you guys." Kotone frowned.

"No you wont. Even though you may not wake up, you will still be here, next to us." Roll said.

"Thanks, but that is true." Kotone smiled.

"Come on! We still have 2 hours left! We can go eat some cotton candy, and go on more thrilling rides!" Roll said.

"Ok!" Kotone smiled even wider.

"Thats the spirit!" Netto smiled.

"Yeah! And we'll come with you!" Meiru added.

"Yeah!" Jasmine jumped.

"Thank you, everyone!" Kotone laughed with joy.

* * *

**11:30 PM.....**

"That was fun, right Kotone?" Roll asked.

"Mhmm!" Kotone smiled.

"What time is it?" Kotone asked.

"11:30..." Rockman checked.

"Oh." Kotone sighed.

"Kotone-chan.." Medi frowned.

"I want to ride on something before I go to sleep." Kotone started to yawn.

"There isn't that much time left." Enzan said.

"I want to go on something smooth, slow, and gentle.." Kotone rubbed her eyes.

"Smooth, slow, and gentle.." Jasmine repeated.

"Rockman, do you know any ride that is smooth and gentle?" Roll asked.

"Well..I suppose a ferris wheel is, smooth, slow, and gentle." Rockman rubbed his chin.

"Thats perfect." Meiru clapped.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go." Netto said.

"But wait.." Kotone said. Everyone stopped.

"What is it?" Yaito asked.

"I wanted to see the whole view of Tokyo..but..there isn't enough time so..." Kotone paused.

"Silly. The ferris wheel has the perfect view of Tokyo at the very top!" Mary giggled.

"Yeah! We'll all ride it!" Netto said.

"Ok!" Kotone smiled and nodded. Everyone then walked to the ferris wheel to wait in line.

* * *

"Next!" The lady called.

"Hey, we're next!" Netto nudged Rockman.

"I know that!" Rockman rubbed his arm and walked forward.

"Hello sir! Mind to take a picture before midnight?" The lady asked.

"Errr, sure!" Rockman answered.

"Alright! Lets all the family and friends gather around!" The lady grabbed her camera. Blues, Enzan, Yaito, Mary, and Ring both stood up. In the middle row that kneeled on their knees were, Netto, that wrapped his arms around Meiru, Jasmine and Medi. And in the front row that sat flat on their knees were, Rockman, who had his arms wrapped around Roll, and Kotone, who was sitting on Roll's palm that was held up to get a good snap.

"Now say, Beeee!~" Lady sticked out her tongue.

"Beeeee!~" The camera flashed. Everyone smiled.

"Rockman, come sit next to me, Medi, and Kotone!" Roll pulled onto his arm.

"Ok, ok!" Rockman laughed at Roll's reactions.

"Netto, mind if I join you?" Jasmine asked. Netto looked at Meiru.

"Umm.." Netto thought. Meiru sighed.

"Go ahead." Meiru smiled.

"Yay!" Jasmine clapped and sat next to him.

"Come on Enzan!" Yaito and Mary both pulled him into the ride.

"Blues." Ring smiled.

"I know.." Blues smiled back. The two sat down next to each other. The ride began to slowly move.

"Kotone, you can stand beside the window if you want." Roll said.

"Ok!" Kotone hopped off of Roll's palm and sticked her hand on the window to grab a great grip.

"We're going higher!" Kotone shouted in amazement.

"She seems to be enjoying it." Medi smiled.

"Yeah." Rockman smiled back.

"Rockman, look! It's the hotel that we sleep in!" Roll pointed. Rockman moved his head and looked.

"Yeah it is!" Rockman said.

"So that's where you guys are staying?" Kotone asked.

"Yep." Medi answered.

"Why so big and luxirious?" Kotone asked.

"Yaito-chan payed the rooms for us...she's rich." Roll sweatdropped.

"Wow." Kotone was speechless. The ride kept going and finally stopped when Rockman, Roll, Medi, and Kotone were at the very top.

"Look Kotone, the whole view of Tokyo!" Roll exclaimed.

"Woah..." Kotone's eyes glistened from the moonlight.

"What time is it?" Medi whispered, trying not to ruin the moment.

"11:34." Rockman answered.

"Rockman..." Roll puffed her cheeks.

"Oh, sorry!" Rockman blushed.

"Jealous.." Medi turned her head away from Roll.

"Roll-chan, Im glad I got to see the whole view of Tokyo. Thank you!" Kotone smiled.

"I think we've already got enough thanks!" Roll blushed.

"But it's good to have thank-you's. Right?" Kotone asked.

"Of course! It makes you feel great and the other person who gets welcomes!" Rockman added.

"That's right." Medi smiled.

"You guys are so kind!" Kotone blushed.

"Don't mention it!.." Roll giggled.

* * *

**11:50 PM... **

"Thank you for riding the ferris wheel. Come again next year!" The lady called.

"That was amazing!" Netto said.

"Yeah!" Meiru giggled.

"Excuse me! Don't forget your picture!" The lady gave the picture to Netto, that showed everyone who came to ride the ferris wheel.

"Hey it's us!" Netto showed.

"I look hot." Ring said.

"Don't be braggy!" Mary smacked Ring on the forehead, lightly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the festival will be closing in 15 minutes. Please finish what you are doing and leave before midnight. Thank you." The manager called.

"15 minutes.." Roll bit her lip, and turned her head towards to Kotone.

"Kotone-chan..will no longer be awake." Roll said again as tears began flowing down her cheeks. One tear drop landed on Kotone's head.

"Huh?..Roll-chan?" Kotone looked up at Roll, who was crying softly and soundly.

"Oh, sorry!" Roll panicked and wiped off the tears from her face.

"Are you crying?" Kotone asked.

"N-No! Not one bit! Eheh! Silly me!" Roll nervously lied.

"Oh, ok." Kotone said.

"Roll-chan.." Rockman lowered his eyebrows.

"H-Hey Rockman, Kotone. Why don't we all go over to that hill under the tree and watch the moonlight shine?.." Roll asked, trying to change the subject and spend the last 15 minutes with her figurine.

"Uhh, is it okay, Netto-kun?" Rockman asked.

"Go ahead." Netto smiled and nodded.

"Meiru-chan?" Roll turned to her netop.

"Go on." Meiru smiled weakly.

"Medi?" Rockman asked.

"Yes?" Medi responded.

"Is it okay?" Rockman asked. Medi smiled.

"Go on.." Medi bit her lip.

"Ok. We'll be right back." Rockman said.

"Come back soon! We'll be waiting outside of the festival!" Netto called.

"We will!" Rockman waved, and the three ran to the hill that had a great view of the whole entire festival and Tokyo.

* * *

**11:55 PM... **

"The moon is so pretty.." Kotone smiled.

"Yeah..It is, isn't it?.." Roll added.

"5 more minutes, Kotone.." Rockman warned.

"I know.." Kotone said.

"Kotone, we've already been friends so fast." Roll said.

"I know." Kotone said.

"Im glad I got you." Roll smiled.

"Im glad I got you.." Kotone blushed.

"Kotone.." Rockman smiled.

"Roll-chan." Kotone called the navi's name.

"Yes?" Roll asked. Kotone rubbed her eye and hopped onto Roll's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"This was the best day of my life." Kotone whispered. Roll's eyes widenned and started to water.

"Kotone!..No more..." Roll carried the figurine into her hand and put her against her chest.

"Im glad that you had fun and it was one of your bestest days." Roll smiled as the tears quickly overflowed.

"Roll-chan.." Rockman lowered his eyebrow.

"Roll-chan!.." Kotone laughed nervously. Roll held up Kotone.

"Kotone-chan.." Roll sighed.

"Roll-chan..." Kotone's voice softened.

"Can you..Im just going to take a rest..." Kotone yawned and closed her eyes.

"Ko-Kotone?.." Roll began to sob. No answer. Tears began to drip down onto Kotone's cheeks.

"11:59...it's not midnight..is my time wrong?.." Rockman bit his lip.

"Kotone, no!!" Roll began to shake Kotone's body.

"Huh?..." Kotone opened her eyes slowly.

"Kotone!" Roll smiled and hugged the little figurine.

"Roll-chan..sorry, I was getting a bit sleepy.." Kotone rubbed her eye.

Ding dong, ding dong... The clock strucked to twelve. The city clock runged, it was midnight.

"Kotone-chan!" Roll choked on her words. Kotone began to float.

"No!.." Roll's eyes widened.

"Roll-chan, Im sorry.." Kotone smiled.

"But you were my first friend, and Roll-chan, I really really, lo-" Kotone immediatley collapse onto the ground, before she fell straight, Roll managed to catch her.

"Kotone?" Roll called out the figurine's name. Kotone's eyes were shut.

"Kotone!" Roll shook the her body. Shooked her head, leg, and arm.

"Kotone!!" Roll bursted into tears.

"Oh no..please don't go!" Roll kept on shaking Kotone's body, non-stop.

"Roll-chan please!" Rockman stopped Roll's arms from moving Kotone.

"She's gone." Rockman nodded.

"Rockman.." Roll bit her lip and threw herself into Rockman's arms, holding Kotone tightly into her hand.

"It's okay..going to be okay.." Rockman stroked Roll's back.

"I don't want her to go! We were just friends! But why so short!?.." Roll sobbed.

"Kotone's gone.." Roll said to herself.

"This is silly...Im crying over just a little figurine.." Roll laughed nervously and tried to wipe off every single tear.

"Roll-chan..she wasn't just a figurine, she was also our friend that was able to connect her heart, and have feelings just like net navis and humans." Rockman rested his chin on Roll's head.

"I just had her." Roll said again, and kept on going.

"And she's never going to wake up.."

"Midnight is like the death for her..she may be alive, but she'll never open her heart, and will never die to find the stairway to heaven.."

* * *

_**To be continued...**(waahh....review please....im cruel and you know it..poor kotone.)_


	39. Overflowing thoughts

Destiny Revolution: Episode 39- Overflowing thoughts

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

**_LFW: The last chapter, I forgot to put in that Kotone had a time limit of staying awake, so sorry for confusing you guys._**

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

"Roll! Are you going to eat breakfast?" Meiru knocked and asked.

_No answer._

"Meiru-chan has Roll-chan come out of the room?" Rockman asked.

"No, she's haven't sound cheerful when we came back..I wonder if it's about Kotone.." Meiru bit her lip.

"Meiru-chan, your food is getting cold." Netto called.

"Oh! A-Anyways Rockman, can you please go in and try to cheer her up?.." Meiru asked.

"Of course." Rockman nodded. Meiru smiled weakly.

"Thank you." Meiru walked downstairs to the dining area.

"Roll-chan, may I come in?" Rockman asked.

"Yes.." Roll answered. Rockman came in and saw Roll slouching on the chair, resting her head on the desk.

"Roll-chan.." Rockman lowered his eye brows.

"Rockman..I've been waiting.." Roll sniffed, poking and tipping the capsule, where Kotone was placed in.

"Roll-chan, I want you to be happy.." Rockman walked next to Roll and kneeled.

"She's not waking up, is she.." Roll's voice lowered.

"Im afraid not.." Rockman sighed. This made Roll feel even worse.

"It's not fair!.." Roll bursted into tears.

"I never lost a friend before in my whole entire life!" Roll shouted. She sniffed hard, wiping her tears harshly.

"Roll-chan, please stop!" Rockman pulled Roll into his arms. Roll fell into his chest, feeling comfortable. She slowly calmed down and openned her eyes. She felt her back being stroked, her chest against his gently. Feeling relaxed. Roll wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Rockman.." Roll mumbled. She felt his soft palm on her cheek, helping her wiping off the tears from her pale face.

"Now please stop crying. No more." Rockman smiled weakly. Roll blushed lightly, feeling more alive than she did before her reaction became worse.

"Im sorry.." Roll hid her face. Rockman sighed.

"It's not your fault.." Rockman said. Roll looked up to him.

"For some reason..right now, I want to be more closer to you.." Roll smiled weakly, feeling exhausted. The breeze that was coming from the window was blowing the curtains, many sakura petals flew inside the room.

"Roll-chan.." Rockman pulled Roll's face to his and kissed her. Roll closed her eyes slowly and stroked his chest.

"I..want.." Roll was stopped again and tried to repeat it but Rockman kept on kissing her.

"Hmm?.." Rockman asked, pressing his lips against Roll's a bit harder.

"I..want..you..." Roll mumbled loudly and Rockman finally stopped.

"What do you mean?" Rockman asked.

"I want you..I want to be with you more.." Roll tugged onto Rockman's sleeves.

"Ever since Kotone was gone, I felt like I needed someone by my side for now until I get over it." Roll said.

"So do you want to take a walk when we're done eating?" Rockman asked. Roll looked up to him.

"Yeah. Sounds nice.." Roll began to smile.

"Ok." Rockman wrapped his arms around Roll and gave her a gentle hug.

* * *

"Now remember the bet Meiru-chan, we won the tennis game and you guys I mean, girls, don't bother us for the rest of the day!" Netto smiled cheerfully and Meiru huffed heavily.

"I know...but who wants to go shopping with me?" Meiru asked. All of the girls exept Roll, raised their hands.

"Me!!" The girls hollered.

"Shhhhh!!" The clerk shushed.

"Sorry.." The girls sweatdropped.

"We can do whatever we want now! No dumb smelly boys getting in our way.." Mary whispered loudly.

"Hey! We heard that!" The boys shouted.

"Yeah! It'll be like our girls night out! Exept in a larger group!" Ring smiled.

"That's right!" Meiru clapped.

"Medi and I will come with you guys to take home some souviniers and chinese patterned rugs for Choina!" Jasmine smiled.

"Grandfather must be anxious of what you're bringing back for him." Medi said.

"Right!" Jasmine nodded.

"And what time will you guys be back?" Enzan asked.

"We wont be back for awhile." Yaito answered.

"Oh, ok." Netto said.

"So where are we going?" Mary asked.

"I don't know, wherever Yaito-chan is taking us. She's got good tastes of stores." Meiru shrugged.

"Well, off we go!" Ring pointed.

"Ok!" Meiru walked off and stopped at her right foot. She turned around.

"Hey Roll, aren't you coming with us?" Meiru asked. Roll nodded.

"No, I guess I'll chill out here with the boys." Roll said.

"Oh, ok. See ya!" Meiru waved and walked out the door. Roll smiled weakly and waved back.

"Bye.." Roll sighed, staring restly at the ground.

"Roll-chan, remember we're going out for a walk?" Rockman asked. Roll beamed and jumped.

"Oh that's right! I forgot!" Roll blushed and snatched Rockman's hand.

"Come on, shall we go?" Roll asked, trying to relieve the blush from her face.

"Sure." Rockman nodded, the two walked out of the door.

"Looks like it's just the three of us." Blues said.

"Hey, don't forget about me and Gutsman!" Dekao complained.

"Oh right, we forgot about you guys.." Netto sweatdropped.

"Rockman...That bastard took my Roll-chan, de gutsu!" Gutsman cried.

"She'd wont date you because your face is hard as metal, you have that dumb catchphrase, and you're a stuck up." Enzan said, crossing his arms, grasping for air, still.

"Gutsu.." Gutsman sighed.

"Gutsman, you and I will become the best in net battling..just wait and see!" Dekao wrapped his left arm around Gutsman and the two cried pathetically.

"These two will never learn.." Enzan facepalmed.

"I agree..." Blues nodded.

"Ehehe.." Netto chuckled.

* * *

"Hmm..I wonder why Roll didn't come with us?.." Meiru crossed her arms, looking up into the sky.

"Probably she thinks that we're weird." Mary answered.

"No, no. She doesn't think that..." Meiru corrected.

"Well, probaby she wants to stay with Rockman." Ring added. Medi jumped.

"W-What!? N-No way..no way that she stayed just because of that.." Medi bit her lip.

"That is slightly possible." Yaito added. Medi felt a dark hole inside her heart.

"Errr.." Medi deepened her face. Jasmine lowered her eyes.

"Whats wrong Medi?.." Jasmine asked. Medi blinked and looked straight at her netop.

"Oh no, nothing Jasmine." Medi lied, laughing nervously.

"Medi, are you jealous?.." Ring smirked, nudging the nurse navi on the arm. Medi frowned and rubbed her arm.

"Of course! Rockman belongs to me." Medi raised her face.

"Acchoo!" Rockman sneezed, he then rubbed his nose.

"Catching a cold already Rock-kun?" Roll asked. Rockman blinked twice.

"W-What did you call me?" Rockman asked. Roll jumped and covered her mouth.

"Oh! What the!?" Roll blushed.

"That's the first time anyone said that." Rockman said.

"Im sorry, but I didn't mean to call you that." Roll removed her hands from her face and sighed.

"That's okay. It sounds kinda weird." Rockman sweatdropped.

"And how does Rockman belong to you, miss?" Ring asked.

"He likes me and he also accepts my affections back then." Medi smiled.

"Like what affections?" Meiru asked, frowning.

"The time when I first wrapped my arms around his, and the two of us smiling.." Medi started blushing. Ring bit her lip nervously.

"And when did you and Roll started competing then?" Ring asked.

"Ever since we both "tug-of-war" the lover." Medi said.

"T-tug of war? You guys pulled him!!?" Yaito jumped.

"Not exactly, I won actually because that pink navi gave up!" Medi corrected, wrong.

"No, Roll didn't give up on pulling Rockman because she probably letted go when she knew that Rockman was getting hurt from you two pulling and stretching his arm!" Meiru corrected, right.

"Hmmph, my opinions are right!" Medi turned her head and walked up ahead.

"She's got a slight attitude problem.." Mary said.

"Mhmm.." Yaito nodded.

* * *

_Around Tokyo..._

"Hey Rockman." Roll called.

"Yeah." Rockman answered as he kept on walking.

"Am I really important to you?" Roll asked. Rockman stopped.

"Yes." Rockman answered, and was slightly confused by Roll's strange question.

"Is that so? Is that what you're giving me, is just a "yes"? With no reasons?.." Roll frowned, tighting her grip onto the navi's hand.

"Roll-chan. I love you, and of course you're important to me. I don't want to lose you." Rockman said, lowering his eye brows.

"Ok.." Roll sighed, loosing the grip of her hand.

"What's wrong?" Rockman asked, looking at the blonde haired navi.

"Nothing. Lets keep walking." Roll said. Rockman nodded and the two walked forward.

"Rockman, remember the time when I was showing you around Internet City?" Roll asked.

"Yep." Rockman answered.

"That was the last time when we were together before the Cyber world was destroyed.." Roll lowered her voice.

"There were great times that I treasured inside my thoughts." Rockman smiled.

"But do you consider that as a date though..when it was just the two of us.." Roll blushed, stroking her side bangs. Rockman became speechless. He kept on walking and thought about it.

"Uhh...Im not quite sure.." Rockman scratched his cheek. Roll's antennaes drooped down.

"Ok." Roll sighed.

"But what about the time when you took Medi to Internet City!?" Roll shouted, which startled Rockman.

"Errr....We just talked and walked around." Rockman said. Roll huffed.

"Did you two showed affections towards each other.." Roll's antennaes began swarming around Rockman's back.

"No!" Rockman jumped as he saw Roll's antennaes sharping. Roll began to glare.

"Are you sure?...." Roll squinted. Rockman began to sweat.

"I-Im sure! I promise!" Rockman nervously answered. Roll's antennaes went back to normal slowly, and she took a deep breath.

"Ok!" Roll smiled. Rockman sighed and grasped for air slowly. The two repeatedly again walked.

"Roll-chan, were you mad that I went with Medi?" Rockman asked. Roll blinked twice.

"Of course." Roll frowned.

"Did you wanted to come?" Rockman asked. Roll bit her lips.

"No, but I wanted to tell you something before you left but you told me that your sorry and then you walked off." Roll said. Rockman sighed. He felt an empty feeling inside his heart, feeling guilty.

"Im sorry." Rockman apoligized. Roll smiled weakly.

"No need to say sorry." Roll said. She then caught her eye on a chocolate cake that was used to attract a customer to convince them to go buy at the bakery store. Roll beamed and ran towards the chocolate cake that was on display of the window.

"Wow! That cake looks so delicious!" Roll pointed. Rockman sweatdropped.

"And...can I?.." Roll turned her head, blushing. Rockman nodded. Roll giggled and pulled him inside the store.

"Hello!" The lady waved. Roll smiled and waved back.

"Hello!" Roll said. Rockman waved also. Roll then pulled him closer to her and took him towards a chocolate cake with pink frosting on top and strawberries on each sides. Roll drooled by just looking at the cake.

"That looks delicious.." Roll wiped her mouth. Rockman sweatdropped and looked at the price tag.

"800 yen." Rockman pointed out. Roll blinked twice.

"I guess it's not a bad price." Roll said, the two then heard footsteps.

"May I help you?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, can we get this cake?" Roll pointed at the chocolate cake with pink frosting and strawberries.

"Strawberry chocolate cake?" The lady smiled. Roll nodded.

"Ok, lets take it to the counter then." The lady openned the glass door to get the cake and carried it slowly towards to the counter. She scanned the price tag on the box where the cake was in and gave the receit to Roll.

"That'll be 800 yen, please!" The lady said. Roll openned up her wallet where she had it in her back pocket. She took out a few yen that makes up 800 and gave it to the lady.

"Thank you!" The lady gave the cake to Roll and the two left.

"Wow!" Roll smiled, looking gracefully at the cake.

"That looks good." Rockman smiled. Roll nodded and the two walked over to a nearby table that was next to a resturaunt to eat the cake.

"Alright.." Roll licked her lips and grabbed a fork in a plastic bag from the table that had a container full of forks and spoons. She picked a piece of cake with her fork and put it inside her mouth. She chewed slowly to taste the chocolate and the strawberries that filled her mouth with a wonderful taste.

"This is good..." Roll rubbed her rosy cheeks that were red from blushing. Rockman looked at the cake and took a bite out of his piece from his fork and chewed slowly also.

"Well.." Roll looked at Rockman. Rockman's eyes shutted and couldn't bare to stop smiling. Roll's cheeks puffed and she bursted out laughing from the look on Rockman's face.

"Hahaha! You look funny!" Roll pointed. Rockman blushed and laughed nervously.

"It's good!" Rockman said. Roll stopped laughing and smiled.

"It's a good cake!" Roll said, taking another bite out of it.

"Yeah." Rockman said, taking another bite out of it also. The two kept on eating until there were no piece and large crumbs left.

"Haaa...that was a good cake!.." Roll smiled, resting her head on the table. Rockman chuckled and put the box in the garbage.

"Where to now?" Roll asked, lifting her head up. Rockman turned around and smiled.

"What about the park?" Rockman asked. Roll stood up and held onto his hand.

"Ok." Roll smiled, and the two walked towards to the park.

"Rockman, why are we going to the park anyways?" Roll asked.

"There's a skyscraper next to it." Rockman answered. Roll blinked twice.

"Skyscraper? We're going over there?.." Roll thought.

* * *

"Man it's boring without Rockman here. Usually I nag him, but I guess he got over it.." Netto sighed.

"He probably doesn't like you." Dekao nudged Netto. Netto nudged back.

"Nuh uh. He just wants to spend time with Roll." Netto sticked out his tongue.

"And at least he's got a girlfriend." Enzan added. Netto smirked.

"Hey Enzan, speaking of girlfriend, have you had one lately? Is it Mary or Yaito?" Netto asked. Enzan blinked twice, blushed, and frowned.

"O-Of course! Stupid.." Enzan laughed nervously, crossing his arms.

"Who?" Gutsman asked.

"Yeah." Blues added.

"Im not telling. You should all know by now." Enzan said.

"Yaito?" Dekao and Gutsman asked.

"Mary?" Netto and Blues asked.

"One of those two." Enzan smiled.

* * *

"Rockman! Jeez, your running too fast, wait up!" Roll kept on running and catching up with him.

"Come on, it's a surprise!" Rockman laughed.

"Mou!!" Roll sweatdropped and the two arrived at the building. They both walked inside and saw many rooms and an elevator.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The manager asked. Rockman smiled.

"We'd like to go sky diving." Rockman said. Roll jumped.

"Sk-sk-sky diving!!?" Roll fell onto the ground. Rockman held out his hand to help the blonde haired navi up.

"T-thanks.." Roll blushed lightly and took Rockman's hand.

"Sky diving? Ok, let me take you to the roof then." The manager smiled and allowed Rockman and Roll to follow him inside the elevator. Roll looked at the buttons and they were red and green.

"That's alot of buttons." Roll pointed out.

"Yep, there is alot of floors so thats why we have that many." The manager nodded. He then pressed the button that says, ROOF. The elevator began moving.

"Woah.." Roll almost lost her balanced from the gravity that the elevator caused.

"Feeling wobbly?" The manager chuckled. Roll blushed.

"Y-yeah." Roll nodded. She then nudged Rockman on the arm, hard enough for a person or a navi to feel pain.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rockman rubbed his arm. Roll growled.

"Why didn't you tell me we were sky diving!?" Roll whispered sharply.

"It was a surprise so..Surprise!" Rockman held out his hand, shaking it. Roll nodded, no. She thought it was terrible.

"No." Roll sweatdropped.

_"We should be up there in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."_

_**Ding dong!**_

The elevator door slid openned. The three stepped out and gazed at the sky and clouds.

"Wow.." Roll was amazed. She then saw a helicopter.

"So we're riding on that?" Rockman pointed.

"Yep." The manager nodded.

"W-Wait..don't we need to pay, or use a pass to sky dive?" Roll asked.

"Nope, this is Tokyo!" The manager chuckled.

"Why is everything nearly almost for free!?" Roll whispered.

"I don't know, but I guess it's good." Rockman sweatdropped.

"Here are your parachutes to wear!" The manager threw one at Rockman and Roll.

"These are heavy!" Roll sweated.

"Anyways, shall we hit the ride?" The manager chuckled again, the three walked inside the helicopter.

"Alright, buckle up!" The manager mentioned and the helicopter engine started running.

"If Ring was here, she'd make fun of me.." Roll said.

"Haha.." Rockman laughed nervously. The helicopter flew higher and the wind became stronger.

"Woah!!" Roll's hair whipped her face as the wind kept on blowing from the helicopters wings.

"Roll-chan are you okay?.." Rockman asked, trying not to laugh from Roll's look. Roll fixed her hair and tried to avoid another hair disaster.

"Yeah.." Roll blushed.

"Remember, there are no doors so thats why I told you to buckle!" The manager chuckled.

"Jeez!" Rockman and Roll groaned. The helicopter finally stopped going higher. The manager put on autodrive and came towards to Rockman and Roll. He helped Rockman putting on the parachute.

"So when you're about close to the land you can use your parachute or use it while still far away in the air, your choice." The manager said.

"Ok." Rockman nodded and saw the manager helping Roll out.

"Miss, did you catch that?" The manager asked.

"Yes." Roll nodded and pouted at Rockman. Rockman lowered his eye brow and smiled while closing his eyes.

"Sorry.." Rockman laughed nervously. The manager was then down putting the parachute bag and securing Roll.

"Alrighty, goggles?" The manager asked.

"No thanks, I think we're good." Rockman said.

"Yeah." Roll added and held onto Rockman's hand.

"Alright.." Roll gulped as she saw the land.

"You should be landing onto the landing field where the sky divers finish at." The manager said.

"Ok." Rockman and Roll nodded.

"Ready?" Rockman asked. Roll nodded.

"1, 2, 3!" The two both jumped, holding hands. Roll shut her eyes, biting her lip.

"Good luck!!" The manager waved. Rockman waved back and took out Roll's parachute along with his. The two began floating down slowly.

"Roll-chan! Look!" Rockman pointed. Roll openned her eyes and looked at the sun.

"Wow that's so pretty!" Roll smiled.

"Yeah!" Rockman nodded.

"Rockman.." Roll sighed, looking at the ground.

"Yes?" Rockman asked.

"This is scary.." Roll squinted. Rockman looked down at the ground.

"Not really." Rockman sweatdropped as he saw a person tripping over a rock at the landing field.

"Hmm...remember the time when you and me had to jump in that black hole?" Roll asked.

"When?.." Rockman asked.

"When Magnetman was there...and I don't remember why.." Roll sweatdropped. Rockman's eyes widenned.

"Oh! I remember...that was when we had to go find Aquaman and Iceman." Rockman said. Roll nodded.

"But when we had to jump in that black hole, I was quite scared.." Roll began to blush, tightening her grip onto Rockman's hand again.

"You were very terrified." Rockman said.

"But why did you held onto my hand?.." Roll smiled, hiding her blush with her left hand. Rockman began to blush also.

"Well, because I wanted to comfort you..and wanted you to stop worrying." Rockman answered.

"Aww.." Roll giggled, gazing at the sun again.

"But then you jumped on me and we fell together.." Rockman sweatdropped. Roll laughed nervously at the moment when she jumped and gave him a big hug.

"That was funny.." Roll closed her eyes and smiled. The two began reaching the land closer.

"Get ready, we're beginning to land.." Rockman said. Roll nodded. The two then stopped at their foots on the ground and looked around the area.

"This is quite pretty large and grassy for a landing field.." Roll said.

"Mhmm.." Rockman nodded. The two were then startled by the wind that was picking up. It was the manager's helicopter.

"Hey! Had fun?" The manager laughed.

"Eheh.." Rockman and Roll sweatdropped.

* * *

"Hey Netto, we're back!" Meiru called out.

"Shhh! Please use indoor voices!" The clerk shushed.

"Sorry.." Meiru sweatdropped.

"He's probably upstairs Meiru-chan." Mary said.

"Ok." Meiru nodded and carried her bags upstairs in her room.

"We bought so many clothes.." Ring sighed, carrying her bags in the elevator.

"I know right..it's like we went on a shopping spree." Medi sweatdropped, carrying her bags in the elevator along with Ring's.

"But that was fun!" Jasmine giggled.

"Not a bad one." Yaito smiled and pressed the elevator button to go up the next floor.

"So Papa, do you think I should tell him?" Netto asked, holding his PET closer to his chin where he can see the holographic screen alot better.

"Yes, but make sure you tell him not to tell Roll about it.." Hikari-hakase said.

"Ok." Netto said.

"Oh anyways Papa, how's Forte?" Netto asked.

"He's doing pretty fine, chatting with Slur, getting more info about her." Hikari-hakase answered.

"That's good, what about the trip to Destrou mountain? Are we still going?" Netto asked.

"That'll be up to Forte." Hikari-hakase said.

"Oh, ok." Netto said.

"Netto, come back home safetly ok? I'll see you tomorrow at the airport so I can pick you and Rockman up to my lab." Hikari-hakase said.

"Yes Papa, love you, bye." Netto said.

"Love you too, son." Hikari-hakase smiled. Netto waved and the holographic screen vanished.

_Knock knock!_

"Netto!.." Meiru knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Netto called. Meiru openned the door and saw him turning off his PET.

"So, what were you doing while I was gone?" Meiru asked, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Nothing much, pretty much nagged Enzan and told me not to talk to him until we get on the plane." Netto said. Meiru sweatdropped.

"Anyways, what's in the bag?" Netto asked, hopping off the bed.

"Girl stuff." Meiru answered, taking her jacket off.

"Oh, can I see?" Netto asked poking at the bag.

"No!" Meiru yelled. But it was too late. Netto openned up the bag and saw a cup-sized bra. His nose began to burst out blood, and fainted.

"Netto!" Meiru cried out and took her bra from his hands. Meiru began to growl and openned the window and threw him out the window, causing him to fall and land on the bush. Netto woke up when he landed and looked up at the the angry Meiru.

"And you're not sleeping in here!" Meiru closed the window and took a deep breath.

"Jeez that pervert!" Meiru blushed and changed into a white, pink floral patterned sleeveless dress with her hair up in a pony tail and wore pink sandals.

"Man.." Netto facepalmed.

* * *

"Rockman, did you think that was fun?" Roll asked.

"It was okay." Rockman scratched his cheeks.

"I thought so too." Roll smiled.

"But if Kotone was here.." Roll sighed. Rockman lowered his eyebrows and wrapped his arm around Roll's shoulder.

"It's okay." Rockman said in a soft tone.

"Rockman.." Roll blushed and put her hands on his arms.

"I love you.." Roll nuzzled his arms.

"I love you too." Rockman smiled.

"When did you first fall for me?" Roll asked. Rockman blinked twice and sweated nervously.

"Hmm...I think it was when you first gave me the last hug when Netto-kun and I first defeated Cache.." Rockman blushed.

"Really?.." Roll bit her lip. Rockman nodded.

"Because I fell for you when you thanked me for saving you and Gutsman from Fireman's deletion." Roll said.

"That long?" Rockman sweatdropped. Roll nodded.

"Well I did had a slight crush on you when we first met, but when I fell deeply for you, that was when.." Rockman paused. Roll giggled.

"Haha, I know!" Roll held back her laugh.

"How did you have a crush on me when we first met? When I first saw you, I thought at first you were weird until you fought that Fireman! I was quite impressed and jumped on you and caught a chance to take a close look at you and you were pretty cute!" Roll said, closing her eyes slowly while walking.

"I was weird? How was I weird? All I said was, Hello Im Rockman, nice to meet you!" Rockman said.

"And then I introduced myself and said, Im Roll, nice to meet you too, Rockman!" Roll added.

"But then when I first said your name, for some reason the, -chan, came after your name." Rockman said.

"And that was at first I thought you were weird, because you gave me that silly nickname." Roll smiled.

"Aww, Roll-chan is a cute nickname." Rockman pouted. Roll laughed.

"Well, it was kinda sweet though." Roll blushed. Rockman smiled. The two then arrived at the hotel and walked inside. They both walked up the steps and knocked on their room door.

_Knock knock!_

"Come in!" Meiru called.

The door opens.

"Meiru-chan!" Roll gave her netop a hug. Meiru hugged back.

"Hey Roll! How was your date with Rockman?" Meiru asked. Roll blushed.

"Oh, Meiru-chan! It wasn't a date!" Roll smiled nervously.

"It was too!" Rockman joked. Roll turned her head around.

"Rockman!" Roll blushed even more red.

"Anyways, where's Netto-kun?" Rockman asked. Meiru huffed. Rockman blinked twice.

"D-did I said something wrong?" Rockman asked. Meiru nodded.

"No, it's just that Netto can't sleep in here anymore." Meiru said.

"Why's that?" Roll asked. Meiru began to feel peer pressure inside her head.

"B-because he's a pervert! Hiyaa!" Meiru began tearing a magazine that she snatched from the desk.

"Uh-oh!..Eheh.." Rockman and Roll both backed away. Meiru began to sigh and looked towards at Rockman and Roll.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you too. Guess I have to go and apoligize to him, I'll be right back, don't do anything weird!" Meiru ran off.

"Hey!" Rockman and Roll both blushed. The two looked at each other and sighed.

"Rockman..." Roll began to smile.

"What?" Rockman asked.

"Please get out." Roll pointed at the door. Rockman blinked twice and openned his mouth, wide.

"W-Why?" Rockman asked, being very confused.

"Because Im going to get dressed in my pajamees." Roll's antennaes began stretching longer.

"Ok! Ok! Please stop doing that! It's really scary the way you move your antennaes!" Rockman quickly ran out the door and closed it.

"Thank you." Roll closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

"Now where is that Netto..Aha!" Meiru ran to the brunette haired boy who was laying on the bush.

"Hey Meiru-chan." Netto waved weakly. Meiru sighed.

"Im sorry Netto. I was just freaked out when you saw my bra..because..." Meiru paused and looked away.

"Because your breasts are huge." Netto said. Meiru nodded.

"Oh well! I guess thats how they developed, but anyways..can you please forgive me!?" Meiru began kneel on the ground, looking at him in the eye. Netto smiled and sighed.

"Of course I forgive you!" Netto patted Meiru's head. Meiru smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you! But you can sleep on the floor instead next to me. Im still mad at you." Meiru said. Netto's eyes widenned.

"Ehhh!!??" Netto cried out.

"Huh?" Roll turned her head at the window. She shrugged and finished buttoning her shirt.

"Roll-chan, are you done?" Rockman asked, standing behind the door.

"Yeah, you can come in." Roll called. Rockman openned the door and blushed.

"What?" Roll asked.

"You still look-pfft...like a child.." Rockman began to laugh. Roll huffed.

"Mou, Rockman!" Roll shouted and began to throw a pillow from the bed at him.

"Woah!" Rockman caught the pillow before it hits his face.

"Thats what you get!" Roll began grasping for air.

"You don't need to throw that hard! You could get somebody hurt!" Rockman cried out.

"Don't you treat me like a child!" Roll yelled.

"Ok, ok.." Rockman sighed.

"But it does kinda makes me feel young." Roll smiled. Rockman smiled back.

"Navi's don't age, but they do grow." Rockman said. Roll nodded.

* * *

_**To be continued...**(next chapter, good bye tokyo!! :'( )_


	40. Bonus chapter Apology

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 40- Bonus Chapter- Apology_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

LFW: Woohooo!!! Yeaahhh!!! Hey guys, here's a quick announcement. My other story, Awayuki will be deleted and will be remade because it pretty sucks so I am fixing it and making it 10x better so that's pretty much it soo...... Time for a BONUS CHAPTER!!!!! STARING....MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SLAAAAP!!!

LFW: Oww!! What the heck was that for? *rubs at the back of the head*

Ring: I don't know, I just like to hit people. Lalala~.... *skips away*

LFW: *stares at Ring*

Mary: Man that was random.

LFW: You said it! *facepalms*

Roll: So Fishy-chan, why is there a bonus chapter anyways?

LFW: Good question Roll.... BECAUSE I GOT GROUNDED FOR NO REASON!!!! *crawls to the corner and cries pathetically*

Roll: Awww...

Rockman: What's wrong with Fishy?

Medi: She's having some issues.

LFW: Shut up Medi! No body loves you! Waaaa.....*cries continuously*

Medi: Fiesty...

Roll: Haha! *laughs*

10 minutes later...

Roll: Feeling better already?

LFW: Yep.

Netto: So why did you got grounded?

LFW: Woah, when did you get here?

Meiru: Netto and I got here 10 minutes ago.

Enzan: Same as for me.

LFW: I see....Now lets see...I got grounded because my brother told on my mom that I kicked him, which was true...but she didn't believe him and thought that I teased him, which I didn't!!!....and so she grounded me for that....

Netto: Somethings wrong with your mom!

LFW: Oh yeah, well I think she's infected with some kinda messed up VIRUS.

Meiru: And why didn't she make a chapter when we got home from Tokyo? The readers would've saw what we did!

LFW: Well I'm too lazy and also I kinda screwed up on that one so I decided to skip it and take you guys home quietly.

Meiru: Totally ruined the whole chapter...

LFW: Hey! At least I'm trying to make this clear to everyone!!

Enzan: I agree.

Mary: Me too.

Roll: So what are we going to do on this, "Bonus chapter"?

LFW: Hmmmm....I don't know but I really wish that everyone will understand my meaning and effort that I'm putting into this Bonus chapter...

Medi: Where's Jasmine?

Jasmine: Right here.

Medi: Jeez you're quiet!

Jasmine: Quiet as a kitten...

LFW: Shut up Jasmine. You're not adorable.

Jasmine: I sure am too adorable. Netto happens to like me.

LFW: OPEN YOUR EYES WOMAN. HE'S WITH MEIRU. LOOK. *points at Netto and Meiru, who happens to be making out...*

Jasmine: Hmph... *walks away*

LFW: *facepalms* Anyways...hey Enzan, why not tell everyone who your girlfriend is?

Enzan: Uhhhh.....

Netto: Yeah...Enzan!!....*continues to kiss*

Mary: Ooo I know who!

LFW: Who is it?

Mary: Meee!!!

Blues: Congrats Enzan-sama.

Ring: Wow! *claps*

Enzan: Yep. *nods*

LFW: And why did you prefer Mary, over Yaito and Anetta?

Enzan: Yaito is a bit younger than me, too short for my size, ruins my style whenever I'm with her. Anetta is a bit awkward looking, she puts on too much lipstick which makes her lips look puffy, her blush is way too visible, and her bangs are way too short. Also her clothes are tacky.

Blues: That was very reasonable.

Mary: Good job darling! *claps*

LFW: But also....why did you prefer Mary!? I don't care about those two girls!

Enzan: Oh right. Because Mary is 7 inches shorter than me, her eyes are very pure and has many details of it, her long hair is very light blonde and beautiful, her smile is very cute and petite, and her clothing shows off many great styles. Plus she is less annoying, angry, and is very cheerful and friendly, and quiet.

Mary: That's so sweet... *hugs Enzan*

Ring: That's very sweet to say to my netop.

Blues: I'm impressed.

Enzan: Yep....

LFW: Wow. Never thought to say this but you've picked the right girl.

Enzan: Thank you.

LFW: And.....NETTO AND MEIRU, STOP KISSING ALREADY! YOU'VE MISSED WAY TOO MANY GOOD PARTS!

Netto: *falls over and drops Meiru*

Meiru: Owww!!

Roll: I heard noises, what did we miss?

LFW: *facepalms* Oh dear Roll, please don't tell me that you, Rockman, and Medi we're not listening?....

Rockman&Roll&Medi: Mhmm...*nods*

LFW: Great shizzle cakesters.....

Medi: Hey where's Jasmine? Please don't tell me she ran off..

LFW: She did, remember?...

Medi: Oh yeah! *runs off to find Jasmine*

LFW: Great now we lost another character in this bonus chapter. But oh well, at least it's Medi.

Roll: Thank goodness!

Rockman: Now it's finally quiet here.

LFW: Yeah usually my talk show room is pretty much hollow exept the chairs, long table, and the desk here.

Meiru: Kinda like an office!

LFW: Yeah..an office...good job..*pats Meiru on the head*

LFW: So Ring. Have you and Blues been dating lately?

Ring: Sure, you can say that.

Blues: I guess we're together.

LFW: Have you two kissed?

Ring: No.

LFW: Awww why not?

Ring: Because I'm afraid I might slobber all over him.

LFW: No you wont...

Blues: That's my biggest fear there.

LFW: Shut up Blues! Don't say that in front of Ring! It'll hurt her feelings!

Ring: It's true! *runs off*

Blues: Wait! *chases Ring*

LFW: Dammit people! Can you please stop running off!!!?? Gosh! *smacks face on the table*

Netto: Eheh...

Meiru: Just the-

Mary&Enzan: We're leaving. *walks out of the door*

LFW: WAAAAHHH!!!!!

Roll: She's crying again!!!

Layuri: *slams door* Fishy-chan!!! STOP CRYING!!!!!!!!!!

LFW: Huh? Oh Layuri! Where were you?

Layuri: Doing some errands, you?

LFW: What does it look like I'm doing?...

Layuri: Right....

Rockman: Who's this? *points at Layuri*

LFW: That's my navi. She's kinda of a cat as you can tell by those black pointy things out of her head.

Roll: Nice.

Layuri: Thank you. NOW STOP CRYING! *walks off*

LFW: NO WAIT!! I NEED YOU!!!!!!

Meiru: Lets just try and forget it Fishy-chan.....

LFW: Man I wanted this chapter to be special...

Netto: Well lets just try to think about chapter 41.

LFW: Good idea Netto. Now everyone please get out and leave while I think in my thinking space...

Everyone: Ok. Bye.

LFW: Bye! Now.....To be continued!!! Please review! Oh and yes we're in Akihara now! The tokyo chapters are a pain in the assicles!


	41. Off to Destrou mountain: part 1

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 41- Off to Destrou mountain: part 1_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

**_LFW: Another note from me, I brainwashed all of the characters who came to my bonus chapter show! So they completely have no clue what happened so yeah! But they still have precious memories and all of the memories of the story! So don't worry! ^^ Also good news! I am making a manga of this story so make sure you send me a message so I can tell you when a chapter is done and send you a link of it! Plus there will be volumes included. Each volume has 5 chapters in it so be sure to understand! Please do not rush me because making a manga takes lots of work and time! But no it is not hard, it just takes too much time and it is sort of different from the story!_**

* * *

_The next morning...._

"Good morning Roll!" Meiru slammed the door as she barges in.

"Morning Meiru-chan.." Roll rubbed her eyes.

"I recieved a message from Netto lately yesterday at night." Meiru said.

"And?" Roll asked, waiting for an answer.

"And he said that we're going to Destrou Mountain with Forte and Slur!" Meiru hopped happily. Roll smiled and hopped as well.

"Wow! Now we can investigate like we used to back in the old days!" Roll happily shouted.

"Yay!" The two girls hopped around in circles.

**_Hikari Residence-_**

"Psst! Rockman, take a look!" Netto pointed out the window.

"Is that?.." Rockman squinted and saw Meiru and Roll hopping around.

"Look at them. They look funny hopping around in their pajamas.." Netto snickered and bursted out laughing as hard as he can. The two girls stopped hopping and looked at their window.

"Oh no, Netto-kun!" Rockman hid behind the brunette haired boy. Netto turned around and sweated in fear. Meiru stomped and slammed open her window.

"Hey stalkers! We can hear you guys!" Meiru yelled across the yard. Netto chuckled a little and openned his window.

"Sorry, sorry!" Netto apoligized. Meiru sighed and closed her window.

"Really, boys these days.." Meiru crossed her arms.

"Meiru-chan.." Roll sweatdropped.

* * *

_**Sci-lab-**_

"You're leaving now?" Hikari-hakase asked.

"No, I'm just taking a walk around, that's all." Forte answered.

"Well, if Netto comes by, I'll try and contact you." Hikari-hakase said.

"Thanks." Forte walked but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I come?" Slur asked.

"Is she ready to go out?" Forte asked. Hikari-hakase nodded.

"Come on." Forte shrugged gently.

"Hey are you still mad at me?.." Netto asked.

"Hmphh!" Meiru turned her head away from his face.

"Does it look like she's still mad at you?.." Roll sweatdropped.

"Aww come on Meiru-chan! I'm sorry okay! But to tell you the truth, you did look cute while hopping in your pajama's!" Netto said.

"Am I all that cute to you? Don't you even care about me?" Meiru murmured.

"Of course I care about you! Why do you think I always try to protect you back when we were elementary students?" Netto frowned.

"That was back then! What about now? I'm way to sexy for you to even care about me!" Meiru shrugged and walked ahead.

"H-Hey, wait up, jeez Meiru-chan!" Netto ran after her.

"Should we go chase after them?.." Roll asked.

"I don't know." Rockman sweatdropped.

"Netto you baka! Baka!" Meiru ran as fast as she can but fell backwards when she ran into a navi.

"Ow!.." Meiru rubbed her nose.

"I hit my nose.." Meiru blushed, then looked up.

"H-hey are you?" Meiru paused.

"Meiru-chan! See? You got hurt!" Netto grasped for air, panting.

"Netto I don't care about that, look." Meiru pointed at the navi.

"Huh? Oh hey it's good to see you!" Netto smiled.

"Netto, it's very unexpected to see you here." Forte answered.

"Shocker.." Slur hissed.

"Oh and Slur too! Learned your lesson yet lady?" Netto teased. Slur blushed and pulled out her white claws that started forming.

"I-I mean, Slur-s-sama!" Netto backed away.

"No need an ending at my name." Slur turned her head away.

"Oh, you sure? Why not Slur-chan?" Netto asked. Slur shooked and started to growl.

"No!" Slur punched Netto, leaving him flying towards the fence.

"Hey!" Netto coughed.

"Slur, no need to start a fight around here." Forte said.

"Anyways, since I've ran into you, we can talk about Destrou mountain at the Sci lab. I'll see you there." Forte then teleported along with Slur.

"Well that was a bit convienent..." Rockman sweatdropped.

"Yes! Now we get to go to Destrou mountain with Forte and Slur!" Netto and Rockman both high fived.

"Us too!" Meiru and Roll hopped happily. Netto and Rockman looked at each other.

"Errr Meiru-chan..." Netto called out slowly.

"Yes?" Meiru answered.

"I...to be honest with you, I don't want you to go.." Netto said. Meiru blinked twice.

"Why you said that "we're" going there when you called me..." Meiru said.

"W-we're! I never said that! Anyways, you can't come because it's going to be too dangerous!" Netto answered.

"Hmphh, maybe I read it wrong, but I can take care of my self!" Meiru huffed.

"Please, I'm saying this because I care about you.." Netto replied. Meiru huffed heavily and turned her head around, facing at Roll.

"Leave this to me.." Roll whispered and turned her head to Rockman.

"Rockman can we come?" Roll asked.

"Well if Netto-kun says no then I guess that's my answer.." Rockman answered. Roll smirked and began pressed her chest against Rockman's.

"Rockman, pretty please?.." Roll asked, smiling cutely as if she was a little child. Rockman looked down at her and tried not to look away.

"Oh no..." Rockman thought to himself.

"Come on Rockman, you can fight back.." Netto bit his lip.

"May I? I'll be good.." Roll pressed her chest forward again and wrapped her arms around Rockman's neck.

"Errr...." Rockman started to blush heavily. He couldn't think because Roll was catching his attention quickly.

"F-fine! You can come!" Rockman shooked his head trying to relieve the blush from his face.

"Thank you!" Roll kissed his cheek, giggled lightly and released her arms from his neck and stood back next to Meiru again.

"Nice!" Meiru high fived Roll.

"Damn it!.." Netto facepalmed. Rockman walked back to Netto.

"I lost.." Rockman sighed.

"You were no match of her cuteness.." Netto patted the blue navi's back.

"Now it's settled! You guys will have to take us with you to Destrou mountain!" Meiru began to laugh.

"Fine, but make sure you two behave and try to stay out of trouble when we go there.." Netto said.

"We will!" The two girls replied.

* * *

_**To be continued... **(please review!)_


	42. Off to Destrou mountain: part 2

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 42- Off to Destrou mountain: part 2_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

_**Sci-lab....**_

"Papa! Forte! We're here!" Netto called as he and the others walks inside.

"Hello Netto, isn't it a bit early?.." Hikari-hakase asked.

"Yeah but the early we move the better." Netto waved which caused Hikari-hakase to laugh.

"That really doesn't make any sense." Meiru said in a confused tone of voice.

"It's not." Netto chuckled lightly. He then turned his head and saw Forte.

"Hey Forte." Netto waved.

"Took you awhile." Forte openned one eye.

"Sorry..." Netto rubbed the back of his head.

"Ready to go?" Slur asked, carrying a box full of backpacks.

"What are those?" Meiru asked.

"These will be our survival kit that'll help us survive through out the investigation of Destrou mountain." Slur answered.

"Who knows what might happen.." Slur added.

"Creepy.." Meiru shooked lightly.

"So how many are coming?" Forte asked.

"Two more are joining in." Rockman answered. Meiru and Roll waved.

"Well make sure they don't get in the way." Forte gazed emotionless at Meiru and Roll.

"W-We wont..." Meiru and Roll budged.

"Very well." Forte sighed.

"Now allow me to present the tools, and other useful things we'll be using." Slur exclaimed.

"This is a rope, that'll help us climb tall cliffs and hills. Here, a first aid kit, just in case someone gets injured, a waterproof headlight that can allow us to see in the dark or protect our heads from a hard falling object, and a fire blanket just in case an explosion occur. Those are the things we'll be using." Slur answered.

"With these, we'll have no trouble!" Netto held up the bag and wore it.

"Yeah!" Meiru clapped.

"But there is one more thing." Forte said helding out an outfit.

"If you're going to go inside the mountain cave, you're going to have to put these on then." Forte threw each outfit at the five.

"Ok." Everyone nodded.

"Oh yeah...I forgot one more thing.." Slur sweatdropped.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"Before we go, we should always bring food along!" Slur added.

"Yes! Excelent Slur! Woo! Lets get some food!" Netto ran out of the room.

"No wait Netto!" Hikari-hakase cried out.

"Food!" Netto brought a whole bag of food.

"Netto!" Meiru cried out.

"Stop it, now!" Slur shouted.

"Netto-san, one food at a time!" Roll cried out.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman cried out as well.

_3 minutes later...._

"Now lets see...I'll take 2 sandwhiches and 1 water bottle...and I should be all set! There!" Meiru smiled and closed her bag.

"Hmm...ah! 3 oniguri, a sandwhich, and a water bottle!" Roll smiled and closed her bag.

"Curry..curry...curry...ahah! A curry and water! There we go!" Netto smiled and closed his bag.

"Hmmm...haa...I'll just take a sandwhich and a water bottle.." Rockman sighed and closed his bag.

"Everyone all set?" Slur asked.

"Yes!" Everyone replied.

"Alrighty! Lets go-" Netto fell backwards.

"We still have to change into the jumpsuit outfits first!" Meiru released her hand from Netto's shirt collar.

"Good idea.." Roll sweatdropped.

* * *

When everyone was done changing the grabbed the bags and took a private jet to Destrou mountain.....

"Wow you can see everything from here!" Roll said in amazement. Rockman smiled and moved closer to her.

"Look, you can even see the ocean and the sakuras as well too." Rockman pointed.

"Amazing..." Roll gazed at the ocean and sakuras. She then turned her head and saw Rockman close to her. He was so close that she could hear him breathing gently.

"Rockman..." Roll started to blush and caught her eyes at his. Slur saw this and started to smirk. She tossed her leg back and forth, one palm of her hand on her cheek, and the other one tapping on the chair's arm.

"Well well, what are you two love birds doing now?.." Rockman and Roll both jumped and turned around. Slur grinned shyly and closed her eyes.

"Well..." Roll played with her fingers. Rockman started to scratch his head and think.

"No need to answer, because I've already know.." Slur teased.

"Slur please leave the two alone.." Forte sweatdropped.

"Hey Forte, how long are we staying in the mountains?" Meiru asked.

"Good question. We may be there for a day or two." Forte answered. Meiru jumped in surprise.

"Why that long!" Meiru cried out.

"Because the mountain may be too difficult to escape through." Slur answered.

"Does that mean that we'll never get out!" Meiru cried out again.

"No, it'll take some time.." Slur laughed.

"Oh..." Meiru bit her lip and threw herself onto Netto's arms.

"So scary!.." Meiru snuggled his chest.

"It'll be fine!" Netto patted her back.

"It better.." Meiru murmured.

"Sir, we're now landing in front of the cave entrance. Will this be alright?" The man asked.

"That'll be fine." Forte answered. The man nodded and landed the jet safetly on land. The six walked out with their survival kit and entered the cave.

"Woah this is quite dark.." Meiru said. She was startled when her voice echoed inside the cave.

"Shh, try to be silent as possible. But it it's too dark, you can always put on your headlight, remember?" Slur took out a helmet from her bag and wore it on.

"Right." Everyone nodded and wore the headlight. The light automatically turns on and they were able to see things.

"This isn't like any other caves. It's completely hollow but with bits of rock crumbs on the ground.." Rockman said.

"Just be on alert.." Forte said. The six kept moving on, they then encountered a large cliff that creates a dead end.

"Dead end." Forte mumbled.

"Forte, we can use the rope." Slur added.

"True, we'll use one only since it's just one cliff." Forte said.

"We can use mine." Meiru held out her rope.

"Ok then, allow me to tie and create a medium sized circle to throw and loop around the rock." Meiru nodded and handed her rope to Slur. She tied in many different knots and formed a shape of a circle.

"Here goes!..." Slur threw the rope at the rock. The loop was able to go around the rock and tightenned the grip.

"Is it tight?" Roll asked.

"Should be.." Slur said.

"Who's going first?" Meiru asked.

"I am." Netto stood up and grabbed onto the rope.

"Be careful Netto.." Meiru bit her lip.

"I will." Netto smiled and began to climb. As soon as he climbs higher, the five began to climb as well.

"Netto, we're right behind you! If you fall, I won't forgive you!" Meiru added. Netto looked down and gulped slowly.

"Almost there..." Netto finally touched the edge of the cliff and threw himself onto the hard cold ground. Feeling relieved and exhausted.

"Did he made it?" Roll asked and looked down.

"Yeah." Rockman answered.

The five made it as well and took a 10 second break.

"Alright, lets go straight." Forte said. Everyone nodded.

"Right now I'm feeling a bit cautious..." Roll frowned.

"We all should.." Rockman answered. The six kept walking, while they were walking they found two holes to enter.

"Which one?.." Meiru asked.

"We should all split up to find out." Slur said.

"That's reckless!" Netto shouted.

"Yeah, I agree!" Meiru added. Slur sighed and frowned.

"Man you're all so pathetic." Slur shrugged and walked to the left.

"I think I'll go follow her." Forte added and walked to where Slur entered.

"Wait a minute!" Netto cried out, but it was too late.

"Netto what should we do?" Meiru asked.

"I guess we'll take the right then." Netto replied back. Meiru and Roll both jumped.

"Eh!" The two girls cried out.

"There isn't any choice. They chose to go left, then we choose to go right then." Rockman added.

"Ok then.." The two girls sighed.

"But I have a terrible feeling about this though.." Meiru frowned.

"It'll be okay, just stay beside me." Netto said.

"Ok." Meiru nodded and walked behind him.

_**With Forte and Slur...**_

"Ne, Forte. Will those four be okay?" Slur asked.

"When did you start to care?" Forte raised an eyebrow. Slur blush.

"N-never!" Slur turned her head away.

"Then don't bring it up then." Forte said.

"Yes." Slur nodded. The two kept walking. While they were walking, they encountered a mouse like virus, coming towards them.

"Is that?" Slur pointed.

"Destroid virus." Forte answered. He then slid towards the virus, picked it up harshly with his palm and crushed it. Bits of data and particles began streaming out from his palm.

"How brutal." Slur smiled. Forte smiled back.

"Very, but if there's more, it'd be even more brutal. Just wait and see." Forte said.

"Come on." Slur chuckled and walked, along with Forte.

_**Back to Netto, Meiru, Rockman, and Roll...**_

"Destrou, destrou!" The destroid squeaked.

"Rockman!" Roll pointed.

"Leave this one to me, Rock buster!" His arm transformed into a gun-like buster and started shooting purple beams.

"Roll, attack!" Meiru demanded.

"Hey, I'm no animal but I'll do it anyways! Roll whip!" The antennaes from Roll's head on the side started shooting out directly at the mouse virus.

"Destrou, destrou!..." The destroids began turning into particles from every attack they're recieving.

"Great job guys, now lets keep moving!" Netto ran along with Meiru, Rockman, and Roll. The four kept on running through the cave. While they were running they felt and heard the ground crumbling. The rough rocky ground began to break and crumble quickly. The four quickly tried to make a run through but it was already too late.

"Oh no!" Meiru began to fall in the crack along with Netto who jumped in to try to save her.

"Meiru-chan! Grab a hold of my hand!" Netto reached his arm out to Meiru.

"Netto! Just a bit further!..." Meiru bit her lip, grinding her teeth, reaching out as hard as she can.

"Rockman!" Roll threw herself into his arms.

"Roll-chan, hold on tight!" Rockman tightened his grip onto the blonde haired navi's back.

"Netto!" Meiru smiled sadly and tightened her grip onto Netto's hand.

"Hold on!" Netto shut his eyes tight.

"Aahhhh!" The four screamed in terror as they fall recklessly into the crack.

* * *

_**To be continued...**(you...will..all...be...seperated!..)_


	43. Seperation

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 43- Seperation_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Hey did you hear something?" Slur asked as she turned her back.

"No, did you?" Forte asked.

"Y-Yes, it sounds familiar though.." Slur murmured.

"Hmph, it must be your imagination." Forte sighed and walked up ahead.

"I guess so then." Slur shrugged and caught up.

_An hour later..._

"Huh?.." Rockman openned his eyes slowly and found himself on a pile of rocks. He quickly got off and looked around until he heard a voice.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Roll cried out. Rockman quickly turned and ran to the huge pile of rocks.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman panicked.

"Rockman, help me!" Roll cried out, waving her arms, kicking the rocks that was on her.

"Roll-chan, I'm helping you right now, stay calm!" Rockman responded and picked up the rocks as fast as he can. When all of the piles were off of Roll, Rockman found Roll's jumpsuit ruined by the fall and the rocks that fell on her. There was a large cut on the suit that created a hole and bits of torn and worned out places appeared.

"Rockman, I'm so cold.." Roll shivered, curling her legs and arms.

"You're badly worned out.." Rockman pulled Roll into his arms. Roll closed her eyes slowly.

"Am I going to die?" Roll asked, starting to feel bits of warmth inside of her body temperature.

"No, you're not, we're just going to stay here to keep you safe until you recover from your injuries." Rockman said, pulling Roll closer. Roll closed her eyes again and tried to feel more warmth. She snuggled gently against his chest.

"It'd be best if we start heading out already.." Roll began shook again.

"It's too dangerous, especially with your condition." Rockman said, he then saw a pile of woods laying around.

"Hmm...Roll-chan, I'll be right back." Rockman gently placed Roll against a rock and ran towards the wood. He picked up a few wood and rocks that were broken down by the unexpected incident.

"This should be enough.." He thought to himself and ran back to where he placed Roll.

"Rockman?.." Roll openned her eyes and saw him placing the pile of rocks in a shape of a circle, same as for the wood. Rockman's arm began to transform into a blue buster. He aimed his buster at the wood and shot out a single beam which made a large fire.

"There." Rockman's arm turned back to normal. He turned his back at Roll and carried her near the fire.

"You did this for me?" Roll asked. Rockman nodded and wrapped his arms around Roll and gazed at her torned jumpsuit.

"Yes, but you're quite naked, I can see bits of your..." Rockman turned his head away to hide his blush. Roll blushed lightly and looked at her jumpsuit.

"It doesn't really matter actually though.." Roll smiled weakly. Rockman turned his head back.

"What?" Rockman was slightly confused.

"Because I love you, and it doesn't matter that the navi I love see's me like this." Roll began to feel weak as she wraps her arm around Rockman's neck.

"Roll-chan.." Rockman gazed at her and looked at the fire that was dying slowly. Roll closed her eyes slowly.

"Rockman..I don't feel too well.." Roll began to shiver again. Rockman blinked twice and looked at the blonde navi.

"W-What do you mean?" Rockman asked. Roll began to breathe heavily.

"I'm still so cold, my chest really hurts...I don't think I'm going to make it.." Roll began to cough, bits of blood began dripping down from her mouth.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman cried out as Roll suddenly collapse deeper into his arms.

"Roll-chan!"

No answer.

"You're going to make it! I promise you!"

_Promise you..._

* * *

_**With Netto and Meiru..**_

"Netto? Are you here?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Netto responded. Meiru quickly ran and hugged him.

"Oh Netto, I was so worried!" Meiru cried out. Netto blushed lightly and hugged back.

"A-Anyways, where's Rockman and Roll?" Netto asked. Meiru openned her eyes and looked around.

"T-They didn't come down with us?.." Meiru asked in a worried tone.

"They probably did but they landed in a different area around here.." Netto answered.

"We should contact them." Meiru said.

"Good idea." Netto nodded and pulled out his PET.

_Ring!...Ring!...ring..._

"That sound.." Rockman pressed his soul emblem and openned up a screen.

"Rockman!" Netto cried out when he saw his navi.

"Netto-kun! Please, help!" Rockman cried out as he carried Roll closer to the screen.

"W-What's wrong? And why is Roll looking like she's all exhausted!" Netto asked.

"She's not exhausted, she's ill!" Rockman answered.

"Roll? What's wrong with my Roll!" Meiru asked as she pushes Netto out of the way.

"Woah!" Netto fell down and yelped in pain.

"She's sick Meiru-chan and we need to get her to Jasmine and Medi who should be at the Sci-lab where Papa's at!" Rockman answered, again.

"B-But we can't leave without Slur and Forte!" Meiru cried out.

"It doesn't matter! If Slur and Forte went seperate ways then that means it's only us alone then!" Netto shouted as he stood back up.

"Netto-kun's right, this is about Roll-chan right now, if we don't get her out of here in time, it'll be too late." Rockman said.

"I'll go contact Papa then.." Netto said, taking Meiru's PET instead of his that was already being used.

"Rockman can you track us down?" Meiru asked.

"I'll try to, but it might be too difficult to go through with all the viruses and Roll-chan sick, so It may take me awhile to get there.." Rockman said.

"Papa! We need your help! Roll is sick and Rockman is there with her without Meiru-chan and I, is there a way to help them?" Netto asked.

"Hmm..." Hikari-hakase rubbed his chin.

_A minute later... _

"Well?" Meiru asked tapping her foot.

"Don't worry Rockman, I got it all covered, I told Papa to bring out the medics, net polices, and the net military so it's all safe now for you." Netto said.

"Thank you Netto-kun, I'm on my way then." Rockman nodded.

"Ok, come back safetly.." Netto bit his lip as the screen closes.

"Took you awhile." Meiru said.

"Sorry.." Netto sweatdropped.

"Anyways, a net military? There's really such a thing?" Meiru asked.

"Of course! Laika and Searchman are part of a member in that group!" Netto smiled.

"Oh thank goodness!" Meiru inhaled with relief.

"But...I am still worried about Roll's health right now..ever since she's gain the ability of becoming a human she can get easily sick like us.." Meiru thought to herself...

* * *

_**To be continued...**(Laika! and...SEARCHMAN!)_


	44. Rescue Rollchan

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 44- Rescue Roll-chan_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I hope Roll's going to be okay when we get out of here." Meiru hoped.

"Oh shoot I just forgot..." Netto facepalmed. Meiru blinked twice and asked.

"What is it?" Meiru asked, wondering what was going on. Netto released his palm from his face and spoked.

"I forgot that without our navis, how will we protect ourselves?.." Netto answered. Meiru's eyes widenned in shock. She quickly panicked and ran in circles, circling around Netto who was just standing thinking and panicking as well, but acting like he's calm.

"Oh no! Oh dear! We're definately going to die!" Meiru cried out. Netto sweatdropped, pulled his bag out and digged inside. He held up a chocolate bar and showed it to Meiru.

"Do you want chocolate?" Netto asked. Meiru paused and gazed at the dark brown chocolate candy bar.

"S-Sure." Meiru answered and snatched the bar and ate it slowly. Netto sighed and turned his back.

"That'll keep her busy.." He said to himself.

_With Rockman and Roll..._

"Hang in there Roll-chan, I'll get you out safely..." Rockman said as he continues walking through the cave.

"And it's slightly rare to see you get ill after a whole month staying healthy as a human.." He mumbled to himself. As he kept on walking he encountered another cliff that he'll have to climb. Rockman took a deep breath and tied his rope in a large circle with a knot in it and threw it around a rock that was on the edge of the cliff.

"Ok, If I go first, I'll have to hook Roll-chan then with the rope so I can lift her up there as well.." Rockman spoked to himself quietly and tied the rope to a hook and clipped it onto her ragged belt. He then began to climb up steadily upwards. After a few minutes he managed to reach the top.

"Alright, now to lift up Roll-chan..." Rockman grabbed a hold of the rope and gently raised Roll up.

"Huh?.." Roll openned her eyes slowly. Finding herself being lifted up, she stared at the rocky ground that was 13 feet away from her. Roll began to shake as she keeps looking down. She looked down at her belt and found a rope with a hook clipped on, she traced the ropes and saw Rockman, who was pulling her up.

"Rockman?" Roll wondered and gazed at him.

"She's awake?.." Rockman said to himself and finally caught her when she landed. Roll, falling deeply again into her lovers arms closed her eyes.

"Rockman...where are we?" Roll asked, wrapping her arms tightly around his back.

"We're still in Destrou mountain." Rockman answered. Roll frowned.

"I want to go home.." Roll whined softly. Rockman bit his lip and looked down at Roll.

"The net military are going to take us home." Rockman answered. Roll raised her face.

"Net military?" Roll repeated.

"Laika and Searchman are in it. They are also bringing the medics, such as, Jasmine and Medi. They're coming to save us. They're coming but we'll have to wait for a while." Rockman said. Roll sighed heavily.

"Oh...I don't feel to well...I'm going to sleep.." Roll closed her eyes slowly and breathed quietly.

"Ok." Rockman responded and carried Roll again, walking towards another entrance.

_With Netto and Meiru..._

"Yummy, this chocolate is delicious.." Meiru licked the chocolate off of her lips.

_**Ring, ring, ring!...**_

Netto pulled out his PET as a holographic screen appears.

"Netto, I have good news." Hikari-hakase said.

"What is it, Papa?" Netto asked.

"Laika, Searchman, and the rest of the military should arrive at Destrou mountain in about a minute or 2 so get all packed up and ready or so." Hikari-hakase answered.

"That's great, we'll do that then." Netto nodded.

"Ok, bye, but make sure you all get out safetly." Hikari-hakase said.

"We will, Papa." Netto responded and closed the screen.

"Yum.." Meiru blushed lightly and cleaned off the mess she made when the chocolate melted.

"Good news Meiru-chan." Netto said. Meiru openned her eyes and turned around.

"What is it?" Meiru asked.

"Our rescuers should be here in a minute or 2 so be ready. They'll contact us and track us down as well, so they already know where we're at." Netto said.

"That's great.." Meiru smiled in relief.

"Oh and you better call Rockman because he needs to know also." Meiru added.

"Right." Netto nodded.

_**Ring, ring, ring!...**_

"Huh?" A screen automatically popped up.

"Rockman, good news!" Netto shouted out.

"Shhh!" Rockman and Meiru both shushed the brunette haired boy.

"Sorry..got too carried away.." Netto sweatdropped.

"Anyways, what's the good news?" Rockman asked.

"The good news is-" Just then an explosion occured. Ceilings began to crack open, showing bits of light shining in through.

"Woah!" Netto rolled backwards, along with Meiru.

"Netto-kun!" The screen suddenly disapears.

"Ahh! I'm just glad that I'm not wearing a skirt!" Meiru blushed heavily. The ceiling collapsed, hitting the ground harshly, making many large dents on the ground. The hole through the ceiling showed the dark blue skies and a helicopter rushing in the cave.

"Ok! I'm really, really glad that I'm not wearing a skirt!" Meiru began to laugh nervously as the strong wind blew towards her and Netto.

"I wonder what color panties your wearing..." Netto mumbled loudly that Meiru was able to hear. Meiru began to blush and smacked him across the face, making a red hand mark on his left side of the cheek.

"Ow.." Netto rubbed his cheek as little drips of tears rolling down.

"Netto, ecchi is bad." Meiru raised her fist angrily. The helicopter then floated off the ground about 5 feet away. A man with lightish (turqoise? bluish green? what?...nvm..watever works..) green hair hopped off the helicopter, along with his navi that was wearing an army (military? soldier patterned, colored, like? what? oh the hell with it..) designed armor with a large scope gun, he also had orange hair with pure red eyes.

"Laika!" Netto cried out as he saw his old friend.

"It's been a while Netto." Laika smiled and shooked hands with Netto.

"By the way, where's the rest of your crew?.." Netto asked.

"They're a bit late..so they're on their way." Laika sweatdropped.

"Wow..you look so much of an adult now Laika!" Meiru said in amazement. Laika turned his back and looked at Meiru.

"You look a bit more growned up! You've finally took Pride's advice, "_Long hair shows natural beauty, no matter who you are without no make up on, you're always natural beautiful_." Laika answered.

"Wow!" Meiru jumped happily and fainted.

"Oh?..you nearly almost gave her a heart attack.." Netto stared at Laika.

"Sorry.." Laika sweatdropped.

"Anyways, to another subject, where's Rockman and that pink navi?" Searchman asked.

"Oh snap...after that sudden accident that occured while we were investigating the cave we were both seperated, along with Forte and Slur but they weren't with us at that time..so I actually have no clue." Netto answered.

"That's no problem then, I'll just track them down with my radar monitor that was sucessfully downloaded right into my...there we go..found them." Searchman grinned.

"Found them? Where are there!" Netto asked.

"They're right below us actually. If I can recharge full energy of my scope gun I can blow the ground apart and lift them up here." Searchman said.

"Excelent." Laika nodded.

"Good, I'll just go call Rockman again to stay put so he wont go anywhere else further then." Netto said.

"That'll be great, and uhh, what are we going to do with her?" Laika pointed at Meiru.

"Just take her inside the helicopter." Netto answered.

"Errr, sure." Laika murmured and carried Meiru inside the helicopter.

_**Ring, ring, ring!...**_

"What now?You hunged up on me and now you want to call me again?.." Rockman asked as a screen pops up.

"Sorry, another surprise occured, anyways Laika and Searchman just arrived so don't move." Netto said.

"Why?" Rockman asked.

"Because you're beneath us." Netto answered.

"R-really?" Rockman asked.

"Uhuh, so stand still along with Roll. Also I need you to follow each step I tell you." Netto said.

"Wait, why?" Rockman asked.

"Just do it!" Netto yelled. Rockman sweatdropped and nodded.

"Alright, I want you to place Roll on the ground gently." Netto said.

"Ok." Rockman layed Roll gently on the rough ground.

"Crawl towards her until you face her face to face.." Netto said.

"Uh, ok?.." Rockman made a confused look and crawled towards Roll, resting his knees beside her arm, resting his palm beside her head, facing towards her face.

"Now I want you to lean against her chest-"

"Netto-kun! Are you making me do some sort of perverted thing to her!" Rockman shouted out angrily.

"No! This is what you're supposed to do!" Netto shouted back.

"Energy, 94%. Aiming at target.." Searchman aimed his gun at the ground steadily.

"Oh really! So why are you telling me to lean against Roll-chan's chest then!" Rockman shouted back again.

"Netto, energy 100%!" Searchman shouted.

"Argghhh! Rockman just do it! Now!" Netto shouted out.

"W-what!-"

"NOW!" Rockman quickly leaned himself against Roll's chest, wrapping his arms quickly around her back.

"CHARGE SHOT!" A sharp purple beam shot through the ground, making a large hole through it. Smokes began fading from the large hole that shows Rockman and Roll. Netto openned his eyes slowly and looked down at the hole, throwing his rope down.

"Now you see what I mean?" Netto asked, smiling slowly. Rockman smiled back and clipped himself and Roll to the hook and the rope. The two safetly made it to where Netto and Meiru were at and rested a little while until the military and the medics finally came.

"Rockman! Rockman! Can I see him!" Medi asked as she ran towards to the blue haired navi. When Rockman heard his name he saw Medi running towards him.

"Medi?" Rockman looked at the nurse navi. Medi bursted into tears and smiled.

"Oh Rockman, I'm so glad that you didn't get hurt!" Medi said.

"Thanks Medi.." Rockman smiled and turned his head back at Roll.

"But, this is my fault though." Rockman gazed down at his worned boots. Medi lowered an eyebrow.

"No it's not." Medi bit her lip.

"Netto!" Jasmine waved and ran towards to him.

"Hey Jasmine." Netto waved back.

"Oh Netto-honey, are you hurt?" Jasmine asked. Netto nodded.

"Nope." Netto answered.

"That's good." Jasmine smiled.

"Huh?.." Meiru openned her eyes and looked out the window and saw Netto and Jasmine chatting.

"Eh!...that baka.." Meiru growled and stomped out of the helicopter. She ran towards Jasmine and pointed rudely at her.

"You! Why you!..." Meiru growled even louder.

"It's okay Meiru-chan, Jasmine and I are just talking Roll's health conditions." Netto said, trying to calm her down. Meiru blinked twice and sighed.

"Oh, ok then. I'm sorry Jasmine." Meiru looked at the ground, blushing lightly from her rude behavior. Jasmine smiled weakly.

"It's okay. I've heard that she's very ill now from my concerns." Jasmine said. Meiru raised her head up.

"Is she..will she be okay?" Meiru asked.

"I don't know yet, I'll have to keep her in the lab to take care of her." Jasmine said.

"Careful.." Medi said as she warns Rockman as he tries to lift Roll into the Medical helicopter.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just put her in a medic stander instead?" Rockman asked.

"No, no! Not yet!" Medi angrily lectured.

"Jeez.." Rockman sweatdropped as he placed Roll on a soft medical bed.

"Now when we go back to Hikari-hakase's lab room, Jasmine and I will do some research on her." Medi said.

"Ok then." Rockman nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure she'll be fine." Jasmine said. Meiru smiled weakly.

"Ok." Meiru nodded and walked back inside the helicopter.

"You two, don't just stand there, we've got work to do, now go back in the helicopter, it's too dangerous now." The worker said as he carried a mechanic system.

"Oh, sorry. Come on Jasmine." Netto said as Jasmine follows him inside the helicopter.

"Laika, what are those guys doing?" Netto asked as Laika starts the engine.

"Hold on." Laika said as the helicopter starts flying higher.

"I wonder what their holding.." Jasmine wondered.

"Alright, you see that machine Netto?" Laika pointed out.

"Yeah?" Netto answered.

"That's a bomb." Laika answered.

"E-Eh?.." Netto stopped at his words.

"Yep." Searchman nodded.

"N-No! They can't blow up Destrou mountain yet!" Netto cried out and looked out of the window. The worker set the timer on 30 seconds. All of the men rushes inside their military copter.

"W-Why? Is something a matter?" Laika asked in curiousity.

"Yes something's a matter! Forte and Slur are still in that mountain! W-We have to go back!" Netto un-buckled his seat belt.

"Stop Netto!" Jasmine tugged onto his sleeve.

"Huh?..." Netto bit his lip.

_3,2,1...Tick, tick, tick..._

"Forte, what's that noise?" Slur asked.

"Huh?.."

_**Flooowhosoooshh!**_

"Noo!" Netto cried out.

* * *

_**To be continued...**(review please!)_


	45. The Legendary battle chip

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 45- The Legendary battle chip _

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

_**The next day~**_

"Huh?...where am I, again?" Roll asked as she looks around the room. She found herself in a bed with a ice cold wet cloth on her forehead, and a large white shirt. She then heard footsteps coming.

"Oh you're awake?" Medi smiled weakly as the breeze coming from the windows that were open, blowing her dark blue bangs.

"Medi?.." Roll called the nurse navi.

"You're safe here at Hikari-hakase's lab by the way. No harm coming towards you." Medi added and carried a box full of shots. Roll gazed at the shots and jumped.

"I-is that for me!" Roll asked pulling the covers off. And backing away from the shots slowly as she steps off of the bed.

"Of course! You're very ill!" Medi responded as she pulled out a few different shots. She then turned her back at the bed where Roll was in but was slightly confused when she wasn't there.

"Huh? Roll-hey!" Medi turned her back again where Roll was about to run throughout the door.

"No! I don't want any shots! I'm all better! See!" Roll began running but before she even took another step she felt a tug on her short sleeve.

"Huh?..." Roll sweated and kept running, pulling Medi along with her.

"Stop! You have to take the shots! Do you not know how ill you are!" Medi grinded her teeth and finally tugged Roll harder, leaving herself and Roll flying across the room.

"Ahhh!" The two girls screamed.

**Crash!**

"What the?" Jasmine turned her back and walked to the room where Medi and Roll were in.

"What are you two doing?.." Jasmine sweatdropped. Medi stood up and laughed nervously.

"Finally..." Medi raised two shots in the air and stucked them right into Roll's thighs.

"Ahh!...Ohh..." Roll then fell asleep after the vaccine went right inside her blood vain of her thigh.

"There! All done!" Medi carried Roll up and layed her right back in the medic bed again.

"Just to let you know, Netto and the others may also hear you two from down there." Jasmine said. Medi laughed nervously again and sweatdropped.

"Oh...I forgot that they stayed a night here.." Medi said and put the shots away.

"Umm..what was that noise?" Meiru asked, walking inside the room, along with Netto and Rockman.

"Oh, n-nothing!.." Medi answered.

"How's Roll-chan? Is she going to be fine?" Rockman asked.

"Yep, it's just a fever, caused by the extreme coldness inside the cave." Medi answered.

"The coldness?..but we weren't really cold in there." Meiru said.

"Correct but you see, you wore a special clothing that protected you from getting extreme cold." Jasmine said.

"I think I know where you're going.." Netto said.

"I researched about Destrou mountain and it says the temperature inside was actually negative 0 degrees celcius." Jasmine said. Everyone both jumped.

"That low!" Jasmine covered her ears. Just then Roll woke up.

"Why so loud?.." Roll asked.

"I was having a good dream.." Roll yawned. Everyone looked at her. Meiru being worried, ran towards to her navi and hugged her.

"Roll!" Meiru hugged the blonde navi tightly.

"Meiru-chan? You do this all the time, don't I have enough worried hugs already?.." Roll sweatdropped, and patted Meiru's back gently.

"Are you feeling fine?" Meiru asked. Roll frowned weakly.

"I feel slightly weak and I am not sure If I can fight for a while." Roll answered, looking down at the brown-caramell blanket.

"Oh..." Meiru sighed and stroked her bangs.

"Tomorrow she can go home when she gets a bit better." Jasmine added. Meiru turned her back and looked at Jasmine.

"But wouldn't it be best for her to stay here until she's completely better?" Meiru asked, not stroking Roll's hair anymore.

"Medi and I will show and tell you when to give Roll her medicine." Jasmine said.

"Oh ok, that sounds fine to me then." Meiru said.

"Roll-chan, are you okay?" Rockman asked. Roll smiled weakly and spoke.

"Uhuh, just feeling a bit weak that's all." Roll said and pulled the blanket further.

"And really cold.." Roll shivered.

"I'll get extra layers of heavy blanket then." Medi said and walked out of the door.

"Knock, knock!" Called out a smiliar voice.

"I heard that voice before.." Meiru mumbled.

"It's us!" Ring, Mary, Enzan, and Blues walked in as they carried gifts.

"We heard from Hikari-hakase that Roll's not feeling too well so we brought her something special!" Mary said and tied a pink balloon around the bed's corner.

"And look what I got for you Roll!" Mary gently tossed a stuffed brown teddy bear with red-violet ribbon around it's neck.

"Oh...it's a cute bear.." Roll smiled weakly and placed it gently beside her.

"She'll think my gift is a whole lot cuter! Here!" Ring placed a small stuffed light pink cat with green eyes, along with a green bow on it's tail, on Roll's lap.

"It's a cute kitty, adorable also..thanks." Roll placed the pink cat next to her brown bear.

"Uhh, I'm not sure if this'll do but here." Blues gave Roll a photo album.

"Open it and you'll see." Blues said. Roll nodded and openned the album.

"Oh..." Roll smiled weakly with joy. There was a photo of her and Rockman holding hands together while walking to the festival, along with Kotone.

"When did you take this?" Netto asked.

"At the festival." Blues answered.

"When did you have a camera with you?" Meiru asked.

"He always does! See?" Ring pointed at Blues large pocket.

"Wow." Jasmine sweatdropped.

"And there's one of Rockman and I sitting in the plane sleeping.." Roll blushed lightly.

"That was..when we were heading home." Rockman blushed as well.

"Ok, I'm back!" Medi breathed heavily as she carries 3 heavy layers of blanket towards Roll.

"Ok!" Roll responded and quickly closed the photo album and hid it under her pillow so Medi wouldn't see it.

"Alright! Woah!..Pretty heavy.." Medi grasped for air and handed out each blanket to Rockman, Netto, and Enzan.

"Now you two, start putting those on her." Medi demanded. The three nodded.

"Say Enzan, what did you get for Roll?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah!" Meiru added as well.

"I-It's in my back pocket!.." Enzan sweated as he finally got the blanket on Roll.

"Ew..I'm not getting that!" Meiru shooked.

"Me too, I pass.." Jasmine sweatdropped.

"I'll get it!" Mary raised her hand.

"No!" Jasmine and Meiru both tugged onto Mary's arms so she wont touch Enzan's back pocket.

"Jeez, you didn't have to get it for me!" Enzan sweatdropped and pulled out a chip and gave it to Roll.

"A battle chip?.." Roll gazed at the chip that has no picture on it.

"Yes, It can be used by navis alone. It's a very powerful chip so use it wisely." Enzan said.

"W-What does it do?" Meiru asked.

"It's the Destiny chip." Enzan answered.

"Destiny chip?.." Rockman repeated.

"Yes, it's a legendary chip that can only be used once..it is also life threatening to a navi." Enzan said.

"What does it do though?.." Meiru asked again.

"It gives a navi high physical strength that is so very powerful, it can even tear a very powerful navi apart in sheds of blood and data.." Enzan said.

"But in order for it to work, you will have to have enough power and a high special attack rate that'll allow the chip to work." Enzan said again.

"Where did you get that kind of chip?.." Netto asked.

"I gave it to him." Hikari-hakase spoked. Everyone turned their head at Hikari-hakase.

"Why?.." Netto asked.

"I was too afraid that if Rockman uses it recklessly, you'll lose him forever so I gave it to Enzan who is more wise." Hikari-hakase said.

"Why are you giving Roll such a chip?" Meiru asked.

"Because I thought it'll be interesting to see such a navi to use it." Enzan said.

"That's...very risky though.." Meiru frowned.

"I'll be wise to use it.." Roll bit her lip.

"Roll-chan..." Rockman frowned and gazed at the chip.

"Wouldn't it be better if you'd give that to Rockman and I! It's too dangerous for Roll to use it!" Netto shouted and raised a fist.

"Silence." Enzan glared at Netto. Netto flinched and grinded his teeth.

"Netto..." Meiru sighed.

"Don't worry Netto..I'll be fine.." Roll tightenned her grip on the chip.

"Roll-chan..you sure?" Rockman sweated.

"I'm sure.." Roll rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"She's getting sleepy again.." Medi said.

"That vaccine still has an effect." Jasmine added.

"Well, we'll let you sleep Roll..you don't have to take the chip.." Ring said.

"Yeah, and If you don't want it, you can always leave it to Rockman.." Mary added as well.

"I agree.." Meiru nodded.

"Roll, think about it." Netto said and walked off along with the three.

"I'm leaving." Enzan said, Blues nodded and followed.

"I'll go get her medicine before she falls asleep again." Medi said.

"I'll come with you." Jasmine said and followed.

"Roll-chan, I'll see you tomorrow." Rockman kissed her tenderly and walked off.

"Bye.." Roll breathed heavily again and fell asleep.

* * *

_**To be continued...**(review please!)_


	46. Painful truth

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 46- Painful truth_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

_**Late evening~**_

"I wonder how Roll is doing..." Netto wondered.

"Ahhh! No, get that thing away from me!" Roll cried out. She was running from Medi who was holding out a large shot with a needle that was 3 feet long.

"Get back over here now!" Medi yelled as she carelessly pointed the needle straight at Roll. Roll turned her back and saw the needle reaching closer to her back.

"N-No!" Roll shouted back, she shooked her head and hid behind Jasmine.

"Oh?" Jasmine awed softly. Medi stopped right in front of Jasmine and grinded her teeth.

"I know you're behind her now get over here!" Medi demanded.

"Medi, instead of chasing her around all the time, why don't we think of something else different?" Jasmine asked.

"Like what?" Medi blinked twice. Jasmine grinned and whispered quietly next to Medi's ears. Roll tilted her head in wonder.

"W-what are they talking about?" Roll thought to herself. When Jasmine and Medi were done whispering the two both turned towards to Roll and grinned.

"What's with the smile?" Roll asked. Jasmine and Medi looked at each other and nodded.

"No!" Roll cried out.

"Netto!" Meiru called from the kitchen. Netto was reading a magazine. He closed it and responded.

"What?" Netto responded.

"What do you want for dinner?" Meiru smiled, tilting a large wooden spoon towards her cheek.

"Does it matter if I'm picky?" Netto asked. Meiru giggled.

"Let me guess, curry?" Meiru answered. Netto jumped off the couch and shouted in excited.

"Yes!" Netto ran towards to Meiru and kissed her.

"Hey, what's with the noise?.." Rockman rubbed his eyes and saw Netto and Meiru kissing.

"Anyways...I'll just go back to bed then..." Rockman sweatdropped and walked upstairs.

_**At the Sci-lab...**_

"No!...let me go..." Roll begged while being tied against her bed, gazing at the large needle that was 3 feet long.

"Hehe...you're all mine now! Time to feel the pain!" Medi raised the shot high up and the air.

"I love my job." Medi laughed and shoved the needle right into Roll's thighs.

"Owww!" There was an echo, inside the lab and all around Akihara as well. All the city lights turned on and many people started wondering what was making that noise.

"What was that?" Meiru turned her back.

"I don't know but It sounded like a scream. Hopefully it didn't woke Rockman up.." Netto said.

"I..can't..sleep!..." Rockman tilted his head to the second pillow and weeped softly.

"Woah, did you hear that?.." Medi asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, you left the windows open, again!" Jasmine yelled.

"Sorry.." Medi sweatdropped.

"That hurts!..you guys are ignoring me.." Roll cried softly.

"Sorry dear but it's for your own good." Medi said and untied Roll.

"Time for your medicine, and this time it's liquid also!" Jasmine smiled and pulled out the fever medicine and poured 1 tsp.

"What does it taste like?" Roll asked while Medi pulled the blanket covers forward.

"You'll see!" Jasmine then gently sticked the spoon right in Roll's mouth. The liquid slowly ran against her tongue.

"E-Ew!.." Roll coughed and snatched the water from Jasmine's hand. She quickly gulped down the water. When she was done drinking half of the water, she then fell asleep right away.

"That was very fast..not bad for a beginner of taking bad-tasting medicines.." Medi sweatdropped.

"Uhuh.." Jasmine nodded and read the labels on the medicine she gave to Roll.

"Huh, no wonder she fell asleep right away! It makes you drowsy! Hehe!..." Jasmine laughed lightly.

"Well it's a good time to go to sleep now after all of the tough work we had to deal with." Medi said as she looked at Roll who was soundly asleep.

"She seems to get a bit better now." Jasmine said.

"Yes she is." Medi nodded, and the two headed off the bed.

_**The next day~**_

"Good morning, Jasmine." Netto waved. Jasmine smiled and waved back as she folds the blanket sheets.

"Good morning Netto." Jasmine replied and finished the last fold.

"Morning Jasmine, where's Roll?" Meiru asked as she looks around the room.

"She's right in the restroom getting changed." Jasmine answered.

"Oh ok." Meiru said and walked to the restroom door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Roll asked.

"Meiru!" Meiru responded.

"O-Oh you're here already!" Roll asked.

"Yep! Surprised?" Meiru asked.

"Very surprised..it's 10, isn't it a bit kinda early?" Roll asked.

"No, not really." Meiru said.

"Oh, ok then, I'm almost done changing." Roll said.

"Where's Medi by the way?" Rockman asked.

"She's out shopping for some more ingredients for us to make medicines for the pharmacy." Jasmine answered.

"When did she leave?" Rockman asked.

"She left not too long ago before you guys came." Jasmine said.

"Hmm, sounds to me that she's got some errands to run then." Netto said.

"Yep, she's a quite hard worker." Jasmine said and threw herself gently on the bed.

"So tired..." Jasmine sweated lightly, closing her eyes slowly.

"Rockman!" Rockman turned around and saw Roll running towards him. She then gave him a big hug.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman smiled and hugged Roll back.

"I'm so happy you came!" Roll smiled and snuggled his chest.

"I'm glad you're okay." Rockman stroked Roll's back.

"So you two are also together huh?" Jasmine smiled weakly.

"Yeah, pretty cute couple huh?" Netto smiled also.

"If Medi finds out she'll be in huge shock." Jasmine said.

"You mean she doesn't know yet?" Meiru asked. Jasmine nodded.

"Yes, and everytime she's away or has her back turned, she has no clue of whats happening." Jasmine said.

"I can't imagine her like this.." Meiru frowned.

"She's going to have to live with misery and regrets then." Jasmine frowned as well.

"Sometimes I worry about her.." Jasmine sighed and stood back up.

"Anyways, here's the medicine that Roll's supposed to take. It's a pill medicine so she's going to have to swallow it along with liquid." Jasmine gave a medicine container to Meiru.

"O-Ok..how many is she supposed to take daily?" Meiru asked.

"She has to take 3 every day." Jasmine said.

"3?" Meiru repeated and read the label.

"She just took 3 this morning so you wont have to give it to her today, but just because she's taking the medicine now doesn't mean she's getting better right away. It'll take her at least 4 or 6 days to fully recover. Avoid her from extreme cold temperatures, and net battles. Depression is also a major cause to damage her health condition so her health is still very weak." Jasmine said.

"Wow.." Netto whistled.

"Ok, I fully understand now." Meiru said.

"Alright, did you listen Roll?" Jasmine asked.

"Yep..." Roll nodded and held onto Rockman's arm.

"Oh and also she may have a hard time walking also since she's very weak so try to carry her around the house if she needs to go someplace." Jasmine added.

"Roll-chan?" Rockman called the blonde haired navi's name.

"I'll be fine, thanks." Roll smiled.

"Okey, now try and take care Roll!" Jasmine waved as the four left the Sci-lab.

"Wait!" A similiar voice was heard.

"Huh?" The four turned their backs and saw Hikari-hakase grasping for air in exhaustion.

"Papa!" Netto and Rockman both cried out and helped him up.

"Netto..Rockman..I need you two to stay, Meiru, go ahead and take Roll home while I need to have a little chat with these two." Hikari-hakase said.

"Oh, umm..ok, then. Netto, we'll be at your house." Meiru said.

"That's fine, the key is under the mat!" Netto waved at Meiru.

"Ok, you seriously put the key under a mat? Everyone already knows that people put keys under their mat!" Rockman sweatropped.

"Hey!" Netto grinded.

"Ok, you two lets go back to my office." Hikari-hakase dragged the boys into the hall to his office.

"So why do you need us?" Netto asked.

"Because it's something that Rockman and I need to tell you." Hikari-hakase looked at Rockman. Rockman nodded and spoke.

* * *

_With Meiru and Roll..._

"Haaa...what's taking Netto so long.." Meiru sighed.

"It's obvious that those two are probably talking about net saving again with Hikari-hakase..." Roll also sighed. The two girls sighed heavily and waited.

_**Ding dong!...**_

"It's probaby them." Roll said and hopped off the couch and openned the door.

"Rockman." Roll raised her head at him. Meiru walked towards to Netto and crossed her arm.

"Netto." Meiru tapped her foot.

"W-What?" The two boys asked.

"Oh nothing." The two girls responded and walked out of the door.

"H-Hey where are you going!" The two boys asked.

"I'm going to go shopping so I can make strawberry shortcake." Meiru answered.

"I'm just going to go get something and come back quick!.." Roll sweatdropped.

"Uhuh...sure.." The two boys sweatdropped as well.

_A minute later..._

"Took you a while to come back." Netto said.

"Sorry, I couldn't find it so I had to look everywhere...and also that was only a minute!" Roll yelled.

"Sorry." Netto sweatdropped. Roll huffed heavilly and ran out to the back yard.

"Roll-chan? What is she?.." Rockman thought.

"Go check." Netto raised an eye brow. Rockman nodded and followed the blonde haired navi.

"Alright...Kotone.." Roll kissed the capsule and dugged a hole with her antennaes.

"Roll-chan?" Roll's antennaes straightenned when she was startled.

"Oh Rockman, what are you doing?" Roll asked.

"That's the same thing I was going to ask you." Rockman said.

"I'm just burying Kotone.." Roll said when she gazed at the pink capsule.

"Why are you burying her here?" Rockman asked.

"Because my yard got sprayed by chemicals so moles wont come and dig up holes to make a mess..." Roll sweatdropped and continued digging the hole.

"Well, I'll leave you alone then. I'll head back inside." Rockman said and walked back.

"Alright.." Roll placed the capsule in the hole and threw the pile of dirt that she dugged back in the hole again.

"Have a sweet dream." Roll bowed with respect and ran back inside the house.

"Rockman! I'm back! Huh? Rockman?.." Roll looked around the living room. She looked behind the TV, the couch, under the coffee table.

"Doesn't seem to be in this room." Roll said and looked in the kitchen. She checked inside the refridgerator, the oven, under the table, in the food cabinet.

"Not here also.." Roll said again and walked upstairs.

"I wonder if he's, huh?" Roll then heard a conversation from Netto's room. She decided not to barge in so she eavesdropped outside of the room and listened closely next to the closed door.

"W-what are they talking about?.." She wondered.

"Rockman you should've told me earlier before that day." Netto huffed.

"I'm sorry, I thought that Papa told you.." Rockman rubbed the back of his head.

"But have you told Roll yet?" This caught Roll's attention.

"No..not yet.." Rockman sobbed.

"Well she's going to have to find out later that your true identity is, Saito." Netto said. Roll's heart skipped a beat when she heard the name, _Saito_.

"I know that Netto-kun, but if I can't tell her yet. She'll be disapointed that she's in love with a human for the whole time." Rockman said.

"I understand that, but you're more human than her though." Netto said. Roll quickly backed away from the door and covered her ears.

"I can't...I can't listen anymore..I've had enough.." Roll said to herself.

"That shot when Papa gave me...he actually gave me some sort of energy that stays permenant inside me." Rockman said. Roll openned her eyes.

"He what?.." Netto gasped.

"He gave me some sort of energy that can release full power that's a physical strenght he says. But it slightly sounds like it's related to that chip Enzan gave to Roll-chan." Rockman rubbed his chin.

"I don't understand...if he gave you that power that's related to the Destiny chip, why didn't he gave it to you.." Netto bit his lip. Roll then bursted out into tears and ran downstairs.

"You betrayed me! You've never told me!.." Roll quickly turned the knob of the door.

"That's what I don't understand as well.." Rockman said, just then he heard a slam downstairs.

"What was that!" Netto and Rockman openned their door and looked downstairs. The door where they entered the house was worned and open.

"Netto-kun!..." Rockman pointed at the door as he runs downstairs.

"Where did Roll go?" Netto asked.

"She must've ran out of the door." Rockman answered.

"Well, go after her!" Netto demanded. Rockman nodded and ran out the door.

"I can't believe him!" Roll cried out while running continously.

"Heh, I finally found you.." Dark grinned and snapped as the Dimmensional area appeared. Roll openned her eyes when she heard a noise of the Dimmensional area and looked around.

"Huh? W-when?.." Roll paused and looked at Dark who was walking towards her.

"I finally found you..after all this week." Dark grinned and held up his arrow and pointed at Roll's face.

"Prepare to die." The dark arrow was surround by dark aura. Dark then shot his arrow at Roll.

"No!" Roll cried out.

"What the! Roll-chan!" Rockman cried out as he saw the Dimmensional area and heard Roll's cry.

* * *

_**To be continued... **(im hungry! oh and im doing a writting spree so stay alert! :D )_


	47. The Broken Promise

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 47- The Broken Promise_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

_**Warning! This chapter may contain blood and gore, horror, some languages, and probably minor nudity themes. Example: Your clothe is showing half of your body parts, torned or worn out clothing that leaves you half naked. Any of those may be in this chapter.**_

* * *

**Previously...**

"_Prepare to die." The dark arrow was surround by dark aura. Dark then shot his arrow at Roll._

_"No!" Roll cried out._ She then thought quickly before the arrow attacked her and dodged the arrow.

"Hmm?" Dark tilted his head. Roll then gently land on the ground after the first dodge.

"You.." Roll bit her lip.

"I'm surprised that you can still fight without your battle suit. Let's see and find out what will happen if you recieve a damage from me!" Dark's antennaes began shooting towards to Roll.

"Roll arrow!" The heart arrow shot towards to Dark's antennae's.

"What the?" An explosion occured when the two attacks hit.

"I guess we're equal." Roll grinned with anger.

"You're not bad." Dark said. Roll then pressed her soul emblem and changed into her battle suit.

"Now I guess you can't see what will happen if you inflict damage on me with my regular clothing." Roll bit her lip and charged recklessly towards to Dark.

"Stupid choice, Dark arrow!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

_**Ding, dong!...**_

"I wonder if it's Roll..." Meiru tilted her head in wonder.

Ding, dong!

"Oh! Coming!" Meiru ran towards to the door and slowly openned it.

"Oh, it's you." Meiru sighed.

"How's Roll?" Jasmine asked.

"She's not here, but she's doing fine." Meiru answered and openned her door wider.

"Care for some tea?" Meiru asked, smiling as the sunshine shines on her tender pale face.

"Sure." Jasmine nodded. The two walked to the coffee table and sat comfortably on the cushion.

"I'm going to go get some cups for us to use to drink the tea." Meiru said and walked back to the kitchen.

"Ok." Jasmine said and gazed at the nice brown coffee table that showed her face reflection.

"Hmm...I wonder what Roll is doing now.." Meiru wondered and carried the tea cups back to the coffee table where Jasmine was sitting at.

"Alrighty, do you like lemon tea, or green tea?" Meiru asked as she handed out the cup to Jasmine.

"Hmm...green tea sounds fine to me." Jasmine said. Meiru nodded and dropped a cube in Jasmine's cup and poured hot steamed water into the cup.

"The cube should melt after 10 seconds." Meiru said as she drops a green tea cube in her cup as well.

"So why isn't Medi with you?" Meiru asked, stirring the tea with her small tea spoon. Before Jasmine took a sip she gently placed the cup on the coffee table.

"That's one of my concerns..she hasn't come back lately yet today." Jasmine said as she looked down at her tea.

"W-what do you mean?" Meiru asked again, taking a quick sip of her tea.

"She left to go shopping for some ingredients for us to make medicines with this morning but she's been gone for too long...it's nearly almost the afternoon." Jasmine spoke and drank her tea quickly.

"H-hey! It's hot, no need to shotgun it!" Meiru sweatdropped as she watches the navy-blue haired girl gulping and chugging the hot tea down quickly.

"Uhh...heh.." Meiru's eyes widenned as Jasmine placed her empty cup on the coffee table.

"Whenever I'm nervous, I usually drink liquid pretty fast, even if they're hot." Jasmine exhaled heavily.

"I can see that.." Meiru said, looking down at her tea.

"A-Anyways, is there anything you want me to do for you?" Meiru asked. Jasmine tilted her head and gazed at Meiru.

"There is one thing." Jasmine said.

* * *

"Ahh!" Roll was throwned against a brick wall and hit the ground harshly. Dark grinded his teeth and charged towards to Roll.

"Heh, it's not over yet!" Dark raised his fist with a dark aura around it.

"Uh oh.." Roll quickly rolled under Dark and kicked him as she quickly ran. Dark got up from his feet and chased after Roll.

"Dark arrow!" Dark arrows started shooting and multiplying as it came towards to Roll. Roll turned her back and saw the arrows. She then transformed her arm into an arrow as well and counter attacked as the two arrows both equaled which caused an explosion.

"Grrr! Why the hell are we equal!" Dark shouted and disapeared instantly.

"Huh? W-Where'd he go?..." Roll thought and looked around.

"Right here!" Dark spoke and appeared behind Roll. He then kicked and punched her roughly in every area of the body. As Roll kept on inflicting damage her battle suit began to weaken as it becomes worned out.

"Aww, look at you! You're nearly halfy naked! Here, let me make it whole!" Dark then began to tear Roll's gloves, and her waist.

"Err...this can't continue like this!.." Roll said to herself and finally made a move.

"Roll whip!" Roll's antennaes began shooting towards to Dark, leaving him flying towards a building.

"I was enjoying myself until you ruined it!" Dark then saw blood dripping on the ground. He wiped his mouth and stared at Roll.

"And I do know that you're afraid of blood." Dark grinned. Roll lowered her eyes and backed away.

"N-No Roll...stay strong!" Roll shooked her head and looked at Dark again.

"Let's see if I can make you bleed." Dark said and played with his antennaes. Roll rubbed her eyes and shooked as the cold air began blowing inside one of the torned parts that Dark made.

"Dark whip!" Dark smiled wickedly. His dark antennaes shot out and raced towards to Roll.

"His antennaes increased speed..." Roll said to herself and bit her lip.

"I'm going to have to counter it again.." Roll said again and looked straight at the antennaes.

"Roll whip!" Roll's antennaes began shooting towards to Dark's. The two antennaes were spedding up and finally hit. One antennae was ripped off brutally with many blood and data spurting along up in the air.

* * *

"One thing..." Meiru said to herself as she gazed at Jasmine.

_Flash back..._

_"There is one thing." Jasmine said._

_"Yeah?" Meiru asked._

_"Can you help me look for Medi..I'm so worried about her." Jasmine hid her face in grief._

_"I.." Meiru looked at Jasmine._

_"I have a bad feeling that something's happened to her.." Jasmine murmured in the palm of her hands._

_"D-Don't worry Jasmine...I'll help you." Meiru tilted her head and frowned weakly as she gazed at Jasmine._

_End of flash back..._

"I do have a bad feeling also..." Meiru bit her lip.

"Meiru..I have to thank you." Jasmine said.

"No need to thank me..I'm also worried about Medi as well too." Meiru said.

* * *

_**In the upper area of Akihara...**_

"Stupid." Dark huffed and gazed at Roll, who was soaked in blood, along with her torned antennae laying on the ground next to her left arm.

"But I have to thank you for creating me by the mirror of gender reflection." He grinned and picked Roll up.

"I'll finish you up in private." He then jumped on top of the building and skipped over towards to the forest that leads to a flat mountain. After Dark left with Roll, a few crowd of people walked out of the buildings looking around the area, along with Medi, she slowly took a look at Roll's other antennae that was roughly torned off.

"O-Oh no..." Medi shook nervously as she stared down at the antennae that was in a puddle of blood.

"Hey!" A similiar voice was heard. Medi turned her head and saw Rockman who was running towards her.

"R-Rockman!" Medi called his name. Rockman then stopped right next to Medi and grasped for air.

"M-Medi...w-what happened here?.." Rockman looked around the area and saw many broken objects and accidents.

"Rockman...Roll..Roll..." Medi shooked again in fear and pointed at the ground.

"Look.." Rockman looked at the ground and saw Roll's antennae in a puddle of her own blood.

"R-Roll-chan's antennaes!" Rockman picked it up and gazed at it. Medi jumped and backed away.

"R-Rockman, you shouldn't touch that!" Medi shouted. Rockman tightenned his grip onto Roll's antennaes.

"Who..." Rockman bit his lips and turned to Medi and grabbed onto her shoulder roughly.

"Medi, who did this to her!" Rockman asked angrily. Medi's eyes widenned.

"I-It was...he...took Roll..and he calls himself..Dark, and-" Medi paused.

"Dark! That bastard!" Rockman fell to the ground the slammed his fist onto the damaged cement. Medi lowered her eyes and gazed at Rockman.

"Rockman.." Medi gasped.

"Dammit! He took Roll-chan!.." Rockman squeezed the blood from the cuts that were from the slam. He stood back up and spoke.

"Medi, do you know where he went?..along with..Roll-chan?.." He asked the nurse navi. Medi raised her head and pointed over his head.

"He went over there..." Rockman faced to where Medi was pointing at.

"So he probably went over to the forest..which leads him and Roll-chan to the mountains." Rockman thought and turned to Medi.

"Thanks Medi, I'll bring Roll-chan back as soon as I can!" Rockman then changed into his battle suit and jumped on the buildings and ran towards to where Dark took Roll at.

"Roll-chan..." Rockman calmly thought about her.

"Rockman...please come back safetly.." Medi crossed her fingers.

"Hey! Medi!" Medi turned her head and saw Jasmine and Meiru running towards her.

"Jasmine!" Medi waved happily at her netop.

"Medi! I was so worried!" Jasmine smiled weakly.

"Jasmine..I'm sorry I was taking too long..." Medi said.

"Anyways what happened here, and why is the Dimmensional area on?" Meiru asked.

"Oh..." Medi bit her lip. Jasmine lowered her eyebrows and looked at Medi.

"Did something happen terribly here Medi?" Jasmine asked. Medi turned her head and nodded.

"Y-yes..." Medi answered. Meiru's eyes widenned and stared at Medi restly.

"I-Is it about.." Meiru bit her lip also. Medi smiled weakly, but it wasn't full of happiness. It was full of sadness.

"No way..." Meiru covered her mouth as she starts to smell the scent of blood.

"Meiru look.." Medi pointed at Roll's blood. When Meiru looked down at the blood, she was about to vomit by the look of it.

"Oh god..." Meiru started to vomit recklessly. Jasmine quickly patted and rubbed Meiru's back gently.

"Medi, please go get her fruit juice...this may help her prevent from vomitting again." Jasmine said.

"Ok." Medi nodded and ran back inside the store to buy a bottle of fruit juice. (yes there is a medicine that tastes like fruit juice to help you from vomitting. i had that before and it helped. but im pretty sure they don't sell it anymore.)

"Oh...Roll..." Meiru began to cry and cough harshly.

* * *

"Alright bitch, you've already gone through enough." Dark threw Roll towards at the rocky wall. His arm then transformed into a black sword.

"Now die!-" Dark was then stopped right when a purple beam shot in front of him.

"No!" The blue navi denied and jumped down from the mountain and aimed his buster at Dark.

"Hey, you're that navi from before." Dark pointed at Rockman.

"And you're that navi who tried to kill Roll-chan! I'll never forgive you!" Rockman then shot his buster at Dark. Dark quickly dodged it and switched the sword back to a bow.

"Dark arrow!" He shot his arrow towards at Rockman.

"Shit, if I dodge it, then Roll-chan might get hit.." Rockman then crossed his arms as a counter attack. Dark grinned wickedly.

"Stupid!" The arrow then hit Rockman, making an explosion that left him and Roll flying towards near the cliff of the mountain.

"You're even stupider than I thought." Dark laughed. Rockman grinded his teeth. Roll then began to wake up conciously and looked around.

"W-Where am I?.." Roll asked as she saw Dark. She then backed away but found out that she couldn't go any further when she looked down.

"Oh..." Roll began to shake nervously until she saw Rockman as well.

"R-Rockman?.." Roll called his name. Rockman turned his head and saw Roll who was looking frightenned and scared.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman then pulled the pink navi into his arms.

"Aww...sorry to ruin the moment but this full of crap! Dark arrow!" He pointed his arrow at Rockman and Roll and released the arrow towards to the two.

"Dammit!" Rockman then pushed Roll out of the way before the arrow striked.

"Oh! Rockman!" Roll cried out when the blue navi was hit by the arrow.

"Arrghh!" The blue navi flew from the explosion.

"I can't do a thing to help him...I've lost too many blood..I have no strength left." Roll grinded her teeth. She looked back at Rockman who was getting beat by Dark. The blue navi kept groaning in pain as Dark gave him many damages from his punches.

"This isn't right!..." Roll slammed her fist onto the ground. She then looked at her battle suit that was half torned that showed bits of her skin in almost every area.

"He even ruined my battle suit..." The pink navi squeezed her palm and looked back at the blue navi again.

"Arghh!.." Roll's eyes widenned when she heard a sharp cry.

"Rockman!" She called for his name. Dark then turned his head at Roll and grinned.

"And I see that you're worried about your friend? How sweet. But it wont be as sweet as I tear you into sheds of blood!" Dark smiled wickedly and ran towards at Roll.

"Oh no!.." Roll gasped and covered her head in fear. Rockman grinded his teeth and quickly stood up.

"Don't touch her!" Rockman shouted and chased after Dark. Dark turned his head back and aimed his bow and arrow at Rockman. Rockman then stopped and stared at the arrow carefully.

"You're a pest." The arrow then shot straight towards at Rockman. He quickly dodged the attack and continued chasing after Dark without him noticing.

"Get ready because I'm going to sharpen my claws on you!" Dark's nails became longer and sharp and faced them towards at Roll.

"You wont be sharpening those claws! Rock buster!" Rockman shot his buster at Dark, throwing him towards the cliff. He managed to grab a hold of the edge before falling down into the large steep hole at the bottom.

"Roll-chan!" The blue navi ran towards to Roll. Roll openned her eyes and saw the blue navi. She happily wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Rockman! I'm so glad that you're okay..." Roll snuggled his chest. Rockman smiled and stroked her back. He then looked at Roll, who was half naked from the damage that Dark gave her.

"Roll-chan, you need to change out of your battle suit quickly.." Rockman said. Roll nodded and pressed her emblem that changes her into her regular everyday outfit.

"Ok, now I need to hide you somewhere before he comes again..." Rockman said and looked at Dark who was trying to lift himself up.

"Ok..be careful.." The pink navi nodded. Rockman quickly carried her to a bush and hid her behind it.

"Rest here while I go back and fight." Rockman said and ran off.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Ring, ring!**_

"Huh? I wonder who that is..." The brunette haired boy pulled out his blue PET. A holographic screen appeared.

"Netto! We need your help!" Jasmine cried out. Netto blinked twice and replied.

"W-what's wrong Jasmine?" Netto asked.

"It's...oh..please come over here! We're not too far away from your house so just head towards to the upper area of Akihara!" The navy blue haired girl then hung up.

"Ok..I'll be right there soon." Netto nodded and ran out the door to where, Jasmine, Medi, and Meiru are at.

Upper area of Akihara...

"Meiru, please try and calm down.." Jasmine rubbed. the red headed girl's back gently.

"My...my Roll..ahhh...ehh!..." Meiru continued crying and vomiting.

"I got the fruit juice!.." Medi held up the bottle of fruit juice and handed it to Meiru.

"Here." Jasmine openned the cap and carefully inserted the mouth piece of the bottle onto Meiru's lips. She began slowly taking a sip of the drink.

"Is she drinking it?" The nurse navi asked.

"Yeah..keep drinking dear.." Jasmine said as she watches Meiru drinking the fruit juice. When she was done she began to cough. Jasmine patted her back to calm the level of the cough.

"Oh..." Meiru rubbed the sweat from her forehead.

"Hey!" The three girls turned their back at Netto who was waving and skating in his roller blades.

"Netto!" Jasmine happily smiled.

"Hey, what's going on here? I can see that the Dimensional area is on..but.." Netto then caught his attention at Meiru who didn't look well.

"M-Meiru-chan? What's wrong?.." Netto asked. Meiru began to cough harshly.

"She's not feeling too well ever since she saw this." Medi pointed at the puddle of blood. Netto looked down and back away when he saw the blood.

"W-Who?.." Netto asked. Medi sighed and spoked.

"It's Meiru's navi." Netto's face darkenned after hearing the answer.

"R-Roll's blood?..." Netto repeated. Medi nodded and held up a large plastic bag that had her antennae in it.

"Yes, and I'm afraid she bled because of this torned right off of her head." She said again.

"Oh god..who the hell would do such a thing..." Netto grinded his teeth and noticed that Rockman was missing too.

"W-Wait! Where did Rockman go!" Netto asked. Medi bit her lip.

"He went to go save Roll...over there at the mountains." She pointed over his head. Netto followed her finger tips and looked straight up.

"No.." Netto bit his lip.

"We have to go save them!" He shouted.

"Netto! It's no good! They're fighting that awful navi that wanted to kill him and Roll!..." Medi said.

"Fine, then we'll just going to have to get help then." Netto then pulled out his PET.

"Who?" Jasmine asked.

"You'll see." Netto then started pressing buttons as the two watches him.

"Hello?"

"Papa, we need all the help we can get." Netto said.

"W-What is it?" He asked.

"It's about Rockman and Roll. Bring in the military, net polices, and the medics!" Netto said. Hikari-hakase nodded.

"Ok, I'll send in Laika." He nodded and closed the screen.

"That should do it. Lets head over to his lab before they leave." The two girls exept Meiru who was now knocked out cold nodded and headed over towards the Sci lab.

* * *

"D-dammit...you bastard.." Dark then stood up as he reaches the rough ground.

"You're going to pay! Dark whip!" He then swung his head along with his antennaes towards at Rockman.

"It's alot faster than I thought! I'm just going to have to counter it then...Rock buster!" The blue navi shot purple beams at the pink male navi.

"Heh, that attack is getting old." He swung his antennaes back and forth but the blue navi kept on dodging his attacks quickly.

"And that attack of yours is also getting old too! Charge shot!" A large purple beam that was alot stronger than the regular one was shot towards at Dark who took a critical damage from it.

"Arrghhhh!" He fell on the ground hard, causing him to feel many shock waves inside his body.

"What's wrong? Paralyzed?" Rockman grinned and aimed his buster recklessly at him. Dark started to laugh and stood back up, fighting the pain that was caused from the fall.

"N-No...but I've always been saving this weapon for later..." He grinned as his face darkens and held up his hand that started to transform into a long black sword that was surrounded by dark aura.

"I sense something from that sword.." Rockman slowly backed away and thought.

"I can't wait to test this sword on you." Dark licked the sword and began to run towards to Rockman.

"Shit...I have no other moves to counter it with..unless I use Charge shot, but it may use up more of my energy." Rockman thought to himself again. Dark was now closer to Rockman, he held up his sword and was ready to attack.

"I guess that leaves me with no choice...Charge shot!" He shot his buster with another strong beam and hit Dark.

"Another critical hit!" He smiled and watched him falling on the ground again. His battle suit was now worn out and stained in blood.

"Heh..is that all you got?" Dark asked and stood back up again. Rockman's eyes widenned.

"What? He's still has the energy to stand back up again?..he's taken two Charge shots so far and he's alive!..that's not right...there has to be some other way to defeat him!" Rockman lowered his eyebrows and watched Dark licking his sword again. Rockman was disgusted and transformed his buster back into his arm again.

"Oh? I see you're not using your buster." Dark said.

"Yeah." Rockman replied.

"Eh?..Rockman what are you thinking!..." Roll lowered her eyes.

"Alright Dark, bring it! You can use your sword but I can still stop you with just hands and feet!" Rockman added. Dark grinned.

"You've got guts but you're still stupid as hell!" Dark's eyes widenned and he started running towards to Rockman again with his sword.

"That's right!" Rockman grinned and didn't hold back.

"Can you handle the pain though! Hiyyaa!" The sword came towards to Rockman. Rockman managed to grab the sword but as he tightens his grip on the swords blade his hands were cute frigidly and blood started dripping down immediately.

"Aurghh..." Rockman bit his lip as he feels the pain slowly.

"Rockman! Stop!.." Tears began forming in Roll's eyes.

"Hmm? Bleeding already?" Dark tilted his head and pulled his sword away from Rockman's hand.

"Arggh!.." Rockman squeezed the palm of his hand as blood ran over his fingers and palm onto the ground.

"Hmm, I'll get you for getting your blood on my sword." Dark then licked the blood off of his sword.

"Oh god..." Roll closed her eyes.

"What the hell?..." Rockman lowered his eyebrows in disgust.

"All clean. Now take this!" Dark then pointed the tip of his sword down and stabbed the victim. Rockman managed to dodge the dangerous attack.

"You're fast, but lets see if you can dodge this attack!" Dark then ran towards to Rockman and started slicing and cutting him. But as Rockman continues dodging the attacks he managed to recieve bits of cuts.

"He's fast!" Rockman thought as he continues to dodge.

"Look at you now! You're starting to end up like her!" Dark then finished the final move of his attack and cut Rockman's thighs.

"Augghhh!" Rockman fell backwards when Dark kicked him across to the wall after finishing the cut.

"Rockman!" Roll cried out.

"I even managed to tear bits of your battle suit." Dark grinned and looked at his sword again.

"And this time you've got blood that nearly almost covered my whole sword." Dark said.

"Heh..what are you going to do about it? Lick it like you did last time?.." Rockman chuckled nervously. Dark raised an eyebrow and laughed along.

"Yeah, that's right. And I'm not doing it alone." Dark said. Rockman openned his eyes and stared at Dark.

"And who would that be?" Rockman asked, trying to hold back a sweat.

"You of course.." Dark grinned and sat next to Rockman and held his sword and gently held it towards Rockman's chin.

"Now lick." Dark demanded. Rockman grinded his teeth.

"Well?" Dark asked, waiting impatiently. Rockman stared at his own blood on Dark's blade.

"Fine, if your not going to lick it, I'll just go and force my sister then to lick it for you. I'm pretty sure she'll be pleased." Dark then stood up, he then felt a tug on his leg. Roll then closed her eyes tightly.

"Wait..I'll do it..." Rockman spoke. Roll's eyes widenned.

"Hmmph, it's about time you've spoke." Dark sat back down and raised his blade towards to Rockman's chin again.

"Now lick." He demanded again. Rockman took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He began licking his own blood off the blade.

"See? Not bad now isn't it?" Dark began licking the blade as well.

"It's disgusting.." Rockman thought to himself. Right after the two were done licking the blood off of the blade, Dark then stood up and raised his sword again.

"What the?.." Rockman looked up. Dark grinned wickedly swung his sword down.

"Shit!" Rockman then dodged his swing.

"I'm surprised you still have the strength again." Dark said.

"But I'm still not going to let you live though! Take this!" Dark began swinging his sword towards to Rockman. The blue navi kept increasing speed as he dodges the swings that Dark's giving him.

"Oh no! I have to help Rockman.." Roll began to lift herself to stand.

"It seems that I still actually have enough strength left though to stand.." Roll shook as she regain her balance.

"Stop moving!" Dark shouted.

"Hey! I'm not that stupid you know!" Rockman grinded his teeth and continued dodging.

"Hang in there Rockman.." Roll then looked down at her worned boots.

"He's going to pay.." Roll bit her lip.

"Aha, an open spot!" Dark then swung his sword at Rockman's head. Rockman then ducked his head.

"Perfect.." Dark grinned and kicked him, leaving him falling onto the ground, feeling many shock waves racing inside his body.

"Rockman!" Roll cried out.

"Argghh!..Ughh.." Rockman groaned in pain. Dark then licked his sword again and gazed at Rockman. He was 7 feet away from him.

"Now to finish you off. When I throw this sword, it will go straight through you." Dark grinned weakly and tightenned his grip on his sword.

"Oh no, I can't move!..." Rockman bit his lip and gazed at the sword.

"No! Stop it!" Roll ran and shielded Rockman with her arms wide open, stretching and stained with dry blood.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman cried out when he saw her standing straight, shielding him with her legs spreaded out and her arms also.

"Oh?" Dark was surprised that Roll can still stand.

"Don't hurt Rockman! It's not him that you want to kill! It's me!" Roll cried out.

"Roll-chan, what are you doing! Don't say that!" Rockman yelled.

"Rockman, please don't do this to yourself! I don't want you to die!.." Tears began flowing down Roll's cheek.

"Roll-chan..." Rockman lowered his eyebrows.

"Rockman..please...listen to me.." Roll began shake.

"I'm doing this because I want to protect you..protect the love ones...and, and-"

"I've have enough of this shit! You can die by my sword!" Dark threw his sword towards at Roll. Roll then turned her head back at the sword and saw it racing towards her.

"No!" The sword then stabbed through Roll's stomach, blood began to run down her legs.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman cried out and quickly pulled her onto his lap. He looked at her wound that was from Dark's sword.

"No...Roll-chan...please don't die...hang in there.." Tears began dripping down onto Roll's cheeks.

"Heh, so she really wanted to die." Dark smirked.

"Rockman..." Roll's voice began to die. She slowly held up her hand and placed it onto Rockman's cheek. She stroked his cheek gently.

"Roll-chan?..." Rockman gazed at her. Her pale face and hair all pale and wet from her sweat makes her look like a true angel that was dying slowly.

"Rockman..." Roll then held out a battle chip with no image on it.

"Use this to defeat him..." Rockman picked up the chip from her palm.

"The Destiny chip..." Rockman gazed at it.

"Please...use it..." Roll's palm then fell restless from Rockman's cheek. Rockman slowly placed Roll gently on the cold ground and stood up.

"You bastard..." Rockman grinded his teeth with many tears dripping.

"You fucking bastard. You killed her!" Rockman then glared at Dark.

"Destiny chip!" The Destiny chip then glowed with a bright light.

"What the!" The light from the chip blinded him.

"Arrrghhh!" The strength that was given to Rockman from the chip was absorbing inside of him. Rockman then was emotionless after the light disapeared. He then glared at Dark again and came racing towards him with anger.

"He's faster than I though-" Dark then coughed up blood when Rockman strucked.

"What the..he only attacked me with that kind of power with only his physical strength?..." Dark then collapsed onto the ground.

"This is for Roll-chan!" Rockman then kicked him to the wall.

"Argghh!..." Dark was now stained in blood.

"He's too powerful..." He said to himself and saw blood dripping from his mouth.

"I'll fucking tear your head off!" Rockman ran with full speed, raising his hand as his nails started to form into sharp deadly claws.

"No!-" Rockman clawed his neck, many sheds of blood and data started bursting out of his headless body. Dark's head disapeared along with his body as the air was filled with data that was streaming.

"I-I did it..." Rockman then collapsed as he return back to his original strength.

"Huh?.." Laika squinted at the ground.

"Hey, that's Rockman!" Netto pointed.

"And Roll!" Meiru pointed also.

"Laika, right here is fine. Make sure the medics are prepared!" Hikari-hakase said. Everyone nodded.

"Hurry, hurry!" Medi demanded as the medics started rushing out of the helicopter.

"Rockman!" Medi then ran towards to the blue navi. The dimmensional area then disapeared. Rockman was able to change back into his regular clothing.

"Medi, look at Roll.." Jasmine gazed at Roll.

"Oh my.." Medi gasped as she saw the deep wound on Roll.

"She's going to have to have major surgery.." Medi said. Jasmine nodded.

"Roll! How is Roll?" Meiru asked as she came running towards to her navi.

"She's not looking too fine." Jasmine said. Meiru gasped.

"No.." Tears began forming in Meiru's eyes.

"Come on! What are you guys waiting for!" Medi asked. The medics jumped and started carrying Roll and Rockman carefully and safely into the Medical copter.

"Dammit..this isn't looking too well Laika-sama." Searchman grinded his teeth as he saw Rockman and Roll's conditions.

"I can see that. Is everyone on board?" Laika asked.

"Yes." Everyone responded.

"Ok, ready to take off to the hospital." Laika nodded and piloted the plane to Akihara's emergency center.

"Rockman...Roll..." Netto prayed.

* * *

_**Akihara Emergency center...**_

"Woah, woah! Only patients, doctors, and nurses are alowed in this room." The medic said.

"Hey! That's my navi that you have!" Netto yelled.

"Yeah!" Meiru yelled back as well.

"Kids these days. Look, we're about to get all the medics to perform surgery on that girl! We don't need any kid getting in the way during surgery!" The medic yelled back.

"Grrr..." Meiru grinded her teeth.

"Meiru-chan..please.." Netto sighed and pulled her in his arms.

"Oh Netto! I just wanted to see her one last time..." Meiru bursted out into tears and digged her face into his chest.

"H-huh?...where am I?.." Roll asked and looked around the room.

"Roll-chan, you're awake.." Rockman called out softly. Roll turned her head and saw Rockman who was in the medical bed next to her's. He had bandages around his head and arms.

"Rockman...I'm sorry.." Roll said.

"It's not your fault.." Rockman grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Yes it is.." Roll began to breath slowly.

"They're about to perform surgery on you soon." Rockman said.

"I'm not going to make it..." Roll said. Rockman frowned and squeezed her hand.

"Don't say that!.." Rockman yelled. Roll smiled weakly with sadness.

"I'm sorry but..." Roll bit her lip and gazed at him and smiled again.

"This is good bye.." Roll said and closed her eyes.

"_Sayonara, Saito-kun_..." Roll's heart monitor went down to zero. Rockman's eyes widenned. He never knew that Roll found out about his true identity. He felt no pulse or warmth from her hand. She was gone.

"Go get the doctor!" The medic demanded. The nurse nodded and ran out the door.

"Doctor!"

"Roll-chan..no...you can't go...not now!" Tears began running down his cheeks. Rockman grinded and smiled with anger at the same time. He rubbed his forehead, feeling the sweat. He's never been so angry before.

"No...please don't go.." He shook and squeezed her hand again. He looked at her again. She was smiling and wasn't breathing at all.

"Roll-chan! No...I even made the _promise _that I'll always protect you..but it's broken now...you'll never forgive me now will you?.." Rockman began to cry softly. Trying not to believe that his love was gone. The navi that brought him happiness ever since from the day they met, fell in love...everything...

_Flash back..._

_When we were together, walking around Internet City..._

_"Roll-chan why are you always holding onto me wherever we go?" I asked her, being slightly confused at first._

_"Because I like you!" Roll giggled. I blushed at what she replied to me._

_The part when our thoughts end up with a tender kiss..._

_"Mmm, Rockman..." Roll moaned softly._

_"Roll-chan..." I felt her warmth as we continued kissing._

_When we were always by our side..._

_"Rockman!" Roll held out her hand._

_"Roll-chan!" I quickly took her hand and managed to get us out of the cave before we got caught in the explosion._

_The promise I made for you..._

_"Ne Rockman, Promise me that you'll protect me forever?" Roll asked._

_"Yeah, I'll promise..." I kissed her tenderly and never forgot the promise.._

_And the last part when we both say, I love you..._

_"I love you, Rockman." Roll smiled and blushed lightly._

_"I love you too, Roll-chan." I smiled back and blushed as well. The two of us ended up with another tender kiss we've always thought about._

_Our thoughts with a tender kiss..._

_But now you're gone..and I can never see you again..._

"Clear!" The doctor shocked Roll once more.

"Clear!" Roll's heart monitor wasn't acting up. My eyes kept on decieving me. I couldn't believe what I saw. What everyone saw. The navi that everyone loved dearly is gone...

"Roll-chan!" I cried for her name. Shouting and crying. Begging her to please come back...

**Is this the end?**

* * *

_**To be continued... **(it's not over yet!)_


	48. Dark Roll

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 48- Dark Roll_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

"Clear!" Roll's heart monitor didn't react to the shock.

"Doctor..." The nurse lowered her eyes. The doctor nodded his head, no. Rockman's eyes widenned.

"It's no good. We've tried several times but she's not reacting to it. I'm sorry." The doctor turned to Hikari-hakase.

"I...I understand.." Hikari-hakase looked down with disapointment. He looked at Rockman who was shaking and crying quietly.

"Rockman..I'm sorry.." Hikari-hakase sighed and kneeled next to him and stroked his blue hair.

"Papa...she's not coming back..is she?.." He asked, sobbing heavilly. Hikari-hakase nodded.

"Hold on. Doctor, I need permission to take these two back to my lab, immediately." Hikari-hakase said. The doctor tilted his head.

"W-Why?" He asked.

"I need to be doing some research on her and I need him at my lab to keep an eye on him. He's not going to do well here, that's for sure." Hikari-hakase answered.

"I understand." The doctor nodded.

_**The next day...**_

"Is he going to be fine, Papa?.." Netto asked, gazing at Rockman with a worried look.

"Yes but on the other condition, he's suffering from depression of Roll though.." Hikari-hakase looked down. Netto and Meiru both looked at each other with sadness.

"Papa, couldn't you bring Roll back to life like you just did to Rockman?" Netto asked. Hikari-hakase thought.

"Well that is possible but I don't think that it'll do Netto...Right now I'm keeping her in a special water tank to keep her body from decaying. So I'm doing some research on her for a little while until we get that far." Hikari-hakase said.

"I understand Papa." Netto and Meiru both walked into Rockman's room.

"Hey Rockman, how are you feeling?" Netto asked.

_There was no reply. Rockman stayed silent._

"Netto...it must be because of Roll.." Meiru paused and looked at Rockman who was starting to sob.

"Rockman..." Netto then thought up of an idea and walked back to Papa.

"Papa, can we take Rockman to go see Roll?" Netto asked.

"If he wants too, but make sure he sits in a wheel chair because his leg is still sore from the cut he had from that navi he fought earlier." Hikari-hakase said. Netto nodded and brought the wheelchair with him.

"Oh and Roll is right in my lab room, I'll be there also in about a minute." Hikari-hakase added.

"Ok." Netto replied.

"Hey Rockman, do you want to see Roll?" Netto asked. Rockman looked at Netto.

"What are you talking about? Roll's gone.." Rockman frowned. Netto sighed heavilly and walked closer to him.

"She may be gone but Papa kept her inside a water tank to prevent her body from decaying." Netto said. Rockman's eyes widenned.

"Well, come on!" Netto grab a hold of Rockman's arm and helped him on the wheelchair.

"Meiru-chan, you come too." Netto said. Meiru nodded, and the three entered Hikari-hakase's lab room, they saw Roll naked with her long hair covering her parts in the water tank, floating in deep slumber.

"She looks like she's sleeping." Netto said.

"But she's not." Rockman said.

"Hikari-hakase took off her clothes?.." Meiru frowned.

"Hey, she's kinda flatchested too." Netto pointed. Meiru then smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Netto rubbed his head.

"Pervert!" Meiru tapped her foot with anger.

"You pratically deserved it, Netto-kun." Rockman said.

"Hush you.." Netto grinded his teeth and looked at Roll again.

"Her hair is so long it can cover her whole body.." Netto rubbed his chin.

"She looks kinda weird with just one antennae...I wonder if it can regenerate.." Meiru wondered.

"Can you two stop saying weird things about her?.." Rockman asked. Netto and Meiru both sweatdropped.

"Sorry.." The two both apoligized.

"Well, didn't your dad said that he'll be here soon?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah but he said that he'll be here in a minute." Netto answered.

"Oh ok.." The red headed girl turned her head back at Roll.

"I miss you.." Tears began to flow down Meiru's cheeks slowly while she gazes at the glass of the water tank.

"Meiru-chan...Maybe Papa will bring her back to life." Netto wrapped his arms around her shoulder and nuzzled her long soft hair.

"Pomegranate?.." Netto smelled the smooth scent from Meiru's hair.

"Huh, what?" Meiru asked and rubbed her eyes. when she heard him mumbling.

"Oh, I mean, your hair smells good." Netto replied. Meiru blushed lightly.

"Well, It's Pomegranate extract so it smells like that." Meiru answered.

"Hey, Netto-kun, Meiru-chan, take a look at this." Rockman pointed at Roll's stomach.

"Woah, her wound is gone!" The two cried out, they then heard footsteps coming.

"I forgot to mention that the special water tank contains special chemical." Hikari-hakase flashed his glasses.

"Papa!" Netto ran towards to his father.

"What special chemical?" Meiru asked.

"That chemical that the water absorbed is rare. We call it the, Cell chemical." Hikari-hakase placed his hand gently on the glass.

"Cell chemical?" The three looked at each other.

"Yes, it can prevent your body from decaying and healing every wound and injurys on your body even if you're dead." He added again.

"That's amazing.." The three gazed at Roll.

"So does that mean her antennaes will regenerate then?" Meiru asked. Hikari-hakase smiled.

"Take a look now." He pointed, Roll's second antennae already appeared.

"Wow." Netto whistled.

"Now the only thing to do is to bring her back to life, which I am researching now.." Hikari-hakase rubbed his chin.

"Well, we'll leave you alone so you can do your research, Meiru-chan and I are going to go home." Netto said.

"Ok then, wanna help me with my research Rockman?" Hikari-hakase asked.

"Sure Papa." Rockman smiled.

* * *

_**12:49 AM...**_

"Hehehe...so Dark's dead huh?" The navi asked.

"Yes, he was brutally killed by that, Rockman." Duo answered.

"I also heard that he killed that female navi who he calls her his sister." The navi said.

"That female navi. Her name is Roll. I know that Yuuichirou Hikari kept her in a special water tank to prevent her body from decaying." Duo said.

"So what are we going to do about it? I know that Rockman is seriously injured though." The navi said again.

"Hehe, Dark was this close to kill him though. But I somehow have a brilliant idea now." Duo said.

"What is it?" The navi asked.

"If you can bring Roll's body here, I can bring her back to life. And, use the Dark chip on her to kill Rockman. There's no way for him to lay a finger on her because she's his girlfriend." Duo said.

"That sounds excelent sir." The navi smiled.

"Now Nightmare, go fetch us a new killer. We'd be celebrating then once Rockman dies.." Duo then began to laugh wickedly.

"As you wish!" The dark navi disapeared.

_**The next day...**_

_**Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep!"**_

"Huh?" Netto grabbed his PET as a holographic screen appears.

"Netto, something terrible has happened!" Hikari-hakase cried out.

"What is it Papa?" Netto asked.

"Someone has broke into the lab and took Roll! We need your help and save Roll's body!" The screen then disapeared.

"I'm on my way..." Netto said and ran out the door to the Sci lab.

_**The Sci lab..**_

"Papa!" Netto went inside the lab room. The water tank was broken and many puddles of water were everywhere.

"Netto, look at this. Good thing I have security cameras everywhere so we should know who took her." Hikari-hakase then clicked on the button of the mouse to play the recorded video that was taken over night. It showed a dark navi cracking the glass of the water tank open. The water gushes out of the crack and Roll fell onto the ground restless. The dark navi picked up Roll and the two teleported.

"That navi..he's new.." Netto said.

"Yes, and we can't track them down because they disapeared, I even didn't see the dimensional area on at all!" Hikari-hakase said.

"Well we're just going to have to think where they took her then.." Netto said.

"They have to be around here also." Hikari-hakase added.

"Yeah." Netto nodded.

_**11:40 PM...**_

"Sucess..." Duo said.

"Sir, should we give her clothes to put on?" Nightmare asked.

"She could wrap this around herself." Duo threw a roll of white bandages.

"You're not giving her clothes?" Nightmare asked.

"Of course not. What am I? Her maid?" Duo tapped his finger with anger. Nightmare sweated nervously and picked up the roll of bandages.

"N-No sir." Nightmare replied.

"Then I suggest you to keep your filthy mouth shut." Duo said.

"Y-Yes sir.." Nightmare bowed with respect and saw the blonde haired navi waking up.

"H-Huh?..where am I?" Roll asked as she looks around the area with her blurry vision.

"You're safe..hehe...here use this." Nightmare pulled out Roll's hand and dropped the Dark chip on her palm.

"Now you'll feel powerful." He smirked and squeezed her hand. The dark energy filled up inside her. Roll started screaming in pain as the dark energy awakens inside.

"Yes..." Duo began laughing as Roll continues to scream. After the dark energy was inside her she began to feel powerful and stiff.

"Well, did it work?" Nightmare asked as he saw the blonde haired navi hopping off the bed.

"What work?" She glared at him. Nightmare flinched and backed away.

"Miss Roll, you should put on some clothes, or should I say to wrap yourself with this roll of bandages I gave you." Duo laughed. Roll twitched her eye with annoyance and snatched the roll of bandages. She wrapped her chest down to her thighs. She then whipped her hair and placed her hands on her hips.

"So, what do you want from me?" She asked with a mature tone of voice.

"I want you to kill, Rockman." Duo said. Roll smiled.

"As you wish, sir." Roll then turned her back at Nightmare.

"And make sure this guy doesn't get in my way." Roll said.

"I'll make sure my lady." Duo chuckled.

* * *

_**To be continued...** (WTF, DARK ROLL!)_


	49. Revenge

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 49- Revenge_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"I'll make sure my lady." Duo chuckled. Roll smiled weakly._

"And I'll make sure I leave no one alive until they tell me where they kept, Rockman." The blonde haired navi disapeared.

"What if she fails, sir?" Nightmare asked.

"Then we fail her then.." Duo squeezed his knuckles.

_**The next morning...**_

_**Bleep, bleep!**_

"Netto, big trouble!" Hikari-hakase cried out.

"W-What now, Papa!" Netto asked, taking a bite of his curry.

"Nine citizens of Akihara were found brutally killed last night." Hikari-hakase answered. The brunette haired boy nearly almost choked on his food.

"What!" Netto cried out.

"It seems that a navi has been involved in it." He said again.

"What navi was it?" Netto asked.

"I haven't watch the recording of the security cameras yet but we can watch it together when you come over." Hikari-hakase said.

"Ok Papa, I'm on my way!" Netto grabbed his PET and ran out the door to the Sci-lab.

_**The Sci lab...**_

"So Papa, who do you think that killed those poor people?" Rockman asked.

"I don't know yet but we'll find out when Netto gets here." He then heard footsteps.

"I'm here!" Netto ran towards to Hikari-hakase, and saw Rockman who was able to get on his feet.

"And Rockman, you seem to get better." Netto smiled.

"Yep, my wounds and injuries are getting better." Rockman nodded.

"Anyways, here is what the camera took last night." Hikari-hakase clicked on the mouse. It showed a blonde haired navi killing a person with one hit, brutally tearing them apart.

"That's!..." Netto paused when he was in shock. Rockman shooked nervously.

"That's Roll-chan!" Rockman cried out. Hikari-hakase rubbed his chin.

"How...did she come back?" Hikari-hakase thought.

"That's what we have to find out! We have to find her and ask her why she's doing this!" Netto exclaimed.

"Why would Roll-chan do such a thing?.." Rockman asked.

"I have no clue..and I agree with Netto. We have to go hunt her down and ask her why she's turned into a cold-hearted killer." Hikari-hakase said.

"Rockman and I will do it." Netto said. Hikari-hakase turned his head to him.

"But Rockman is not fully healed." Hikari-hakase said.

"Papa, I think I can still fight. It's not like I have any broken bones but I'm just feeling sore." Rockman added.

"Ok, but you two better be careful then. If Rockman gets badly injured, I'll never forgive myself to let my two sons get killed." Hikari-hakase said.

"Don't worry Papa, we'll be back." The three then fell onto the ground when they felt the ground shake.

"W-What the!" Netto cried out.

"What was that! I also heard a loud noise as well!" Rockman cried out also.

"Netto, Rockman! Take a look!" Hikari-hakase pointed at his screen. It showed Roll destroying Akihara's buildings.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman cried out.

"Dammit, Rockman we have to stop her!" Netto shouted. Rockman nodded.

"Netto, the Dimmensional area is on as well so plug Rockman in there so you can use your battle chips to defeat her!" Hikari-hakase said.

"Wait, d-delete her!" Rockman cried out.

"No, just try to knock her out cold, there may be a virus messing with her data to cause her to do these kinds of things!" Hikari-hakase answered.

"Gotcha Papa, when we defeat Roll, we'll try and bring her over here." Netto nodded. The two ran out the door and saw Roll again throwing cars at people.

"Where is he!" She asked angrilly.

"Plug in, Rockman EXE, transmission!" Rockman automatically changes into his battle suit. The blue navi ran towards to Roll and tugged onto her arm.

"Roll-chan, stop it!" Rockman yelled. Roll turned her head at him and smiled.

"So you're Rockman huh? I was sent here by Duo to kill you!" She then kicked the blue navi to the building, making a large dent on it.

"Rockman!" Netto cried out.

"D-duo?.." The blue navi got up slowly and looked at Roll.

"That's right. He brought me back to life." She smiled.

"And it was so nice of him to give me this Dark chip." She held out the Dark chip and flashed it. Netto and Rockman both flinched.

"So it was that Dark chip that made you evil.." Rockman mumbled.

"Rockman, I have an idea!" Netto said.

"What is it, Netto-kun?" He asked.

"That Dark chip...you need to take that away from her and destroy it..It's the only way to turn Roll back to normal." Netto answered. Rockman nodded.

"I get it, Netto-kun." He then heard Roll's laugh.

"Haha, you think that you can get this chip from me? I don't think so!" Roll's antennaes started shooting towards him.

"Rockman, dodge it!" Rockman nodded and threw himself to the left.

"Stay still!" The antennaes turned to the left and hit Rockman.

"Arrghhh!" The blue navi cried out.

"Rockman! Grr...what should I do?..." Netto gazed at his battle chips.

"Netto-kun! Arghh! Hurry!" Rockman cried out, trying to block Roll's punches and kicks with his arms.

"I got it! Battle chip, Gold fist, slot in!" Rockman's hand transformed into a large gold fist.

"Gold fist!" Rockman swunged his fist towards to Roll's chest. Roll smirked and flipped backwards.

"You think you can lay a finger on me with that weapon?" She asked, twirling her long bangs.

"Grr...Netto-kun! I need a different battle chip!" Rockman cried out.

"You bet! Battle chip, Spread gun, slot in!" Rockman's arm turned into a blue thick gun. He aimed it at Roll recklessly and shot it. The bullet then multiplied into hundreds of mini bullets. It hit Roll without warning and the explosion threw her towards to the building.

"Ahh!" The blonde haired navi fell onto the ground.

"Yeah!" Netto jumped.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman ran towards to the blonde haired navi. The blonde haired navi smirked and lie motionless on the ground.

"Roll-chan, are you okay?" Rockman asked, turning the blonde haired navi on her back. Roll frowned weakly and openned her eyes slowly.

"Rockman, what are you doing! Remember she still has the Dark chip with her! Hurry and take it from her!" Netto shouted.

"Rockman..." She lifted her arm and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Why?...why did you hurt me?" She asked with a weak tone of voice. Rockman lowered his eyebrows.

"Roll-chan..." Rockman then helped the blonde haired navi up. Roll smiled weakly.

"Don't worry Rockman...I forgive you." She then smiled wickedly and kicked him towards to the car. The alarm went off and attracted many crowds of people.

"Shit..." Rockman rubbed his head and gazed at Roll. He grinded his teeth and got up.

"I'm so stupid!.." He said to himself.

"Rockman!" Netto cried out. Roll smiled and ran towards to Rockman again. Holding her fist. She swung her fist and hit Rockman right in the stomach. The blue navi shouted out in pain as he hit the building.

"Damn! Rockman, here's a battle chip! Battle chip, Paladin sword, slot in!" Rockman's arm transformed. The blue navi ran towards to Roll and started swinging his sword carefully at her, trying not to inflict any large cut on her.

"You think, you can...kill me with that thing? Well I don't think so! You can't even kill me, because...you...arghh...love me!" Roll smiled and continued dodging.

"I know that!...I'm just trying to...save you!.." Rockman continued swinging.

"Save me?...ha!...from what?...from me using this Dark chip?..." She asked, no longer smiling.

"T-that's right!..because that chip makes the navi...wicked and evil." Rockman said. He then finally sliced his sword at her but it didn't hurt her anywhere. The sword sliced the top of her bandages, reveavling the middle part of her chest. Roll then blushed heavilly and pushed the blue navi away from her.

"Y-You pervert!" She cried out and pushed him.

"W-Woah!" Rockman fell backwards. His Paladin sword disappeared. Netto facepalmed stupidly.

"Stupid..wrong target!" He shouted. Rockman shook his head.

"I can see that!" He blushed heavilly and looked at Roll who looked offended. She was hiding her chest that the bandages was half sliced in the middle.

"Roll-chan, I'm sorry! Bad aim!" Rockman rubbed the back of his helmet nervously. Roll grinded her teeth and fell onto the ground, resting on her legs.

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" She shouted with anger, feeling pathetic and useless.

"What did you do now!" Netto asked.

"I haven't done anything after the part I nearly sliced off the bandages of her chest!" Rockman replied.

"Well that's probably the reason why she's so pissed off!" Netto said.

"Well I also told her I'm sorry!" Rockman said back.

"Rockman! Don't ever tell a navi who took the Dark chip, sorry!" Netto said.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"It makes them feel worse and stupid." The brunette haired boy answered.

"I think I know where you're getting but that's Roll-chan, not a darkloid! She's still a navi, there's no changes of her looks exept the part with her being wrapped up in bandages!" Rockman said.

"I guess you're right, now go over there and calm her down so we can take her to Papa's lab." Netto said.

"Got it." Rockman nodded. The blue navi began to walk slowly towards her. Roll glared at him.

"Roll-chan, look I'm sorry about earlier-" The blue navi then froze when he heard the ground shake.

"Yeah right! And you should be sorry about earlier when you promised that you'll protect me!" Ice shards then strucked out of the ground, multiplying. There were many tall ones and small ones surrounding her.

"What the! Rockman, are you okay!" Netto asked. Rockman backed away from the Ice shards.

"Y-yeah!" Rockman responded.

"Shit, what the hell has gotten into her, and when did she regain the power of, Ice shards?" Netto thought.

"Roll-chan, why are you doing this to yourself!" Rockman asked. Roll looked down at the ground and spoke.

"Because you broke the promise!" She answered. Rockman's heart skipped a beat.

"The promise.." Rockman looked down at his blue boots.

"That's right. The promise we had. It's over. Broken. You broke my heart Rockman." Roll said. Tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"Rockman, look." Netto pointed at the blonde haired navi who was crying.

"She's suffering..like, she's miserable." Rockman lowered his eyebrows.

"I can also tell that she's not liking the part that she's evil. She's trying to fight off the Dark chip's evil power." Netto said again.

"Roll-chan..I'm sorry." Rockman squeezed his hand. The blonde haired navi continued to cry.

"But that promise was broken because you sacrificed yourself to save me." Rockman added.

"But that's not the point though..." She stopped crying.

"What?" The blue navi was confused.

"I've always wanted to save you. You were always saving me." She answered.

"Roll-chan, what do you mean? You always save me too, you saved me a couple of times, and because without you, I wouldn't be here." Rockman said.

"Enough! I've had it with you now! Roll whip!" Roll's antennaes began shooting towards at the blue navi.

"Rockman!" Netto cried out.

"Rock buster!" Rockman shot at Roll's antennaes. Roll flinched and slowly brought her antennaes back to the normal length.

"Dammit.." She bit her lip.

"Fine then." She smirked and summoned a dark hole. Many viruses began hopping out of the hole.

"Attack!" She pointed directly at Rockman. All of the viruses charged at Rockman.

"Rock buster!" The blue navi didn't hold back. He kept shooting continuously.

"Mettoo! Metto!.." The Mettools were all deleted, same for the other small viruses.

"You killed my cute viruses, now you'll pay!" Roll raised her finger up in the air. A large black cloud appeared above the blue navi.

"What the-Arghhh!" The blue navi fell upon his knees.

"No, Rockman!" Netto cried out.

"Feel the pain!" The blue lightning began shocking the blue navi, inflicting many damages.

"Roll, stop!" Netto cried out. Roll ignored the brunette haired boy and continued shocking Rockman.

"Roll-chan..." Rockman stood back up slowly. Roll grinded her teeth.

"Shut up! Roll whip!" Roll's antennaes began shooting towards him again.

"Battle chip, Dream aura, slot in!" The shield chip blocked the antennaes.

"Grrr..." Roll's arm then transformed into a bow.

"Roll arrow!" The heart arrow shot towards at the blue navi.

"Rockman, move!" Netto shouted.

"Right." Rockman nodded and dodged the arrow. The explosion occured and destroyed half of the Ice shards that were in the way. Roll then summoned another dark hole.

"Attack!" Roll pointed at Rockman.

"Metto!" The mettools began charging at Rockman again.

"Rock buster!" All of the mettools were deleted.

"I've ran out of attacks...I can't do anything.." Roll looked at the ground with depression.

"Roll-chan! Rock buster!" Rockman destroyed the Ice shards one by one. Roll squeezed both of her hands with anger.

"Rockman...you just wont give up, do you?" She mumbled.

"Just a bit more Rockman." Netto said.

"I know, Netto-kun." Rockman nodded. Roll stayed motionless, staring at the ground with her eyes half open.

"Rock buster!" The last Ice shard was destroyed. Rockman took a deep breath and kneeled next to Roll.

"Roll-chan, please understand." Rockman said.

_Roll stayed silent._

"Please, I need the Dark chip so I can destroy it." He said again. He then held out Roll's hand and tried to slide her fingers open. The blonde haired navi didn't budge.

"Come on.." Rockman tried not to hurt her fingers while trying to slide them open.

"Rockman...you're not getting it." The blonde haired navi spoke.

"I can get it, now let me take it." Rockman said. Roll shook her head.

"No." She said again.

"Roll-chan, do you not know how risky it is to take such a bad chip?" Rockman asked with a serious tone of voice.

"Rockman, I said, NO!" Lightning appeared above Rockman and shocked him with more force.

"Rockman!" Netto cried out again.

"Arghhhh!" The blue navi shouted in pain.

"I told you." The blonde haired navi finally stood up and whipped her hair.

"Dammit there has to be some way to stop her..wait..hold on." Netto gazed at the chip he was holding.

"Roll-chan...arghh!" The blue navi flew towards at the building again.

"You can't defeat me." She said.

"Roll-chan..please stop doing this.." Rockman stood up slowly, feeling beat.

"Rockman, I have the battle chip to defeat her." Netto said.

"Bring it." Rockman said. Netto nodded.

"Battle chip, Ryuusei gun, slot in!" A long staff appeared in Rockman's hands.

"That's no extraordinary, Ryuusei gun!" Rockman raised the staff up in the air. Many large meteors appeared and started shooting down. Roll then frozed when she saw a large meteor falling towards her.

"What the, she's not moving! Rockman, go save her!" Netto cried out.

"Right!" Rockman nodded and ran towards to Roll.

"I-Is this the end? I actually failed you..Duo.." Roll stared at the meteor in terror. She then turned her head at Rockman who was running towards her.

"Roll-chan!" The blue navi ran with all of his strength and threw himself at her. He wrapped his arms around her chest and threw her and himself out of the way. The two rolled over the car when the explosion occured next to them.

"Ahhh!.." Roll cried out with fear.

"Hold on, Roll-chan!" Rockman then quickly snatched the Dark chip out of Roll's hand and threw it at the ground. The meteor hit the Dark chip and destroyed it.

"Yes, he did it!" Netto cheered.

After the meteor shower was over Rockman then picked Roll up gently. The Dimmensional finally disapeared. The blue navi returned back into his regular clothes and carried the blonde haired navi to where Netto was at.

"Netto-kun, we did it." Rockman said, gazing at Roll who has lost all of her energy to stay awake.

"No, you did it." Netto smiled and gazed at Roll as well.

"I'm just glad that she's safe." Rockman said.

"Yeah, exept the part when the Dark chip absorbed all of her energy..she's fought pretty hard." Netto said.

_**The two then walked back to the Sci lab.**_

"Papa, we're back." Netto called.

"That's great, and Roll?" Hikari-hakase asked. Rockman walked in the room.

"I have her." He showed Hikari-hakase when he was carrying her.

"Did you destroy the Dark chip?" He asked.

"Yep, now everything is back to normal now, exept Akihara's buildings are destroyed and especially the ground, cars, and all." Netto said.

"Well what matters now is that we're all safe." Hikari-hakase said.

"Rockman, I will need you to take Roll to my medical room so I can scan her later." Rockman nodded and walked out of the lab room.

"Now Netto, by tomorrow morning, I'll need you to bring Meiru here so she can operate Roll again." Hikari-hakase said.

"Ok, Papa." Netto nodded.

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

"Oh Netto, I'm so happy!" Meiru smiled.

"Well can I least get a thank you?" He asked.

"How about a thank you-kiss instead?" She then kissed him on the cheeks softly and giggled.

"Better than a regular thank you!" He smiled back at her.

"Too bad I didn't get a thank you-kiss from Roll-chan." Rockman joked.

"Haha, well I'm pretty sure she will once we go see her!" Netto chuckled.

"I guess so!" Rockman laughed along.

_**At the Sci lab..**_

"Papa, we're here!" Netto called out.

"Yeah, we're here!" Meiru smiled.

"Before we get all excited, I have good news and bad news." Hikari-hakase said.

"W-what is it?" Rockman asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"Follow me." Hikari-hakase said. The three nodded. The four walked to the medical room where Roll was at.

"Hello Roll." Hikari-hakase waved his hand slowly. Roll tilted her head in wonder and mimicked the same action Hikari-hakase did.

"So, what's the good news?" Meiru asked.

"The good news is that she's healthy and alive again, but the bad news is..." He paused and looked at Roll again.

"She seems to have lost her whole memories." Hikari-hakase said. Everyone exept Roll both were in shock.

"W-What?..that can't be.." Meiru turned her head at Roll with a worried look.

"Papa, please tell me that you're joking." Rockman said.

"I wish I was joking." Hikari-hakase smiled weakly full of disapointment.

"No way.." Netto lowered his eyebrows.

"We're going to have to report this news to all of your friends so they can get along with Roll again." Hikari-hakase said.

"It's just like starting over a new relationship." Rockman said.

"Exactly." Hikari-hakase nodded.

"Hey, who are you guys?" Roll pointed at the three.

"Roll, I'm Meiru. You're operator, this is Netto, my fiance', and this is Rockman, your _future husband _if he ever engages you." Meiru kneeled next to the blonde haired navi.

"Hey!" Rockman blushed heavilly.

"Mei-ru? Net-to? Rokku-man?" Roll repeated.

"That's right!" Meiru clapped softly. Roll mimicked the same thing what Meiru said.

"Say Papa, why is she talking like a little child?" Netto asked.

"That's one of my concerns. She now has a mind of a little child that makes her voice sound childish and such." Hikari-hakase answered.

"So is she going to act like a little child all the time?" Rockman asked.

"Don't worry about it, she's not going to act like this forever. She can change sooner or later until she regains her memories back." Hikari-hakase said.

"But this confuses me, how did she lose her memories?" Meiru asked.

"It must be because of the depression she's suffered from the fight she had with Rockman yesterday." Hikari-hakase answered.

"So how will we cure her?" Netto asked.

"The only thing I know is to show her important things that she's done back in her past. Show her something that she treasured with her memories." Hikari-hakase answered again.

"I think I know where he's going." Meiru said.

"Me too." Netto nodded.

"Me three." Rockman nodded as well.

"Me, four!" Roll raised her hand, giggling.

"I have a feeling that it's going to be alot difficult." Meiru sweated.

"Me too.." Netto sweated as well.

"Hey Hikari-hakase, where did you put Roll's clothes before she was sent to the emergency room on the day she died?" Meiru asked.

"Oh, I kept it in this box." Hikari-hakase grabbed the box from the shelf and openned it.

"It's all dirty!" Meiru cried out and picked up the outfit.

"Aww..I guess I can wash it...and there's a hole it too..I'm going to have to sew it without making any stitch marks on it." Meiru sighed.

"For now she's just going to have to wear that bandages she has on until she comes home.." Meiru said.

"So Papa, when are you going to release her?" Netto asked.

"Today, I'm already done my research on her, but the only thing to do now for her is to help regain her memories back." Hikari-hakase answered.

"Then leave it us then!" Netto said.

"Thank you Netto." Hikari-hakase smiled.

"Isn't this great, Roll-chan?" Rockman asked holding onto her hand. Roll tilted her head and gazed at his hand that was on her hand.

"Umm.." Roll smiled nervously.

"Well, we better start heading home now so we can help Roll out around the house. Who's up for another sleepover at my house?" Netto asked. Meiru raised her hand.

"Me!" The red headed girl smiled. Roll smiled and raised her hand as well.

"Me too!" She began giggling with joy.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Sir, that female navi...she's not dead but...she failed her mission to kill Rockman." Nightmare said.

"That's alright Nightmare...because as soon as she recovers, we'll think of a better plan." Duo began to laugh.

* * *

_**To be continued...**(drumroll please! onward to 50!)_


	50. Double Date

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 50- Double Date_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

**_LFW: This story may contain majority of RockxRoll moments. Bits of NettoxMeiru also but hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review also! :)_**

**_Layuri: Why did you make Roll lose her memories?_**

**_LFW: I was inspired by the great anime, Elfen Lied. Thanks to Lucy aka Nyuu, again aka Kaede._**

**_Layuri: Jeez she has alot of names._**

**_LFW: Yep, thanks Lucy!_**

**_Lucy: No problem, hey wait!_**

**_LFW: Hehe, you in your "Nyuu" version really helped alot giving me this idea. I've been planning on doing this chapter before I made the story! Somewhere around November 2009!_**

**_Layuri: Wow, that was a long time._**

**_LFW: Heh, I know right? And the time has finally come...*sniffles* I'm so happy!...now Roll will act like a little child! Squee...and her voice..so childish as well...*faints from super cuteness overload*_**

**_Layuri: Umm..._**

**_Lucy: I'll take care of her...damn it! I can't believe she got the idea...from my behavior of becoming that... Nyuu!...wahh...*cries*_**

**_Layuri: Oh netop's and diclonius these days..*rolls eye*_**

**_Lucy: I think I'll take a time out...*goes sits in a corner where the fainted author of this story was at*_**

**_Layuri: And it looks like I'll take control of this chapter then! Don't forget to review! *holds out a sharp-long-ass 3 feet claws*_**

* * *

_**At the Hikari Residence- 8:30 PM**_

"Roll, time to take a bath!" Meiru called from the upstairs bathroom.

"Ok!" The blonde haired navi ran upstairs carrying her light pink towel.

"Any plans to do tonight?" Rockman asked.

"Probably watch a movie, once the two girls get dressed in their pajamas." Netto said rolling the sleeves of his pajamas up.

"Look Rockman, I got muscles." Netto tightenned his arm.

"Sure..." Rockman sweatdropped.

"I wonder what movie we should watch though." The brunette haired boy wondered.

"How about another scary movie to watch to regain Roll-chan's memories back about zombies." Rockman added. Netto rolled his sleeves down and stared at the blue haired navi.

"You're cruel." He said. Rockman blinked twice.

"How am I cruel?" Rockman asked.

"You said to watch a scary movie to regain Roll's memories about zombies." Netto said.

"Well, how else is she supposed to regain all of her memories then?" Rockman asked. Netto rubbed his chin.

"Hmm...you got a point." He replied back.

Upstairs in the bathroom with Meiru and Roll-

"So Roll, how are you today?" The red headed girl asked.

"I'm well!" The blonde haired navi replied. Meiru smiled and grabbed a wash cloth.

"Roll, stay still." Roll nodded and sat patiently. The red headed girl scrubbed the blonde haired navi's back gently.

"That feels nice." Roll closed her eyes, relaxing and enjoying the scrub.

"And?" Rockman raised an eyebrow.

"We'll also do karaoke as well." Netto said.

"Uh, that sorta sounds way too familiar, it's not like we're going to repeat everything again to regain her memories back..at least some." Rockman sweated nervously. Thinking about the part when they went to Tokyo.

"Fine. But we'll still watch the scary movie you brought up." Netto said.

"Hey, maybe we can also bring her spirit up.." Netto rubbed his chin.

"What do you mean by that?" Rockman asked.

"You can sing her favorite song she sometimes sing." Netto grinned. Rockman backed away and nodded, no.

"N-No way, I'm not singing..I sound weird whenever I sing." Rockman said.

"Aww come on, at least you'll help her regain the memory of her favorite song." Netto said. Rockman sighed and gazed at the carpet.

"Fine." He replied and turned his head when he heard footsteps.

"We're done!" Meiru and Roll walked down the steps.

"Hey, Rockman and I already made plans for tonight." Netto added.

"What is it?" Meiru asked, pulling the blonde haired navi in her arms.

"We're going to watch a scary movie." The brunette haired boy answered. Meiru's mouth dropped open.

"What? You know that Roll is scared of zombies! Isn't that right Roll?" Meiru nuzzled her hair.

"Hey, don't treat her like a little child, she's 16 for crying out loud!" Netto facepalmed.

"Netto-kun, navis don't age." Rockman sweatdropped. Roll's eyes widenned.

"I-I heard of that before.." She spoked suspiciously.

"R-Roll? What's wrong?" Meiru asked. Roll's eyes remained back to normal.

"Oh, nothing." She responded.

"Anyways, I can too treat her like a child. Ne, Roll?" Meiru smiled.

"Mm.." Roll nodded.

"Netop's pet." Netto puffed his cheek.

"Terrible pun, Netto. And you're jealous aren't you?" Meiru began to smile shyly. The brunette haired boy began to blush.

"N-No! Hmmph." Netto turned his head away.

"You're jealous because you want to be in my arms, resting your body right onto my chest." She began to blush and giggle softly.

"Hmm? Netto-san is jealous?" Roll asked.

"Yep, because he wants to be in the same position that you're in." Meiru closed her eyes and smiled.

"Oh..so Rockman wants to be in my arms and rest his body on my chest then, right?" The blonde haired navi asked. Meiru openned her eyes and began smile nervously. Rockman began to blush of what Roll said. Netto turned his head at Rockman and saw him blushing. The brunette haired boy nudged the blue haired navi's arm.

"Now's your chance!" Netto grinned. Rockman bit his lip in embarrassment and nudged the brunette haired boy back in the arm.

"Too bad you miss yours." Rockman grinned back and the brunette haired boy frowned.

"Oh you two are so funny." Roll began to laugh. Netto and Rockman looked at the blonde haired navi laugh. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"Alrighty, lets see what kind of movie we'll watch." Meiru wondered and gazed at the DVD cases.

"How about a zombie movie?" Rockman added.

"No! No zombies for Roll! Why don't we bring her happy memories instead of nightmares?.." Meiru raised an eyebrow as she glared at Rockman. Rockman sweatdropped and backed away.

"Err..right!" Rockman laughed nervously.

"Ehem, since it's 8:45, why don't we sing?" Netto added.

"Speaking of singing, I want Roll to remember her favorite song." Meiru said.

"Yeah, she really likes to hum that song." Netto added.

"What song?" Roll asked.

"You'll remember." Rockman smiled.

"True my Heart, kimi o chikaku de." Meiru began to sing. She then paused and looked at Rockman and Netto.

"W-What?" The two asked.

"Come on, I'm not singing alone." Meiru said.

"Do we have too?.." The two asked, pointing their fingers at themselves.

"Mhmm." The red headed girl nodded. The two sighed.

"Fine." The two then began singing and Meiru sanged along.

"True my Heart, kimi o chikaku de, dare yori kanjitai. Close to my Love, hitomi tojite itsuka, kanau kara, sunao ga kimochi dakishime.." The three then openned their eyes and looked at the blonde haired navi.

"I.." Roll blinked twice.

"Well?" Meiru tilted her head.

"I somehow know but I can't word it.." Roll then rubbed her head.

"I can't think about it now.." Roll said again.

"It's okay, you're just trying to remember, that's all." Meiru patted the blonde haired navi's head.

"Now that's over, how about a movie!" Netto added.

"That's not scary at all!" Meiru added as well.

"Hey, doesn't Roll-chan loves romance movies?" Rockman asked.

"You know, I forgot about that...how about, Romeo and Juliet?" Meiru added.

"Or-or...wait..never mind.." Netto sweatdropped.

"Romeo and Juliet it is!" Rockman exclaimed.

"Yay!" Meiru clapped.

"Yay, romance!" Roll smiled.

"Yay.." Netto sighed.

"What's wrong Netto?" Meiru asked.

"Nothing, I forgot what romance movie I had in my mind." Netto said.

"Oh, ok then." Meiru nodded.

_**12:23 AM...**_

"Zombies...they're everywhere...their faces, so bloody...Ah! They're bloody! I can't take it, the smell...I want Meiru, Netto, and Rockman..help!" Roll then awakenned from her terrible nightmare.

"Wait..." The blonde haired navi rubbed her forehead, feeling the sweat running down.

"Since when did I started dreaming about zombies?...Why am I feeling so feared of them?.." She thought. She then began to cry.

"Why am I crying?..for some reason I have the feeling that I've done this before..." She then felt something warm around her shoulders. The blonde haired navi then openned her teary eyes slowly and looked. She saw the blue haired navi hugging her.

"Who?.." She asked softly.

"It's me, Rockman." He responded. Roll then squeezed her arm out of his arms and rubbed her eyes.

"Rockman...you.." Roll paused, trying to think of what action he gave her.

"Cuddle, hug. Whatever you want to name it." Rockman smiled weakly, he began to blush faintly. Roll's eyes widenned. She began to relax and smile.

"Cuddle.." She then gave him a hug that was gentle, heartwarming, and full of comfort. Rockman gazed at her and hugged back.

"It feels so nice.." Roll closed her eyes and nuzzled his chest. The blonde haired navi then fell asleep soundly.

"You must have had the same nightmare.." Rockman smiled and stroked her back.

"Rockman.." Netto and Meiru both smiled when they saw the moment from the staircase that they were sitting on.

* * *

_**The next day-**_

"Alright you two, time for lunch!" Meiru called as Roll runged the bell.

"And Roll, you can stop ringing the bell." Meiru giggled. Roll giggled as well and set the bell down gently on the kitchen counter.

"What's for lunch?" Rockman asked.

"Bento!" Meiru smiled and held out the bento.

"Bento?" Rockman sweatdropped. He then turned his head at Roll and saw her wearing a different outfit.

"I see you gave Roll-chan some of your clothes." Rockman added.

"Yep. I haven't started sewing her outfit yet, and it was getting a bit windy and cold so I decided to give her something warm to wear." Meiru said. Roll was wearing a long dark red skirt that went down to her knees and a dark blue turtle neck shirt.

"Yeah, the weather finally changed." Rockman said.

"Windy, so windy! Rockman, aren't you going to wear something warm too?" Roll asked tugging onto his arm.

"Oh he will Roll.." Meiru's eyes flashed. Rockman sweated and backed away. Roll tilted her head in wonder and watched the blue haired navi showing that he's a bit offended.

"Err..." Rockman nervously made a frightenned noise.

"Rockman!" Netto called from upstairs. Rockman turned his head.

"Huh, Netto-kun?" Rockman responded.

"What's for lunch?" Netto asked, walking down the steps, buttoning his long black sleeved shirt uniform.

"Bento.." Rockman answered with a sigh.

"Bento? Meiru-chan's idea, right?" Netto asked.

"Yep." Meiru grinned.

"What's with that grin?" He asked.

"You're not going to be wearing your uniform today." Meiru said unbuttoning his shirt.

"W-What? I just buttoned that!" Netto cried out.

"Too bad! Now you're going to wear what a normal person would wear on a windy day." Meiru said. She then ran upstairs.

"Man, and I wonder if she's going to do all those stuff before we even get married!" Netto sweatdropped.

"Married! Rockman and I will too get married!" Roll giggled and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman cried out in embarrassment.

"Can't help it, Rockman?" Netto grinned, trying not to hold back laughing.

"Alright, got it!~" The red headed girl ran down the steps throwing clothes at Netto and Rockman.

"Woah!" The two cried out from being startled.

"Now wear them." Meiru demanded.

"Do we have too?.." The two asked.

"Mhmm. You should do something to please your fiance' Netto, and Rockman, you should at least please your sister in law." Meiru said. Rockman sweatdropped.

"I'm practically a navi, so that means that your my netop in law then.." Rockman said. Meiru then turned to Roll and placed a long green hat on her.

"Aww, that's so adorable! That twin tail of the hat makes you look 10 years young!" Meiru squealed.

"She's not a little child!" Netto cried out, pointing at Roll. Meiru turned her head at Netto. He was wearing a long white sleeved shirt and navy blue jeans.

"I don't care, but that looks great on you Netto." Meiru smiled and groomed his shirt.

"Now you look so handsome." She nuzzled his chest softly. Showing bits of affections to adore him.

"Oh and this jacket also goes with it." She held up a black-hoodless jacket and helped the brunette haired boy put it on.

"That hat looks nice on you, Roll-chan." Rockman added. Roll smiled and blushed lightly.

"Thank you, Rockman.." She closed her eyes and smiled shyly. Meiru then turned her head at Rockman.

"Hey, why aren't you in you're outfit I gave you?" Meiru asked. Rockman sweatdropped.

"I think I'm fine wearing this outfit. I don't think I can get cold easily.." Rockman answered. Meiru rubbed her chin.

"Hmm...I guess you're okay." She replied. Netto's mouth dropped open.

"What? You let him wear that and you wont let me wear my uniform!" He cried out.

"Oh Netto, school's over." Meiru facepalmed.

"Grr..well I don't see why you're wearing the Akihara school uniform even though you didn't participate here while you were in Netopia, and how did you get that uniform anyways!" Netto asked.

"I got it from Yaito-chan at my Welcome home party." Meiru answered.

"Hah...no fair.." Netto sighed.

"Oh don't worry Netto. I'll be changing anyways." Meiru said. She then ran upstairs again to get changed.

"She's full of energy today.." Netto said.

"Yeah, for some reason it feels like today is going to be weird." Rockman said.

"You bet." Netto nodded.

* * *

_**5 minutes later...**_

"Alright, done!" The red headed girl ran down the steps and showed off her outfit. She was wearing a white wool jacket with a midnight blue dress that was down to her ankle.

"Woah, I've haven't seen you wore that outfit before..it's been a while since you've changed lately ever since you moved back here." Netto said, gazing at her dress.

"Nice, huh?" She placed her hand on her hips and smiled.

"Isn't it a bit formal though to wear on a windy day?" Rockman asked.

"Yes but that doesn't matter though. As long as this dress keeps me warm, I'm fine." She replied.

"Ok, whatever you say." Netto rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyways, where are we going?" Rockman asked.

"We're going to go out and shop all day! And tonight.." Her eyes began to sparkle.

"What? What are we going to do tonight?" Netto asked.

"We're going to do a, Double date, at a fancy japanese resturant!" Meiru answered. Netto and Rockman both were in shock.

"A d-d-date?" The two both looked at each other.

"Yes, and it's not for me, it's for Roll. To at least give a chance to Rockman to show her affections." Meiru said.

"I get it now." Netto nodded.

"Hmm...I'm not sure what kinds of affection I should show her on the date though.." Rockman scratched his cheeks nervously. Roll tilted her head in wonder and thought.

"So Rockman wants to show me affections?" She thought.

"Oh and also you have to wear a kimono and yukata there so be prepared for that." Meiru added.

"Yep." The two nodded.

"And be prepared for Roll looking cute too, Rockman." Meiru teased.

"Jeez, you guys are really teasing me alot lately.." Rockman hid his face and blushed.

"Aw, we're just joking Rockman!" Netto and Meiru both nudged his arm.

* * *

_**Akihara City Square-**_

"Hmm...what can we shop for.." Meiru thought, looking around the area where many people were at, shopping.

"Maybe clothes for Roll." She thought again and looked at the blonde haired navi.

"Wow, this place is full of many people." Roll looked around and saw the water fountain right in the middle of the area.

"What is that!" Roll pointed at the water fountain.

"Hey look, that fountain is a shape of a tiger." Netto chuckled and pointed at the fountain.

"Haha, yeah it does!" Rockman chuckled as well.

"Speaking of tiger's, we should go to the Zoo, sometimes." Meiru tilted her head in wonder.

"The Zoo?" Roll repeated, gazing at Meiru.

"It has many different kinds of animals there." Meiru replied.

"Wow.." Roll thought about the animals. She then turned her head and saw a couple hugging.

"Cuddle.." Roll then walked towards to Rockman and placed her hands on his chest.

"What's wrong, Roll-chan?" Rockman asked, looking down at the blonde haired navi.

"Cuddle.." She then snuggled his chest. Rockman began to blush heavilly and saw a crowd of people staring at the two.

"Ohh..." Everyone began to smile.

"N-Not now, Roll-chan!...Someplace private?.." He tried not to look away from her. Roll blinked twice and gave him a confused look.

"Why not here?.." Roll then lowered her eyebrows with sadness.

"Rockman, just do it!...people are starting to get angry..." Netto whispered loudly.

"How can Roll attract so many people?.." Meiru sweatdropped and frowned with fear from the looks of the crowd.

"Come on!" The guy shouted from the crowd.

"Well? Aren't you going to hug her?" The other guy asked.

"Such a darn shame to take down a cute girl.." The lady gasped.

"What the hell!" Netto cried out.

"Why the hell are these people taking it so seriously?.." Meiru added as well.

"Miss, if you don't mind, I'll give you a hug then." A navi stood next to Roll, spreading out his arms. Roll turned to him and turned away again.

"Hmph, I will not cuddle with a navi like you!" The blonde haired navi rejected.

"Hey, she's with me!" Rockman yelled at the navi. The navi sweated and backed away.

"Come on you people, go on! Stop wasting your time looking! They're not going to cuddle anyways!" Netto and Meiru both pushed the crowd away from Rockman and Roll's space.

"Hey!.." The crowd of people left the city square.

"It's all quiet here!" Meiru cried out.

"You didn't have to shoo them away." Rockman said, releasing himself from Roll's arms.

"Yeah Netto, now it's somewhat boring here now." Meiru placed her hands on her hips.

"You helped too, remember?" Netto asked, feeling confused.

"Oh yeah.." Meiru laughed nervously.

"So what are we going to do?" Rockman asked.

"Well, we can go shopping to buy Roll some clothes until I sew the hole on her outfit." Meiru said.

"Then lets go shopping- woah!" The wind blew a strong breeze. Roll's skirt then flew up, showing her thighs.

"Roll!" Meiru then quickly held down Roll's skirt to prevent it from going any higher.

"That was a close one! That wind was pretty strong." Netto said.

"Yeah, we'd better go inside before her skirt probably gets blown off!" Meiru sweatdropped.

The four walked in the Clothe store.

"Hello, welcome to Akihara's Clothe store, is there anything we may help you?" The lady asked over the counter.

"Oh, we're just browsing, but thanks!" Meiru replied and walked towards to the Fashion section.

"Roll, over here." Meiru waved. The blonde haired navi nodded and ran towards to her netop.

"What do you think of this outfit?" Meiru held up a light pink dress that was sleeveless and had a purple mini cute flowers on it.

"That's adorable!" Roll smiled and held up the dress close to her upper body. She then ran to Rockman and giggled.

"Rockman, isn't this cute? Do you think I'll look great in it?" Roll asked, looking down at the dress happily.

"Yes, you'll look great in it." Rockman blushed lightly and nodded.

"Roll, how about this outfit too?" Meiru waved again to grab the blonde haired navi's attention.

"So, have you thought about what you're going to do with her on our Double date?" Netto asked.

"Not really...we have about, four hours left until it starts." Rockman said.

"Hmm..." Netto rubbed his chin and thought.

"Maybe you should give her a kiss." Netto said.

"What if she doesn't accept it though? She lost her memories, she may act a bit confused if I show her affections. She's still childish." Rockman sighed.

"Don't worry, at least she accepts hugs, or she calls it, Cuddle." Netto said.

"Yeah, that's the only affection she showed me still." Rockman added.

"Well, try and build up you're relationship to her everyday. Then that way, her heart will mature enough to tell her when to love you back again." Netto patted the blue haired navi's back.

"It's only the beginning now." Rockman nodded and turned his head when he heard footsteps.

"Rockman! Rockman! Look!" Roll twirled around in her new outfit that she tried on in the dressing room. She was wearing a white long sleeved dress that went down below the knees. It had a short blue mini cape that was around the collar and down to the upper back area with a red velvet ribbon in the middle.

"Wow, that looks nice on you Roll." Netto smiled and gazed at her.

"Thank you Netto.." Roll smiled and blushed. She then turned her head at Rockman, waiting for an answer.

"Well.." She waited.

"You look cute." Rockman nodded. Roll giggled and gave him a big hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his chest again.

"Cuddle.." She begged, enjoying the moment. Rockman smiled with a slight blush and hugged her back.

"She really likes hugs." Netto scratched his cheek.

"She really does, and it's great too." Meiru nodded.

* * *

_**4 hours later...**_

"All set?" Netto asked the blue haired navi who was wearing a blue yukata and black sandals.

"All set." He responded at the brunette haired boy, who was wearing a midnight blue yukata with black sandals.

"Roll, how about in a bun?" Meiru asked, brushing Roll's long blonde hair.

"No." She replied.

"Hmm...twin tails?" Meiru asked, again.

"No." The blonde haired navi said, again.

"Hrmm...how about a long braid?" She asked.

"No." Roll replied.

"Ok, I give, what do you want?" Meiru asked.

"My old style!" Roll frowned. The red headed girl sighed.

"Fine." Meiru then grabbed the end of her blonde hair and tied the green ribbon into a perfect bow.

"What's taking them so long now?" Netto asked. He then heard footsteps down the stairs.

"Sorry, Roll didn't want any styles on her hair." Meiru grasped for air.

"I like my hair like this!" Roll smiled.

"Come on, sushi, curry, oniguri, tofu, octupuses are waiting for me!" Netto said eagerly.

"Ok, ok.." Meiru sweatdropped.

The four left the house and walked to the Fancy japanese resturaunt.

"I hope this Double date would go well for you two." Meiru said, nuzzling her cheek on Netto's arms that she was holding onto.

"Hope so, too." Rockman responded and looked at Roll who was trying her best to keep on. The blonde haired navi kept on switching places of holding onto Rockman's arms. Neither left or the right of his arm to hold onto, the blonde haired navi doesn't know which side is right.

"This isn't right..." Roll bit her lip and released her arm from Rockman's. Netto and Meiru both stopped when they saw Rockman gazing at Roll.

"Roll-chan, what's wrong?" He asked the blonde haired navi who was depressed.

"I don't know what to do..I'm so nervous now, I can't even stay still of holding onto your arm.." She answered, pouting her lip with sadness.

"Then why don't you hold onto my hand?" Rockman asked.

"Because then I'll have to switch sides again to find out which hand is right.." She played with her fingers nervously. Rockman sighed and smiled weakly. He then walked behind the blonde haired navi and picked her up. Roll, being suddenly surprised, looked up at the blue haired navi nervously.

"Oh my.." Meiru covered her mouth being surprised by Rockman's action.

"Smooth." Netto grinned.

"Rockman?" Roll began to blush lightly, being slightly confused. She grabbed onto his chest of his yukata gently and gazed up at his face.

"What's wrong?" Rockman asked, gazing into her pure emerald eyes that was shining from the sunset.

"You carried me." She answered.

"Do you want to get down?" He asked softly.

"N-No..but this is actually kinda nice though." She answered again.

"Well, since you don't want to hold onto my arm or my hand, why not carry you instead so you wont have to push yourself." Rockman smiled at her. Roll blushed again.

"Umm..ok..but ain't I heavy though?" She asked, gazing at him restless.

"Not really." Rockman chuckled nervously.

"Ok, you two, we have a Double date to finish so lets go!" Netto and Meiru both walked up ahead.

"Right." Rockman nodded.

The four then arrived at the Fancy japanese resturaunt shortly.

"Konbanwa!" The man who was wearing a yukata and was holding up a fan in the air, waved. (Konbanwa means Good evening)

"Oh, Konbanwa! We'd like to take a table that's for four people, please!" Meiru bowed with respect.

"Ok, ok. Follow me." The man folded his fan and lead the four to a small dark brown coffee-like table with two cushion on each side.

"Now, if you needed anything, just ring this bell. The food menu is right on this table so you'll see many wonderful food you'll like to order." The man bowed and walked back to the counter.

"Isn't this nice? The cushion is comfortable, I feel safe and relaxed in my kimono..this is just luxury!" Meiru then saw a stack of elegant fans on the table.

"And they also have fans for us to use!..." Meiru smiled with excitement and waved the fan towards at her face.

"This is nice..peaceful, listening to japanese tradition music, watching the kimono girls dance for us." Netto closed his eyes and nodded.

"Anyone going to order anything yet?" Rockman added. Netto and Meiru both blushed and held up the food menu.

"Sorry..we were lost in luxury.." The two nervously responded.

"Roll-chan, would you like to order something?" Rockman asked, looking at the blonde haired navi.

"Hmm..." Roll rubbed her chin.

"How about, Cute bento?" Meiru asked her navi. (yes, yes there is such thing as a cute bento. they put eyes on octupuses and such. ^^)

"Nah, how about this one?" Roll pointed at the picture of curry.

"Curry?" Rockman asked.

"Yes!" Roll nodded and gazed at the picture.

"Ok then, what about you, Netto-kun?" Rockman asked the brunette haired boy.

"Same thing what Roll's going for!" Netto nodded.

"Ok then. I'll just get myself Ramen." Rockman said.

"I'll just have a cup of tea. I'm not hungry anyways." Meiru said.

"Alright." Rockman nodded and runged the bell.

_**Ring! Ding! Ring!~**_

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The lady suddenly appeared. The four were both startled.

"W-Woah! Hehe...Well, we'd like to get Ramen, two Curries, and a pot of tea that comes with a cup." Netto ordered. The lady nodded and left.

"Now that was freaky.." Meiru rubbed her chest.

"She just popped out of nowhere.." Netto sweated.

"That was so scary..I thought I would've had a heart attack.." Roll held onto Rockman's chest.

"Y-Yeah.." Rockman gazed at the blonde haired navi. Roll then openned her eyes and gazed at him back. The two both gazed motionless.

"Here we go again.." Netto grinned, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Shh! You'll ruin the moment." Meiru said. Netto nodded and stayed silent.

"Rockman.." The blonde haired navi spoke.

"Yes?" Rockman responded. Roll then smiled with a cheerful look and released herself from his arms.

"I honestly don't know why we're looking at each other like this!" She then began to laugh. Netto and Meiru both looked at each other and sighed.

"Well that moment wasn't worth it." Netto scratched his cheek.

"So anyways, how's the date going so far for you, Roll?" Meiru asked.

"It's going so well!" Roll answered cheerfully.

"After we're done eating, we can go walk at the beach and find seashells!" Meiru added.

"Yay! Seashells!" Roll clapped happily.

"Good idea, she'll then remember about the beach." Netto nodded.

"Wonder what's taking them long." Rockman thought.

"Hmm...nothing to do now.." Meiru sighed, waiting impatiently. She then looked around the room and saw Mary and Ring, along with Enzan and Blues.

"Hey, Netto, look!" Meiru pointed.

"Hey, it's Enzan!" Netto then waved at him. Enzan turned his head and saw Netto.

"Mary look." Enzan pointed at Netto.

"What is it?" Mary asked, taking a bite of her sushi.

"Hey, it's Netto!" Ring shoved Blues out of the way and waved at Netto.

"Hey you guys!" Netto waved as high as he can.

"Netto, we're at a fancy resturaunt!" Meiru grab a hold of his arm and set it down on his lap.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot.." He blushed lightly and turned his head at Enzan.

"Anyways..What are you guys doing here?" Netto asked.

"That's the same thing I was going to say." Enzan spoke.

"Nice yukata by the way..." Netto tried not to hold back laughing at his dark red yukata.

"S-Shut up.." Enzan raised a fist at the brunette haired boy.

"Now Enzan, lets all try not to get all fiesty.." Mary sweatdropped.

"I'll take Netto's place..Hey Mary, what are you guys doing here?" Meiru asked.

"Oh Meiru, we were just on a Double date, discussing about Roll's conditions. A-anyways, how is she?" Mary asked.

"She's doing pretty well. She seems to be happy and cheery so I guess that's good." Meiru answered. Ring cleared her throat loudly.

"That's not normal for Roll." Ring added. Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Blues asked.

"Roll isn't happy and cheery all the time. But I guess she has her moments." Ring said. Roll tilted her head in wonder.

"I'm not?" Roll asked.

"Well...for now." Ring said.

"Ok.." Roll frowned and looked down at her lap.

"It's okay Roll-chan, Ring was just joking.." Rockman patted her back.

"Ring, that wasn't very nice." Mary frowned and puffed her cheeks lightly.

"What? It's not like she's acting like a child!" Ring turns her head at Roll. Roll was pinching Rockman's cheeks playfully.

"H-Hey! Quit it!" Rockman laughed. Roll smiled cheerfully and made Rockman smile.

"Ok..maybe I was wrong at that one.." Ring sweatdropped and tapped her fingers nervously.

"Oh Roll, please behave." Meiru tried to hold back laughing.

"Here are your dinner." The lady passed out the food on the table.

"Wow that's looks great!" Netto licked his lips and started to dig in.

"Quiet Netto!.." Meiru lowered her eyebrows.

"That looks so yummy.." Roll then picked up the spoon and scooped the curry.

"Tea...it's so warm and lovely.." Meiru then took another small sip.

"So Roll-chan, how's your curry?" Rockman asked.

"It's good." Roll then gazed at his ramen. She smelled the scent of it and pointed at the bowl. Rockman tilted his head and followed her fingers.

"You want a taste?" He asked softly. Roll nodded and snatched the chopsticks from his hand.

"H-hey! Careful, it's hot!" Before Roll understood the warning she took a bite of the noodles and began chewing slowly.

"Oh my.." Meiru covered her mouth. Roll's face began to turn red. The blonde haired navi then pressed both of her hands against her cheeks. She then started shaking her head side to side, groaning in pain softly, trying to keep down the volume of her level.

"Hot?" Netto asked, staring at the blonde haired navi that was in panic.

"W-Water! Somebody get us a cup of water, please!" Rockman rest his hand on Roll's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Here, take mine!" Ring ran over with a glass cup of water in her hand. She then gave Rockman the cup and he quickly gave it to Roll. The blonde haired navi quickly gulped it down.

"Uhh.." Ring sweated nervously.

"What did you gave her?" Enzan asked.

"Well..actually she took a bite out of my noodles and she happened to ate it right away after I told her that it's still hot.." Rockman answered.

"Haa..." Roll took a deep breath and gave Ring the cup.

"Here." Ring nodded and took the cup from Roll.

"I told you to be careful.." Rockman said.

"It's so spicy..." She began to blush.

"But next time, blow on it before you take a bite." Rockman sighed and began eating his ramen again.

"Ok.." Roll nodded nervously. Feeling stupid after the incident that she panickly suffered.

After the four were done eating they decided to go out with their friends that they've haven't seen for weeks.

"So you guys are also doing a Double date too?" Mary asked.

"Uhuh! But just to give Rockman a chance to show at least some affections to Roll though." Meiru added.

"Yeah, ever since Roll lost her memories she started to become a little child!" Netto added as well.

"Hmm...that sounds awfully interesting though." Ring said.

"It's slightly hard to show a person who acts very childish some affections that is hard for them to understand." Enzan said.

"Well then, it looks like I have something to solve!" Ring wrapped her arm around Roll's neck.

"You and me darling, because Ring here will teach you how to act cute!" Ring said. Roll tilted her head and gazed at Ring.

"Don't teach her anything wrong!" Rockman warned Ring. Ring sweatdropped nervously.

"Anyways, anyone up going to the beach?" Meiru asked. Everyone exept Enzan raised their hands.

"Aww come on Enzan! I bet you'll enjoy it!" Mary nudged his arm.

"I guess so.." Enzan looked down at the ground.

"Then it's settled! Off to the beach!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

**_At the beach..._**

"The sunset is always so lovely here. The beach has the perfect view of it." Meiru and Netto sat comfortably on the soft sand together. Meiru rested in his arms and nuzzled his chest.

"This date has been well so far." Netto nodded.

"I love you." Meiru smiled.

"I love you too." Netto stroked her back. Mary and Enzan looked at each other.

"We should do that sometimes." Mary said. Enzan smiled and pulled the blonde haired girl into his arms.

"Enzan!" Mary began to blush.

"Hey, we should do that sometimes." He chuckled lightly and closed his eyes, listening to the ocean waves. Mary then calmed down and closed her eyes as well.

"This is nice." Mary added.

"Yeah, it is. Exept it's slightly windy but the breeze is perfect though." Enzan nodded.

"So Rockman, what have you've been doing lately?" Blues asked. Rockman turned his head.

"Nothing much, but I had to deal with many problems lately." Rockman answered and grabbed a rock and threw it at the water.

"Skipping rocks?" Blues gazed at the water.

"What about it?" Rockman asked, throwing another rock into the water.

"Nothing." Blues hid his face and chuckled. Rockman began to smile.

"Wanna challenge?" Rockman asked. The silver haired navi turned his head at him.

"W-What?" Blues gave him a confused look.

"I said, do you want to challenge me in Rock skipping?" Rockman asked.

"Such childish games." Blues turned his head again and gazed at the ocean.

"Sheep." Rockman added. Blues then turned his head again and frowned.

"Am not." He said.

"Are too." Rockman said back.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Look here, I am not a sheep and you stop-"

"Ba, ba, weep, weep." Rockman then fell onto the sandy ground, laughing his head off.

"S-Shut up! That's it, you're on!" Blues raised a fist and snatched a thin smooth rock.

"Alright!" Rockman then stood up and snatched a rock also.

"Navi who skips the rock the most skips, wins." Rockman said. Blues nodded. The two began skipping the rocks.

"Bonjour Roll!" Ring added randomly. Roll gave her a confused look.

"E-Eh?" The blonde haired navi tilted her head.

"It means hello in France." Ring answered.

"Oh..Bonjuu?" Roll repeated.

"Bonjour." Ring corrected.

"Bonjouuu..." Roll repeated again.

"No, no, Bon-jour~.." Ring repeated the syllables slowly.

"Bo-n-jour?.." Roll repeated.

"Yes! Bonjour!" Ring cheered.

"Bonjour!" Roll happily cheered along with Ring as well.

"Now, one more..Nihao!" Ring added.

"Nihao?" Roll repeated.

"It also means Hello, but in a Chinese language. Go bug Medi by saying that to her." Ring said.

"Who's Medi?" Roll asked.

"She's that snotty nurse girl that is always trying to steal your Rockman!" Ring raised her fist, thinking about the nurse navi.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Roll asked, feeling nervous.

"Because she thinks that she's better than you." Ring answered. Roll gasped and frown.

"That's rude.." Roll then sighed.

"But that's not true as well. Rockman will always be with you and always love you." Ring added.

"He does? What makes you think of that?" Roll asked.

"Because he's you're future husband, if he ever engages to you.." Ring then sweatdropped.

"Ha! I win!" Rockman jumped cheerfully.

"I let you win, that's why." Blues cleared his throat nervously.

"Nah, it's because you suck." Rockman began to laugh. Blues then raised his fist.

"Don't push it.." Blues warned.

"So what do you feel towards to Rockman?" Ring asked.

"I like him." Roll answered.

"Do you always feel nervous around him?" Ring asked.

"Well, whenever he touches me, I feel nervous." Roll said.

"Ah, It means that you have a certain feeling you hold towards him then." Ring answered.

"What? What is that feeling?" Roll then began to tug onto Ring's yellow kimono sleeve.

"That feeling, it's called love. It could also be an emotion as well." Ring said.

"Love.." Roll then tilted her head and thought.

"Yep.." Ring nodded.

"So I love Rockman?" Roll asked.

"That nervous feeling you had towards him, then yes." Ring replied.

"Love...does Rockman feels the same way too?" Roll asked.

"Of course! It depends on what action you give him." Ring added.

"Such as?" Roll asked, feeling eager.

"Hmm..hug, or a kiss." Ring answered.

"Cuddle?" Roll corrected.

"Cuddle is sorta like hug, but what about kiss? Ever tried giving him a kiss?" Ring asked.

"Kisu." Roll repeated.

"Hmm? Crack?" Ring repeated. (Kizu means crack. Kisu is what the japanese people pronounce kiss.)

"No, no. Kisu." Roll said again.

"Oh, kiss..well are you ready to go back?" She then felt another tug on her sleeve.

"When is it the right time to kiss?" Roll asked. Ring turned her head at Roll.

"When you are in someplace quiet." Ring said, she brushed off her hand from her sleeve gently and stood up.

"Come on, lets go back." Ring said and held out her hand to Roll. Roll gazed up and smiled.

"Ok." Roll nodded and took Ring's hand.

"Rockman!" Roll waved and ran towards to him.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman smiled when the blonde haired navi hugged him.

"Rockman!.." Roll nuzzled his chest.

"Aw.." Ring then rested her head on Blues shoulders.

"Cuddle.." Roll gazed at Rockman in the eyes. Rockman began to blush and hugged her back.

"Rockman..I lo-" The four turned their head at the direction where the voice was heard.

"Rockman!" Netto called.

"Roll!" Meiru called.

"Ring!" Mary called.

"Blues!" Enzan called.

The navis ran back to their netops.

"There you are, I thought we've lost you!" Meiru patted Roll's head.

"So, what were you guys doing?" Netto asked.

"I kicked Blues butt at Rock skipping." Rockman said.

"S-Shut up! One skip wasn't that bad!" Blues shouted. Everyone began to laugh.

"Oh Blues.." Ring giggled lightly and nuzzled his arms.

"Well, it's getting dark, we should all head home." Mary said.

"Yeah, I need to help Roll put on her pajamas." Meiru nodded.

"Well, it's nice hanging out with you again." Mary and Meiru both hugged.

"I'll see you again?" Mary asked.

"How about tomorrow? Get me tomorrow morning at 11. I'll be at Netto's house." Meiru replied.

"Ok." Mary nodded.

The four couples then left before the sun setted.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_Layuri: Lucy are you done crying?_

_Lucy: *sniffles* n-no.._

_Layuri: *looks at LFW* She's still knocked out after all the cuteness she thought about Roll-chan._

_Lucy: D-does it l-looks like I-I c-c-c-care!_

_Layuri: Umm..is that a yes or no question?_

_Lucy: ...never mind._

_Layuri: A-Anyways, I slightly noticed and checked the amount of KB's LFW used in this chapter. It seems that this is now the longest chapter now. Definately kicked chapter 47's butt. But for now though, nyaa._


	51. Surprise Party: Part 1

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 51- Surprise Party: Part 1_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

**_LFW: Hmm? I really fainted?_**

**_Layuri: Yep. *nods*_**

**_LFW: Hehe...didn't see that happening! By the way who took control of chapter 50?_**

**_Layuri: I did._**

**_LFW: Good kitty. *pets*_**

**_Lucy: ..._**

**_LFW: What's wrong Lucy?_**

**_Lucy: I'm not loved! T_T_**

**_LFW: Aww.. *hugs*_**

**_Lucy: Um...I'm going to like, go to sleep._**

**_Layuri: I'm going to go chase mouse viruses._**

* * *

_**The next day-**_

"Alright, Netto! I'll be back in an hour, I'll be doing some shopping with Mary." Meiru then walked out the door with Mary.

"Ok, but remember that I wont be home when you come back!" Netto added and grabbed his PET and ran out the door.

"Bye-bye Meiru, bye-bye Netto!" Roll waved cheerfully.

"I'm glad that Meiru sewed your outfit Roll-chan." Rockman added. Roll turned her head and smiled.

"It's so comfortable!" She then heard the door slam open.

"Hey you!" Medi stomped inside the room.

"M-Medi!" Rockman saw the nurse navi, angrilly walking towards to Roll.

"Huh?" Roll tilted her head.

"Ring told me that you went out on a date with Rockman!" Medi pointed rudely at Roll. Roll tilted her head.

"Hey Medi, want to hear what Ring taught me?" Roll asked, forgetting the subject that Medi brought up.

"N-No! Are you even listening to me!" Medi asked.

"Nihao!" Roll raised her hand happily.

"Don't you, "Nihao" me!" Medi said with a high tone of voice.

"Bonjour?" Roll asked.

"No!" Medi huffed.

"Bo-n-jour?" Roll tilted her head. Medi then covered her ears and tried not to listen to Roll again.

"Arghh! What has Ring been teaching you!" Medi cried out.

"Hello Roll! Just came by to see what you're doing!" Ring waved out the door and saw Medi.

"Oh, and I see Medi is here as well." Ring cleared her throat and walked in.

"R-Ring!" Rockman cried out.

"Oh hey Rockman." Ring patted his shoulder and walked towards to Medi.

"Now Medi, be nice to Roll." Ring added. Medi turned her head at Ring and frowned.

"You don't tell me what to do." Medi puffed her cheeks.

"I'm just saying be nice to her." Ring corrected.

"Medi, Ring, don't fight!" Roll added.

"Roll, we're not fighting, we're just arguing." Ring said.

"Oh." Roll then walked towards to the door and instantly ran out.

"R-Roll-chan! Where are you going!" Rockman cried out.

"Lets follow!" Ring said. Medi and Rockman both nodded.

"I thought I heard something..." Roll thought and continued running.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman called the blonde haired navi's name, but Roll didn't respond.

"That pretty noise...it's coming from this vehicle!" Roll then stopped next to the vehicle. The window slid open and there was a lady holding out a menu.

"Hello little girl, how may I help you?" The lady asked.

"I'm not a little girl, I happen to be 16, but that's what Netto thinks." Roll replied.

"Anyways, would you like to buy an ice cream?" She asked politely.

"Hmm..." Roll rubbed her chin and stared at the menu.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman finally caught up with the blonde haired navi.

"Rockman, I want that one!" Roll pointed at the picture that showed a large waffle cone with three scoops of strawberry flavor ice cream. Rockman then sweated when he saw the picture.

"I-Is this what you were chasing after?.." He asked. Roll nodded. Rockman nearly almost choked on his words.

"A-Are you serious?" Rockman asked in shock.

"Rockman! There you are..." Medi panted.

"Wow, you and Roll are quite fast runners." Ring added.

"That's not the point, but this price of the ice cream..it's expensive!" Rockman cried out and looked at Roll again.

"Are you going to be able to finish it?" He asked. Roll nodded again.

"Fine.." Rockman sighed and payed..

"Thank you!" The lady then drove away. Roll happily held onto Rockman's hand, licking the ice cream.

"You better lick it fast before it melts." Rockman added.

"Don't worry!" Roll replied with a cheerful attitude.

* * *

_With Meiru and Mary..._

"Hmm..Hey Mary, do you think this'll go good with Roll?" Meiru held up a pink waitress outfit.

"Aww, that's cute! Yeah, that'll definately look great on her!" Mary added.

"Ok! Now let me just check the price.." Meiru then sweatdropped nervously when she saw the price.

"Oh..I really want to buy her this but it cost alot.." Meiru sighed.

"Don't worry, Enzan gave me enough money to go shopping so I'll pay it for you!" Mary held up a credit card.

"A-Are you sure?" Meiru asked.

"Of course!" Mary flashed the credit card and snatched the outfit from Meiru's hand.

"H-Hey wait!" Meiru ran after the blonde haired girl.

"Miss, I would like to buy this outfit!" Mary slammed the outfit on the counter.

"O-Oh?..Ok." The lady then scanned the outfit.

"That'll be 2000 yen, please." The lady happily said.

"I have a credit card, is that okay?" Mary asked.

"Certainly." The lady nodded. Mary then swiped her credit card and filled out the information before she payed.

"Thank you, here is your pink waitress outfit and come again soon!" The lady gave Mary the outfit.

"Here ya go Meiru." Mary smiled. Meiru nodded and held up the outfit and smiled.

"Roll is going to look wonderful.." Meiru hugged the outfit and walked out of the store with Mary.

"See? I told you!" Mary said.

"Thanks Mary!" Meiru giggled.

"No problem! Now lets go shop for things we need to cook for our darlings tonight!"

* * *

**_At the Hikari residence..._**

"Ok Medi, Ring, we'll see you tonight then." Rockman waved and closed the door gently.

"And we need to get a new door someday.." Rockman squinted at the cracks and scratch areas on the door.

"Rockman, when is Netto coming back?" Roll asked.

"Hmm..he wouldn't be back 'till tonight." Rockman answered.

"Why tonight? What are we doing? Why is everyone so busy lately today?" She asked again, wondering.

"Because it's a surprise." Rockman smiled and patted her back.

"Surprise?" A growling noise came from from Roll's stomach. The blonde haired navi blushed faintly and covered it with her hands.

"Looks like somebody's hungry." Rockman began to chuckle. Roll nodded. The blue haired navi then walked to the kitchen and looked over to the counter and brought over a few rice balls. The two then sat at a small coffee table with their snack. (sorry I don't feel like using the word oniguri)

"What are those?" Roll asked.

"Rice balls, they were your favorite snack." He answered and gave one to the blonde haired navi.

"Oh.." She stared and squinted her eyes at it. Rockman tilted his head and gazed at her.

"What's wrong, Roll-chan?" He asked.

"Nothing, just getting warmed up.." She replied and picked up the rice ball with two bare hands and began eating it, shoving it right into her face recklessly. Bits of crumbs began crumbling down onto the table, making a sloppy mess.

"Roll-chan, look, you're getting the table dirty, and especially your face.." Rockman then gently picked the crumbs of the rice from Roll's cheeks. Roll giggled lightly and began to stare at Rockman's rice ball that he was holding in his left hand.

"Rockman..you havent ate your rice ball yet...can I?.." She began to open her mouth slowly.

"I guess so.." Rockman tilted his head and sighed. He slowly raised his arm up so she can reach the rice ball from his palm. She then took a slow bite and chewed it.

"Mmm.." She continued chewing it, tasting the tender and "comforting" taste of the rice ball.

"Yum!" She smiled with her eyes closed. Roll then picked up another clean rice ball and held it close to Rockman's mouth.

"Rockman, you're turn!" Roll giggled. Rockman sweatdropped nervously.

"But Roll-chan, I can feed myself.." He smiled nervously with small sweat running down his chin.

"Rockman, you did this to me, so why not to you?" Roll then roughly pushed herself onto his chest, causing him to fall back onto the floor. The blue haired navi began to feel very nervous at Roll's strange behavior. The blonde haired navi was right on top of him, holding the rice ball in her hand.

"R-Roll-chan, that was because you wanted to take a bite out of mine.." Rockman began feeling more nervous. Roll's face darkenned and held the rice ball closer to his mouth.

"Open!" Roll smiled cheerfully. The two then were startled by the door that openned with a squeaky noise.

"Jeez, Netto really needs to get a new door." Mary said as she dropped the bag of groceries on the floor.

"I know, I've told Netto that quite a few times." Meiru then turned her head and saw Roll on top of Rockman, holding onto the rice ball.

"W-What are you two doing!" Meiru placed her hands on her hips.

"I-It's not what you think!.." Rockman cried out.

"It is too what I think, what are you doing to Roll? Are you trying to do something terrible to her?" Meiru asked with a serious tone of voice.

"You two are very naughty." Mary swung her finger back and forth with one hand on her hip.

"N-No! That's not it! It's a misunderstanding!" Rockman answered. The blue haired navi nervously said and looked at Meiru with a positive look.

"How is that so?" Mary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..I guess Roll-chan was trying to feed me..by force when I fed her.." He answered.

"Roll, didn't I told you to behave?" Meiru asked.

"I'm sorry.." Roll pouted.

"Anyways, for tonight I need you to clean up the house Rockman, and Roll you can try on the new outfit I bought for you." Meiru said.

"Ok!" Roll raised her hand and gently stood up and ran towards to the red headed girl.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"Right in this bag, I'll help you put it on." Meiru said.

"Do you want me to put away the groceries, Meiru-chan?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, that'll be great." Meiru nodded. The red headed girl took Roll upstairs with the bag that has the pink waitress dress inside.

"Ok!..can't wait to start cooking." Mary smiled and cheerfully put away the groceries in the right place.

"Wow! This dress looks so pretty!" Roll held up the waitress outfit in front of her.

"Are you able to put it on yourself?" Meiru asked.

"I think.." The blonde haired navi slowly slipped the outfit over her head. She gently slipped her arms through the puffy sleeves.

"Oh..." Meiru began to blush. Roll then twirled and carefully remain her balance.

"How do you feel?" Meiru asked.

"It's a bit heavy..there's many layers under the skirt." Roll answered.

"Well you look adorably cute! I'm glad I got you this!" Meiru smiled.

"Hehe..too heavy.." Roll sweated nervously.

"You can wear this on a date, or when you're about to clean!" Meiru said.

"Oh..." Roll blinked twice and lifted a few layers of her skirt above her knee.

"That's awfully alot of layers." Meiru said.

"I told you." Roll dropped the layers of skirt slowly.

"But you actually look pretty sexy too." Meiru giggled lightly.

"Sexshii?" Roll repeated.

"Yep, go show Rockman!" The blonde haired navi nodded cheerfully and ran downstairs.

"Rockman!" The blue haired navi turned his head and saw Roll in her new pink outfit.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman began to blush and smile. The blonde haired navi kneeled on her knees next to him and smiled.

"Do I look sexshii?.." She asked closing her eyes, pouting lightly. Rockman turned his head away and sweatdropped.

"Well..." He continued scrubbing the wooden floor and thought.

"Rockman?" Roll called his name clearly.

"Oh sorry, but you do look great in it." Rockman responded. Roll smiled lightly and gazed at his face. She then remembered something.

""When is it the right time to kiss?"

"When you are in someplace quiet."

Roll scooted herself closer to him and lifted her face closer to his cheek. His arm slowly and carefully controlling the sponge. Rockman's arm moved back, bumping into the blonde haired navi's chest.

"Ahh!" Roll flinched and backed away, covering her chest, giving a look that she was being offended by embarrassment.

"Roll-chan, are you okay?" Rockman asked, sweating nervously. The blonde haired navi crawled closer towards him, holding up his arm and placed his hand on the left side of her chest.

"R-Roll-chan?.." He began to blush nervously. Roll closed her eyes and breathed heavilly.

"Rockman, what do you think you're doing now?" Meiru's face darkenned with a fake creepy grin.

"Uh oh.." Rockman gulped heavilly.

**SMACK!**

"This isn't right.." Rockman's left cheek was printed red with a hand. The blue haired navi sighed and continued scrubbing.

"Roll, let me tell you one important thing, perverts." Meiru said, walking the blonde haired navi into the kitchen.

"Perverts?" Roll repeated.

"Hmm? What happened to your cheek, Rockman?" Mary asked, being slightly confused.

"I don't want to talk about it.." Rockman sweatdropped.

"Oh.." Mary scratched her cheek and turned her head back at Meiru and Roll.

"Hey, I'm done putting away the groceries." Mary added.

"That's great." Meiru nodded.

"Now wanna start cooking?" Mary asked, rolling up her sleeves.

"Sure, hey Rockman, are you doing scrubbing the floors?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah, I should be done.." He rubbed the sweat from his forehead and put the bucket and sponge away in the right place.

"And Roll, you should change your clothes." Meiru turned her head at the blonde haired navi. Roll looked down at her dress and twirled.

"What's wrong with wearing this?" She asked, giving her a confused look. Meiru sighed and looked out the window.

"I was thinking that you and Rockman would go out for a while." The red headed girl answered. Rockman tilted his head and gazed at Roll.

"What for?" He asked. Meiru walked towards to him and put her face closer to his ear.

"While Mary and I do the decorations and cooking, you take Roll out until we call you that we're done. Understand?" Meiru answered and waited for a reply.

"I got it." Rockman nodded.

"Good, now Roll, lets go get you changed!" Meiru giggled lightly and tugged onto her arm. The two ran up the stairs.

"Hmm? They're still sleeping here?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, it's been about 2 days now." He nodded.

"Poor Roll-chan." Mary sighed.

"But I think it's still great that she's back though." Rockman added.

"Yeah, I shouldn't worry about it. Especially tonight I hope she'll enjoy it." Mary said.

"Meiru-chan, how come Rockman and I are going out?" Roll asked. Meiru gently helped her slipping the skirt on.

"Because Mary and I are very busy so we don't want anyone to distract us." Meiru answered and helped her put on a sleeveless shirt on. She carefully buttoned it slowly and placed a long hat on the blonde haired navi's head.

"Great! You look like you're going on a summer date!" Roll was wearing a long lavender skirt that went below her knees, a sky blue sleeveless shirt with a darker blue colored button, and a smooth yellow colored hat.

"Date?" She repeated.

"That's right! You and Rockman can go out on a date while Mary and I are busy!" Meiru nodded.

"But why can't I wear my outfit that you sewed for me?" Roll asked.

"Because it's dirty and I need to wash all of our clothes tonight." Meiru answered.

"Oh.." Roll then gazed down her skirt.

"It's really kind of you for giving me all these cute outfits though.." Roll began to blush lightly with a shy smile.

"Come on, Rockman must be waiting." Meiru and Roll walked downstairs. Rockman turned his head when he heard footsteps. He saw Roll wearing a new outfit that Meiru gave her. Roll ran to him and grabbed his hand and smiled. The blue haired navi began to blush at her reaction.

"Rockman, lets go!" Roll cheerfully said.

"W-Where to?" Rockman asked.

"The beach!" She answered.

"The beach is perfect." Rockman nodded with a shy smile.

"Oh and Rockman before you go, I have something to tell you." Meiru added. Rockman turned his head at her.

"W-What is it?" He asked, wondering.

"You better not do anything perverted to her.." She raised her fist with a creepy grin.

"Because if you do, I'll hurt you with more pain that you'll recieve from me.." She answered.

"By the way, Meiru-chan also recieved a black belt back in Netopia!" Mary added.

"O-Oh.." Rockman sweated nervously.

"Wow! I'd like to see that!" Roll flashed her eyes.

"R-Roll-chan! That's not good to see!" Rockman cried out.

"It's not?" She tilted her head in wonder.

"No..it's actually bad." Rockman sighed. Roll began to panic.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry Rockman!" Roll cried out.

"How cute." Mary laughed at Roll's reactions.

"Oh Roll.." Meiru giggled.

* * *

_With Medi and Jasmine..._

"Jasmine? Are you there?" Medi asked, looking out the hall.

"Hehehe...finally it's done!" Jasmine began to laugh lightly. She then turned her back at Medi.

"What's that?" Medi asked, pointing at a bottle of dry green powder.

"It's my latest love drug." Jasmine smiled and held it close to Medi's face.

"W-What does it do?" She asked, sweating nervously.

"You sprinkle a tad bit of it onto a food, and once that man of your dreams eats it, he'll take the affect." Jasmine answered.

"I see, but what kind of affect?" Medi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"If I clap two times, he'll automatically give me a lovable hug!" Jasmine wrapped her arms around herself, blushing lightly.

"That sounds nice..." Medi sighed with a shy smile, wondering with romantic thoughts.

"Yep, and I'll test it on Netto!" Jasmine said.

"When does the affect wears off?" Medi asked.

"The affect disapears in 2 hours or if you've been sprayed by liquid." Jasmine answered.

"Oh..." Medi gazed at the bottle.

"And let me guess, you're going to test this at the party." Medi added.

"Correct." Jasmine nodded.

"Well make sure you don't use it all, I wanna try it sometimes.." Medi whined softly.

"Don't worry! I'm just going to sprinkle bits of it on my leftover curry! Then I'll let Netto eat it!" Jasmine giggled lightly.

"Whew..ok, because I wanted to use it also some other time." Medi took a deep breath and walked out.

* * *

_**Akihara River Park-**_

"The river looks amazing.." Roll smiled and sat comfortably on the smooth grassy ground. She gazed deeply at the crystal clear river. Many soothing rushing sounds of the waves and wind combined nature's natural song.

"It sounds soothing.." Roll sighed happily, resting her elbows on her lap along with her chin resting on the palm of her hands.

"It's also a beautiful sight too." Rockman added and sat next to her quietly. Roll then pictured of a beautiful person.

"Ring is beautiful, Medi is too...but am I also?" She thought and gazed at Rockman who was gazing at the river.

"Rockman?" Roll called, relaxing her eyes. The look on her face matured. The blue haired navi turned his head at her.

"Am I beautiful?" She asked.

The breeze then blew towards her. Her long blonde hair flow along the wind and her skirt also. Roll grab a hold of her hat to prevent it from being blowned away. Rockman blinked and gazed at her. Roll stayed silent, waiting for an answer.

"Of course you are." Rockman responded clearly. Roll's eyes widenned and relaxed again. She began to blush faintly and smile full of shyness.

"Really? Am I beautiful?" She asked again to make sure. Rockman nodded.

"Yes." Rockman smiled. Roll happily wrapped her arms around his shoulders gently and snuggled him.

"Cuddle.." Roll nuzzled his chest with warmth. Rockman then wrapped his arms around her back. He took off hat and rested his chin on her head.

"She smells so good.." He thought and slowly closed his eyes, relaxing and listening to the wind and splashing from the river.

_A few hours later..._

"That took longer than I thought, but at least I've finally contact everyone about the party tonight." Netto took a deep breath and continued walking.

"The sun is about to set. Daylight's savings time.."

_**Hikari Residence-**_

"Meiru-chan, I'm home!" Netto called out as he steps in the house.

"How was your work?" Meiru asked.

"Slightly busy but at least it's finished." Netto sighed with relief and smiled.

"Well that's good, Mary and I just finished cooking all of the food we're going to eat for dinner." Meiru replied.

"But what do you think of the decorations we made to decorate?" Mary asked.

"It's amazing!" Netto nodded and looked around the area of the living room that was filled with many colorful party strings and balloons.

"Don't forget the backyard, that's where we're mostly going to be hanging out at!" Meiru added and pulled him to the backyard. There was a large party table that had enough room for many people, an ice cream bar, and a large stereo player with a few microphone standers.

"Wow, where'd did you get all of these stuff?" Netto asked.

"Mary's boyfriend." Meiru placed her hands on her hips and smiled with confidence.

"Enzan.." Netto sweatdropped.

"Isn't this great!" Mary asked with excitement.

"Of course it is! Wait until Roll see's this!" Netto nodded and walked back inside.

"Where's he going?" Mary asked.

"Probably taking the food out here to finish.." Meiru answered.

"We should go help him before he drops it." Mary added.

"I agree, those food we made were a masterpiece." Meiru nodded.

Ding dong!

"I wonder who could that be?" Netto wondered.

* * *

_**SPLASH!**_

"Uwaahh!"

"Oh Rockman, you're finally awake!" Roll cried out and helped him stood up.

"Roll-chan! Why'd you do that!" He asked, shaking his head along with his hair to dry up from the water.

"Because you kept on sleep talking in your sleep. It's kinda freaky..." She frowned with a disgust look on her face. Rockman blinked twice with confusion.

"W-What do you mean?" Rockman asked, squeezing and folding the end of his jacket to squeeze out the water.

"You kept on saying, "Victory, yay, yay, in your face." And then you also said, "I'm the strongest navi you've ever seen, in your face, Blues." Roll answered.

"That doesn't even make any sense at all!" Rockman shouted pathetically.

"I know right! I thought so!" Roll bursted out laughing and rolled on the grassy ground, squeezing her stomach to avoid the pain of harsh laughing.

"By the way, how long were we sleeping?.." He thought and gazed at the sky that was about to darken.

"But you also said something." Roll calmed down and stood up. Rockman turned his back at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It was about someone that you talked about...love?" Roll thought and rubbed her chin. Rockman's heart skipped a beat.

"I didn't catch her name...You said something like, "Rolrr...I love you.." She said again and gazed at him.

"Do you know?" She tilted her head and smiled.

"Errr...I don't know either." Rockman lied and chuckled nervously.

"I thought so.." Roll mumbled and sighed.

_**Bleep, bleep, bleep!**_

"Hmm?"

A holographic screen appears.

"Rockman, time for you and Roll to come back home!~" Meiru called out with a cheerful mood.

"Aww?...Our date is over?" Roll sighed with disapointment.

"The nap we took probably took out alot of time." Rockman sweatdropped at Roll's reaction.

"Oh? You two didn't do much together?" Meiru asked.

"No." The two nodded.

"That's too bad!" Meiru laughed.

* * *

_**Hikari Residence-**_

"I hear footsteps!" A similiar voice whispered.

"Shh!"

"Huh, that's funny, the door's locked." Rockman mumbled.

"Uwah!" Everyone fell down stupidly.

"Who locked the door!" Netto cried out.

"I think it was me...de gutsu.." Gutsman nervously rubbed the back of his helmet.

"Gutsman.." Dekao began to sob.

"Great! Now our surprise is spoiled!" Mary facepalmed.

"Way to go!" Medi huffed.

"Oh wait, I forgot that there's a key under the mat." Rockman slipped a golden key out under the mat.

"Whew..." Everyone sighed with relief.

The door knob squeaks as it turns. The door opens and the lights were switched on.

"Oh!" Roll cried out.

"Surprise!" Everyone cheered as they popped open a plastic stick of confettii.

"Who are you people?" She asked with a nervous look.

* * *

_**To be continued... **(fixed :) _


	52. Surprise Party: Part 2

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 52- Surprise Party: Part 2_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"Who are you people?" She asked with a nervous look._

"Roll, these are your friends that you've made before you lost your memories." Meiru answered.

"Roll, you and I used to be boyfriend and girlfriend!" Gutsman gave her a smiley look.

"Don't listen to him! He's lying!" Rockman smacked Gutsman across the helmet (face?)

"Ow, gutsu!" Gutsman rubbed the back of his helmet.

"In your dreams!" Roll pointed rudely at Gutsman with a disgust look.

"Thank goodness she didn't believe that.." Meiru facepalmed.

"But anyways, you guys should all introduce yourselves to her." Netto added.

"Roll-chan, I'm Gutsman, gutsu!" Gutsman waved at her and took her hand.

"Hands off!" Rockman smacked his hands off of Roll's.

"Ow! Stop hurting me, gutsu!" Gutsman shouted.

"I think I know you already...crazy navi.." Roll rubbed her hand.

"Uh..I think this is easier if I could introduce you guys to her." Netto corrected right after Gutsman annoyed Roll.

"This is Gutsman.."

"You mean, Crazy navi!" Roll pointed at Gutsman rudely.

"Roll-chan.." Rockman facepalmed at her behavior.

"Please Roll, behave." Netto sweatdropped.

"Anyways, this is Dekao, Gutsman's operator."

"Hey there Roll!" Dekao patted Roll's head and rested his palm.

"Hey!" Roll wiped his hand off. Dekao placed his hand again on her head.

"Hey! Stop it!" Roll began to growl. Dekao obeyed and backed away.

"H-How adorable.." Ring laughed nervously.

"And this is Tohru-kun.."

"Yo." Tohru waved.

"Yo!" Roll giggled and gave him a quick high five.

"And this is his navi, Iceman."

"Hello Roll-san!" Iceman waved and gave her a shy smile.

"Hello!" Roll smiled back.

"Here's Yaito-chan, she happens to be filthy rich."

"Umhmm!" Yaito nodded with her arms crossed.

"And her-wait, where's Glyde?" Netto asked.

"He decided not to come after the incident he had." Yaito answered.

"What happened?" Meiru asked.

"Long story.." Yaito sweatdropped.

"Is he alright!" Jasmine asked.

"Of course!" Yaito said.

"Well that's good to hear..at least." Mary added.

"And and this is Medi's operator, Jasmine!"

"Nice to meet 'chu!" Roll smiled and shooked Jasmine's hands that were cupped in her's.

"Oh yes, it's a pleasure." Jasmine sweated nervously.

"And Medi is so very kind!~" Roll giggled. Medi laughed along nervously.

"You sure wish.." She thought to herself with a grin.

"By the way Roll, your dress is adorable." Medi added, trying to go along with the "kind" version of herself.

"Thanks! It's my summer dress! Rockman and I went on another date today!" Roll giggled and smiled. Medi's face began to turn red with anger.

"I knew it! Knew it, knew it, knew it, knew it!" Medi cried out and stomped towards to Roll with a harsh growl.

"M-Medi-san?.." Roll began to weep with fear and nervously backed away slowly from the angry nurse navi.

"Medi behave!" Jasmine tugged onto her jacket.

"Yeah, you're scarying her!" Ring added.

"Such scary face she has.." Mary said.

"She's never been this scary..what happen to the "kind Medi" Roll had mentioned?" Meiru sweatdropped.

"Wait, a date! Why not with me, de gutsu!" Gutsman cried out with many tears overflowing.

"Because you're crazy navi!" Roll exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, lets just forget everything and eat all of the delicous food!" Netto said.

"But wait! Mary and I wanted to do a contest." Meiru added.

This caught everyone's attention.

* * *

"Alright! Here's the rules!~" Meiru said and held up two different colored bells.

"The rules are that you have to be honest of who's food taste the best!" Meiru answered.

"And that means if you like mine instead of Meiru's, then you pick me! But if you pick Meiru's instead of mine, then you'll die!" Mary gave them a creepy smile.

"Don't listen to her, I'll prevent her from killing you." Meiru sweatdropped.

"But anyways, Mary will you please?" Mary nodded and gave everyone two different colored flags.

"These flags are different colored, yellow and blue." Netto said.

"Mary's yellow and I'm blue." Meiru added.

"So we hold up one flag to tell who's food is best?" Rockman asked.

"Correct!" Mary nodded.

"So how many challenges is there?" Jasmine asked.

"There are 3!" Mary answered.

"Ok, bring it on!" Netto rubbed both of his hands eagerly.

"Before we do that, I need someone to judge the winner." Meiru held up the bells.

"And that'll be?" Medi raised an eyebrow.

"Roll!" Mary pointed at the blonde haired navi.

"Me?" She pointed at herself anxiously.

"Yep!" Mary nodded and snatched the bells from Meiru.

"Here!" Roll accepts the bells from Mary and runged them. The yellow bell had a high pitched tone, the blue one had a low pitched tone.

"They sound different." Roll turned to Meiru and rung them again.

"Exactly!" Meiru nodded.

"But why do we need the bells though?" Yaito asked.

"Just for fun. I thought it adds a nice touch." Meiru said.

"Oh." Yaito sweatdropped.

"Or I can ring them of whoever holds up a colored flag." Roll added.

"That'll work too." Mary said.

"Alright then, unfold the napkin!" Everyone looked down at the table and unfolded the napkin.

"It's a drawing of the food!" Medi exclaimed.

"It's the challenge! Who's curry is better!" Meiru answered.

"Here's the curry!" Mary passed out two colored bowls of curry to everyone.

"The bowls are yellow and blue." Dekao said.

"I think we should all know who made these." Ring said.

"Wow that looks delicious..." Netto licked his lips and gazed at the curry.

"Netto if you vote for me, you can have all of the curry that's left in this very pot!" Meiru pointed at a large pot full of curry.

"Awesome!.." Netto cheered.

"Hey! That's not fair, you can't encourage someone to vote for you!" Mary yelled.

"The rules didn't say that you can't.." Meiru smiled.

"That's true.." Mary sighed.

"Let the challenge begin!"

"Yay!" Roll runged the bells.

Everyone began digging in, especially Netto, who was eating like a monster.

"Nom, nom, nom..."

"Whew, look at them go." Mary whistled.

"Are they that ravenous? All they have to do was to take one bite out of each bowl and hold up a flag." Meiru sweated nervously at everyone's reactions.

"Aww..." Roll sighed. Meiru and Mary both turned to Roll.

"What's wrong Roll?" Meiru asked.

"Everyone's eating without me.." Roll sighed once more.

"Don't worry, after this challenge I'll let you eat some strawberries, ok?" Roll nodded and turned back to watch everyone eat.

"Done!" Netto pushed the plate away and held up a blue flag.

"Yay!" Meiru jumped happily.

"Yay!~" Roll rung the blue bell.

"Hey!" Mary pouted.

"Is everyone done?" Roll asked.

"Yes!" Everyone responded.

"Alrighty, hold up a flag!"

"Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue, Yellow, Blue, Yellow, Yellow, Yellow, Blue, Yellow!" Roll rang the blue bell seven times and the yellow, five.

"Winner of this challenge..." Roll began ringing both of the bells as a drum roll.

"Meiru-san!~" Meiru then happily began jumping with joy.

"Yeah! My curry is awesome!~" Mary began to sigh.

"Haaa...At least I got five." Mary then cleaned up the bowls off the table.

"That's okay Mary, wait 'till challenge number two!" Ring said, patting her back gently.

"You're right, I still have hope!" Mary nodded.

"Meiru-san.." Roll tugged onto her sleeve.

"Yes?" Meiru turned to her.

"Strawberries!" Roll exclaimed, rubbing her stomach as it began to growl.

"Oh right! It's on the Ice cream bar counter." Meiru pointed at a blue bowl of strawberries.

"Strawberries!~" Roll charged towards to the bar.

"So what's the next challenge?" Netto asked.

"Next is...Miso soup!" Mary passed out the colored bowls again with a different food.

"Now this time, just take a single bite out of each one!" Meiru warned with a glare.

"What's wrong with digging in?.." Netto sweated nervously.

"By the way, where's Roll at? Isn't she your ringer?" Ring asked.

"Well she's on a snack break." Meiru said.

"What's she eating?" Ring asked again.

"Strawberries." Meiru answered.

"No way! I want strawberries!" Ring cried out.

"Later! Now sit right back down!" Mary demanded. Ring sighed and sat back down.

"Good now let the second challenge, begin!" Everyone took single bites from each bowl.

"Now lets see who's Miso soup is better.." Meiru and Mary both glared at each other with a competitive look.

"Yellow, Yellow, Blue, Yellow, Blue, Blue, Blue, Yellow, Blue, Yellow, Yellow, Yellow!" There were seven yellows and five blues.

"I win! Ha! Looks like we're tied!" Mary exclaimed.

"Hmmph! It's not over yet! We're going to have to settle this with the final challenge!" Meiru and Mary both smiled with high spirits.

"Woah..those two are really competitive.." Netto sweated nervously.

"I'm just glad that this is the last challenge, my stomach is about to burst.." Jasmine exhaled heavilly.

"I don't see why they have to compete, I mean, they're both good cooks." Yaito added.

"But not as good as Roll-chan." Rockman gazed at Roll who was still eating the bowl of strawberries.

"What did you say?" Netto turned to Rockman. The blue haired navi jumped caused by being startled.

"Nothing." Rockman turned his head back to the two girls who were staring at each other with competitive looks.

"Alright, it's settled! The final challenge will be.." Mary and Meiru both passed out each different colored plates.

"Dessert!~" The two happily shouted.

"That looks delicious." Medi gazed at the dessert that was on both of her plates.

"Strawberry short-cake!"

"That looks so yummy..." Yaito sighed romantically.

"Yep, Yaito-chan's favorite!" Meiru added.

"Now eat up!" Everyone began digging in.

"Now lets see who's best." Mary glared at Meiru with a grin.

Just then everyone's flags shot straight up. There were six yellows and six blues.

"That was fast!" Mary smiled.

"But who won?" Meiru began to sweat as she re-counts the number of flags.

"Eh?" Mary began to sweat as well.

"Let me count...1,2,3...6 yellow...1,2,3,4...6 blue!.." Mary nervously cried.

"We can't end this with a tie...we can't tell of who's a better cook." Meiru added.

"Well there is one person left that hasn't even voted." Mary added.

"Hmm.." The two girls turned to Roll.

"What is it?" Roll tilts her head in wonder.

"Roll, who's Strawberry short-cake is the best!" Meiru and Mary held up a plate of their cake.

"Hmm.." Roll took a bite out of the two cake. She then held up both of the bells and rung the two.

"Both!" Roll happily continued ringing the bell.

"What!" Meiru and Mary looked at each other.

"It doesn't matter, because the two of you are really great cooks!" Roll smiled and patted their heads.

"Oh well.." Mary sighed.

"Well at least it's over! We can start partying for real now!" Yaito added.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Let's party!" Meiru nodded and turned up the volume of the music higher.

"The music is so loud!" Roll giggled. She then continues eating the bowl of strawberries.

"Roll, don't eat it all!" Ring cried out.

"Jasmine, are you going to give him the curry?" Medi asked.

"Even if he's full, I'm still going for it!" Jasmine frowned and held up a plate of curry.

"And when he eats it.." Jasmine grinned and held up the bottle of green powder.

"Hmm?.." Roll gazed at the bottle that was being held in Jasmine's hand.

"Haven't you already sprinkled it in there already?" Medi asked.

"Yes, but just wanted to add a little bit to make sure." Jasmine then sprinkled bits of the green powder on top of the curry.

"Go for it Jasmine!" Medi watched the navy blue haired girl walking towards to Netto.

"Netto, look what I got for you!" Jasmine held up a plate of curry.

"Wow! Is that for me?" Netto asked, gazing at the curry.

"Yep!" Jasmine nodded happily.

"Well, I don't know if I can eat it all.." Netto frowned.

"That's okay, you can take one bite out of it!" Jasmine gave him a sly smile.

"Ok, but one bite is ok, right?" Netto made sure and held up the spoon.

"Yes." Jasmine nodded. Netto then scooped up the curry into his mouth.

"Excelent.." Jasmine smirked and watched him chew the curry slowly.

"So, how is it?" Medi asked, popping out of nowhere which startled the brunette haired boy.

"I-It's great!.." Netto sweated nervously from Medi's reactions.

"Good!" Jasmine placed the plate on the table. She then began to clap.

"Jasmine, why are you clapping?" Netto asked. He then began to feel weird and suddenly wrap his arms around her.

"Oh!" Jasmine gazed at Netto and gave him a shy smile.

"Yes, it worked!" Medi clapped.

"What worked?" Roll asked. Medi jumped and turned to Roll who was standing behind her.

"N-Nothing!" Medi quickly replied.

"Why's Netto hugging Jasmine?" Gutsman added. Everyone turned their backs and saw Netto hugging Jasmine.

"Netto!" Meiru shouted and stomped towards him.

"M-Meiru-chan, it's not what you think!" Netto cried out and released himself from Jasmine.

"It is too what I think!" Meiru placed her hands on her hips and glared at him and Jasmine.

"And you, what did you do to my Netto?" Meiru asked with a harsh tone.

"Oh nothing, come Netto." Jasmine smiled and clapped twice. Netto immediately wrapped his arms around Jasmine again.

"What the!" Netto released himself from Jasmine again.

"Stop hugging her!" Meiru shouted again.

"Something's fishy." Enzan squinted.

"For some reason it seems that Netto isn't doing that on purpose." Blues added.

"Is something wrong Netto-kun?" Rockman asked.

"Yes something's wrong! Whenever Jasmine claps I suddenly hug her, and I'm not doing this on purpose!" Netto cried out and turned to Jasmine.

"Hmm, maybe you're just having some sort of side effects." Yaito added.

"You're not helping." Mary nudged her in the arm.

"Netto, you're cheating on my Meiru-chan!" Dekao shouted.

"I'm not cheating on her, and since when was Meiru-chan's yours!" Netto asked angrilly.

"Dekao, stay out of it!" Meiru shouted at him. Dekao flinched and backed away.

"Netto it looks like you're cheating on Meiru-san, I mean look at the position you were hugging Jasmine." Tohru added.

"Yeah, desu!" Iceman nodded.

"Wait, it's not Netto's fault!" Roll stood in front of him.

"What do you mean, Roll?" Meiru asked.

"I saw Jasmine poured some green stuff in his food." Roll said.

"W-what are you talking about?" Jasmine began to sweat. Roll turned to her and snatched a bottle of powder from her dress pocket.

"This!" Roll held it up high.

"What is that!" Tohru asked.

"This is what she poured into his food!" Roll ran to the table and held up the plate of curry that had green powder on it.

"Hey you, why did you drug him!" Meiru tugged onto Jasmine's dress collar.

"Yeah, why did you drug me!" Netto cried out, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"To get my Netto back." Jasmine roughly tugged Meiru's arm off from her collar.

"Jasmine you should know that Netto's dating Meiru-san." Yaito said.

"Hmph." Jasmine turned her head away.

"And if I was living here earlier in the first place when we met, we could've end up together instead." Jasmine added.

"But you should be happy that you're friends with Netto." Roll lowered her eyebrows.

"I guess I lost this one." Jasmine sighed. She then felt a pat on her back.

"It's okay Jasmine, I still like you as a friend, we'll always be friends." Netto gave her a smile.

"Jasmine how could you do such a thing.." Meiru frowned.

"I thought we were going to be friends when we first met." She added again with a sigh.

"I thought I was too but then I got too carried away." Jasmine replied and gazed up into the sky.

"But I think I've already fallen for someone already." Jasmine smiled.

"Who would that be?" Everyone looked at each and wondered.

"It's a secret!" Jasmine giggled and took a hold of Meiru's hand.

"Meiru-chan, for now on, let's be friends!" Jasmine smiled. Meiru nodded and smiled back.

"Alright, finally! A perfect day to celebrate friendship!" Netto nodded and stood up.

"But how long does this effect wears off!" Netto cried out. Jasmine began to sweat.

"As long as we don't clap..the effect wears off in two hours.." Jasmine laughed nervously.

"That long! Awww..so long.." Netto began to sigh.

"Sucks to be you! Group hug!" Ring the wrapped her arms around the two girls.

"Yeah!" Mary also gave them a hug.

"Don't forget about me!"

"And me, de gutsu!"

"Cuddle!~ Come on Rockman!"

"Hey you!"

"This is weird."

"Agreed."

"Aw come on Enzan, Blues, just for once!"

"Fine."

"Don't forget about us, desu!"

"Yeah!"

"You guys are so heavy!" Meiru cried out.

"Y-Yeah.." Jasmine nodded nervously, trying to keep up the weight that was on her.

"Who knew that cuddle could be very heavy.." Roll sweated nervously.

"This is all your fault Ring." Mary added.

"How is it my fault?" Ring asked.

"You were the first one to start the group hug." Blues sweatdropped.

"So? You guys were the one that were piling. I never said that you have to group hug." Ring said.

"True.." Tohru nodded.

"Maybe this wouldn't also have happened if Netto didn't force Blues and I to hug." Enzan glared at the brunette haired boy.

"Aw come on! For Roll.." Netto said.

"Eh?" Roll gave him a confused look.

"Stop confusing Roll!" Ring pinched Netto's cheeks.

"Ow!" Little tear drops ran down his face.

"You didn't have to pinch that hard!" Netto shouted.

"You can't blame her, you know how she is.." Medi sweatdropped.

"That's very true.." Mary nodded.

Just then, a drop of liquid fell...

_**Drip...**_

"What the?" Everyone looked up into the dark sky as clouds began joining together.

"Uhh, guys.." Mary sweated nervously as sprinkles of water began pouring down.

"It's raining!" Medi cried out.

The sprinkles of water began to pour heavier and it began to storm.

"Eeekk! It's pouring down like crazy!" The girls cried out and ran back inside.

"Thunder, de gutsu!" Gutsman cried out.

"Come on!" The rest of the boys ran back inside also.

The water poured heavily as the storm worsens slowly.

"Great! Now what'll we do?" Yaito huffed with a heavy sigh. She grabbed a small dry towel and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well the stereo outside is all wet...and the food out there as well.." Meiru added with a sigh also.

"Aww..." Everyone sighed.

"Well, I have some strawberries left.." Roll added.

"No thanks.." Everyone nodded with another sigh.

"What are we going to do? The party doesn't end 'till 9." Mary said.

"Maybe we can watch a movie." Tohru added.

"Yeah, desu!" Iceman agreed with a cheery tone.

"Desu?" Roll repeats the phrase that Iceman had.

"It's Iceman's catchphrase, he always says, "desu" at the end of each sentence." Tohru replied.

"Like this, desu?" Roll asked. Iceman then turned bright red as a tomatoe.

"No, desu! That's my phrase, desu!" Iceman shouted at the blonde haired navi. Roll lowered her eyebrows and frowned, being confused.

"Eh?...umm, I'm sorry." Roll looked straight down at the ground in depression.

"Iceman." Tohru glared at the small navi. Iceman sighed and scratched the back of his hood.

"I'm sorry, desu." Iceman couldn't keep his eye away from the sad-confused navi.

"Well, we can't go home now with all of the storming and rain.." Jasmine added and gazed out the window.

The skies were all grayish black as heavy rain pours down roughly..

_**Spurr...Spurrtt!...**_

The lights were all turned off, especially the cities lights.

"Huh?.." Everyone looked around the dimmed room.

**Shhuuurrrr!**

The thunder roared and everyone all jumped with surprise.

"Haaaaa!" The girls began to scream in fear.

* * *

_**To be continued...**(ohh...lets see where this is going..)_


	53. Thunderous mystery

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 53- Thunderous mystery_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

_**Hikari Residence: 7:55 PM**_

"Uwah!...I'm so scared!" Jasmine cried out.

"What happened to the lights!" Mary cried out as well with a confused look that no one couldn't see since all of the lights in the house all lost electricity.

"The storm probably struck the eletricity tower and screwed the wires up.." Enzan answered.

"Netto, is there anything we can use to see?" Meiru asked, trying to find the brunette haired boy without bumping into an object.

"Yeah, I got a candle and a match." Netto responded and lit the match up.

Everyone sighed and gazed at the fire.

"Now lets light this up so we can all see.." The fire from the match lit the candle up. Netto placed the candle on the counter that was next to the living room's couch.

"Now what?" Dekao asked.

"We should all sit down and wait until the electricity comes back." Enzan said.

"Ok." Everyone nodded and sat on the couch.

"I'm glad that the couch was long and large enough to fit all of us." Meiru said.

"Exept Gutsman, Dekao, Tohru, Iceman, Netto, Rockman, Blues and Enzan." Ring added. The girls nodded.

"Hey, you guys took up all of the room!" Netto shouted. The boys were sitting at the counter's high chairs.

"Oh well." Rockman sighed with a shrug.

"I'm so bored.." Roll sighed and gazed at the television screen that was black and blank.

"We can tell scary ghost stories!" Ring added. Rockman then jumped.

"No way, ghost stories are way off topic." Rockman turned his head side to side in denial.

"Fine, sheep." Ring sighed heavily.

"Haaa..." Everyone began to sigh once more.

_**Shurrrr!**_

"Haaaaa!" The girls began to scream in fear.

_Swoosh..._

The candles flame quickly dies out.

"Huh?..." The girls openned their eyes and gazed around the room again.

"Why is it dark in here?.." They asked the boys who were calm and quiet.

"Hmm, strange." Netto rubbed his chin.

"The candle shouldn't die so fast." Enzan added.

"Could it be that something might be haunting us?.." Dekao asked.

"Y-You mean...ghost?.." Rockman began to shiver.

"No, that's silly. It couldn't be.." Ring began to laugh nervously.

"Well I'm tired of this! We have to go to the Electricity tower and fix those wires!" Mary added.

"But the thunder..." Meiru lowered her eye brows.

_**Shurrr!**_

"Haaaa!" The girls then hid under the blanket covers.

"Ok, nevermind!" Mary sweatdropped.

"Stop screaming!.." Blues shouted.

"Stop shouting!.." The girls shouted back.

"Stop it, you...nevermind." Enzan sighed while tapping his forefinger on the counter.

A few minutes passed and everyone stayed silent, listening to the loud thundery rain.

_**Bleep, bleep!**_

"What is it?" Rockman asked.

"It's an email." Netto held up his PET and openned the inbox.

"Who is it from?" Meiru asked.

"It doesn't say." Netto frowned.

"Oh, then what does the message say then?" Meiru asked, again.

"It says...If you want to get your electricity back, then follow these steps carefully." Everyone looked at each other and frowned.

"W-What?.." Jasmine tilted her head with a confused look.

"Here are the steps...Step 1, go outside." Netto then squinted at the message again.

"D-Do you have to?" Meiru asked.

"Not just me, but all of us exept Dekao, Gutsman, Tohru, Iceman, and Yaito-chan." He replied.

"Well I'm glad that I'm not going outside." Yaito sighed with relief.

"But isn't it strange how that person know's our names, desu?" Iceman asked with a slight shiver.

"Hmmm, that is true..." Tohru rubbed his chin.

"Netto, you better be careful, you might not know what may happen." Yaito added.

"Yeah, and make sure Meiru-chan and Jasmine-chan doesn't get hurt or I will never forgive you." Dekao held up a fist.

"Relax you guys, it's not like it's an invitation to go battle." Netto lowered his eyebrows and chuckled.

"That is true, de gutsu." Gutsman nodded.

"But do we have to go?..." Mary whined lightly.

"Yeah!.." Meiru sighed.

"It says again that if the chosen ones doesn't decide to go, everyone, including us will never get our electricity back." Netto added.

"Fine, but for everyone." Jasmine stood up and stretched.

"That's the spirit!" Netto smiled.

"I guess...I agree." Meiru stood up as well.

"Awww...but it's so rainy out, I might get all soaken wet." Medi whined with a huff.

"We have no choice though." Blues said. Medi tapped her fingers and finally stood up.

"You're right." Medi sighed.

"Anybody done complaining?" Netto asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ok then, lets go!" Netto then openned the door slowly.

"Oh..." Roll gazed out the door and watched the rain pouring down quickly.

"Once we step outside, we'll be soaked by then!" Meiru bit her lip.

"Ok Netto, what's the step?" Enzan asked. Netto held up his PET.

"Alright, step 1, step outside." The girls then groaned heavilly with depression.

"Awww..." The girls sighed and stepped out with the boys.

_Spurt, spurt, spurt..._

"Uwahh!" The ten ran back inside.

"Ok, skip that one!" Ring sweatdropped.

"Step 2, run to the nearest cafe' from your house." Everyone took a deep breath.

"Ok, so what's the nearest cafe' from here?" Blues asked.

"That'll be the one where Meiru works at." Netto said.

"Eh?.." Meiru sweated nervously.

"Well, ought to make a run for it. Ready?" The ten nodded.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3, run!" The ten ran out the door and quickly ran to the nearest cafe'.

"Ahhhh!" The girls began to scream as the rain pours down and the thunder roaring.

"W-we're almost there!" The ten finally reached to the cafe', resting and panting under the roof covers.

"Ok...now what?" Meiru panted.

"St-step 3, to the Akihara amusement park." Everyone then whined.

**"AWWWW..."**

The ten then ran as fast as they can to the amusement park. Next was step 4, Go on the Ferris Wheel.

"What the hell!" Everyone cried out.

The ten quickly ran and paid to go on the Ferris Wheel.

"Good thing the cart has window covers and a roof." Meiru added.

"And I'm surprised that this could fit all of us." Ring added. Everyone sighed with relief.

"You guys are heavy.." Rockman sweatdropped. The girls were sitting on the guys lap.

"No doubt, why didn't we split into different carts?" Blues asked.

"Uhh..." Everyone became speechless.

"Uh, anyways what's the next step?" Enzan asked.

"Step 5, wait until the ride ends." Netto answered.

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Ehhh!"

_**A few minutes later.**_

"Alright, we're off the ride." Mary said.

"Step 6, go to the Electricity tower."

"Hmm?" Everyone was confused.

"The Electricity tower?" Meiru tilted her head in wonder.

"Well, let's go see!" Jasmine added.

The ten ran to the Electricity tower.

"Is there any more steps?" Rockman asked.

"Hurry up! I'm getting all soaken wet!" The girls cried out.

"There is one more, Step 7, go to the nearest cliff from here." Netto answered.

"The nearest cliff?" Roll repeated, ignoring the rain that was pouring on her.

"The nearest cliff is right next to the tower." Medi added.

"She's right." Ring nodded.

"Well why are we standing here? Let's go to the cliff now!" Mary exclaimed.

Everyone nodded and ran to the nearest cliff.

"So...what is up with these steps?" Blues asked, continously running.

"That is, a mystery." Enzan answered.

_**Shuurrrr!**_

"Oh no, not the thunder!" Jasmine cried out.

"Thunders are so scary!" Mary added.

"I hope it doesn't electricute us..." Meiru bit her lip, trying to ignore the roar of the thunder.

"I-It wont..I hope." Medi shrugged nervously.

"Yeah!" Ring nodded.

"Thunders are super scary, when they electricute you, it'll burn you into ashes!" Roll added with a dark look.

_**Shurrr!**_

"Haaa! Stop it, Roll!" The girls shouted at the blonde haired navi.

"You guys need to quiet down!." Netto added.

"Agreed." Rockman nodded with a slight sweat.

The ten then finally reaches the top of the cliff.

"Phew..." The girls panted.

"Now what?" Meiru asked.

"Now we.." Netto turned his head and saw a boy and his navi wearing black cloaks with their hoods on.

"H-Hey, who are these guys?.." Netto pointed.

"Good question, who are you guys!" Enzan pointed along with Netto.

"Hmmph, does this answer your question?" The two took their hoods off and revealed their faces.

Everyone gasps.

"Gasp! No way, it's you two!" Ring pointed.

"Billy!"

"L-Leon!"

"That's right!" Billy then ran towards to Meiru.

"Sakurai-chan!~" The brunette haired boy (such as Billy, sorry I've never mentioned his hair color back in the previous chapters. Gomen...).

"Uwah!" Meiru's eyes widenned and quickly smacked him, causing him to fall backwards on the wet-muddy ground.

"I'm taken you bastard!" Meiru shouted with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"S-Sorry..." Billy wiped the tears from his eye.

"Roll-chan!~" Leon ran towards to Roll.

"And who are you?" Roll tilted her head in wonder.

"You don't remember me?-UWAHH!" Rockman quickly smacked the athletic navi from Roll.

"Don't touch her!" Rockman growled.

"Rockman?" Medi tilted her head in wonder.

"Rockman, why did you do that?" Roll asked. Rockman sweated nervously and turned to her.

"B-Because he's a pervert." Rockman coughed nervously, trying to hold back laughter.

"What the hell, am not!" Leon shouted.

"Rockman.." Netto sweatdropped.

"Anyways, are you the one that sent us that message!" Enzan pointed at the brunette haired boy.

"Correct." Billy stood up.

"But why?" Jasmine asked.

"Because while Leon and I were piloting a plane here, a storm occured so we tried to land the plane safetly but then we crashed into a large tank full of wires that provided the city folks, electricity." Billy answered.

"So that's how we lost our electricity.." Enzan rubbed his chin.

"But how did you guys get here?" Ring asked.

"Billy and I walked to the cliff that shows the full view of the Electricity tower to check on it to see how it was when we crashed into it's tank of wires." Leon answered.

"And you sent us that message, why?" Enzan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh because, we thought that you guys could help us solve this problem." Billy smiled.

"Uwah!" Everyone fell down stupidly.

"Why didn't you just send us a message to come to the nearest cliff from the Electricity tower in the first place instead of taking dumb steps you idiot!" Mary angrily tugged onto his colar.

"I-I just want to give y-you guys so-some excerise!..." Billy choked.

"I don't give! You made us run those steps in the rain, and I'm all soaken wet because of you! My life was perfect until you came along and ruined this for us!" Mary grab a hold of his neck and started strangling him.

"Mary, don't kill him!" Ring pulled the blonde haired girl away from Billy.

"I-I'm sorry...and I never knew you were that violent.." Billy coughed as he grabs a hold of this throat that was harshly been strangled.

"So you want us to help fix the wires that you've damaged." Enzan repeated.

"Correct." Leon nodded.

"Well, let's go to the Electricity tower's tank." Netto added.

"But isn't that a mile away from here?" Meiru asked.

"Yep." Netto nodded.

"Awww...it's going to take so long when we get there." Medi groaned.

"It only takes 15 minutes Medi." Jasmine said.

"But I'm so soaken wet, my clothes feels so heavy." Medi added with a depressed sigh.

"Come on Medi, just a little bit more!" Roll said with a high tone of voice. She then turn to Leon.

"You never answer me, who are you?" Roll asked, pointing at him.

"Please Roll-chan, you know who I am." Leon began to laugh.

"No, she's serious." Rockman added. Leon stopped laughing and turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"She was in an incident...well..it's hard to explain." Rockman scratched the back of his head.

"We'll talk about this later, but for now, we need to fix those wires that the two idiots messed!" Netto added.

"Yeah!" Everyone nodded and walked a mile to the Electricity tower's tank.

_**15 minutes later...**_

"So this is the plane you piloted?" Netto asked.

"Yep." Billy and Leon both nodded.

"Speaking of traveling in air...where were you guys heading to?" Mary asked.

"Oh, we were heading to Choina to go meet some hot chinese girls." Billy nervously laugh with a slight blush on his head.

"You're an idiot.." Ring facepalmed.

"That's where I was from, you better not be hitting on any of my relatives that lives there." Jasmine glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Wow, there are a whole lot of wires." Meiru bit her lip.

There were over a hundred colored wires everywhere looking in a bad condition.

"I hate it when you two always screw things up." Mary poked Billy in the stomach.

"I-I'm sorry!" Billy cried out and brushed his stomach.

"Ok you two, shut up and help us untangle these wires, that's the only thing we have to do." Enzan said.

"Yes.." Billy and Mary both sighed.

_**Shuurrrr!**_

"Huaaa..." The girls weeped soundly in fear.

"So many roaring thunders.." The girls shook nervously.

"Well, while we're all untangling the wires, can someone explain to me how Roll doesn't remember me?" Leon asked.

"Well it all started when you left, she hated you and wished that she didn't know you and so her wish came true. And that's how she doesn't remember you." Rockman lied with a slight smile.

"That's the worst lie I've ever heard in my life." Leon frowned.

"I thought it was pretty good." Ring added.

"Shut up.." Leon mumbled and continued untangling the wires.

"But what's the actual truth?" Billy asked.

"The truth is that Roll died when you guys left." Meiru said.

Billy and Leon's eyes widenned.

"Sh-She died?" Billy repeated.

"Yes, but somehow, Duo brought her back to life and turned her into an evil navi, giving her a Dark chip." Meiru continued on.

"But after Rockman defeated her and destroyed the Dark chip from overwhelming her, she somehow lost her memories after she woke up in Netto's father's lab." Meiru said.

"T-That's terrible." Leon lowered his eyebrows.

"But we believed that what caused her to lose her memories was extreme depression that was caused from the Dark chip and the fever she caught before she died." Meiru added.

"I get it now." Billy nodded.

"That fully makes sense, the story was a whole lot better than his." Leon frowned and turned to Rockman. The blue haired navi waved with a grin.

"Hey, I thought it was still pretty good." Ring added.

"Yeah, me too." Blues agreed.

"There.." Enzan wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Are they all untangled?" Mary asked.

"Yeah." Enzan nodded.

"Alright, let's head back home and- AWWW..." Netto sobbed with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong Netto?" Meiru asked.

"By the time we get home, the party will be over..." Netto sighed once more.

"Ehhh?..." Everyone sighed along.

"Hey, what party?" Billy asked.

"Non of your business." Mary glared at the brunette haired boy.

"Fine, well you better treat me as a visitor because since the plane is damaged, Leon and I have no choice but to stay here for a while until we make plans on how we're going to get out of here." Billy frowned and crossed his arms.

"Argghhh...my life...is...ruined.." Mary facepalmed and sighed.

"Don't be so down Mary..." Meiru patted her back.

"We need to head out now, Yaito-chan and the others are waiting." Netto said.

"Right." Everyone nodded.

"Oh and Billy, don't come along, will ya." Mary punched his shoulder and ran off with the others.

"Darn..now we have to pay the damage of the land and our plane..." Billy sighed.

"I blame you." Leon facepalmed.

_**Shuurrrr!**_

"Hyaaa!" The two both cried out.

* * *

_**Hikari Residence- 8:59 PM...**_

"We're back!" The ten called.

"What took you guys so long?" Yaito asked.

"Long story.." Mary answered. The rest nodded.

"Oh, well we'll be heading out now." Yaito said.

"Even though it was slightly short, I still had fun." Tohru added.

"Yeah, desu!" Iceman nodded.

"Well I guess it was okay.." Dekao scratched his cheek.

"I thought spending time with Roll is fun, de gutsu!" Gutsman nodded.

"We-are-not-meant-to be!" Roll pointed rudely at the steel bodied navi.

"Gutsu..." Gutsman sighed.

"Come on you guys, out!" Netto pointed the door.

"Aww but can't we stay here until the rain calms down?" Yaito asked with a pouty face.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"He said no!"

"Fine."

"FINALLY."

Everyone finally left without any complaints...

* * *

_**9:50 PM...**_

Meiru and Roll were upstairs, taking a bath, or probably changing. Netto and Rockman were downstairs doing nothing but sitting and relaxing on the couch, waiting for the girls to come down.

"Man, what a tough day.." Netto sighed.

"Yep.." Rockman nodded.

"Are they done bathing?" Netto asked.

"I dunno...Ever since Roll-chan lost her memories, she somehow also forgot how to bathe by herself so I guess Meiru-chan has to help her." Rockman sweatdropped.

"Ah, that makes sense.." Netto scratched his cheek.

The two stayed silent, doing nothing but resting on the couch, gazing at the blank television screen. The two then were startled when they heard a noise and footsteps.

"Roll, I need that!" Meiru cried out.

"You're going to have to catch me!~" Roll giggled and ran down the steps recklessly. The blonde haired navi was also holding up a white bra in the air, holding onto the string of it.

"Roll, that's my last pair, please!" Meiru cried out and ran down the steps. She was wearing a white robe with her hair all frizzy and wet.

"No!~" Roll giggled and hid under the kitchen counter.

"I'm not playing games with you Roll.." Meiru huffed and walked in the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Now where'd did she go?..." Meiru wondered.

"Hey Meiru-chan, she's under the kitchen counter." Netto then stood up and pointed at Roll.

"Great.." Meiru smiled and looked under the kitchen counter. There was Roll, hiding. The blonde haired navi looked at Meiru and quickly crawled out of counter. She ran to the wall and hid behind the sides.

"Roll, you can't do this forever!" Meiru then tripped and fell in front of Netto.

"Stop Roll, give Meiru-chan back her...errr...woman thing!" Netto crossed his arms and looked down at her, giving her an angry look.

"Ok, but good luck!~" Roll giggled and quickly strapped the white bra on Netto's chest.

"H-Huh? What do you mean...wait a minute.." Netto looked down at his chest.

"Tehe!~" Roll threw herself on the couch and hid behind Rockman.

"Rockman, look, look..." Roll tried to hold back laughing and watched the brunette haired boy trying to take the bra off.

"Um, Roll-chan, I think what you did was sorta...weird.." Rockman sweatdropped and watched Netto.

"Shit, how the hell do you take this off!" Netto cried out, sweating nervously. The red headed girl then stood up slowly, rubbing her nose.

"Ow...huh?.." Meiru looked up at Netto who was gazing at her with a heavy blush. She looked down and saw her white bra being worn by him.

"Netto..." Meiru clenched her fist and grinded her teeth.

"M-Meiru-chan, it's not what you think!..." Netto nervously cried out.

"You pervert!" Meiru raised her hand slowly.

_**SMACK!**_

* * *

_**To be continued...**(nooo, i knew i shouldn't have brought them back!... T_T)_


	54. Emotional feeling

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 54- Emotional feeling_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

_**Zzzzzzzzz...**_

_"It's so cold, it's so dark..." The blonde haired navi said to herself and gazed around the pitch black area._

_"Where am I?" She asked herself in deep thoughts. Roll then was startled when she heard footsteps coming near her._

_"You're in my chamber." The dark navi grinned wickedly. Roll blinked twice and shooked._

_"W-What's that?" She asked._

_"It's where all special navis stay safely.." He then sat next to Roll and placed his palm on her forehead._

_"Now let's begin. Roll's your name, right?" He asked the blonde haired navi. Roll nodded slowly._

_"Good. Roll, you do know that you've lost all of your memories, right?" The dark navi asked. Roll nodded again._

_"Yes." Roll responded._

_"But have you've regain some of it though?" He asked once more._

_"I remember everyone, but not many things." Roll answered._

_"I see, let's see..Do you know what a glass cup is?" He asked._

_"No." Roll answered. The dark navi stayed silent and began to smile once more._

_"Ah I see. Now I know what you mean. Do you know me?" He asked. Roll tilted her head._

_"No.." She responded._

_"I thought so too. That Dark chip really does the trick of absorbing your memories away." The dark navi grinned and released his palm from her forehead._

_"Well then, let's see if you still remember how to use emotions." The dark navi grinned wickedly and summoned a blue navi. It was a figure of Rockman. Roll then happily ran to him to give him a hug._

_"Rockman, cuddle!~" Roll giggled as she continues running to him. Just then the blue navi was all chained up, soaked in blood. Roll stopped running and stood hopelessly, gazing at the red liquid that was dripping down from the blue navi._

_"W-Wah?.." Roll's face darkenned. The blonde haired navi backed away and looked up at the blue navi._

_"R-Roll-chan, r-run!" The chains tightenned, the blue navi screamed in agony. Tears began flowing down Roll's cheeks._

_"No! No! What are you doing! Let him go!"_

_**Zzzzzzzzz...**_

_"Roll-chan, why are you here?" The blue haired navi asked, gazing at her. The blonde haired navi turned to him and smiled. She walked towards to the fountain and sat on the sides of it._

_"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked with a slight smile and crossed her legs. Rockman nodded and walked to her slowly without leaving any noise of footsteps._

_"Yes it is." He nodded and sat next to her. The blonde haired navi smiled at him once more and cupped his hands in hers and held it up close to her chin._

_"Rockman, how long have I've been gone?" Roll asked, no longer smiling, she gazed at him emotionless. Rockman blinked twice and lowered his eyebrows and spoke._

_"Too long." He sighed and slipped one hand from her's and cupped her hand instead._

_"If only there was one way to cure you." He thought and gazed at her. Roll tilted her head in wonder._

_"What's wrong with me? Am I not pretty? Am I not good enough? Or is it because you love someone else?.." Roll began to frown. Rockman stopped her words, holding his finger on her lips._

_"There's nothing wrong with you, except one thing." He replied. Roll raised her head at him._

_"One?" She repeated. The blue haired navi nodded._

_"You're not like yourself, you're always wandering off into random subjects, you're not focusing on one or the other." He answered._

_"Oh.." Roll frown and looked down at her lap._

_"But at least you're safe and here with me, that's what's not wrong." He began to smile and stroke her cheek. Roll look up at him and smiled shyly._

_"Rockman, I love you." Roll giggled lightly. This surprised Rockman._

_"Roll-chan.." He then gently lifted her face close to his._

_"Rock-" She was then interupted, lip to lip, locked together. The blonde haired navi closed her eyes slowly and kissed back_.

* * *

**BUNK!**

"Oww!..." The blue haired navi fell off the bed and fell straight on the hard carpet flooring. He rubbed the back of his head slowly and gazed around the room area.

"I was having a great dream until this happened!.." Rockman growled and noticed something.

"Wait a minute...it was only a dream.." Rockman then sighed and threw the covers on the bed.

"And I'm surprised that nobody didn't barge right in to check what happened." Rockman sweatdropped and walked out of the room.

He walked downstairs in the living and found someone sleeping on the large comfy blue couch.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow and checked.

It was Roll who was sleeping on the couch, wearing a white tank and aqua green mini shorts.

"So you're the one who was snoozing here.." He thought and gazed at her.

"Kyuuu..." The blonde haired navi began to shake nervously.

"You're cold, aren't you." Rockman quietly said and pulled the blanket covers on her.

"There..." He then gazed at her. The blonde haired navi was still soundly asleep, no longer shivering. Her long hair was still in a bow and her bangs were all over her light-sleepy face.

"She's so cute when she's asleep." Rockman smiled lightly with a blush.

"But then again, that dream that I had.." Rockman thought and began to blush redder.

"No, no...even though she still doesn't know what love is, there's no way she could do such a thing.." Rockman nodded sideways, denying the thought. He then turned to Roll and gazed at her.

"Maybe just once..." He thought again and sat close to her. Rockman brushed the hair out of the way to see her clear face and moved his head close to her's.

"No!..." The blonde haired navi cried out. Rockman was then startled and fell backwards.

"Jeez, what was that for?.." Rockman frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

"No...don't do this!..Huh?.." Roll then sat up in a straight position. She was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Wah! Huh?..Rockman..you're okay..." She thought and gazed at the blanket covers that was on her lap.

"R-Roll-chan, are you okay?" Rockman asked with a slight sweat. Roll turned to him and rested flat on the couch.

"I don't know, for some reason I feel so cold.." She began to shiver and pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes slowly. Rockman lowered his eyes and kneeled next to her, placing his right palm on her sweaty forehead.

"You're burning hot." He sweated nervously and was startled when he heard footsteps coming down.

"I told you, I thought I heard a noise!" Netto exclaimed. Meiru lowered her eyebrows with a weak smile.

"Oh come on, if I didn't hear it then you must be crazy!" Meiru said. The two walked to the living room and found Rockman, still placing his palm on the blonde haired navi's forehead. Meiru tilted her head in wonder and walked towards to her.

"What's wrong with Roll?" Meiru asked, kneeling next to her.

"She might be catching something." Rockman answered. Netto raised an eyebrow and studied Roll.

"That doesn't look too good, how did she get sick?" Netto asked.

"It must be from yesterday when we ran out in the rain." Meiru lowered her eyebrows and gazed at Roll.

"P-Please...no..don't.." Roll breathed heavily once more and began sweating harder. The blonde haired navi is suffering from her nightmare.

"We better call Medi and Jasmine." Netto added.

_**20 minutes later...**_

Jasmine and Medi finally arrived at Netto's house. Netto and Rockman sat at the counter's chairs while Meiru was holding onto Roll's hand. Jasmine kneeled close to Meiru where Roll was at and held up a wet wash cloth from the bucket that Medi brought for her.

"So how is she?" Meiru asked. Jasmine placed a wet cloth on the blonde haired navi's forehead. Roll was still resting on the couch where she collapsed restless. Jasmine turned her head at Meiru and spoke.

"Right now she's okay, it's just a slight fever she caught." Jasmine answered.

"A slight fever huh?" Netto rubbed his chin. Jasmine and Medi looked at each other with a nod and turned to Netto and Rockman.

"We need a private talk with Meiru, you two need to keep out." The two nurses said to the boys. The two boys looked at each other with a slight shrug.

"Well, if it's something important, can't we at least-"

_"Go."_

_"But."_

_"Go."_

_"But he said-"_

_"GO."_

_"Ok...meanies.."_

_"Hey, we have ears you know."_

_"PFFT. What ears, I don't see any-"_

_"Netto, shut up and go upstairs, it's not that hard to do."_

_"Yeah, listen to your fiance'."_

_"Shut up, Rockman."_

The two boys finally walked upstairs to their room with no complaints. The three girls sighed and turned to Roll. Medi gazed at Roll for awhile and turned to Meiru, along with Jasmine who did the same thing too.

"So, why are the boys upstairs?" Meiru asked with a confused look. Jasmine placed her hands on her hips and raised her head at Meiru.

"Meiru, you should know better to take care of your navi. She is your responsibility." Jasmine frowned at the red head girl. Meiru lowered her eyebrows and slowly backed up one step.

"But I-"

"Jasmine's right, look at Roll's conditions, her temperature could've rised up to a 104. Do you not know what could have happened to her if you didn't find her like this! Lying on this very couch where she's collapsed!" Medi cutted Meiru off with a lecture. The blonde haired navi then slowly awoke and gazed at Medi who was continuously lecturing Meiru. Roll relaxed her sweaty face and gazed at Medi once more with her blurry vision.

"Haa.." The blonde haired navi made a soft noise to get attention. The three girls turned their heads and gave her a weak smile.

"She's awake." Jasmine said. Meiru then bursted into tears and gave Roll a gentle-quick hug. Roll frozed at her netop's reactions and hugged her back. Patting and stroking her back gently.

"Roll, I'm so sorry. I've been a bad netop.." Meiru sobbed and wiped her tears. Roll made a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked weakly. Meiru stopped crying and released herself from Roll's arms.

"I..You were sick because of me, right?" Meiru asked, sniffing. Roll tilted her head and rubbed her forehead.

"N-No, of course not. It must be from that awful nightmare I had.." Roll gave her a weak smile and suddenly fainted. The three gasped and quickly kneeled next to Roll.

"H-Hey, Roll, are you okay!" Medi asked with a slight sweat. No answer, the blonde haired navi was asleep, breathing heavily as she inhales and exhales.

"I-Is she going to be okay!" Meiru asked. Jasmine studied Roll's conditions.

"Yes but she needs plenty of rests. If she doesn't get enough rest her fever will rise so make sure you keep an eye on her, she's your responsibility." Jasmine said positively. Meiru relaxed her face and turned to Roll.

"O-Oh.." Meiru lowered her eyebrows and sighed with relief.

"Ok." Meiru nodded.

"Well, Jasmine, are we ready to head out?" The nurse navi asked, standing up. Jasmine smiled and nodded.

"Yes Medi. Now make sure she drinks plenty of water and take plenty of rests." Jasmine stood up and walked to the door. She allowed Medi to go first, she then walked out the door and waved quickly and closed the door slowly so it wont make any noises to wake Roll up.

"So, plenty of water and sleeps huh?...boy, hopefully this works." Meiru sweated nervously, biting her lip and watching the blonde haired navi sleep.

* * *

_**Zzzzzzzzz...**_

_"Hello?..." Roll called out in a soft tone. She then found herself resting on an old bed in an isolated old room. The blonde haired navi lie on the bed still, staring at the ceiling. She then was slightly startled when she heard the door creaked open. There, showed a dark navi who was grinning at her. He walked to her and kneeled gently next to her bed and rested his palm on her forehead._

_"Who are you?" She asked, sweating and relaxing her face, showing an ill expression. The dark navi grinned once more and brushed her bangs._

_"My name is Nightmare. Do you remember me?" He asked. Roll nodded sideways._

_"I see, you must've forgotten me already so quick, and that nightmare you've had?" Nightmare bit his lip and grinned again. Roll blinked twice and gave him a confused look._

_"Hmm, when I saw you previously you were just fine, what happened?" Nightmare asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"I-I, got ill.." Roll answered. Nightmare could feel her temperature rising from her sweaty forehead._

_"I see..well, while you're lying in bed, I should tell you what happend in your previous memories that you used to remember before you lost your memories." Nightmare released his palm from Roll's forehead and crossed his arms. Roll gazed at him and raised an eyebrow slowly. Nightmare cleared his throat and began speaking._

_"Alright let's begin. Roll you were once normal before...you were the sweetest, kindest, and the most stubborn net navi that anyone has ever met. You were this one navi's lover, his name is, Rockman EXE." Roll's eyes widenned slowly. Nightmare continued on._

_"He loved you very much. The two of you both kissed when you had an awful nightmare about your very own gender-reflection that was created by the mysterious mirror, that as well, created Dark, and became your twin brother." Nightmare took a deep breath and continued on._

_"While Rockman was almost getting killed by Dark, you've risked your life to save him, and so Dark threw the sword at you which went through the middle of your chest. You passed away at the Akihara's hospital from loss of blood, the doctors and nurses failed to revive you. But Duo and I didn't...after you've came back from the dead, we gave you an evil chip called the, Dark chip." Roll lowered her eyes and felt something not right._

_"Dar-kuu chi-puu.." Roll repeated. Nightmare chuckled and continued on._

_"But when the power of the Dark chip absorbs the energy inside of you, you've became evil..." Roll's face darkenned, picturing herself, evil._

_"That evil you...you were the most cold-blooded killer Duo had created. You've killed many innocent people, taking away their lives." Nightmare laughed wickedly. Roll closed her eyes shut and covered her ears._

_"N-No, I'm not like that...I-I'm a good girl!...There's no way..." Roll turned her head away from him. Nightmare stopped laughing and grinned. He continued on._

_"Oh, but you were..you had no problem in killing Rockman." Nightmare said. Roll's eyes shot wide open._

_"Me killing Rockman..why?.." She asked, her eyes became teary._

_"Because that Dark chip controlled you..that bastard...he destroyed it.." Nightmare clenched his fist and grinded his teeth. Roll's face relaxed slowly and turned her head to Nightmare._

_"H-Huh?.." She made a slight noise._

_"When he destroyed it..he saved you, but..this is how you've turned out after you've awakenned." Nightmare gazed at Roll. Roll blinked twice and gazed at him as well._

_"Poor you...losing your memories because of major depression.." Nightmare stroked her cheeks with a wicked grin. Roll closed her eyes slowly._

_"Now since my time is up, it's time to say good bye...and time for you to wake up!..." The dark navi then jerked his cloak and disapeared._

* * *

_Nyuuggyuuuuu~~~_

"N-Nyuu?.." Roll openned her eyes slowly and turned her head at the direction where the noise was coming from.

"Gomenasai, Rockman..Even though I maybe responsible for Roll, I really need my sleep.." Meiru smiled with a slight sweat and bowed respectfully at the blue haired navi who was in his pajama's.

"That's okay, I'll do if for you Meiru-chan, you deserve a rest after all the things you've did to nurse Roll." Rockman lowered his eyebrows with a weak smile. Meiru nodded and walked upstairs. The blue haired navi inhaled deeply and grabbed a small blue stool. Rockman sat the on the stool, facing Roll, keeping an eye on her just in case something happens. Roll gazed at him with an exhaust expression.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave this spot until you get better.." Rockman gave Roll a worried look. Roll blushed lightly and turned her head away, facing at her foot that was covered with the blanket.

"Rockman..." Roll called his name, she then closed her eyes.

"Yes?" Rockman responded.

"What time is it?.." Roll asked.

"It's 9:13 at night...you've been asleep for so long, you missed lunch and dinner." Rockman gave her a worried smile.

"A-And...was I a bad person before?.." She asked with a weak voice. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Rockman was in shock, his heart skipped a beat. The blue haired navi thought, "Why so sudden?.."

"W-Well...you were, but it wasn't your fault actually.." Rockman faked a smile and scratched his cheek nervously. Roll tilted her head slowly and gazed at him.

"I-I see..so I did something terrible didn't I?.." She asked to make sure. Rockman then panickly tried to calm her down.

"B-But like I said, it wasn't your fault!.." Rockman then laughed nervously.

"But, what was I like when I was normal?.." Roll asked. Rockman stopped laughing and turned to Roll.

"Y-You were...you were always so happy. Kind, loving, and stubborn. But when you cry..It makes me want to cry..." Rockman answered with a gentle voice. Roll relaxed her face and felt her left arm slipping out of the blanket covers.

"U-Uh?.." The blue haired navi raised her hand close to his chin and cupped it with both of his hands. Roll's eyes widenned.

"Rock..man?.." Roll began to blush faintly. Rockman closed his eyes and planted a kiss on her soft small hand. Roll closed her eyes and smiled weakly.

"..What is this feeling?.." She thought to herself.

"...Is it? could it?..Is it love?" Roll turned to Rockman.

"...Rockman...he's my...true love?..the one I love?.."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_Arere= What the? or... What is this? (Or just a questioning sound.) Depends on what feeling of the tone of your voice makes the emotional sound of the word._

_Gomenasai= I'm sorry. or... I'm so sorry._

_Yep, wanted to use the japanese terms sooo badly since Day 1 I started making this story. :3_


	55. Nightmare's return

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 55- Nightmare's return_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

_Shuuu...Shuu...Shuuuu..._

_"So...I'm in love?..."_

_"Right?..."_

_"Yes...I am.."_

_"I love Rockman.."_

_"Does he love me back?"_

_"Yes..yes he does..but, I can't express myself to him correctly."_

_"What's wrong with me?.."_

_"I want to ask him..."How long have I've been like this?"._

_"Mou...this is so bothering...It's like..I act like a selfish child towards him whenever I wanted something and to other people."_

_"I wish I have all of my memories back..."_

_Shuuu...Shuu...Shuuuu..._

"Huh?..." The blonde haired navi awoken. She turned her head steadily to Rockman, who had fallen asleep on her arm. Roll blushed lightly and relaxed her face with a weak smile.

"Rockman...today, I feel a whole lot better." She said to herself and carefully sat up without disturbing the blue haired navi. Roll jerked her arm carefully, leaving him restless on the couch's edge.

"Good morning, Roll." The blonde haired navi was startled when she heard her name. She turned to her head where the voice came from. It was Meiru. The red headed girl was in her white robe, she walked to her and placed her palm on her forehead.

"Your fever went down. How do you feel?" Meiru asked, tilting her head. Roll raised her head and answered.

"I feel better and fully energized." Roll gave her a shy smile and stood up and stretched.

"That's great." Meiru cupped her hands and smiled. She turned to Roll and grab a hold of her collar before she took a step.

"Hold it, you didn't take a bath yesterday, so you're going to take one, now." Meiru said with a serious voice. Roll sweated nervously and turned her head.

"O-Oh.." Roll shooked nervously. Meiru grinned and took the blonde haired navi upstairs to the restroom.

After a few minutes the brunette haired boy woke up and came downstairs. He sat on the couch, grabbed the remote, turned on the televison and realized that Rockman was snoozing on the floor, on his knees, and his arms crossed on the edge of the couch.

"R-Rockman?...hehe..I didn't see you there." Netto chuckled and turned to the television screen and was startled when he heard a loud yawning noise. He turned to Rockman who was rubbing his eyes, showing a tired expression.

"J-Jeez, yawn like a normal person, will ya?.." Netto sweatdropped. Rockman continues to rub his eyes.

"S-Sorry, where's Roll-chan?" Rockman asked, beginning to stop rubbing his tired eyes.

"She's upstairs, taking a bath with Meiru-chan...and I'm stuck like this until they come out!" Netto huffed with a sigh.

"Oh, that's right. She didn't take one yesterday because she was all ill and asleep." Rockman laughed and stood up as he stretch.

"Oh...man, there's nothing good on." Netto continues to press the remote controls buttons.

With Meiru and Roll...

"Woah! Bubbles!" Roll giggled and popped every single bubbles she saw. Meiru laughed at her reactions and continued scrubbing the blonde haired navi who was popping bubbles while sitting still.

"You sound healthy." Meiru smiled. Roll stopped at her actions and sat still, motionless. She thought about her health and her conditions.

"I'm..I know I'm healthy..it was just so sudden, yesterday.." Roll bit her lip and relaxed her face. Meiru tilted her head with a confused look.

"Roll-chan, is something bothering you?" Meiru asked, holding a bucket of water. Roll jumped lightly and turned to Meiru with a nervous smile.

"N-no, nothing's bothering me." Roll lied with a relief sigh.

"I don't understand.." Roll thought quietly, she then cried out with a loud feared gasp when she felt the cold water rushing down her back

"C-Cold!.." Roll cried out softly. Meiru sweatdropped and quickly splashed warm water on her back.

"S-Sorry.." Meiru laughed nervously.

_**23 minutes later...**_

"Tadaa~n!" Roll twirled her sleeveless black dress.

"So you got her another outfit..an expensive one." Netto stared at Meiru with an un-impressed look. Meiru laughed nervously and turned to Netto.

"Well..." Meiru played her fingers.

"Meiru-chan...money wise.." Netto sighed. Roll laughed at Netto's reaction and ran to Rockman, wrapping her arms around his.

"Rockman, well-well?...how do I look!" Roll asked anxiously. Rockman looked down at her and gave her a shy smile.

"You look great." Rockman nodded. Roll smiled cheerfully and snuggled his arm.

"I'm happy! I'm happy that Meiru-san bought me these kind of clothing, and your kindness!" Roll giggled. Netto blinked twice and felt offensive.

"H-Hey, what about me!" Netto asked, pointing at himself with a confused look.

"Netto-san..hmmm.." Roll rubbed her chin and turned to him again with a smile.

"I don't know about you!" Roll giggled once more. Netto gasped and fell depressed on the floor on his knees, sobbing.

"I am such a bad person..." Netto sobbed. Meiru sweatdropped and kneeled next to him, rubbing his back softly.

"Netto, you really need to make yourself useful towards Roll.." Meiru laughed at his reactions. She then stopped laughing and gazed up at the ceiling.

"But then again...I did make plans yesterday.." Meiru then sweatdropped and stood up, along with Netto.

"What plans? I didn't see you do any plans." Netto raised an eyebrow at Meiru. Meiru scratched her cheeks.

"Actually, I made plans last night while you were all sleeping that I would go visit Jasmine and Medi." Meiru said. Netto blinked twice and crossed his arms.

"A visit huh? Maybe this'll be my chance.." Netto's eyes flash and grab a small notebook.

"Netto?" Meiru called his name with a curious expression. Netto then turned to Meiru, holding a pen on the notebook.

"This gave me an idea! I will go grocery shopping and buy Roll some good stuff." Netto laughed wickedly. Roll blinked twice in confusion.

"But I thought you said "money wise"." Meiru frowned.

"I did, but that doesn't matter anymore, so what do we need?" Netto asked, tapping his foot. Meiru sweatdropped at his reactions and thought.

"Ok, what we need is 2 carton of fresh dairy milk."

"Uh huh."

"And a bag of flour and sugar."

"Yeah, go on."

"And Roll?"

"Candy!"

"Candy, what kind?"

"Hmm...licorish!"

"Licorice? What flavor?"

"Flavor?.."

"Netto, just get her ichigo flavor."

"Ok, ichigo it is."

"Ichigo?"

"The one you ate last time at your party."

"Ohhh! They were delicious!"

"Yes, yes."

"Alright Rockman, you're coming with me." Netto grab a hold of Rockman's sleeve and tugged him out the door.

"W-What?..But I want to stay here with Roll-chan.." Rockman said with a sad look.

"Don't worry Rockman, I'm taking Roll with me to Jasmine's house." Meiru laughed and waved at the two boys who were heading out the door to the Grocery Store.

"Bye bye, Netto! Bye bye, Rockman!" Roll waved with a cheery smile.

* * *

At Jasmine's small home..The girls greeted each other and sat at in the dining room that had a large door that was open and had a great view of the backyard's pond. They sat on the lavender cushion and drank hot fresh green tea on the dark cherrywood coffee table.

"It's so nice for you to visit, but if you wanted to visit again, make sure you call me during the daytime." Jasmine smiled at Meiru. The red headed girl laughed nervously at her mistake.

"Ehehe...sorry.." Meiru sighed. Jasmine giggled and held up a small green teapot.

"Anyone, more tea?" Jasmine asked. Roll blinked twice and held up her cup.

"More, please!" Roll gave Jasmine a positive expression. Jasmine raised the spout of her teapot above Roll's cup carefully and tipped the spout.

"Good tea, right Roll?" Meiru asked, taking a small sip of her cup.

"Yes." Roll nodded.

"There." Jasmine placed the small green teapot on the table carefully.

"So where's Rockman and Netto?" Medi asked.

"They went grocery shopping to make themselves useful to Roll." Meiru answered and placed her cup on the table gently. Medi sweatdropped at Meiru's reply.

"To make themselves useful?.." Medi repeated with a confused look. Meiru nodded with a smile.

"That sounded...strange but ok." Jasmine shrugged nervously, trying to hold back laughter.

"Hey Jasmine, how do you make your tea so soothing?" Meiru asked.

"Well..." Jasmine scratched her cheeks.

"She uses those dru-" Medi was caught off when Jasmine lifted her right palm on Medi's mouth.

"Huh?.." Meiru tilted her head.

"Ehehe, don't listen to her! She's just trying to say silly things!" Jasmine laughed nervously. She then released her hand from the nurse navi's mouth. Medi blinked twice and stared at Jasmine with an un-impressed look.

"Why you.." Medi sweatdropped. Roll giggled at Medi's expression.

"Medi.." Roll patted her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Jasmine, who's your true love that you mentioned at the party?" Meiru asked, turning her head at her. Jasmine gave her a smile and sighed.

"His name is.."

"..."

"Ehhh!"

* * *

_**Few hours later...**_

_"Duo-sir..I'm back."_

_"Good, did you tell her?"_

_"Yes, sir. But she only seems to remember some though."_

_"I see..at least you've tried.."_

_"Thank you, sir."_

_"But do me one favor."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Hikari Netto and Rockman are out in town, shopping."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I want you to kill them both."_

_"Right now?"_

_"Yes."_

_"A-As you wish sir."_

_"But if you fail this one.."_

_"..."_

_"I'll never respect your death."_

_"Y-Yes, sir, I won't fail you."_

_"Good..."_

* * *

_**With Netto and Rockman..**_

"Rockman, how about this one?" Netto held up a light blue summer dress that had white flowers on it. Rockman facepalmed and openned one eye at him.

"Netto-kun, we're not shopping for clothes.." Rockman frowned and openned both of his eyes. Netto gazed at the dress and smiled.

"Oh come on, for Roll." Netto chuckled. Rockman sighed and snatched the dress from his hands.

"Fine, but this is my present for her then." Rockman grinned. Netto's mouth dropped open and gave Rockman a death glare.

"Oh no you're not!" Netto tugged on the dress, grinding his teeth. Rockman nearly almost lost his balance and avoided it by tugging onto the dress harder.

"Roll-chan's my girlfriend, so I should be the one who should give this to her!" Rockman grinded his teeth and continued tugging.

"So? Roll's my "navi-inlaw" so I should give this to her!" Netto tugged harder.

The two began tugging with all their might, but before they reached the limit, they were both startled when they heard a crash outside of the store.

"What was that!" Rockman cried out, releasing the dress from his hands, leaving the brunette haired boy falling backwards. Netto rubbed his head when he hit the floor and stood up steadily.

"I-I don't know but let's go check it out!" Netto ran out the door, along with Rockman.

The two ran outside and saw a dark navi who was destroying many vehicles that was in his way.

"Where's Hikari Netto and Rockman!" He asked angrily with a wicked grin. All of the citizens began screaming and running away in fear. The dimmensional area finally appeared, surrounding the buildings, outside of the store. Rockman was in his battle suit, he stepped right inside the dimmensional area and stood in front of Nightmare. The dark navi turned to them and grinned.

"Rockman..you're here." Nightmare grinned once more.

"Not to mention, I'm here as well!" Netto exclaimed, standing outside of the dimmensional area.

"So you came as well." Nightmare crossed his arms and glared at Netto.

"Wait a minute...You're that navi who kidnapped Roll!" Netto pointed. Rockman raised an eyebrow at Netto and turned to the dark navi.

"W-Wait, that's you?.." Rockman asked. Nightmare then laughed wickedly.

"Of course! She had a nice body, it was silky and smooth." Nightmare grinned at Rockman who was starting to get angry.

"Why you.." Rockman grinded and clenched both of his fists.

"Rockman, don't let your guard down, he's just trying to make you lose your concentracion." Netto sweated nervously, trying to calm the blue navi down.

"But he saw Roll-chan's..." Rockman huffed and took a deep breath. Nightmare chuckled and popped one of his knuckles.

"Well then, enough talking." Nightmare raised his arm, pointing at the sky. A dark aura appeared and surrounded his fingertips. Rockman backed away in defence and watch the dark navi's attack.

"Rockman, stay alert.." Netto reminded the blue navi.

Rockman nodded and watched his moves carefully. Nightmare then swung his finger around in a circle with the dark aura which was forming a dark portal. Rockman sweated nervously, looking at the inside of the portal. There were alot of digital particles flowing inside, and there were viruses forming from the particles.

"What the, viruses are forming!" Netto cried out.

"Mettoo, mettoo!"

"Destrou, destrou!.."

"Makamakamaka!"

"You can summon viruses?.." Rockman asked and watched the small viruses marching and forming a straight row. Nightmare lowered his head and grinned with a slight laugh.

"Of course but that's not what I can do.." Nightmare then raised his right hand and snapped that made a sharp click. Rockman was slightly startled and looked around the area to make sure nothing appears around him, he then gasped when he heard the ground shaking. Dark chains shot up from the ground, wrapping and clinging itself on the blue navi's arm, legs, chest, and neck. Rockman struggled recklessly, tugging and clenching on the chains, trying to break free. Nightmare chuckled and demanded the horde of viruses to go after Rockman. The small viruses nodded with a chime and charged after Rockman.

"Oh no, Rockman!" Netto sweated nervously.

"Mettoo, mettoo!"

"Destrou, destrou!.."

"Makamakamaka!"

* * *

_**Bleep, bleep!**_

"Huh?" Jasmine and Medi turned their heads where the noise came from. Meiru blinked twice and held up her pink PET.

"What is it?" Roll asked anxiously, scooting closer to the red headed girl.

"It's an E-mail." Meiru answered and pressed the button to open the message.

"What does it say?" Medi asked.

"Shh, It says, Meiru, please come to the Sci lab immidiatley to check on Roll, Hikari Yuuichirou." The message minimized. Meiru placed her PET back in her pocket and turned to Roll.

"Well Roll, I guess you've got an appoitment." Meiru said. Roll tilted her head in wonder.

"And it looks like you'll be leaving huh?" Jasmine gave Meiru a weak smile. Meiru smiled back and stood up.

"I'm sorry, but this is an important thing for Roll." Meiru said and pulled Roll close to her arms.

"I understand, well then, you two take care." Jasmine and Medi waved at the two as they both walk out the room to the door.

Meiru and Roll walked to the Sci lab and arrived shortly.

"Hikari-hakase, you there?" Meiru asked as she and Roll peeked and stepped inside the room.

"Yes, I need to examine Roll first." Hikari-hakase steps inside and smiled at Roll.

"But she's going to have to take the dress off, but just keep her tank and underwear on." He added. Meiru blinked twice and nodded.

_**A few minutes later, Hikari-hakase placed Roll in a tube and scanned her.**_

"M-Meiru-chan, why am I in here?" Roll asked, tapping the glass of the tube.

"Umm, because we're just checking to see if your healthy." Meiru gave her a slight smile.

"But why do I have to take my clothes off?" She asked once more.

"Scanning done..wait.." Hikari-hakase squinted his eyes at the large computer screen. His face darkenned when he read Roll's scanning data.

"This isn't right..her power level has increased after the Dark chip had absorbed inside of her.." Meiru gave him a worried look.

"Hikari-hakase, is something wrong?" Meiru asked. Hikari-hakase awoken and turned to Meiru with a fake smile.

"Y-Yes, nothing's wrong...no it's not..." Hikari-hakase bit his lip. Meiru sighed at his face expression.

"Hikari-hakase..." Meiru crossed her arms.

"Ne! Can I come out now?" Roll asked, continously tapping the glass. Hikari-hakase no longer frowned and turned to Roll.

"Yes, you can come out now."

After Roll was out of the tube she finally relaxed in her silky black dress on the medical beds.

"So that's why you were all freaked out." Meiru frowned. Hikari-hakase rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah." Hikari-hakase nodded with a chuckle.

"But is she still fine?" Meiru asked.

"Oh, of course, it's just that the Dark chip gave her so much power.." Hikari-hakase turned to Roll.

"I understand.." Meiru nodded.

"But I have a favor to ask you, it may not sound safe but It's something important that you need to do." Hikari-hakase said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's about Netto and Rockman..they're in great danger.." Hikari-hakase answered as his face darkens.

"Great danger?..what's happening!" Meiru asked.

"They are up downtown next to the Akihara's Clothe Store, fighting a dangerous navi..with you and Roll by his side, you should be able to defeat him." Hikari-hakase said.

"That's not far from here, but Roll..she doesn't know how to fight." Meiru lowered her eyebrows.

"Don't worry..after that Dark chip that had affected her, she'll do fine. I promise." Hikari-hakase rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You mean?..that Dark chip's power is still inside?" Meiru asked.

"I'm afraid so, but if I could make the vaccine in time..." Hikari-hakase bit his lip.

"But I thought Rockman destroyed it.." Meiru said as she began to shake.

"He did, but some of the powers from the Dark chip is still inside her, it's not too late so don't you worry." Hikari-hakase said with a smile. Meiru looked up to him and nodded.

"Ok, I'll do it.." Meiru turned to Roll who was playing with her front bangs.

"Roll, let's go."

* * *

_**To be continued...**(Chapter 56 is up!)_


	56. Shedding battle

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 56- Shedding battle_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

**_Note: Did you read chapter 55 yet?_**

* * *

"Arrgghhh!" Rockman cried out sharply in pain. The chains then finally were worned out after the shock and attacks that Nightmare has done, along with the viruses.

"Mettoo.."

"Hmmph, you've done enough, Nightmare portal!" A dark portal appeared and sucked in all of the small viruses.

"Rockman, are you okay!" Netto asked in panic. Rockman fell to the ground and breathed heavily.

"I-I'm fine..send me..a-a battle chip." Rockman stood up steadily on his feet and glared at Nightmare.

"I hate to say you've got guts." Nightmare grabbed a hold of Rockman's helmet and lifted him up, crushing and tightenning his grip on his helmet. Rockman began shouting in pain once more, waiting for Netto to send in a battle chip.

"H-Hang in there Rockman! Battle chip, Long sword, slot in!" Rockman's right arm transformed into a long blue sword. He swung it at Nightmare in the neck but the dark navi quickly grab the side blades and destroyed it with his bare hand.

"T-The sword!.." Rockman cried out. Nightmare then threw Rockman to the cold ground, leaving his battle suit getting all worned and torned.

"Dammit, why can't I do a thing! This guy's tough.." Netto sweated and gazed at his battle chips. He was startled when he heard a sharp cry.

"Arghh!..." Rockman was getting beaten up brutally, Nightmare began stomping, punching, and kicking the blue navi recklessly with hatred.

"Haha, how does it feel to lose? You're netop is truly hopeless!" Nightmare began laughing wickedly and continued beating Rockman.

"N-Netto-kun!.." Rockman cried his netop's name. Netto grinded his teeth and clenched onto his PET.

"Plug in, Roll, transmission!" Nightmare stopped beating Rockman and turned his head where he heard a voice. Netto remained silence and saw Meiru giving him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Netto, Roll and I got this all covered." Meiru turned her head and gasped when she saw Rockman's condition.

"Meiru-chan? My clothes.." Roll gazed down at her legs and saw the difference that she was in her battle suit.

"And my hair.." Roll looked at her thick hard-like hair.

"Roll, concentrate.." Meiru bit her lip, trying to communicate with the pink navi. Roll blinked twice and turned her head away from her and saw Rockman, all beaten up.

"Rockman!" Roll quickly ran towards to the blue navi. Nightmare grinned wickedly and clenched his fist.

"R-Roll-chan, don't come any closer!" The blue navi shouted, groaning in pain as Nightmare rests his boot on his helmet. Roll's eyes widenned.

"R-Rockman?..." Roll called his name, with a confused-sad look.

"Aww, now isn't she just precious?" Nightmare turned his head at Rockman. Rockman grinded his teeth.

"Y-You better not lay a finger on her." Rockman glared at him.

"Oh I wont, I'm just going to finish off where I left.." Nightmare grinned at him and transformed his right arm into a long-dark sword. Rockman's eyes widenned.

"W-What are you?.." Roll asked.

"Eat this!" Nightmare's eyes widenned with a wicked expression and began stabbing Rockman's legs and arms. The blue navi continued crying in pain. Blood began to shed and splatter all over the ground. Roll shooked in fear, watching the brutal attack.

"N-No..." Tears began to form in Roll's eyes.

"No, Rockman!" Netto cried out, he then slammed his fist on the dimmensional area.

"Dammit, Roll you have to go save him!" Meiru cried out but the pink navi didn't hear her.

"R-Rockman! No, stop it!" Roll cried out, she was then interupted when a shed of blood splattered right on her chest. The pink navi looked down at her suit that was covered in blood, her eyes widenned and tears began rushing down quickly.

"NOO! STOP IT!" Roll cried out at the top of her lungs. Her heart began beating fast, and her body began to shake.

"Roll?.." Everyone exept Roll remained paused and silence.

"R-Roll-chan?..." Rockman openned one eye and watched the pink navi who was starting to act aggressive. The pink navi then finally calmed down and glared at Nightmare. Nightmare grinned and finally left Rockman alone.

"Hmmph, you want me to stop?" Nightmare laughed wickedly. Roll grinded her teeth and clenched her fist.

"Stop hurting him." Everyone was shocked at the change of her voice.

"Oh? And why should I, because I'm a killer?" Nightmare chuckled and kicked Rockman in the guts.

"Argh!.." Rockman coughed and shooked nervously.

"I said stop." Roll said in a serious voice.

"Netto, Roll..she's completely different.." Meiru tugged onto his sleeves.

"Something's wrong with Roll..it's like, she's a completely different person." Netto said.

"You know, the way you behave, reminds me the cold blooded killer you." Nightmare grinned at Roll and placed his hands on his hips.

"The only cold blooded killer is..." Roll bit her lip. Nightmare raised an eyebrow.

"**IS YOU**!" Roll's antennaes began shooting towards to the dark navi. Slicing and stabbing him in the arms, legs, and stomach. The dark navi continued to shed out data particles.

"R-Roll?.." Meiru's face darkens at her dangerous behavior.

"S-She's turning this battle into hell!" Netto shouted.

"You bastard, I never liked you since the day we met!" Roll kicked him in the guts.

"And I can't believe you saw me naked you damn pervert!" Roll stabbed her hand threw his chest. The dark navi began to cry in horror pain.

"Y-You...you had a nice body..." Nightmare was interupted by Roll. She placed her hand on his mouth and gave him a death glare.

"Hmph, that's what they say..." Roll then grab a hold of his neck with both of her hands.

"W-What are you?.." Roll then brutally teared his head off. Digital particles began streaming out of his neck.

"R-Roll?.." Meiru gave her a worried look.

"S-She teared his head off.." Netto said, shaking in fear.

The dimmensional area disappeared and the navis automatically changed back in their previous clothing.

"R-Roll-chan..y-you did it.." Rockman closed his eyes. Roll turned her head at the blue navi and walked towards to him. She kneeled next to him and supported his head on her lap.

"R-Rockman..G-Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai...I'm really..." Roll's heart skipped a bit, she looked at his conditions and saw his arms, stomach, and legs covered in blood. Her eyes widenned and grab a hold of her ears.

"W-Wha?..Ahhhh!" Roll began screaming in pain. She then collapsed shortly.

"R-Roll!" Meiru ran to the blonde haired navi.

"Rockman!" Netto ran to the blue haired navi.

* * *

_**To be continued...**(sorry for the short chapter!)_


	57. A miracle that starts with a kiss

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 57- A miracle that starts with a kiss_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

After taking Rockman and Roll to the ER, Netto and Meiru waited impatiently with a worried behavior, praying that both of their navis would be all right. Two days later Rockman was released in perfect condition, but not Roll, she stayed in the hospital..  
The next morning...

"Good morning Rockman." Netto pulled the blanket covers off the blue haired navi who was in his pajamas. Rockman rubbed his eyes from the sun that was shining on his bright tired face.

"You better hurry up and get ready because Meiru-chan is waiting for us at the hospital." Netto added and walked out the door. Rockman blinked twice and hopped off the bed and got ready shortly.

Akihara Hospital Emergency Room-

"How's Roll?" Meiru asked one of the nurses who were on their breaks.

"..."

"Ah, I see.." Meiru sighed. The red headed girl showed a sad expression and was startled when she heard loud footsteps coming from behind.

"Meiru-chan!.." Netto quickly ran to the red headed girl and gave her a gentle hug. Meiru closed her eyes and snuggled his arms that was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Netto.." Meiru responded with a slight sigh. Netto tilted his head and turned Meiru around, face to face.

"What's wrong?" Netto asked. Tears began running down her cheeks.

"N-Nothing." She wiped the tears from her cheeks. Netto lowered his eyebrows and frowned.

"Something is wrong, isn't it." Netto said. Meiru nodded and turned her head at the door that had a nametag on it. It says, Roll.

"Did something happen to Roll-chan?.." Rockman asked.

"Come.." Meiru brushed Netto's hands from her shoulder and walked in the room. Netto and Rockman looked at each other and followed her inside.

"This is Roll-chan's room." Netto said and turned to Roll who was asleep in her pink pajamas on the bed with white blanket covers on her chest to her feet.

"I know, but don't you want to know what happened to her?" Meiru asked, clearing her throat and fixing her face expression.

"Y-Yes." The two replied. Meiru sighed and gazed at Roll.

"The nurse told me that she's alive and okay but something's wrong with her." Meiru said.

"Huh?" Netto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Rockman asked.

"It means that she's not going to wake up." Meiru buried her face in her hands and began crying.

"S-She's not going to wake up?.." Netto repeated. Rockman looked down at the ground, feeling lost in his mind.

"A-Are you kidding?" Rockman asked, clenching his fist.

"I wish I was." Meiru murmered in her palm.

Rockman raised his head and kneeled next to Roll who was asleep still.

"This isn't happening..this isn't right..." Rockman held up her hand and cupped it in his.

"All the good things we've done together." Rockman placed her hand on his right cheek.

"Rockman." Netto lowered his eyebrows. He turned his head when he heard the door creaked open.

"U-Um, hello?" A similar voice was heard. Meiru turned her head and saw a nurse navi that had a white jacket, white sleeveless shirt underneath, and a white skirt walked in.

"M-Medi, what are you doing here?" Netto asked. Medi gave him a weak smile.

"Your father sent me here to check on Roll." Medi said and kneeled next to Rockman.

"Rockman.." Medi placed her hand on his back.

"Medi, is she..is it over for her?" Rockman asked, tightenning his grip on Roll's wrist. Medi lowered her eyebrows and gazed at Roll.

"It..it's been three days since she haven't awaken...it's possible." Medi clearly answered and turned to Rockman.

"Three days.." Rockman bit his lip, tears began forming in his eyes. Medi gave him a worried look. She stood up and turned to Netto and Meiru.

"Let's leave him alone.." Medi said. Netto and Meiru looked at each other. Meiru began to sob and shake. The brunette haired boy wrapped his arms around her shoulder, telling her that everything will hopefully be alright. The three left the room, leaving the blue haired navi alone with Roll.

"Roll-chan...is this it?" Rockman gently placed her arm back under the covers. He stood straight on his knees and brushed her bangs and stroked her cheeks as well.

"You can't leave me..we were about to be together..." Rockman wiped his tears that was running down his cheeks.

"If we could just have one last kiss.." Rockman wiped the last tear and placed one finger on her soft lips.

The blue haired navi then move his face closer to her's. He gently placed his right hand on her cheek and kissed her on the lips tenderly. His heart beated normaly on that embrace. But the kiss felt somewhat warm...His heart then beated faster. He ran his hand down to her chest where Roll's heart was beating. The blonde haired navi's heart began racing, her saliva was now somewhat warm and her lips began to twitch. Rockman released his lips from hers. The blue navi called her name and gazed at her. He thought that he felt her moving, her chest and her lips. Roll's eyes began to open slowly. She sat up and looked around the room as her eye sight began clearing. Rockman called her name with joy and pulled her into his arms with a hug. Roll's eyes widenned and relaxed after a few seconds. She smiled weakly and was released from his arms. The blonde haired navi blushed lightly and gave him a shy smile.

"Roll-chan..you're..awake." Rockman relaxed his face and smiled. Roll placed one finger on her lips.

"It was because you broke that awful "_spell_" with the kiss." Roll closed her eyes with a sweet expression. Rockman felt relieved and placed his hand on her cheeks.

"I love you, Roll-chan. I love you more than anything..but I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you..." Rockman blushed and gave her a welcome back smile.

"Rockman it's not your fault..It's mine and I should be the one that's sorry." Roll placed her hand on his hand gently and closed her eyes. The two gazed at each shortly after hearing the door creak open. Netto, Meiru, and Medi walked in the room and was suprised that they saw Roll wide awake.

"Roll-chan!" Meiru bursted into tears and gave the blonde haired navi a welcome hug. Roll called Meiru's name with joy and hugged back.

"Do you remember me?" Meiru released her arms from Roll's arms and placed her hand on her cheeks.

"Of course you're my netop! Meiru Sakurai, 17 years old, going onto grade 11." Roll lowered her eyes with a slight smile. Meiru rubbed her eyes.

"Roll-chan your back." Meiru laughed with joy. The brunette haired boy smiled and kneeled next to Meiru, wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

"Netto, she's back.." Meiru rested her head on his shoulders.

"Yeah, she is, and look." Netto pulled a blue dress from his jacket and gave it to Rockman.

"Here, give this to her." Netto smiled at the blue haired navi. Rockman accepted the dress and placed it on Roll's lap.

"Here, this is for you." Roll gazed at the dress and smiled.

"It's beautiful." Roll turned to Rockman with a blush, showing that she wants a hug. Rockman smiled and spread his arms. Before Roll gives him a "_hug attack_" she noticed Medi and looked at her.

"Go ahead, but only for once, no longer than five seconds.." Medi faked a smile with a huff and crossed her arms, turning her head away. Roll smiled and finally hugged him with all of her strength.

"Rockman!" Roll giggled as she continues to hug him. She then stopped giggling and tightenned her grip with all of her might. Rockman sweated nervously.

"R-Roll-chan...your grip is..tight!" Rockman cried out. Medi turned her head immediatley with a gasp.

"That was over than five!" Medi shouted at Roll. Roll then released Rockman and crossed her arms with a huff, puffing her cheeks.

"Hmphh!~" Roll turned her head away from the blue haired navi. Rockman grasped for air and calmed down. He looked up at Roll with a confused expression.

"Roll-chan? Are you mad at me?" Rockman asked. Roll huffed once more.

"No." Roll replied, growling. Rockman sweatdropped with a slight sigh.

"I think you are.." Rockman laughed nervously and petted her head.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not! Mou! You are really bothering!"

"Roll-chan?.."

Roll openned one eye and turned to him, face to face, still crossing her arms. She finally openned the other eye and played with her fingers with a jealous behavior and expression.

"Fine I am but I was sorta lonely in the "_darkness_"...and it wasn't fair that the childish me get's to grab all of the attention and the affections from you...and also that evil me...jeez was I scary.." Roll blushed lightly and avoided herself from looking at Rockman. Medi clenched her fist and blushed.

"But that childish and evil Roll-chan, was you, the same person but different personality.." Rockman said, trying to make it sound clear to the stubborn blonde haired navi.

"Hey, what affection does she mean!" Medi asked angrily, turning to Rockman who sweatdropped at her reaction.

"I haven't even mention about the date part.." Roll smirked. Medi turned her head to Roll with an angry expression.

"Why you..." Medi's body shook in anger.

"Too bad...But being myself now couldn't be any better!" Roll lie flat on her bed, crossing her arms and relaxing in one position.

"Hmphh, I should of had my chance while you were still mental." Medi crossed her arms and huffed. Roll openned one eye and growled.

"M-Mental!...why you.." Roll's antennaes began slowly stretching out. Rockman caught his eye on Roll's antennaes. He turned to her and nodded sideways.

"Don't start Roll-chan." Roll sighed and turned sideways on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Fine but I'm going back to sleep." Roll snuggled the pillow and smiled.

"It's great to be back as myself..."

* * *

_**To be continued...**(Congrats YiPrincess for being my first 100th reviewer! :D )_


	58. Celebration Party

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 58- Celebration Party_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

* * *

"Roll, hello?" Meiru called the blonde haired navi's name.

No reply.

"She must have fallen asleep." Netto added and pulled Meiru into his arms.

"Darn, I wanted to talk to her about a Celebration Party.." Meiru lowered her eyebrows and sighed. Medi raised an eyebrow and glanced her red eyes at her.

"What party?.." Medi asked. Meiru turned her head at her and smiled.

"Hmm...leave this up to me and my fellow friend." Meiru held up her pink PET.

"Who are you calling?" Netto asked, looking over her shoulders.

Bleep, bleep!

"Yaito-chan, you've recieved a call from Meiru-san." Glide said as he reminds the blonde haired girl.

"Ok. Hello?"

"Yaito-chan!"

"Meiru-chan, what's up?"

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Yes?"

_**The next day at the Hospital, Roll was able to go home since she was all better, thanks to Rockman..**_

"Ehhh!" Roll cried out while she was still in bed with the blanket covers on her lap.

"Yup! And today we're going to go look for a dress for tonight's party!" Meiru gave the blonde haired navi a cheerful smile. Roll shooked her head sideways with a heavy blush.

"Meiru-chan...do you really have to do this for me?..I mean.." Roll hid her face under the covers.

"But Roll..I love you so much that I and want you to have fun and celebrate with our friends." Meiru lowered her eyebrows and gave her a sad expression. Roll turned her head at Meiru and sighed.

"Fine, but who's invited?" Roll asked, relaxing her face. Meiru smirked.

"Everyone!" Meiru beamed. Roll jumped from Meiru's reactions.

"E-Especially...Medi and Jasmine?.." Roll asked nervously.

"Yep, Medi and Ja-"

"Noo! Don't invite them!" Roll cried out. Meiru tilted her head with a confused look.

"But Roll, they're our friends." Meiru said. Roll lowered her eyes and gave Meiru a confused look.

"Meiru-chan, I thought you dislike Jasmine." Roll reminded. After a few seconds Meiru bursted into laughter. She threw herself on the floor on her knees with her arms crossed on her stomach.

"R-Roll! You don't remember don't cha'?" Meiru wiped the tears that was forming in her eyes. She finally stopped laughing and looked at Roll who looked stubborn.

"Roll, Jasmine and I are now friends." Meiru said as she stood up steadily. Roll rubbed the back of her head.

"Y-You are?" She asked. Meiru kneeled next to her and smiled.

"Yes, and why don't you want Medi to come as well?" Meiru asked. Roll turned her head away and puffed her cheeks.

"Because she always cause trouble." Roll answered with a huff. Meiru sighed and frowned.

"What do you mean she cause trouble?" Meiru asked. Roll turned to her and crossed her arms.

"She always try to take Rockman away from me." Roll answered with a childish voice. Meiru blinked twice and rested her chin on her palm.

"Doesn't she know that you and Rockman are lovers?" Meiru asked, fixing her face expression. Roll huffed and threw herself backwards on the bed.

"I don't know! And Rockman and I aren't just lovers, we're a couple!" Roll crossed her arms and closed her eyes shut with a her cheeks puffed.

"Hey, speaking of couple, has Rockman ever engaged to you yet?" Meiru asked, no longer looking irritated. Roll openned her eyes and blushed.

"N-No.." Roll answered and thought about the Engage subject. Meiru smiled and blush.

"Aww, I bet someday he'll engage to you..." Meiru closed her eyes with a romantic sigh. Roll blushed even redder and smiled.

"Someday..." Roll snatched a nearby pillow and squeezed it. She began to squeal with delight and buried her face in the pillow.

_**Hikari Residence-**_

"Rockman, have you seen my hair gel?" Netto asked from the restroom. He was in his towel that was wrapped around his waist, and he was also checking himself out, grinning and making many different face expressions.

"Why do you need it?" Rockman asked from the bedroom, trying to find a hiding place to hide the bottle of gel. Netto frowned with a sigh and whipped his hair.

"Because I need to look sexy for my honey." Netto huff and checked himself out once more. Rockman sweatdropped at the sentence his operator said. He then slid the window open and threw the hair gel out. The bottle then cracked open when it landed which made a loud-sharp noise.

"Hey, what was that?" Netto turned his head at Rockman who was sliding the window closed.

"N-Nothing.." Rockman nervously laughed and fixed his posture, trying to act innocent. Netto lowered an eyebrow and frowned.

"Oh ok, Rockman, you should get ready too." Netto reminded the blue haired navi and walked out of the restroom, leaving the lights on.

"Ok." Rockman nodded.

Bleep, bleep!

"Netto-kun, the PET, I guess it's an e-mail." Rockman answered and walked out of the bedroom to the restroom.

"I wonder who it's from." Netto thought and picked the blue PET and openned the message.

_"Dear Netto,_  
_Roll and I are out of the Hospital right now. We're shopping for some dresses for tonight's party, mind meeting us at the Town Square at 6:00?_  
_Don't be late!_  
_Love, Meiru."_

Netto turned his head at the clock.

"Shit! It's 5:30, Rockman, hurry up and get out of the shower and change!"

Netto quickly changed in his black long-sleeved shirt, dark tanned dress up pants, a dark silky red tie, and black smooth shoes.. Netto was on a Time Rush along with Rockman who finally came out of the restroom. Rockman ran into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, all wet, he quickly changed in his black jacket with a white shirt that had grey checkered patterns, black jeans, a midnight blue tie, and black shoes.. Netto checked the clock and tugged onto Rockman's arm, pulling him out of the room, downstairs, and out the door.

_**5:58 PM-**_

"Meiru-chan, I look too weird." Roll blushed at her dress. She was wearing a lavender dress with a large purple bowtie in the middle of her chest that went down below her knees, white slippers, and purple ribbons on both sides of her head.

"No you don't, you look cute! You should wear purple sometimes." Meiru smiled and gazed down at her dress. She was wearing a light pink dress that went above her knees with golden bells and red ribbons on the sides. She wore white slippers that matches with the colors.

"Thanks, I really love your dress, it has a cute design." Roll smiled. Meiru giggled and blush. She turned her head away from embarrasment and held up her pink PET.

"It's 5:59, they should be here soon.." Meiru said. She then turned her head where she heard loud footsteps.

"Hey!" A similiar voice was heard. Meiru smiled with joy and stood up.

"Netto!" Meiru ran to the brunette haired boy and gave him a hug. Netto blushed and hugged back.

"Meiru-chan, you look amazing!" Netto said as the red headed girl released herself from his arms. She blushed lightly and crossed her arms behind her back.

"Thanks Netto, you look really hot tonight." Meiru replied and grab a hold of his hand. Roll turned her head to Rockman who was just standing next to the fountain, gazing at her with a light blush. Roll turned her head away and blushed as well.

"W-What's wrong?..Doesn't he like my dress?" Roll thought to herself and sighed, she then heard footsteps walking towards her. She turned her head again and saw Rockman holding out his hand to her. Roll took his hand without no word and stood up.

"What's wrong, Roll-chan? You seem to be very quiet lately." Rockman asked, tilting his head and giving her a worried expression. Roll raised her head and nodded.

"Nothing's wrong.." Roll replied with a slight smile.

"Ok, you look cute in that dress." Rockman gave her a shy smile and tugged onto her hand. Roll looked down the skirt of her dress. She blushed lightly and smiled.

"Thank you, you look cute too. I really love the way you're dressed." Roll slipped her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his instead. Rockman turned to her with a smile.

"I guess you prefer to cling onto me." Rockman chuckled. Roll snuggled his arms with delight.

"But it's alot more comfortable." Roll giggled.

"What time does the party starts?" Netto asked, scratching the back of his head with a nervous feeling. Meiru held up her PET to check the time.

"Ok, Yaito-chan and I planned that the party starts at 6:15, and right now it's 6:02, so we'll make it!" Meiru slipped her PET back into her purse, and gave Netto a cheery smile. Netto chuckled and smiled back.

"Your smile is great." Netto replied with a blush. Meiru blushed lightly with a slight giggle.

"Thank you Netto. Ok, Rockman, Roll, are you two done with your lovey-dovey moments?" Meiru turned her head and saw the two blushing madly. Meiru sighed and laughed.

"I guess that's a yes."

_**When the four arrived shortly at the Ayanokouji's mansion, they were pleasantly greeted and was allowed inside from one of Yaito's lovely maids. The four then walked to the Ball room that was on the first floor. They saw everyone there and was happy that they came for Roll's Celebration Party. Enzan, Blues, Ring, Mary, Laika, Searchman, Jasmine, Medi, Tohru, Iceman, Pride, Knightman, and especially...Billy and Leon! Everyone was there along with the other people that they didn't know. Yaito was sitting on the chair, drinking her strawberry milk, she caught her eye on the four who was standing in front of the door, watching everyone dancing and greeting each other. Yaito hopped off her chair and ran to Meiru with her arms spreading.**_

"Meiru-chan!" Yaito and the red headed girl both hugged.

"Yaito-chan, the party! Everything turned out as we planned." Meiru smiled with joy and broke the hug gently. Yaito whipped her hair with a huff.

"Why of course!" Yaito grinned and turned her head to Roll.

"And congrats to Roll." Yaito pulled Roll into her arms with a hug. Roll remained still.

"T-Thank you, Yaito-san.." Roll sweated nervously. Yaito broke the hug and turned her back away.

"Your welcome, and instead of just standing in front of the door like dummies, why not enjoy yourselves." Yaito grinned with a sly laugh and walked away. The four looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hmm, why not?" Netto grinned and took Meiru's hand.

"Ok! Let's go dance!" Meiru gave him a shy smile. Netto grinned once more and caught his eye on the food stand.

"But first...Let's eat!" Netto slipped his hand from Meiru's and ran off to go eat. Meiru huff with a sigh and facepalmed.

"That Netto.." Meiru placed her hands on her hips and walked off.

"His love for food." Rockman facepalmed. He then heard harsh footsteps coming towards him. He turned his head where it was coming from, it was Medi who was running towards him with her arms spreaded out.

"Rockman!~" Medi happily continued running towards him. Roll's eyes widenned when she saw Medi, she then pushed Rockman out of the way and took his place. The nurse navi then hugged the blonde haired navi with delight. She squeezed her with all of her might. Roll nervously sweated and openned the right eye at her. Medi giggled and openned both of her eyes, finding herself hugging the blonde haired navi.

"Wait, your not Rockman." Medi spoke with an anxious voice. Roll rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm not Rockman!" Roll spoke as well and pushed Medi off. Medi brushed her shoulders and her white dress that she was wearing.

"Well since this party might have a slow dance..." Medi grinned and turned to Rockman. Rockman tilted his head.

"W-what?.." Rockman replied. Medi giggle at his short reaction and walked away.

"You'll know.." Medi grinned wickedly and slipped a bottle of green powder.

"I brought this before we got here..." Medi laughed quietly. Rockman and Roll watched the nurse navi walking away, the two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, let's go meet everyone!" Roll took a hold of Rockman's hand and pulled him along with her.

"Hey look, Searchman's here." Rockman added. Roll turned her head and saw him wearing a black tux.

"Jeez, alot of men are wearing blacks lately." Roll frowned. Rockman sweatdropped and pointed at himself.

"Well I'm wearing black.." Rockman laughed nervously. Roll giggled and patted his shoulder.

"Oh well! You look cute in black!" Roll smiled and took Rockman to Searchman.

"Searchman!" Rockman and Roll called his name. Searchman turned his head and smiled.

"Rockman, Roll, it's been awhile, and congradulations." Searchman patted Roll's head. Roll blushed lightly with a smile.

"Thank's Searchman, so is Laika dating Pride?" Roll asked. Searchman scratched his cheeks nervously and turned to Laika who was slow dancing with Pride.

"Well, of course. They're engaged right now and-"

"Ehh! They're engaged!" Rockman and Roll cried out. Searchman sweatdropped at their reactions and turned his head to Medi who was joining in a conversation between Meiru and Jasmine.

"Y-Yeah.." Searchman replied and gazed at Medi. Rockman and Roll looked at each other and gave Searchman a sly smile.

"Hey Searchman, do you like someone?" The two asked. Searchman sweated nervously and turned his head at them with a slight smile.

"I like a girl, does that answer your question?" Searchman said, no longer smiling, he raised an eyebrow at the two with a serious look. Rockman and Roll nodded.

"Uh huh." The two replied and walked away.

"I think he likes Medi." Roll whispered.

"I think so too." Rockman whispered back with a nod.

"Hey Roll, how about a slow dance with me?" Leon quickly held Roll's left hand close to his chin and planted a kiss. Roll blushed lightly in shock, which causes Rockman to become furious.

"H-Hey! She's with me!" Rockman shouted at Leon and smacked his hand from Roll's. Leon backed away and brushed his hand that was now bright red.

"Y-Yeah! You don't come over to a girl and kiss her right away!" Roll shouted along with Rockman. She crossed her arms with a huff and held onto Rockman's left arm.

"And besides, we're together so get over it, you freak!" Roll then pulled Rockman away from Leon and walked off where everyone else was at, eating.

"W-Wait!.." Leon then sighed with depression and watched the two walking off. Rockman turned his head back at Leon and sticked his tongue out.

"Nyaa, looks like I got the jackpot." Rockman grinned at Leon and turned his head away. Leon huff and stomped his foot non-stop.

"Arghh! Why can't I get a date!" Leon cried out in anger, scratching the sides of his head.

"Hey cutie! How do you feel?" Ring asked, placing her right hand on Roll's forehead. Roll blushed lightly and brushed Ring's hand off.

"I-I'm fine..why do people still treat me like a child? I'm truly already an adult." Roll huffed and crossed her arms.

"Actually, your size is a petite teenager.." Mary sweatdropped. Roll felt an arrow struck her heart, she then turned her back away from them and sighed.

"Y-Your right...I look like a 14 year old.." Roll sighed once more and gave them a depressed look. Ring and Mary looked at each other with nervous look.

"But at least you still look young." Ring added and placed her hand on her shoulder. Roll smiled and cupped her hand.

"That is true!" Roll laughed cheerfully and turned to Rockman.

"Which reminds me.." Roll gave Rockman a shy smile.

"What?" Rockman tilted his head in wonder.

"Why don't we all enjoy ourselves tonight, the party isn't just about me! It's all about us re-joining our friendship!" Roll answered with a positive expression. Everyone began clapping with a sweatdrop.

"Wow, what a speech.." Medi crossed her arms and sweatdropped.

"I think it's cute." Leon crossed his arms with a grin and a blush.

"And you think that she'll fall for you.." Medi rolled her eyes and walked away from Leon.

"Hmphh.." Leon frowned.

"That was a cute speech, Roll-chan.." Rockman cleared his throat and scratched his cheek. Roll turned to him and smiled.

"Jeez, it wasn't cute, hey are you thirsty?" Roll asked.

"Uh, yeah. Do you want me to go grab us a drink?" Rockman asked. Roll smiled and quickly gave him a kiss.

"Nah, I'll go get it! You stay here and talk to Ring!" Roll waved quickly and ran off to go get the drinks for themselves.

"Dude, she kissed you!" Ring patted Rockman's shoulder.

"W-Well, it's been awhile since we've done these kinds of things towards each other.." Rockman blushed.

"You know, Blues and I have been dating recently, but we haven't done our first kiss yet.." Ring crossed her arms and sighed.

"You two haven't kissed yet?" Rockman asked. Ring nodded and glanced her red eyes at Blues who was chatting with Enzan and the rest of the guys.

"No..wait, it feels like we're missing someone.." Ring rubbed her chin and studied the group of guys. She then began to sweat nervously and turned to Rockman.

"Umm, I think Yaito-san and Meiru-chan forgot to invite Dekao and Gutsman.." Ring sweatdropped with a slight laugh.

"Oh no..." Rockman rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped.

"That's not good." Ring shrugged with a laugh.

"Everyone! Go grab a partner because we're gonna start a slow dance!" Yaito announced along with Meiru who was holding a microphone. Medi glanced her red eyes at Roll who was pouring red punch into one of the glass cups.

"Perfect, I'll quickly go grab one of my drinks, pour the green powder in it and give it to Rockman, before she gives one to him.." Medi smirked.

"And the song we're going play is one of Roll's favorites..." Roll's antennaes began shooting straight up. She turned her back along with the two glass cups that was held in her hand and quickly smiled with joy.

"Is it?.." Roll thought, full of excitement.

"True my Heart!" The music began to play.

"Go grab a partner! Hurry!" Yaito added. The lights began to darken.

Everyone began finding a partner for the slow dance. Ring went to Blues, Netto went to Meiru, Jasmine went to Tohru, Enzan went to Mary but then she got in a cat fight with Yaito, Laika went to Pride and began making out with her, Searchman sat quietly in his seat, watching the couples slow dance along with Iceman. Roll was slowly taking her time carrying the drinks to Rockman. Medi glanced her red eyes at Roll again and smirked. She quickly ran towards to Rockman, holding a glass cup of red punch with the green powder in it.

"Oh Rockman!" Medi then stood in front of him. Rockman glance at Medi and gazed at the glass cup.

"What is it?" Rockman replied.

"Roll couldn't make it to you, she had to go use the restroom, so she ask me if I could bring the glass cup to you instead! So here!" Medi held up the cup to Rockman. Rockman smiled and accepted the cup from her and took a teeny sip.

"Perfect.." Medi smirked as her face darkens. After Rockman finished drinking the punch he placed the cup on the nearby table and turned to Medi.

"Thanks Medi, now I'll go back to Roll-chan and-" Medi interupted him with a clap. The blue haired navi quickly wrapped his arms around her. Rockman's eyes widenned and turned his head when he heard a glass cup crashed on the hard ground from the left. The music stopped and the lights were turned on completely. Tears began running down Roll's cheeks slowly.

"R-Roll-chan, it's not what you think!" Rockman cried out, releasing himself from Medi. Medi clapped twice and Rockman clinged onto Medi again. Roll clenched her fist and grinded her teeth.

"It is too what I think! You...CHEATER!" Roll ran out of the room and out of the mansion.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman cried out.

"Woah..what is up with that guy?.." Everyone began snickering and whispering.

"I can't believe that guy would turn down that poor beautiful girl.."

"Wow...what a cheater.."

"I guess that blue haired girl was meant to be with him." Medi grinned and gazed at Rockman, she stroked his cheeks and planted a kiss on it.

"Oh my, this is so sudden.." Medi relaxed her face expression and gazed at Rockman with her pure red eyes. Rockman gently brushed Medi's arms from his shoulders and ran out of the door.

"Rockman?" Medi lowered her eyebrows. She then placed her hands on her hips with a huff.

"Don't tell me that he's going to go after her.." Medi bit her lip and ran out the door as well.

"Wait you two!" Netto cried out.

"Netto, I'm worried..." Meiru lowered her eyebrows.

"Oh no.." Yaito bit her lips.

"What is it Yaito-chan?" Meiru turned her head at the blonde haired girl.

"According to my weather watch, it seems that right now we're having a terrible thunderstorm and heavy rain." Yaito answered.

"Do you think that they'll be alright?" Enzan asked.

"I'm pretty sure they will be..." Yaito turned to him and faked smiled.

_**Shuuurrrrr!**_

"I can't believe Rockman would dance with that Medi!" Roll continued running out into the rain.

"All the things we've done together...we kissed, hugged, and confessed to each other...but that Medi just have to go ruin it!..." The blonde haired navi then ran to the Nature park that was full of trees. She recklessly ran inside the forest where there was many trees, stumps, and broken branches.

"Roll-chan...please, be safe.." Rockman then ran to the Nature park.

"Rockman, wait up!..." Medi followed him, 15 feet away.

"Roll-chan...Roll-chan..." Rockman repeated her name, thinking about her. He then ran deeper inside the forest along with Roll who was still further away.

"How could he do such a thing to me?..." Roll's dress then began to tear apart on the skirt area from the branches. Roll continued running reckless, she then tripped over the tree stump, leaving herself falling into a puddle of dirty water. Roll's dress was now ruined and dirty, it had bits of mud spots on it and her skirt length was now above her knees, close to her thighs. Roll layed face flat on the watery-muddy ground. She began to cry some more as the thunder crys along.

"Rockman...why?...why did you do this to me?..." Roll raised her head and sobbed.

"What makes Medi a better person than me?..." Roll asked herself. She began to shiver and cry some more, feeling frusterated. She was then startled when she heard loud footsteps coming from behind.

"Roll-chan?.." Rockman called her name, finding her all alone deep in the forest, shivering. He then ran and kneeled next to her. Roll closed her eyes shut, wouldn't bare to look at him.

"Hey...your dress is all ruined and dirty.." Rockman then studied her conditions.

"Rockman- huh?..." Medi then quickly hid behind a tree and saw Rockman with Roll.

"What is he doing?..." Medi thought, frowning.

"Here, I'll help clean you up." Rockman pulled out a hankerchief and wiped the dirt from Roll's cheeks. Tears began forming in her eyes once more. Rockman lowered his eyebrows.

"Roll-chan, you're mad at me, aren't you." Rockman answered. Roll nodded.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't do that myself, it was some sort of drug that Medi put in my drink. I swear." Rockman answered. Roll bit her lip and clenched her fist.

"What do you mean some sort of drug? Are you making this up!" Roll asked angrily.

"I'm not..it was a drug that Jasmine created and did the same thing to Netto-kun when you still had your memories erased." Rockman said with a sigh and looked down on her lap.

"Roll-chan?" He called her name. Roll began to shiver.

"Rockman...why?...do you like Medi?" Roll asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I do like Medi, but she could be a pest sometimes." Rockman answered and placed both of his hands on Roll's cheeks.

"Yeah right, why do you even like her when she's a pest then! Huh! You tell me-" The blonde haired navi was interupted with a kiss. Medi's eyes widenned as tears began to form in her eyes. Roll's cheeks got redder. She closed her eyes slowly and kissed back. Their kiss ended shortly and the two gazed at each other. Rockman stroked Roll's cheeks with a smile.

"Roll-chan, that's because we're friends but Roll-chan's the one for me. I would never cheat on you on purpose." Tears began forming in Roll's eyes. Rockman wiped the tears from her eyes gently and kissed her again.

"So Rockman really does love her then..." Medi leaned against the tree, gazing up into the starry sky. Stars began to twinkle and shine brightly along with the Moonlight. Medi then heard footsteps coming towards her. She focused straight and saw Searchman walking towards her.

"Medi, there you are." Searchman then pulled out a hankerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears from Medi's face. Medi blushed madly and gazed at Searchman in the eyes.

"Y-You were looking for me?.." Medi asked in an innocent voice. Searchman nodded and held up Medi's hand.

"Of course. Rockman's got Roll." Searchman glanced his red eye at the two who was still embraced with a tender kiss.

"T-That's true...but.." Medi began to shake.

"What's wrong?" Searchman asked with a worried tone.

"I don't have anyone...I can't find true love...am I not good enough?" Medi asked, burying her face in her hands.

"You have me." Searchman spoke. Medi's eyes widenned and looked at him. She then bursted into tears and threw herself into his arms.

"I-I don't know what to do! What if I'm not good enough for you?..." Medi asked, choking on her words. Searchman relaxed his face and stroked Medi's back.

"Medi, as long as you believe in yourself to help others, you can achieve anything, such as love." Searchman answered.

_**When the four had their moments together, they headed back to Yaito's mansion safetly...and all wet and dirty of course from the rain.**_

"You guys look!" Mary pointed at Searchman and Medi who was now holding hands. The two smiled at each other and walked on the dance floor.

"Look, it's that girl again.." The other person said, pointing at Medi.

"I guess she's over with that guy, but where is he?"

"Yeah, where's Rockman?" Netto asked. He then heard footsteps coming from the hall.

"Hey look." Yaito grinned and pointed at Rockman who was carrying Roll.

"Aww.." Everyone awed, especially Searchman and Medi.

"No need to go awe...these two were always together since Day 1." Ring added and winked at Rockman. Rockman and Roll looked at each other and smiled.

"Roll, what happened to your dress?" Meiru asked.

"Oh well, you see..." Roll blushed and glanced down her legs.

"Oh...If I dance rough, my skirt will fly up..." Roll bit her lips.

"That's okay Roll, this party is almost over, anyone up for a last slow dance?" Yaito asked. Everyone cheered.

"Yeah!"

"Ok, go find a partner, and Roll, I have a special song for you that is sung by one of your favorite singers..." Meiru then inserted the disc in the PC.

"So we're not dancing to, True my Heart?" Roll wondered. Rockman carried the blonde haired navi to the dance floor and set her down gently.

"Well looks like we're going to have to find out." Rockman then placed both of his hands on her waist and smiled. Roll blushed lightly with a shy smile and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"Guess so." Roll gazed at him in the eyes.

"So Medi, care for a dance?" Searchman asked, lending her a hand. Medi glance at his hand and smiled.

"Sure.." Medi wrapped her arms around his shoulder with a slight giggle.

"That surprised me!" Searchman chuckled and placed his hand on her waist.

"Meiru-chan, let's dance!" Billy held up her hand and planted a kiss. Meiru's eyes widenned and smacked him across the face and ran to Netto.

"In-your-dreams!" Meiru sticked her tongue at Billy and wrapped her arms around Netto's shoulders.

"You never give up, do you?" Netto rolled his eyes and placed his hand on her waist.

"Yaito-chan, hit it!" Yaito nodded and the music began playing.

"Hey I've heard of this song.." Roll spoke in a curious voice.

"What is it?" Rockman asked. Roll smiled and closed her eyes.

"Just be with you." Roll openned both of her eyes and gazed at him.

"And Rockman, this time promise that you'll always be with me no matter how far we're apart?" Roll asked. Rockman smiled and lifted his hand. He placed it on her cheek and stroked it.

"Yeah, I promise." The two gazed at each other and kissed again. Everyone watched them kissed and cheered.

"I'm so happy for them." Jasmine clapped.

"Those two were meant to be." Tohru nodded.

"I got no date, desu!" Iceman cried out.

"Your not the only one." Enzan chuckled and pointed at Billy and Leon who was sitting in the corner weeping.

"So Medi, are you going to go after him again?" Searchman asked. Medi watched Rockman and Roll kiss, she turned her head away and smiled.

"No..as long as Rockman's happy, then I'm happy." Medi then rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes slowly.

"Ok." Searchman closed his eyes and smiled.

"Netto we should do the same thing too." Meiru gave him a shy smile. Netto tilted his head in wonder.

"W-What do you mean?" Netto asked with a confused look. Meiru puffed her cheeks and placed both of her hands on her hips.

"Mou! What kind of fiance' are you!" Meiru asked angrily and closed her eyes.

"M-Meiru-chan?" Netto called her name, being curious by her behavior. Meiru openned her eyes and glanced at his hand. She then slipped her hand on his and smiled.

"Oh Netto, this is why I love you." Meiru giggled and gave him a kiss. Netto blushed madly and kissed back.

"Awww! That's two kiss scenes so far!" Ring cried out with joy.

"Wanna make that three?" Blues asked, grinning at Ring who was blushing.

"Blues-" Ring was interupted with a passionate kiss. She then closed her eyes and kissed back.

"That's three so far.." Yaito smiled with a relax expression, she then turned her back to Enzan who happens to be making the fourth kiss scene..

"Ehhh! Enzan is kissing Mary!" Yaito blushed madly in anger.

"I'm surprised that Searchman and Medi are getting together." Billy and Leon added.

"Too bad you two don't have a girlfriend." Jasmine giggled and snuggled Tohru's neck.

"Hey, since when did you two started dating!" Billy cried out.

"We were never dating, we're just friends." Tohru answered.

"But she snuggled your neck!" Leon added.

"So, everyone else is doing it so why not?" Jasmine shrugged.

"Man, I wish we have- hey, Billy, check that out." Leon turned Billy's head to the right direction, pointing at a young teenager with her navi, sitting at the table alone, hoping to find someone who would dance with them.

"Whoa, who's she.." Billy blushed lightly and quickly ran to the girl. She had smooth long purple hair that went down to her back and was curled and she had many thin bangs in the front, she was also wearing a puffy red sleeved dress that went below her knees.

"Hello there! And what's your name?.." Billy gave her a silly smile. The purple haired girl giggled with a blush and spoke.

"My name is, Mashiro Tomoe." Mashiro answered. Billy then lend her a hand.

"Cute name, care for a dance?" Billy winked at her. Mashiro blushed madly and took his hand.

"Thank you..." Mashiro gave him a shy smile.

"She's so cute..." Billy thought.

"Hey there, cutie, what's your name?" Leon asked the female navi who had long pink hair that went down to her waist, ear covers that had a white flower mark, and a white dress that went above the knees.

"M-My name is, Kururu, my operator is Mashiro, sh-she happens to be dancing with yours, I believe.." Kururu nervously spoke. Leon tilted his head and patted her head.

"Hey is something wrong?" Leon asked. Kururu jumped and quickly fixed her expression.

"O-Oh no, it's just that whenever I meet someone, I get all nervous." Kururu answered.

"Well do you get nervous when you dance?" Leon asked.

"Oh no! I don't actually because dancing is my life! I can even fight while dancing!" Kururu smiled shyly and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Come on, let's dance!" Kururu giggled and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Wow, impressive." Medi sweatdropped as she watches Billy slow dance with Mashiro along with Leon who was slow dancing with Kururu.

"Now let's see how long their relationship last." Searchman added.

"I hope it last forever." Medi smiled.

After the song ended, everyone got ready to head out but there seems to be some sort of problem...

"Ehh!" Everyone cried out.

"According to my weather watch, again, there seems to be extreme heavy rain, thunder storm, aaand, wind. If anyone goes outside right now, they'll pretty much will be blown away." Yaito sweatdropped.

"Wahaha! Why!" Roll cried out.

"I guess we're stuck here..." Meiru lowered her eyebrows.

"Gaaa, why!..." Netto fell on his knees in depression.

"Netto-kun.." Rockman sweatdropped.

"Yaito-chan, what'll we do?" Mary asked.

"All we can do is just wait or probably force one of you guys to sing in front of everyone.." Yaito's eyes flashed. She then turned her head at Roll and grin.

"E-Eh?..." Roll began to sweat nervously.

A few minutes later...

"EEHHH! But I don't wanna sing in front of people! It's so embarrasing.." Roll began to blush nervously.

"Pssh, come on Roll, you know you want too." Ring teased.

"Shush!" Roll growled.

"Come on Roll, sing!" Everyone began repeating, Sing, over and over.

"Fine! But just to let you know that the lyrics are a bit...weird." Roll answered.

"Ok, we can handle that." Everyone nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Ok.." Roll cleared her throat and held the microphone close to her chin.

"That pot-like cap on you look so cute, I'd love to shout out-" _(CAPA no sirete kawaii kara ai choukedo de-)_

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAAA!"

"What the hell! You guys promised!"

"WE LIED!" _*continues laughing*_

"MOU YAMATE!" _(Jeez stop it!)_

"MOU IKKAI!" _(Just once more!)_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_Song: Just be with you_  
_Singer: Saori Sakura_  
_Note: Most of Saori Sakura song's, some of her songs are used for EROGE games. So Eroge is a NO-NO._  
_Where to find the song?_  
_Answer: Go to Youtube and type in, Just be with you by Saori Sakura, BUT do not click on the related video's such as, Angel Breath! And also you can send me a message for the download link of it._

_Roll's Song: Summer of Siri Lanka_  
_Singer: Masako Jou (Roll)_  
_Note: Yes those are the actual lyrics._  
_Where to find the song?_  
_Answer: Obviously insanely rare to find it, if you want the download link of it, message me._

_New Oc's: Mashiro Tomoe and Kururu_  
_New Pairings: Searchman and Medi, Billy and Mashiro, Leon and Kururu, Jasmine and Tohru, Laika and Pride (of course)_

_LFW: It took me forever to get this finished..you have no idea!_  
_Layuri: Yeah, that's what happen for slacking off and thinking about your lover!_  
_LFW: Well sorry! It's just that he awed when I typed that I was thinking about him, which I accidentally typed that when I meant to say I was talking to him! XD_  
_Layuri: Heh, oh wells! Too bad you guys aren't dating._  
_LFW: Well duh, I'm not ready to date and besides, I want my first boyfriend to be my first husband._  
_Layuri: Ok..._  
_LFW: Mhmm, and what's wrong with a tomboy liking a guy?_  
_Layuri: Nothing._  
_LFW: Exactly, anyways, stay tune for the new updates for this story, Rockman EXE Destiny Revolution!_  
_Layuri: Close to Chapter 60, nyaaa!_


	59. When the battle begins

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 59- When the battle begins_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

_LFW: Hey guys we have a new visitor!_

_Airi: Yep, that's meee!_

_LFW: Yeah, and you owe me of what you did..._

_Airi: ...SORRY! I was just checking your account and forgot to log off to review your story..._

_LFW: Mhmm, STALKER. And I never knew that you can review your own story..._

_Airi: I know...well then, I ought to head back to Japan._

_LFW: WAIT DON'T GO YET!_

_Airi: Why not?_

_LFW: Because..._

_Airi: Cause why?_

_LFW: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!_

_Airi: OMFG YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY TOO!_

_LFW: As a friend, yes._

_Airi: Oh...OK! *hugs*_

_LFW: Imma change my password if you keep on reading my inbox messages..._

_Airi: NOOOOO!_

* * *

_**Duo's Lare-**_

"Duo, you called?" The female navi walked up the steps and saw the large navi, looking old and ill. She kneeled in front of him respectfully, her armor was dark purple and knight-like, her long silver hair was revealed on the back of the helmet.

"Yes, you are the only navi left that can serve me, the rest are useless and dead." Duo's voice weakenned.

"Duo, you don't look so well." The female navi grinned and pulled out her sword.

"I'm fine, now I want you to serve me-"

"Serve you! Who the hell want's to serve you!" She then struck the sword through his chest. Duo began to choke on his last words.

"N-Norma! W-What...what do you think you're doing!" Duo cried out in anger, trying to pull the sword from his chest. Norma grinned and held onto the end on the sword.

"Look here, you may have created me, but I wasn't created to serve you..." Norma rested her chin on his shoulder's and closed her eyes slowly.

"Y-You bitch...I-I created you to d-destroy of those who get's in your w-way, and kill Rockman..." Duo answered, clearing his throat. He began to sweat nervously and suffer from the horror pain. Norma giggled and fixed her posture.

"Rockman? Who's he?" Norma asked with an innocent expression. Duo grinded his teeth and clenched his fist.

"H-He is that blue navi who is operated by 17 year old Hikari Netto.." There was no pulse left from Duo. His body then began to fade away into data particles. Norma's sword fell and was pickin right up.

"Hmm? So Hikari Netto and Rockman huh?...Ha, I'll do that favor for you but in one of my concerns, I will destroy Akihara, Japan.." Norma began to laugh wickedly.

_**The next day at the Sci Lab-**_

"Did you hear the news as well Papa?" Netto asked.

"Yes I did, and I need you, Enzan, Laika, and what's his name-"

"Billy!"

"Right. I need you, Enzan, Laika, and Billy to stop this navi from planting a bomb that is near Akihara." Hikari-hakase answered.

"No way.." Rockman bit his lip.

"Don't worry Netto's father, we'll stop this navi!" Billy added.

"Yeah!" Leon chimed.

"But be careful you four, right now on my radar, that navi is at Destrou Mountain.." Hikari-hakase said.

"Roger!"

The four boys along with their navis met up with all of their friends at Akihara's City Square where the Private Jet will be picking them up at to take them to Destrou Mountain. The Dimmensional area was set up and all of the four male navis were in their battle suit.

"So, is this it?...Will you be safe?" Mashiro asked Billy, holding onto his hand. Billy grinned and patted her soft purple hair.

"Of course I'll be safe! Leon and I are good at kicking asses!" Billy turned to Leon with a grin. Leon nodded.

"Oh yeah well I bet you guys can't kick harder asses than Rockman and I!" Netto added with a slight laugh. Before the two began talking about the kickass subject Enzan stopped them by giving them a hard smack on the forehead.

"Shut up, there are children here!"

No respond...

"Enzan, it's just us that's here." Mary sweatdropped. Enzan sweatdropped from his embarrasment.

"Oh, that's right..it's just a private meeting-goodbye." Enzan cleared his throat and turned to Mary with a grin.

"If you make out in front of me, then get a room!" Yaito shouted angrily and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Mary asked, raising an eyebrow while watching the blonde haired girl walking continuously.

"I don't really want to know." Enzan added.

"It seems that Yaito-chan doesn't have anybody...Tohru's got Jasmine, I got Netto, Roll's got Rockman, Medi got Searchman, Laika got Pride, Blues got Ring, and so on..." Meiru answered, feeling a bit sorry for Yaito.

"That's so very true." Medi nodded and finally realized that her name was included in Meiru's sentence.

"Wait, what!" Medi cried out in embarrasment. Her face was as red as cherries and began to feel nervous towards Searchman. Searchman turn to Medi with a confused look.

"What's wrong Medi?" Searchman asked the nurse navi. Medi blushed even redder, if this nervous feeling keeps up she's going to burst and spill many cherries. She then began to laugh and gently punched the soldier navi on the right shoulder playfully and continued laughing.

"Oh nothing's wrong Search-kun!" Medi then stopped laughing and turned her back to everyone who was staring at her with a creepy grin.

"I think she likes Searchman!" Roll whispered to the blue navi's ear. Rockman nodded and stared at Medi with a grin.

"Don't be shy Medi!" Rockman teased and waved at her. Medi puffed her cheeks and stomped.

"Hey!" Medi cried out and turned to Searchman who was blushing lightly as well.

"Aw Rockman, leave the two alone, we still have to say goodbye to everyone before the Jet comes." Ring giggled and turned to Blues.

"So Blues, be careful ok?" Ring placed her hand on his cheeks and gave him a shy-worried smile. Blues smiled with a nod and quickly kissed her forehead before walking back to his operator.

"I will so don't worry about it." Blues stroked her hair one last time and walked back. Ring sighed with depression and felt as if her heart shooked, beginning to fall apart into many pieces.

"Don't worry about it, he says.." Ring repeated and watched the red navi walking away continuosly. Mary lowered her eyebrows at the orange haired navi and turned to Enzan who was making sure that Blues was ready.

"Enzan's busy..hopefully we kiss before the Jet comes." Mary thought and sighed heavily, waiting impatiently.

"And Netto, be sure to come back safetly ok? Because w-we're engaged and we haven't got to do any wedding plans lately...S-So please...Please come home safetly." Meiru began to shake in fear, worrying about the brunette haired boy. Netto grinned with a relax expression and placed his hand on her head gently.

"I will, I promise that we'll be back safetly and make wedding plans." Netto ran his finger down to her cheeks and stroked it gently. He then placed his lips on her's, taking her breath away. Meiru closed her eyes slowly, being blown away with a passionate kiss. The two stopped kissing and gazed each other in the eyes once more before they were seperated.

"I'll be back soon, I love you Meiru-chan." Netto then waved at her and ran off to the group of boys. Meiru sighed and watched him leaving her.

"I love you too." Meiru said quietly.

"Netto, be careful!" Jasmine ran to the brunette haired boy and pulled out a white hankerchief with pink floral patterns and wrapped it around his arm.

"Netto this is a good luck charm! I-I made it for you 6 years ago and never had the chance to give it to you.." Jasmine's voice weakened, she looked down at the ground, looking at her shadow in a poor posture. Netto smiled with a light blush and petted her head.

"Thanks Jasmine, do me a favor please." Jasmine raised her head and faced him with a serious expression. Netto glanced his brown eyes at the red headed girl who was cheering Yaito up. He then turned to Jasmine and smiled.

"I want you to take care of Meiru for me for awhile and if I don't make it out alive, tell her that someday she'll be able to find another great guy like me." Netto answered and stroked Jasmine's hair. Jasmine's eyes got teary, she wiped every single tears that was forming and ran off from the brunette haired boy.

"Netto, you dummy! Don't think that way! Of course you're going to make it out alive, you can acomplish anything, I know it!" Jasmine said to herself, feeling angry and wanting to cry.

"Yaito-chan, don't worry, I'm sure that you'll find another guy who'll love you." Meiru stroked her back gently. Yaito continued crying in anger.

"Y-You think so?" Yaito asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Meiru smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure. Not all dreams come true, Enzan loves Mary and is happy, and if Enzan is happy then you should be happy." Meiru said. Yaito stopped crying and nodded.

"You're right Meiru-chan, I've been so selfish." Yaito said. Meiru smiled and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"I'm happy for you Yaito-chan." Meiru whispered in her ear in a soft tone. Yaito smiled and hugged back.

"Thanks Meiru-chan, I feel better now."

The Jet then finally arrives in the City Square, waiting for the boys to get on and take off to the dangerous place, Destrou Mountain.

"Alright, let's go Leon!" Billy ran to the Jet and hopped inside with an excited adventure feeling. Leon on the other hand calmly just walks inside the Jet without any strange reactions.

"Let's do this Blues." Enzan said and walked to the Jet along with his navi.

"Do your best Blues!" Ring bit her lips and waved.

"Searchman, let's go." Laika walked to the Jet, before Searchman followed his operator he heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned his back and saw Medi wrapping her arms around his shoulders with a heavy blush.

"Medi what's w-" He was then interupted with a kiss that Medi has surprisingly gave him. The nurse navi broke the kiss and gazed at him.

"Searchman, be careful!" Medi then ran off, leaving Searchman completely shocked. Laika facepalmed with a chuckle and watched his navi walking to the Jet slowly.

"First kiss huh Searchman?.." The guys began to burst into laughter. Searchman whipped his hair and fixed his face expressions, trying to prevent from looking dumb.

"Rockman, come on!" Netto ran inside the Jet, sitting next to Enzan who was having troubles buckling himself.

"Enzan you're pathetic." Netto snorted with laughter. Enzan grinded his teeth in anger.

"Shut it Hikari!"

"Oh and I haven't even mention the part about the time when you-" Enzan cut him off by grabbing a hold of his neck and smacked his face on his knee.

"Shut. It." Enzan grinned and raised the brunette haired boy's face. His nose was all red and his eyes was filled with little bits of tears.

"Ok, I'll shut it.." Netto sobbed.

"Alright, everyone else is inside the Jet except me.." Rockman then began to walk to the Jet until he heard a similiar voice calling his name. The blue navi turned his head and saw Roll running towards him, giving him a huge hug.

"Roll-chan?" Rockman called her name. Roll released herself and crossed her arms with a huff. Rockman raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped, wondering what was wrong with her now.

"Roll-chan, what's wrong?" Rockman asked. Roll let out a heavy sigh and turned to him with her arms still crossed.

"Rockman, do you have to go?" Roll asked. Rockman sweated nervously and nodded. Roll bit her lips and gave him a soft punch on the left shoulder.

"W-Well, don't be crying to me when you get seriously injuried-" The blonde haired navi was then interupted with a kiss. Roll blushed heavily and closed her eyes. The kiss broke and Rockman gazed at her in the eyes with a sad smile.

"Roll-chan, I'll be back, soon." Rockman stroked her hair once and ran off to the Jet. When he finally hopped on the Jet took off immediatley. All of the girls watched their lovers taking off to a dangerous place.

"Be back soon...Saito." Roll cupped her hands and prayed with her eyes closed. Meiru turned to Roll with a surprise expression.

"R-Roll, you knew?" Meiru asked. Roll turned to her with a smile and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I just remembered his actual name.. I wonder if he'll let me call him Saito." Roll said, feeling a bit down and disapointed. Meiru gave her a weak smile and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, watching the Jet, soaring through the skies and clouds.

"Roll, he'll be back."

* * *

"Ok, so our mission is to find this navi and stop him or her from planting a bomb, right?" Billy asked, making sure. Everyone nodded.

"Yep, but since Destrou Mountain is sorta crushed and destroyed, how could we find that navi?" Netto asked.

"It may be easy to find that navi since there is no caves or entrance." Enzan answered.

"Oh that's so very true." Netto patted his back. Enzan grabbed a hold of his arm and twisted it, leaving Netto but tears.

"O-OWW!..." Netto cried out.

"I don't like to be touched." Enzan answered. Netto jerked his arm away and glared at him.

"W-Well Mary touched you!" Netto shouted.

"This and that are different." Enzan answered again with a smirk.

"Jerk." Netto huffed and turned his head away.

"Hey you guys, what do you think this navi might be anyways?" Laika asked.

"I bet it's not Forte and Slur, those two died after the explosion at Destrou Mountain.." Netto sighed and looked down at his lap.

"I hope it's a sexy female navi." Leon crossed his arms and grinned. Billy gave him a frown.

"You're weird, and I thought you liked Kururu." Billy added. Leon coughed and sweated nervously.

"I-I was just kidding!" Leon lied and laughed nervously.

"Sure you were." Billy sweatdropped.

"If it's a female navi then she must be new." Searchman answered. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, right now we're landing in front of the entrance of Destrou Mountain." The man answered. Everyone looked out the window and saw many pieces of destroyed rocks and boulders.

"Ok, we'll call you once we finish our mission." Enzan said. The man nodded and the Jet carefully landed.

The boys along with their navis hopped off the Jet and watched it fly away into the skies.

"Well, let's go search for the navi who's been planting bombs around here." Everyone nodded and looked around. While they were looking around the area they found a female navi who was wearing dark purple armor and silver hair at the back of her helmet. Leon then pointed at her and shouted to grab the boys attention.

"Who's she?" Leon asked. The female navi grinned and turned to Leon.

"How rude." Norma then frowned and gave Leon a disgust look.

"Hey are you the one who's planting bombs around here!" Enzan asked angrily. Norma laughed wickedly and gave him an evil glare.

"Why yes." Norma answered.

"Who are you and why are you doing this!" Netto asked, clenching his fist.

"My name is Norma, and the reason why I'm doing this is because, one, I hate humans, and two, I want to destroy your world to extinction."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_Note: Norma is a name. There is a japanese person named Norma and a fictional character named Norma, so don't think that I'm making this name up._


	60. Final Battle Sequel

_Destiny Revolution: Episode 60- Final Battle + Sequel_

_~Opening Theme~_

_True My Heart KIMI wo chikaku de dare yori kanjitai Close To My Love hitomi tojite itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_hikareau TOKIMEKI to ka afureru omoi wo oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta ano hi kara koi ga KIRAMEKIhajimeru_

_Sweet My Heart meguriaeta yo ne mayowanaide Change My Life Dreaming Lovers hohoemi wa kienai konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True My Heart mabushii kuchibiru setsunai manazashi ni Close To My Love kata wo yosete kitto onaji da ne, omoi wa yasashii KISU de_

_True My Heart... True My Heart..._

_omoi wa yasashii KISU de..._

_Airi: Well?..._

_LFW: Ok, fine, I won't change my password._

_Airi: Ok and I won't read your inbox messages anymore. Anyways there's a Sequel-_

_LFW: SHHHH! Let them find out at the end of this chapter!_

_Airi: Oh, ok!_

_LFW: Yesh, now don't miss out on this chapter or you'll definately miss out on the storyline!_

_Airi: Yeah! You'll regret it!_

_LFW: Mhmm. For the NettoxMeiru & RockmanxRoll fans!_

* * *

_**At Jasmine and Medi's cafe...**_

"Meiru-chan, you haven't even touched your tea, is something bothering you?" Jasmine asked, raising an eyebrow and giving her a worried expression. Meiru jumped lightly and turned to Jasmine with a fake smile.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong." Meiru replied. Jasmine relaxed her face with a frown. Roll turned to Meiru with a sad look.

"Meiru-chan.." Roll called her name quietly. Meiru shooked her head and lifted the cup of tea with a cheerful smile.

"Oh- let's have a sip of Jasmine's wonderful tea!" Meiru laughed nervously and sipped the tea. Roll and Medi looked at each other and turned to Meiru again. After she was done drinking, she set the cup on the table steadily and gazed at it with a sad expression.

"I-I somehow hope he'll return safetly.." Meiru shooked in fear and gazed at the cup once more.

"Thanks for the meal!" Mashiro and Kururu held the plate in front of Jasmine. The dark blue haired girl sweatdropped and took their plates.

"Your welcome, Mashiro-chan, Kururu, are you two thirsty?" Jasmine asked. Mashiro and Kururu looked at each other.

"Uh, how about you Kururu, are you thristy?" Mashiro asked. Kururu nodded no.

"No, you?" Kururu asked. Mashiro nodded yes.

"Yeah, I'm a bit thristy, pour just a little!" Mashiro answered with a smile. Jasmine smiled weakly and nodded.

* * *

"Arrghh!" Leon cried out and flew over the boulders and landed on the hard ground on his back.

"Leon, are you alright!" Billy asked in a worried voice. Leon waved his hand with his thumbs up.

"She's tough Billy!" Leon added and stood back on his feet. Billy turned to Norma who was fighting with Rockman, Blues, and Searchman.

"You're right, she is tough, Rockman, Blues, and Searchman hasn't given her any damage yet." Billy nodded and glanced his brown eyes at his battle chips on his right palm.

"Let's see, she's a knight type navi, right, so maybe Leon will have the advantage of using one of his fire attacks." Billy thought and stared at the battle chip that had a tall fiery tower picture.

"Alright Leon, I'm about to use a fire chip, so get ready!" Billy added. Leon nodded and stared at Norma.

"Ok, Battle chip, Flame Tower, slot in!" Billy inserted a battle chip in his orange PET. Leon smacked his right palm on the ground, summoning a tall fiery tower that was rushing and blazing towards the purple navi. Norma turned her head and saw the Flame Tower coming towards her. She then smirked and pulled Rockman in front of her and pushed him towards to the Flame Tower.

"Crap!" Leon cried out. The blue navi was caught in the Flame Tower and was seriously burned.

"Argghh!" The blue navi cried out in pain and landed on his back on the hard ground, looking extremely exhausted.

"Rockman, are you okay!" Netto asked in a worried voice. Rockman carefully stood back on his feet in a steady position and glared at Norma.

"Rockman, I'm sorry!" Leon ran to the blue navi and studied his injuries.

"It's okay L-Leon, I know that it was an accident, but that navi, she's really strong and slightly a pest.." Rockman clenched his fist. Norma grinned and quickly dodged an attack from Blues who was swinging his sword at her repeatedly while Searchman was taking an aim at her.

"Dammit, hold still!.." Blues grinded his teeth and continued swinging. Norma grinned and ducked in a blink of an eye and rolled under him, quickly pulling her sword out and stabbing it through Blues back but the red navi disapeared before he took damage.

"What the-" Norma then fell over when she felt a hard kick on her back, but she didn't feel the pain since her armor was as hard as metal. The purple navi raised her head and saw Blues raising his sword under her chin. Norma sweated nervously and smirked, she then slowly stood on her knees, burying her face in her hands, crying. Blues raised an eyebrow and watched her "cry". Searchman was still recharging, Rockman was aiming his Shotgun at her, and Leon was somewhat feeling a bit emotional.

"P-Please don't kill me..." Norma sobbed, shaking in fear, but was secretly grinning in her hands. Blues sweated nervously, biting his lips.

"Blues, don't fall for it." Enzan said, clenching onto his red PET. Norma made a louder cry which made Netto and Billy jump.

"Woah, I don't think she's faking it Enzan." Netto said. Norma grinned and stood up.

"I-I'm not faking it.." Norma choked on her words and glanced her lavender eyes at Netto.

"Hikari, she's faking it." Laika said. Netto shooked his head and looked at Norma who was giving him an innocent look.

"Please, help me, I don't want to be evil.." Norma wiped the tears from her face and turned to Blues.

"And that person who'd be helping me, would-be-YOU!" Norma then raised her sword and swunged it at Blues. The red navi sweated nervously as he dodges her fast attacks and sharp blood thristy blade. Norma grinded her teeth in hatred and increased her speed.

"See what did I tell you!" Enzan shouted at the brunette haired boy. Netto sweatdropped and shooked his head.

"I'm sorry! Rockman, quickly shoot at her!" Netto shouted. Rockman nodded and shot multiple beams at Norma. Norma quickly caught her eye and transformed her freed arm into a shield. The attack was avoided. Norma then quickly got back to hunting Blues and continued swinging her sword at him.

"Dammit, Shotgun didn't work!" Netto cried out. Laika studied Norma's moves and turned to Searchman and gave him a nod.

"Not yet?" Searchman asked. Laika nodded. Searchman nodded and continued studying Norma's moves, attacks, and speed.

"Hey Billy, hurry up and get Leon to attack!" Netto shouted.

"I'm trying to but I can't decide which battle chip to use!" Billy cried out in panic.

"Doesn't Leon have fire attacks!" Netto asked. Billy sweated nervously with a laugh.

"Oh right, I knew that!" Billy continued laughing. Netto facepalmed with a sigh and looked at Norma.

"Maybe if Leon's fire attacks increases, we can weaken Norma's armor since it's metal, right?" Netto asked. Billy stopped laughing and shrugged.

"I guess so." Billy nodded.

"But then again, she'll probably dodge the attack." Netto lowered his eyebrows and rubbed his chin.

"Don't worry, I'll use Area steal and let Leon use his default weapon." Billy answered. Netto nodded with a grin.

"Rockman, how are you doing!" Netto asked.

"She's too fast!" Rockman responded, shooting beams from his buster.

"Don't worry, just keep shooting, it'll slow her down a bit!" Netto added.

"Ok!" Rockman nodded and continued shooting.

"Do you guys have a plan?" Enzan asked.

"Yeah, it's all clear." Netto answered with a nod and turned to Laika.

"Laika." Netto called his name. Laika turned to him.

"What?" Laika responded.

"We have a plan to take down Norma."

Meanwhile with the navis who's still trying to inflict damage on the purple navi.

"Hurraaaghh!" Blues continued swinging his sword at the purple navi. Norma sweated nervously, feeling a bit tired from all the dodging and movements she's been forced to do. Rockman continued shooting his buster at her, Searchman was still trying to take a good lock and aim, and Leon was waiting for a call to attack Norma.

"Alright, so Area steal, and Flamethrower, right?" Leon asked his operator. Billy nodded and glanced his brown eyes at the Area steal chip. He turned to Netto who was staring at him.

"How about now?" Billy asked. Netto nodded no.

"Hmm, so if Leon inflicts damage on Norma's armor, we'll have the advantage to inflict more damage on her since her armor is weakenned, right?" Billy asked. Netto nodded.

"Ok and then Searchman takes a good aim at her with his Scope gun, and Blues can finish her off along with Rockman using their swords, correct?" Billy asked. Netto nodded.

"Great, can't wait 'till this plan works." Billy grinned. Netto rubbed his chin and thought.

"Hmm, maybe.." Netto added.

"Well I have a feeling that it'll work." Billy said.

"I agree, and I think Leon's ready." Netto said.

"Ok, go for it Leon!" Billy shouted. Leon nodded. Billy inserted Area steal in his orange PET. Leon charged towards to Norma from the behind as Rockman and Blues threw themselves out of the way. Norma, feeling tired was then surprised that her armor was feeling a bit hot, and realized that it was starting to rust.

"What the!" Norma cried out, she then fell to the ground on her knees, breathing heavily.

"M-My armor.." Norma shut her eyes tight in pain.

"Now Searchman!" Laika shouted. Searchman nodded and shot a large purple beam at the purple navi. The beam hit her in the chest and threw her backwards at the hard rocky boulder. Norma cried in sharp pain and lie face flat on the ground, shaking and groaning in pain.

"Ok Rockman!"

"Blues!"

"Finish her off!"

"Right!" Rockman and Blues charged Norma with their swords and raised it in the air before finishing her off with a brutal move.

"No! Stop!..." Norma cried out. Rockman and Blues held their swords up in the air, frozed. Norma stood on her knees slowly and began shaking in fear.

"What now!" Leon asked angrily.

"Please don't k-kill me.." Norma spoked. Blues laughed in anger, feeling irriated and held his sword under her chin.

"Yeah right, I'm not falling for that-"

"No!..d-d-don't ki-kill me..." Tears began flowing down her cheeks. Rockman gazed at her with a worried expression.

"Blues, I don't think she's lying." Rockman answered.

"Suure..." Blues rolled his eyes and raised Norma's head. Her visors were chipped, revealing her pure saphire eyes.

"Enzan, don't let Blues finish her off." Laika answered.

"What, why?" Enzan asked.

"Because I can sense that she's frightenned in her voice." Laika answered, clenching onto his PET.

"Laika's right." Netto added.

"Yeah." Billy nodded.

"Ok, fine, I won't kill you, just tell us why you're here." Blues said, transforming his sword back to his hand again. Norma nodded and bit her lip.

"6 years ago, Duo created me...I was just a little navi when he made me. But after my program matured shortly, I grew as a knight navi myself. Duo tested my fighting skills but it turned out terribly. He locked me inside this dark-cold chamber for 6 long years and never let me out until last night..That night, I killed Duo because of all the cruel things he did to me. I loved him as a father but the way he treated me...turned me into a cold hearted navi that wanted to kill humanity and anything that get's in my way." Norma answered.

"It all make sense." Rockman SAID.

"Hmpphh, and yet I was about to let you go but now I think you deserve to die-"

"Wait!" Leon snatched his arm.

"We'll let you go if you'll disarm all the bombs you've planted here." Rockman said. Norma gazed at him and nodded.

"Y-Yes.." Norma responded and stood up.

"But before I disarm all of them can you do me a favor?" Norma asked, turning to Netto.

"What is it?" Netto asked.

After Norma disarmed all the bombs, the helicopter arrived shortly, picking everyone up, especially Norma, who she had a favor that came true.

"Thank you so much Netto-kun!" Norma wrapped her arms around his arm happily sitting next to him. Netto scratched his cheeks nervously with a light blush.

"Y-Your welcome and I'm pretty sure that Papa would be happy to have another assistant." Netto chuckled. Everyone else stared at him with a weird expressions.

"Ok I'm so confused, how did this evil girl like you turned out like a kind one, huh, you tell me!" Leon pointed at Norma with a confused-angry expression.

"The truth is that I've always wanted to make friends with humans.." Norma said.

"Yeah well you've gone too far! The evil you is just right but the nice you is just creepy!" Leon said. Tears began to fill in her eyes. The silver haired navi began to cry.

"Damn you Leon.." Billy gave him a nudge on the head. Leon began groaning in pain.

"Billy stop it! Ow that hurts!" Leon cried out.

"Don't cry Norma.." Rockman began patting her back.

"What did I do wrong?" Norma asked, burying her face in Netto's chest.

"Hmmm..." Netto began to sweat nervously.

"Netto if Meiru see's this she'll be so mad.." Enzan smirked. Netto glared at him.

"Nuh uh! Norma's just a lonely navi...that's all." Netto said.

"This is weird, I definately agree with Leon." Blues said.

"Damn straight!" Leon shouted.

"But it's strange that a navi like her would do such a thing..." Laika rubbed his chin.

"I guess she's a personality-change type of navi." Searchman chuckled.

"Creepy...probably if she get's mad she'll turn into a cold hearted navi, but if she's happy she'll turn into a warm hearted navi.." Rockman added.

"But if she get's sad..." Leon gulped and turned to Norma who was wiping the last tear from her eyes.

"Yeah, definately don't want that to happen." Everyone nodded and began to laugh.

When everyone arrived at the Sci Lab, they saw everyone else who were waiting for them were there as well.

"Netto!" Meiru ran to Netto with her arms spreaded out and gave him a huge welcome hug.

"Meiru-chan! Hey, did you miss me?" Netto asked. Tears began to fill in her eyes. Meiru nodded with a happy expression and gave him a welcome kiss. Netto closed his eyes and kissed back, stroking her cheeks.

"Enzan, I'm glad that you're alright honey!" Mary ran to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. Enzan smiled with a relax expression and stroked her hair.

"Thanks Mary, I'm always alright." Enzan said.

"Blues!" Ring ran to Blues, tackling him. Blues almost lost his balanced and kept it steady. He glanced his red eyes at the orange haired navi with a smile.

"Ring, see, I told you not to worry." Blues said. Ring smiled with a nod.

"You're right but no matter what I'll always worry about you because I love you!" Ring answered and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mashiro baby! I'm baaack!~" Billy ran to the purple haired girl. Mashiro sweatdropped and slid to the left, avoiding Billy's harsh hug attack. The brunette haired boy then ran into the wall, smacking his face first. He then fell backwards with his eyes all swirly and his face beat red.

"Billy, no hug attack please." Mashiro giggled.

"R-Right..." Billy responded, feeling exhausted.

"Kururu-chan!" Leon ran to Kururu. The pink haired navi turned to him and smiled. Leon then wrapped his arms around her and gave her slight squeeze. Kururu giggled lightly.

"Leon I'm glad that you're alright, how's the fight?" Kururu asked.

"It wasn't that bad." Leon chuckled.

"Searchman!" Medi ran to the orange haired navi. Searchman turned his back and saw Medi running towards with her arms spreaded out with a cute smile. Searchman grinned and spreaded his arms out as well, allowing the nurse navi to give him a welcome hug. Medi giggled and finally jumped into his arms.

"Searchman, you're back safe and sound!" Medi said. Searchman nodded.

"Yes, I am back safe and sound." Searchman replied.

"Hey Rockman, why don't you go to Roll, she's waiting for your return." Netto said. Rockman nodded and saw Roll who was sitting quietly on the chair, looking down at her feet. The blue haired navi took a deep breath and walked towards to her. Roll then raised her head and saw Rockman standing in front of her. Roll then happily jumped into his arms.

"Rockman!" Roll wrapped her arms around his shoulder. Rockman chuckled and hugged back.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman and Roll then gazed each other in the eyes.

"Rockman, welcome back." Roll said with a smile as her emerald eyes glistens.

"Roll-chan, I'm back." Rockman relaxed his face and stroked her soft cheeks. Roll began to blush lightly and closed her eyes, waiting for a certain action to happen. Rockman grinned and gave her a passionate kiss. Everyone watched them kiss and awed.

"Whooo! Congrats Rockman-san!" Norma cried out, clapping repeatedly. Everyone turned their head at Norma with a confused look, especially Rockman and Roll.

"W-Who's she?" Meiru asked, pointing at Norma.

"Why is she in a rusty armor?" Roll asked. Netto sweatdropped and stood next to Norma, clearing his throat.

"U-Uh, everyone meet Norma!" Netto gave Norma a welcome applause. Everyone applaused as well, but they were still confused.

"Y-Yay...Anyways, where did you guys meet her?" Mashiro asked. Billy sweatdropped.

"Err well...actually Norma was the one who was trying to err...destroy Japan.." Everyone then jumped and hid behind the chairs and tables.

"EHHHH!" Everyone cried out, shaking in fear.

"D-Don't worry! She's changed! She's not a bad navi after all!" Netto cried out.

"W-Well if she starts going berserk we'd better put her down!" Yaito shouted. Tears began to form in Norma's eyes. The silver haired navi began to cry.

"Waaaahhh!" Norma fell to the ground on her knees, crying loudly. Everyone covered their ears.

"Arghh! Yaito-chan, thanks alot!" Meiru cried out.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know that we'll get an unexpected visitor!" Yaito asked.

"It's called ask like a normal person instead of critizising them!" Mary shouted.

"Well sorry!" Yaito shouted back.

"WAAAHHH!"

"Yaito-chaaan!" Everyone shouted.

"SORRY!"

10:00 PM: Yaito decided to throw another celebration party, inviting everyone that were her friends. The party was taking place on the last floor of the mansion, it had a dance ball and many expensive decorations, it also had a lovely balcony that had a nice view of the night skies, ocean, and especially the sun and the moon that appears during the daytime and nightime. There on the balcony was the blonde haired navi who was Roll. She was resting her arms on the fence looking up at the full moon. She was wearing a red velvet dress that was sleeveless but had thin straps. It had many layers of the skirt and the skirt length was down to her legs.

"Rockman, here." Netto held up a small black box. Rockman glanced at it.

"N-Netto-kun, what if she wont accepts it?" Rockman asked with a worried expression. Netto laughed and patted his back.

"Don't worry Rockman, she'll accept it. Go on!" Netto placed the small box in Rockman's shirt pocket. Rockman was wearing a black tux. He then took a deep breath and walked to the balcony wear the blonde haired navi was at. Roll then turned to him with a smile.

"Rockman, it's you..you look great." Roll said. Rockman smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Roll-chan, you look great too." Rockman then stood in front of her, kneeling on one knee. Roll blinked twice, wondering what he was doing.

"Rockman?.." Roll called his name. She was then surprised when he held up a small black box in front of her.

"Roll-chan.." Rockman then openned the box, it showed a golden ring that had a pure silver gem on the top middle. Roll gasped and covered her mouth, tears began forming in her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Rockman asked. Roll nodded and threw herself in his arms when he stood up.

"I do! I really-really do!" Roll cried out.

Everyone peeked their head out the door and cheered.

"Yayy!" Everyone cheered with happiness.

Rockman smiled and gazed at Roll.

"Thank you Roll-chan.." Rockman and Roll then embraced themeselves with a passionate kiss. Roll closed her eyes slowly as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Everyone looked at each other and smiled.

"It's about time.." Netto said.

"Yeah." Meiru nodded.

After the Party was over, everyone went home happily..Hoping that there was no harm in their world anymore since Duo was finally dead and Norma regained happiness by working for Hikari-hakase as his new assistant.

The openning song that was used in this story is called, True my Heart, sunged by Saori Sakura. Surprisingly after a few chapters of writing this story I realized that the song that was used in this story was used for a _Game_...ew..but the song is great and all. Oh and did I ever mentioned that theres a sequel to this story? Well yes it is! After this story will be a new one called Dearness! Taking place where Netto and Meiru graduated college and get married! As for Rockman and Roll, the two were still engaged, making plans for their wedding... But the story, Dearness will be published on the 1st of September! Stay alert and thanks for reading the story!

**_Sequel (just talking about the characters)_**

_Netto married Meiru around the end of September._

_Jasmine married Nenji instead of Tohru after finding out that he couldn't do things for himself. The two married before Netto and Meiru did, about a year ago around February. Jasmine and Medi lives in Choina with Nenji and Napalmman._

_Medi married Searchman around August. The two live seperately since Medi has to stay in Choina with Jasmine and Searchman staying in Sharo with Laika and his newly wedded wife, Pride along with her navi Knightman._

_Laika married Pride around January._

_Billy and Mashiro married on the same month, day, and year as their navis, Leon and Kururu._

_Enzan and Mary married shortly after they graduated college._

_Blues and Ring as well married shortly after a year._

_Yaito married Tohru.._

_And as for Rockman and Roll? The two remained as future husband and wife._

_Find out in the next story, Dearness! Coming in September 1, 2010._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading the story! Please review!**_


End file.
